Tense & Release
by Lawn Girl
Summary: Eric Northman is a stubborn, hardworking bar owner whose physician gives him an unusual prescription for a back injury: yoga. Will his new yoga instructor, Sookie Stackhouse, be just what the doctor ordered? AH/AU. Rated M for language and lemons.
1. Duhkha

**A/N: **So, I'm pretty darn excited about this new fic. And, when I say excited, I mean it. I'm practically doing jazz hands over here! I figured why not venture into something I know a little bit about and also enjoy doing. I hope y'all enjoy it as much as I do.

I have to say that I am one lucky yogi and have two absolutely phenomenal ladies beta-ing for me. **Gallathea** and **s. Meadows** make my words shine. Thanks ladies! **xoxo** They both have their own f*ckawesome fics going on, so make sure to go check those out too!

It goes without saying that I do not own these characters, I only take them out of Charlaine Harris's sandbox to play with and bend and fold into funny yoga positions.

* * *

******Duhkha:** _suffering, a fundamental fact of life, caused by ignorance __of our true nature _

***~*~**~*~***

"Yoga?" I must not have heard her correctly, because I was pretty certain that she did not just suggest I take some new age, bullshit yoga class.

"Yes, Mr. Northman, yoga. I think it will have a two-fold benefit. Your blood pressure is quite high, and you're young enough that I think we can get it under control with a change in lifestyle. You are clearly over-stressed, and I think yoga would be of great benefit to help with that. Secondly, with the injury sustained to your back, any sort of heavy weight lifting would be out of the question for exercise. In fact, you are going to need to take it easy for a couple of weeks in general. Yoga would be an excellent way to help maintain your muscle strength while you continue to recuperate."

Did she also think that I somehow lost my balls when I pulled my back? I shifted my hand down a bit lower and discreetly copped a feel. _Nope, still there. _There was no way I was going to take a yoga class, for fuck's sake. I'd be fine; I would just delegate the heavy lifting and lay low for a bit, and I'd be fine. And my blood pressure? Hell, Maybe I could cut back a few hours at work, and I could probably stand to drink just a little bit less. I'm sure both of those things would work.

"Dr. Ludwig, I appreciate the suggestion, but I'm not so sure about that at the moment. Let's just see how things pan out, ok?"

Dr. Ludwig muttered something to herself and I managed to catch the words "macho bullshit" and I almost snickered, because I really couldn't imagine this woman, who eerily reminded me of my nana, saying such a thing.

She stood at the table next to me for a moment, writing something down. She ripped off a couple sheets of paper and thrust them at me.

"Here, this is a prescription for some muscle relaxers and this one is for a high strength pain reliever. There is only enough to last you a week. I suggest you spend this week mostly in bed, trying to rest. After that, your back will most likely still be sore, but nothing an Advil won't help. And this," she said, tossing one more paper in my direction, "is the name and address of a wonderful yoga studio in town that specializes in helping people with injuries. I have sent other patients their way with excellent results. I suggest that when you get over yourself and realize you need a little something extra to help you get through this that you'll check them out."

I just nodded, not wanting to start an argument with her, and hobbled out of her office, my back in searing pain despite the shot she had just given me. I gradually made my way back to the front desk to fork over my co-pay and sign some papers.

"So, what's the verdict? Are you gonna make it?"

I slowly turned around to see Pam's smirking face. She stood in the doorway to the doctor's office, looking me up and down.

"Very funny, Pam. Sorry to burst your bubble, but apparently a strained back is not life threatening. It does, however, hurt like a bitch, so we need to swing by the pharmacy on the way home for my meds."

"Yes, master," she said, her tone mockingly sarcastic.

I rolled my eyes, knowing that it was just Pam's way of showing she cared, and it didn't escape my notice when she went around to the passenger side first and opened the door for me. We swung by the pharmacy and she ran in to fill my prescriptions, knowing that it would take more effort for me to get in and out of the car an extra time. I handed her some cash, expecting change, but when she came back, she just tossed the pills at me.

"Where's my change?"

She started the car, and without even bothering to give me a glance, she pulled out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell.

"Oh, yeah, your change. Well, after I bought some peanut M&Ms and an _US Weekly,_ there wasn't really any change left. My bad."

She really didn't look all that sorry, but I didn't push it, since she was already doing me the favor of carting my ass around while I was laid up. With Pam's swift driving, we made it back to my condo in record time.

I popped a few of the pain pills and downed a glass of water before heading towards my bedroom.

"Thanks Pam," I shouted over my shoulder as I eased myself down on to the bed, praying I wouldn't have to move for the next few days.

"No problem Eric. Just so you know, I'm leaving some food on the counter for you in case you get hungry, and I'll come over tomorrow at some point to make sure you haven't pissed yourself or anything."

_Wow, she was really so considerate. _

"You cooked?" I asked, my voice partially muffled by my pillow.

"Eh, I left you some packets of ramen noodles, just as good."

_Did I mention she was really considerate?_

All thoughts of Pam were abandoned as my mind started to get fuzzy around the edges as my pain pills kicked in. Sleep overtook me soon after, and that's how I stayed for over ten more hours.

I woke up the next day and attempted to roll over.

_FUCK!_

My back was still in insane pain. I was almost sure this was worse than what childbirth must feel like. I reached my hand out and blindly felt for my pill bottles. I took a pain reliever and a muscle relaxer; after a few minutes, they both kicked in, and I was able to roll over without feeling like a million hot pokers were piercing me in the back.

I looked at the bedside table and saw a bowl of fruit and a glazed donut. _Damn, that bitch actually cares. _I couldn't help but smile to myself at Pam's thoughtfulness. She and I had been through a lot together, and despite our prickly personalities, we really did care for each other. We were essentially family and could rely on each other in a pinch. It was why she was out here, helping me with my bar.

"Pam?" I called out, wondering if she was still here.

After a few seconds, her harpy voice rang out from down the hall. "Made it through the night, I see. There go my hopes for taking over the bar and turning it into a karaoke lounge."

"Ha ha. Really, you should be a stand up comic. Alright, enough funny business, come on in, I need to talk business with you."

Moments later, Pam appeared in my door, a mug of coffee in her hand. She placed it next to me and I thanked her, welcoming the warm liquid as I held the cup up to my lips.

After a few sips, I patted the bed next to me, letting her know it was okay to sit down. Despite her thin frame, the slight movement she made on the bed when she sat down jostled my body enough that I felt a sharp pain. The grimace on my face must have given it away, because Pam actually looked slightly concerned.

"Eric, in all seriousness, are you going to be okay?"

I hadn't really told Pam the extent of my injury, but then again, I didn't want to believe I was as bad off as I really was.

"Fuck," I cursed, because really what else was there to say? "I will be fine Pam, I'm just not really fine at the moment. Remind me to fire that jackass Clancy. If he had just done his job in the first place, I wouldn't have been the one to haul up those cases of beer. Those damn imports are heavy."

I had pulled my back lifting a case of lager of all things. I had lifted many cases of beer in my life, but I must have lifted wrong or bent my knees at the incorrect angle, because all I could remember was blinding pain in my back as soon as I straightened up. The case of beer immediately slipped out of my numb feeling hands and I was soon lying in a puddle of broken glass and sweet smelling Belgian beer. I tried to call for help, but seeing as how I was in the cellar, nobody heard me for at least an hour. By then I was close to passing out, and just made it Dr. Ludwig's. She had said that I sprained my back moderately, and that the muscles had swelled up enough to cause me intense pain and limit my movement.

Needless to say, I wasn't going to be heading back to the office any time soon, which just pissed me off. I had worked hard to open my bar, my baby, and now I had to trust that Pam could hold down the fort while I was laid up with a bad back. Of course, I had my laptop with me and could still handle some business stuff, but the day to day operations would not be possible. I trusted Pam, but…

"Oh yeah, I already informed him he might want to start looking for a new job," Pam quipped, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"And Eric, I can see your mind running itself weary in that pretty little head of yours. You need to relax. I can handle this, trust me. You'll be all healed up and back to your bitchy self in no time flat. In the meantime, I've got things under control. And don't worry, that karaoke machine I wanted is on back order, so your bar is safe…for now."

Pam patted my leg and gingerly scooted off the bed, letting me know she'd be back later on to check in on me. I flipped my laptop on, and sorted through some email before the pain killers wore me down and I went back to sleep.

The rest of the week passed by in a pill-induced haze. Pam stopped by daily, making sure that I was eating, and helped me shower a couple of times. She even brought me a special ice pack made for back injuries that really did make it feel better, for a short amount of time, at least. Finally the day came when I had used up all of my medication and I attempted to see what life would be like without the aid of pharmaceuticals.

I didn't like it.

While my back wasn't radiating fire, it was still incredibly sore. The couple Advils I popped in the morning did jack squat, and the ice only helped for small periods. Thankfully, it was a Sunday, so I had one more day to lounge around at home, resting up.

Monday rolled around and I was still sore, but ready to get back to work. I had read every one of Pam's trashy magazines and was painfully up to date on all the latest Hollywood gossip. There was also only so much Jerry Springer I could take, and I relished getting back to my baby to make sure Pam hadn't run it into the ground.

I got to work by ten in the morning and left around noon, unable to stay seated in my office chair for more than twenty minutes at a time. I knew the doctor said it would take a few weeks to fully heal up, but this was ridiculous. I was really starting to get antsy. I couldn't stay at work because I was too uncomfortable to stay in my office; I felt useless elsewhere in the bar, since I couldn't lift anything heavier than a gallon of milk.

Spending time at home sucked because there wasn't much to do other than answer emails and remind myself I was a useless ass. Needless to say, I was feeling pretty shitty.

After checking my email for the fifth time that day, my eye caught one of the scraps of paper that Dr. Ludwig had given me.

_Namaste Yoga Studio, 241 Main Street_

Was I really that desperate? I realized that the studio was only a few blocks away, and actually located right next door to my favorite café. Maybe I could take a slow stroll to the café and just see what this yoga place had to offer. It couldn't hurt any more than how I was feeling right now.

I made the five block trip in twenty minutes, as I walked at a snail's pace, hoping my back wouldn't seize up at any moment. I stopped at the café first and got a large coffee before walking over to the yoga studio. I stood outside, appraising the large sign in front, debating whether or not I wanted to go inside.

While I was standing there, sipping my coffee, a trio of women walked out of the studio dressed in tight pants and skimpy tank tops.

_Hmm…I hadn't thought about that benefit to taking yoga._

With the hope of seeing more scantily clad women inside, I pushed the door open and walked in. The place wasn't as bad as I thought. It didn't stink like patchouli, and there wasn't any incense burning at the counter or wind chimes clanking around. In fact, it was sparsely decorated, with lovely wood floors, a few large plants scattered around, and a couple of photographs portraying people twisted up like pretzels in various outdoor locations.

I saw a few pamphlets on a table by a water cooler and hobbled over there to grab one, hoping it would have some more information. If I could get away without talking to anybody, that would be ideal.

"Hello? Can I help you?"

Of course, nothing ever wants to go my way.

The grating voice pierced through the air again.

"Sir?"

I turned around to see who was bothering me and had to fight the laugh that threatened to erupt out of me. This guy was probably around my age, but other than that, and each having a Y chromosome, I was pretty sure there was nothing else we had in common. His shaggy brown hair barely covered a small diamond earring in one of his ears. He was barefoot, wearing a tighter than necessary lime green tank top that showed off ample dark chest hair and a pair of black pants that had no business being that comfortable with his crotch.

I figured I'd better answer this guy before he thought I was eye fucking him.

"No thanks, I'm all set."

"Really, man? Your aura looks pretty cloudy. Seems like you could use some help."

This guy did not just insult my aura, of all things. Not like I actually ever bothered to think about my aura, but if I took a second to do so, I'm pretty sure it would not be considered "cloudy."

"I said I'm all set, thanks," probably stressing my words a bit too much. I thought I was supposed to feel serene and calm in this place. This guy was definitely not helping.

"Hey Bill, give the guy a break."

I turned my head and saw a cute brunette going over and placing a hand on the guy's arm. She looked over at me and smiled.

"Just take your time, sir, and let us know if we can help at all."

"Thanks," I replied gruffly, still put off by the jackass now known as Bill.

I flipped through the pamphlet I had picked up and saw that it had a schedule on the back. There were a lot of strange words that I had never heard of before, and I felt like I'd need a yoga-to-English dictionary just to understand what half of them were.

_Kirtan, Advanced Pranayama, Hatha, Danskinetics…_

Hell, I wasn't even one hundred percent sure how to pronounce the name of the damn studio. I hated being unsure of things, and this was no exception. While I'm sure Dr. Ludwig meant well, just looking at this damn pamphlet was making me anxious, which seemed to be exactly the opposite of the therapeutic effect I was looking for.

I was about to book it the hell out of there when I felt a warm hand on my arm.

"The schedule can look a little bit overwhelming at first glance. I can help recommend a class for you if you'd like."

It was the brunette from before. I took a second to look her over. She seemed to be a walking contradiction. Her brown hair was cut in a no-nonsense soccer mom style, which didn't jive with her loose fitting tank top, flowing skirt, nose ring, and what looked like one hundred different silver bangle bracelets on her arms.

She had a warm smile on her face, and her calming tone helped relax me a bit, so I tried not to be rude, despite wanting to bolt from the place.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Thanks…"

"Amelia." She stuck out her hand and I took it in my own, giving it a firm shake. I was surprised by the firm grasp she gave in return.

"So, tell me, what brings you to our studio today…?"

"Eric. I hurt my back at work and my doctor suggested I come check you guys out."

No sense in beating around the bush.

"Hm, okay Eric. Is this your first foray into yoga?"

I nodded and Amelia took a few seconds to glance over the schedule before speaking again.

"I think the best class for you would be our restorative gentle yoga class with Sookie Stackhouse. She is one of our best instructors. This is a great class both for beginners and for those who are looking to reduce stress and relax. We really focus on linking breath with movement and trusting your body's awareness and intuition."

I nodded along, thinking it sounded like an okay class to me, although the instructor had a hippy dippy sounding name.

"The next time the class meets is tomorrow at six in the evening. Do you think you can make it?"

Before I got a chance to answer, Bill piped in with his two cents.

"Amelia, I think that class of Sookie's is full, so Eric's all out of luck, sorry man."

The guy looked more smug than sorry, and I wondered why that was.

Amelia frowned and turned back to the schedule, presumably to try and find another class that would be a good fit for me.

"Did I just hear my name?" A crystal clear voice, lightly coated in a southern accent spoke up.

I hobbled around to look in the direction the voice came from and had to do a double take. Standing next to Bill was one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen. Her golden blonde waves were held up high in a ponytail, showing off her perfect face. A pair of sparkling blue eyes stood out, and a bright smile played upon her luscious, pink lips.

Her body was stunning, but not overly exposed in a black tank top and a pair of purple yoga pants. She was also barefoot and her toenails were painted in a vibrant turquoise. She was either an instructor or a devoted yoga student, because her arms were well toned and glistening with a slight sheen of sweat.

Bill looked from me to the woman next to him and almost growled. "It's nothing."

Amelia looked up and took in the scene in front of her. She crossed her arms as if preparing for a showdown. "Actually, Eric here was hoping to take your six o'clock class tomorrow evening, but Bill said that you're at capacity."

She gave Bill a pointed look before turning back to the blonde goddess. "Are you?"

The beautiful woman turned towards Bill, a look of confusion clearly plastered across her face.

"I'm not. In fact, Bill and I were just brainstorming more ways to get a few more bodies in that class. Most people assume it's for beginners and forget that it's a great restorative class for yogis of any experience."

Bill mumbled something under his breath and made up some excuse about needing to check on inventory. I couldn't help but smirk at his obvious fuck up.

"Hi, I'm Sookie and I'd love to have you in class tomorrow."

_Hi, I'm Eric and I'd love to have you as well…_ was what I wanted to say. Instead, I tamed my inner beast and went with the more polite route.

"Hi Sookie, I'm Eric, and I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow evening."

The sincere smile on her face was infectious, and I found myself smiling right back. As the muscles in my face worked to turn my lips into a smile, I realized this was the first time in over a week that I had genuinely smiled. I turned towards Amelia and nodded, and then back again towards Sookie.

"Good bye ladies," I said as I waved, hobbling towards the door.

"Oh! Eric!" Sookie exclaimed, just as my hand was on the door. "Try and come a few minutes early so I can get some history on you…you know, for the class and stuff." I could see her cheeks pink up a bit as she said that. I nodded at her once more, leaving the studio, and I swore I heard a high-pitched giggle as the door slammed shut behind me.

I slowly turned back around but couldn't see anything happening inside the studio, so I limped back home, spending the entire walk back trying to figure out how I was going to land one Ms. Sookie Stackhouse, yoga instructor and all-around hottie.

* * *

**A/N: **Now...press that little button down below and let me know what you think. Do we want to see Eric bend and twist and sweat? ***grins***

Oh! and for those following my other story, **Table For One** - have no fear, that will be updated today or tomorrow!


	2. Granthi

**A/N: **Wow! I am utterly shocked and overwhelmed by the interest & love this story has received since I posted chapter one. Almost 100 reviews! Thank you all SO much for reviewing, alerting and favoriting this story already. You are all so superduper amazing. I hope you continue to dig where this story is going.

Oodles of thanks and love to my beautiful betas, **Gallathea** & **s. Meadows**...if I could, I'd place you in a yoga class right behind a certain Viking **xoxo**

**http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=AratTMGrHaQ** (for your listening pleasure during the yoga class). I have also started a playlist for this fic, as music will play a big role. You can find a link to the playlist in my profile!

I own a purple yoga mat and a red yoga mat, but I do not own the characters in this story. They belong to Charlaine Harris, I just bend them into funny shapes!

oh, and join me after the story down below for a **super awesome announcement****!**

* * *

**Granthi:** _Blockages of __energy__ within the __body__. Literally, a "knot". In order to experience self-realization, the knots must be released._

***~*~**~*~***

"Get the fuck out of here Pam, I'm not kidding." I tossed a balled-up sweatshirt in her direction and pegged her square in the back.

I was polite, however, and restrained myself from physically throwing her out of the room. Thankfully she had the good sense to leave on her own, but not before I heard her laughing up a storm.

"Come on, Northman, if it was anybody else you'd be the first one to laugh."

I bristled at her accusation, knowing it wasn't far from the truth.

"Bitch," I mumbled under my breath.

"I heard that!" she shouted from the living room. The woman had freakish, superhuman hearing, and always caught me muttering something I most likely shouldn't have.

"Good!" I shouted right back at her, behaving like a petulant four year old.

My back was really acting up earlier, and I debated whether or not I should be going to the damn yoga class, but a little voice in the back of my head reasoned that the class might actually help me feel better. Another little voice chimed in and reminded me that I would most likely get to see Sookie twist and bend in all sorts of positions while she wore tight pants, and that helped solidify my decision to go.

I had been getting dressed when Pam stopped over, uninvited of course, and proceeded to grill me before I finally gave in and told her where I was going. As soon as the words "yoga class" escaped my mouth, she started making fun of me. She hadn't let up in the last ten minutes.

I grabbed a hoodie and headed into the kitchen to fill up my water bottle. Pam was in there helping herself to some popcorn.

"Feel free," I muttered in her direction.

"I did," she sassed, and smiled cheekily at me as she popped another piece into her mouth.

I grabbed the filtered water from the fridge and stood over the sink, filling up my bottle. The pamphlet I had taken with me said that I could borrow a yoga mat if I didn't have one, but that I should bring my own towel and bottled water. I turned back around to grab a towel from the bathroom when I saw Pam eyeing me up and down in an appraising manner.

"Yes? Can I help you?" I asked, the annoyance rolling off me in waves.

"I was just checking out what you were wearing to your yoga class."

"And?" I couldn't help but wonder what she thought. I wasn't going to wear any sissy pants like that douche Bill had on yesterday, and I sure as hell wouldn't be caught in a neon, stretchy tank top. Instead, I had opted for a black, racer back tank top and a pair of light track pants. I still looked manly, and was comfortable enough for whatever stretching hell I was in store for.

"And, nothing," Pam answered with a neutral look on her face. "You actually look fine. So, while I'm here, do you need a ride?"

I shrugged before zipping on my hoodie. I figured it couldn't hurt to get a ride if Pam was heading out anyway, so I said sure. A few minutes later, Pam dropped me off in front of the yoga studio, but not before tossing a few more jokes my way. I gave her 'the look' and she knew she was treading on thin ice, so she finally backed off. Before I could leave the car, she grabbed my arm and quietly said, "Eric, I actually think this might be good for you. Give it a chance, okay?"

I was happily surprised to hear the concern in her voice, and gave her a half smile while gruffly grunting out an "okay."

As I bent over to get out of the car, I felt a slight sting on my ass as Pam slapped it. "Go get 'em, big boy!" she shouted.

I shook my head and waved goodbye, slamming the car door shut. Pam honked the horn as she peeled into traffic, heading home. I looked down at my watch and saw that I had arrived ten minutes early, so I'd have enough time to meet with Sookie and fill out whatever forms she had talked about yesterday.

Bill was at the front desk again, and he sneered at me when I walked in the door.

"Hi to you too," I hissed, while under my breath I added, "asshole." I avoided his glare as I looked around the store for a minute until I felt a ghost of a touch on my arm.

"Hey Eric. I'm so glad you made it."

I looked down to see a pair of vibrant, blue eyes sparkling up at me. A wide smile was plastered across Sookie's face, and she looked genuinely happy to see me. I wasn't used to people being so kind, so I just stood there like an idiot, scratching the back of my head.

"Um, yeah."

_Really?_ I needed to step up my game if I was going to have a shot of getting with this blonde beauty.

Before I was able to wow her with any more of my amazing social skills, she held out a pen and a clipboard and gestured towards the sofa at the other end of the room.

"So, if you don't mind filling this out, I can take a look at it before class starts. It's just a general questionnaire and form we have all new clients fill out. It's especially important if you have any injuries or health issues that we know about them, so that we can work with them in class."

I nodded, apparently having turned into a mute. Sookie looked at me like she expected me to say something, but just gave me another smile and a pat on the leg.

"I'll give you a couple of minutes while I go set up for class. Then we can have a quick chat about what to expect and stuff."

"Okay."

_Again, with the stellar verbal skills._ I mentally slapped myself, wondering what the hell was standing in the way of my usual kick ass self.

Maybe I was just anxious about what would happen in class, having never been to one before. It's not that I was afraid of trying new things, hell no. I was just out of sorts because of my damn back injury and not feeling like my usual self. I tried to shake it off while I filled out the form. It was all pretty basic stuff. After filling out my personal info, I then worked through a checklist asking about various health conditions, and I bitterly checked off "_high blood pressure._" I also added, "_recently suffered back injury_" in the comments section.

I snorted when I got to the section asking what my current exercise program looked like. I wondered if "_lugging kegs and boxes of crap_," and "_running from drunken barflies_" would be considered exercise.

I paused when I got to the question asking why I was taking the class. I couldn't very well write, "_because the instructor is hot and I want her to show me just how flexible she can be._" So I settled for writing some crap about stress reduction and helping my back feel better quickly.

A few more people had filtered in while I was filling out the form. Sookie had been right; it didn't seem like this would be a packed class, and for that I was glad. I didn't need a ton of people there for my yoga debut. I heard some muffled strains of music coming from the room as Sookie opened the door. I wondered what sort of flaky Muzac she played before class. I flipped the form over, hastily signed the waiver agreement, and handed the forms back to Sookie. She looked them over, nodding her head a few times.

"Okay, Eric. We just need to be careful not to over extend your back, but doing a few gentle back stretches will probably feel good for it. Can you stand up for a second?"

I got to my feet, wondering what she was up to.

"Do you mind if I touch you?"

_Hell no, I don't mind! Go right ahead!_

I felt Sookie's warm hands press into my lower back while her fingers gently poked around for a few seconds. She was close enough that I could smell her delectable scent of sandalwood and something else uniquely her. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as Sookie's fingers continued to explore various parts of my back. They drifted over to my sides, and I jerked away when she inadvertently tickled me.

"Sorry, but that tickled. What were you doing?"

"In addition to being a yoga instructor, I'm also a massage therapist. I was just checking to see how tightly wound your back muscles were, so I knew how far we can work them today. I'd also recommend scheduling a massage. We offer regular Swedish style massages, but we also have ones geared especially for those suffering various injuries. Besides me, we have three other people who specialize in massage: Bill, who you met yesterday, Lafayette, and Tara. Class is starting now, but maybe go and make an appointment after. I promise you, it will do a world of good."

I wasn't sure who the other two people Sookie mentioned were, but there was no chance in hell that I was letting Bill anywhere near my half naked body. I shook my head, trying to clear it of that heinous thought, and followed Sookie into class. I was pleasantly surprised to hear that the music she had selected was actually Jeff Buckley's rendition of _Hallelujah_. It was a haunting version, but definitely peaceful.

There were five other people in the class, and we were certainly a motley crew. Two older women who were evidently friends were unrolling their mats next to each other. Another woman who was clearly pregnant was already sitting on her mat, her eyes closed. A young girl with shocking red hair, who looked like she was still in high school, was at the front of the class, whispering quietly to Sookie. The only other man there looked to be in his eighties and was grabbing a few woven blankets from a nearby shelf and placing them on his mat.

I went over and grabbed a yoga mat, pleased that there was a navy blue one amongst the purple, red, and turquoise ones. I unrolled my mat at the back of the class, where there was plenty of space, and sat down on it, like the other people in the room had done. The redhead had gone back to her mat and Sookie was at the front of the class, rolling her neck and shoulders. Her eyes were closed and she had a look of pure bliss on her face. It was both innocent and extremely sexy at the same time. I could imagine her making the same face riding out an orgasm. Thoughts of Sookie getting off went straight to my cock, which started getting hard.

_Shit._

Yoga class was so not the place to be sporting wood, especially when wearing not so subtle track pants. I snapped my eyes shut and tried to will it away. When that didn't work, I avoided looking at Sookie and turned my gaze to the old man near me. A few seconds of staring at his wrinkly, hairy body did the trick, and I was back to appearing decent.

The last few notes of the song played, and then it was quiet. Sookie's voice broke through the silence.

"Thank you all for attending this restorative gentle yoga class. Hopefully after our time together tonight, you will feel relaxed, refreshed, and even a bit rejuvenated." With that last word, she winked in the direction of Grandfather Time next to me. I couldn't help but quietly chuckle.

"As always, please remember to go at your own pace and to use more or less support, if needed, so you stay comfortable. This class is not about pushing yourself to your limit, but rather about working within your comfort zone and allowing yourself to let go."

Sookie settled herself down onto her own mat, sitting in a cross-legged position. I tried to mimic her pose, but my back tensed up immediately, and I groaned. Sookie's head snapped up, and she looked at me.

"Feel free to sit in whatever position is the most comfortable for you. You can sit cross-legged, on your knees, or with your legs spread open."

I shifted so I was sitting on my knees, my ass resting on my heels.

"Now, close your eyes and allow your mind to soften, paying attention to the rhythm of your breath. Note the sensations in your body as you inhale and take breath in, and then again as you exhale, pushing the air out from your lungs."

I had never really paid attention to how I breathed, so I did what Sookie said and noticed it felt kind of neat to actually consciously feel myself breathing. Sookie continued to talk, working us through a breathing exercise, and I felt my body soften a little as my breathing deepened and slowed down. My eyes were still closed, but I could tell that Sookie was moving, as her voice started coming from different spots in the room. When she came near me, she dropped something next to my mat, and bent down to whisper in my ear, "You're doing great."

The warm air of her breath tickled my ear, and I found myself panting just a bit. I scrunched up my face, trying to get back to the slow-paced breathing that we had been doing, but found myself unable to focus on it.

Before I was able to berate myself for fucking up already, Sookie was back at the front of the room, telling us to gently open our eyes. I saw that she had put a large bolster pillow next to me. Everyone placed them across their mats and then lay across them, with knees bent. I followed suit, finding this to be a very comfortable position. I was confused as to how this was yoga, since it didn't feel like we were doing any real stretching.

As we lay there, Sookie's sweet voice traveled out from the front of the room again. "It may not seem like you're doing much, but passive back-bending gently opens the chest and upper back while softening and expanding the spinal muscles. Allow your breath to flow freely as your ribcage lifts and broadens. Let's take a few deep breaths in this position."

I almost could have fallen asleep in that position if Sookie hadn't spoken again, a few minutes later.

"Stay on the ground, but allow your knees to fall to the floor with the soles of your feet coming together, in a reclining butterfly pose. If your knees don't reach the ground, place a few pillows underneath, to help support them. This pose allows your chest to open up while creating softness in the lower half of your body. Continue breathing as before."

This pose was a bit trickier, and I did need a few pillows under my knees. I looked over and saw the redhead had her knees flat on the floor with no need for support. I was a little jealous that she was able to do that. After staying in that position a bit longer, Sookie had us stand up to do some forward bends. We used the bolsters to create a cushion under our heads, so we weren't bending forward all the way. Sookie even came up to me and added a few more pillows so I wasn't bending as far as anyone else. I felt like the special kid in class, and not in a good way.

I was slowly starting to get pissed. It was one thing for the young girl to be able to bend further than I could, but when the wrinkly, old dude's almost touched the ground during a forward bend, I came close to losing it. I was stewing in my own head, debating whether or not to just leave right then when I felt a calming presence behind me.

"Eric, I can see you fighting with yourself. Try to relax. This is not a competition with others or even with your own body. Just do what you can, and after a few classes, you'll be surprised to see that you'll be able to go further than you thought."

Despite her reassuring words, I still found myself in an angry space, but decided to try and stick it out. Sookie stepped away from me and addressed the rest of the class.

"Now we'll transition into Downward Facing Dog. Take your bolster pillow and place it where your head will be. Let's start down on all fours, like so."

I looked up to see Sookie, with her ass facing us, taunting and teasing me. She was down on all fours, and I could think of plenty of things I wanted to do that had nothing to do with yoga or dogs or whatever. My pissed off mood was quickly dissipating as I continued to stare at Sookie's well-toned ass.

"From this position, lift and raise your hips up towards the ceiling. Use the bolster in front of you to support your head. Take a few deep breaths here. I am going to come around and offer some assistance to help draw your hips up."

Once Sookie stood back up, I focused on trying to do the pose. It actually felt pretty good, and my back experienced a bit of relief. I couldn't quite see what Sookie was doing with everyone else, as my head was down, but I soon felt her body behind mine.

"Eric, can I offer you some assistance?" she asked quietly.

"Uh huh," I grunted out, finding it tricky to talk with my head down below. Unsure what she was about to do, I was surprised when I felt her hands strongly grip my hips and lift them up and away from my spine. Without meaning to, I let out a groan as the pose felt even better this way.

I swore I heard Sookie softly giggle before whispering, "Feels good, doesn't it?"

Unable to come up with a quick retort, because of all the blood rushing to my head, I just grunted again. "Uh huh."

We did a few more poses with names I couldn't pronounce, but I was surprised to admit, some of them felt really great for my back, and I was sure I'd be trying the 'spinal twist' at home again. Towards the end of class, Sookie lowered the lights and told us to lie back in any way that was comfortable. She came around and handed out eye pillows that smelled like lavender. The heavy weight on my eyes felt good, and I found myself close to falling asleep again. Right before I was able to drift off, Sookie's voice broke through the silence and instructed us all to gently roll over and get back into a seated position.

"Let's end our class with the chanting of 'Om'."

I looked around, wondering if anybody else thought that was as hokey as I did, but everyone, including Sookie, still had their eyes closed. After a deep inhale, everybody exhaled, chanting Om, except for me. I wasn't quite there yet, and figured my healing didn't really depend on whether or not I joined in on the group moan.

Sookie turned the lights back on, and I blinked a few times, readjusting myself to the brightness. She began talking to the pregnant woman, and I didn't want to disturb her at that moment, so instead, I made my way back outside the classroom. I thought about what Sookie had said before class and decided to go schedule myself a massage. I had gotten some previously, and always felt awesome afterwards, and I'm sure if I got one from Sookie, I would feel even better.

I frowned when I saw that Bill was still up at the counter, and knew I'd have to get through him to schedule an appointment. _Fuck._ I wasn't sure what his problem was. Sure, the guy was a douche; I had already established that. But, he seemed suspiciously possessive over Sookie. For a moment I wondered if there was something going on between the two of them, but dismissed that thought quickly, as it just didn't seem possible. Sookie was clearly out of Bill's league, and had never acted in a way that made it seem like they were together. I figured she was fair game and wasn't going to let this ass stand in my way.

I easily slipped into "Eric Northman – bar owner" mode, and stalked over to him, ready to get what I wanted.

"Bill," I nodded at him curtly because that's all he deserved from me.

"What do you want?"

Ignoring his nasty attitude, I continued on with my mission. "I need to schedule a massage."

He glared at me and then dropped his head to look at the appointment blotter in front of him. "Who do you want to see?" he asked warily.

"Sookie, please."

"I don't think Sookie is taking any new clients at the moment," Bill gritted out between clenched teeth.

"Oh, I think she is," I said with an air of authority. "She even spoke with me specifically about this earlier. I just need to confirm a time." I was stretching the truth, since Sookie and I never discussed that she would be the one handling the massage, but I figured it wasn't an out and out lie, so I was okay.

Bill's stare was so strong I felt like it could break rocks. Instead of cowering down, I just stood there and smirked at him, waiting for him to give me an appointment. He took a long time flipping through the books, before finally giving me a shitty smile and stating, "It looks like she's booked up for the next three weeks."

Hm, well that wasn't something I was anticipating. I could wait three weeks, I guess. Just at that moment Sookie came up, standing in between Bill and me.

"Hey boys," she said, a smile on her face. There was no way she could miss the tension between Bill and me, but she chose to ignore it.

"I'm just trying to schedule a massage appointment, like you suggested."

"Oh! That's great, Eric. I really think it will help, and it will work wonders in conjunction with the yoga…that is, if you think you'll continue?"

Her voice was a little shaky and when I looked over she looked a bit uncertain. I didn't like seeing that look on her face.

"Oh, yeah, sure," I said, trying to reassure her. "I think I'll give this yoga thing another stab."

Her face lit up again, and I was glad I could help with that.

"So, what's the trouble with scheduling the massage?" she asked.

"I had hoped to make an appointment with you, but Bill said you're all booked up."

Sookie peered over Bill's shoulder, looking at the appointment book.

"Hm, I am pretty full, he's right," Sookie said while Bill stood there with his arms crossed, looking smug.

"But, I think I can squeeze you in after class next week if you want. I don't normally stay that late, but I think I can make an exception."

Bill look shocked, and I did my best not to let my own surprise show on my face.

"That would be great, if you're sure it's no trouble."

"It really is fine. I think a massage right after class will be wonderful for your back."

She penciled me into the appointment book, shoving aside a still stunned-looking Bill. I didn't want to hang around too long and appear desperate, so I said my goodbyes, grateful for the walk home, to clear my head.

I wasn't used to screwing things up; I was always top of the class, best in the game, big man on campus, that sort of thing. So to take a fucking remedial yoga class (because let's face it, that's what it seemed like to me between the fifty year-old Bobbsey Twins, the grade-school firecrotch, the woman about to burst, and the man with one foot in the grave) and to be at the bottom? Well that just fucking sucked.

I thought back to what Sookie said, and how it wasn't supposed to be a competition. I appreciated her words, but didn't quite believe them. I struggled with doing well and succeeding, which is how I came to own my own bar by the time I was twenty-five. I worked hard and I won; that's just how it was. For some reason, I didn't see winning so easily with this shit.

I let these thoughts play around in my head, still knowing that I'd most likely be back next week, seeing how happy that promise had made Sookie. _Fuck. _What was it about her that was so alluring?

I wasn't able to figure it out by the time I got home, though. I wasn't sure if I'd ever be able to understand it. All I knew was that I was drawn to her. Once home, I tossed my water bottle and towel on the counter and headed for the closet in my bedroom. I rummaged through the back of it before finding what I wanted.

I opened the case, extracting my old guitar, pleased to hear that it wasn't completely out of tune. I used to play back in college, but once I started getting busy with the bar, it unfortunately fell by the wayside. Sitting on the bed, I started picking out a tune, and only after a couple of minutes realized I was strumming Buckley's _Hallelujah_.

* * *

**A/N: **Hoped you all enjoyed Eric's 1st yoga class!

Now, for a little announcement. Zigs & I are hosting another one shot contest! We were so thrilled with how our Summer of 69 contest went, that we're at it again and are proud to announce our new contest: **Eric Northman and His Great Pumpkin - A Halloween Contest**. Please go to **http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/~EricandhisGreatPumpkin** for more info (you can also find a link to the profile in my favorite authors). We were blown away with how many entries we received for our first contest, and I'm hoping we'll get a similar response this time as well. Even if you've never written a fic before, now is as good as any to start! So, come play and dress Sookie & Eric up...imagine the possibilities! :D


	3. Hasya Yoga

**A/N: **(sorry in advance for the silly long author's note!)

Thanks again to everyone reading and enjoying the story - all the love for this fic has been so awesome - you all rock! And to everyone who has said they might go check out a yoga class or get back to thier own practice - yay! If I could set up a class with everyone and Eric...I totes would. xoxo

As always, my utter thanks and gratitude (along with free pints of Atkins Ale or South Beach Stout - your choice!) go to my two beautiful betas **Gallathea** and **s. Meadows** xoxo

** For your listening pleasure this chapter – Jimi Hendrix, "All Along The Watchtower" http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=BCwCBh0z3Hs&feature=related**

**The White Stripes – Seven Nation Army http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=6j7huh5Egew**

Remember to check out the playlist (link in my profile!) to enjoy all the songs from the story so far!

oh, and because I need yet another internet addiction, I bowed to the pressure and joined twitter. If, for whatever reason, you have any desire to see what's going through my mind, you can follow me at: **Yogagal_** (also, link on my ff profile). You can blame Zigs...she made me do it.

Speaking of Zigs...please remember to check out our new contest: **Eric Northman and His Great Pumpkin - A Halloween Contest**. Please go to **http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/~EricandhisGreatPumpkin** for more info (you can also find a link to the profile in my favorite authors).

I own a 6 pack of Oktoberfest, but I do not own the characters in this story. They belong to Charlaine Harris, I just bend them into funny positions!

**

* * *

**

**Hasya Yoga****:** _an aspect of yoga which uses self-triggered laughter as a excercise to get the blood flowing_

***~*~**~*~***

My hands gripped the side of the couch and I groaned. Why the fuck did I think I would be able to do this? I was half sitting, half draped over the armrest of the couch when I heard a knock at the door. Maybe if I ignored it, whoever it was would go away. The knocks grew louder, and more impatient, and I finally managed to call out, "Go the fuck away."

I heard the jiggle of the doorknob and then the creak of a door opening. A second later I saw Pam standing a few feet away.

"Oh good, you're home."

"Pam, what the fuck? Why the hell did you bother knocking when you were just going to let yourself in anyway?"

She shrugged, "I was just trying to be polite, Eric, jeez. I didn't want to disturb you or anything. And by the looks of things, it seems like you were in the middle of…something?"

"Yeah, thanks, your politeness knows no bounds. Why don't you go be useful and grab me some painkillers and a glass of water while I hoist myself up onto the couch?"

With Pam out of the room, I gritted my teeth and pulled myself up, trying my best to ignore the pain radiating through my back. I had been on the floor attempting to recreate the poses Sookie had walked us through in class the other evening, but I must have done something wrong, because my back felt worse than when I started. I had finally come to terms with the fact that I might not be a natural at yoga--with the back injury, I was already at a disadvantage--but that didn't mean that I couldn't practice to try to get better at it. Practice makes perfect, right? Apparently not, in my case, as practice just ended up in resulting in a sore back and frustration.

Before I could get sucked further into my pity party for one, Pam appeared to my right with two Advil and a glass of water.

"Thanks," I mumbled before downing the pills. I closed my eyes and waited for them to kick in, hoping that Pam would just be content to sit there quietly. Yeah, right.

"So, do you think you'll be by work today?"

I rubbed my face with my hands as I pondered her question.

"I dunno, maybe."

"Wow. What crawled up your ass and died?"

"Give it a rest, Pam, I'm hurting. And fuck it, no. I'm not going in today; I'll be there tomorrow, though. Bright and early, don't you worry."

Honestly, I really did want to go in, but I knew that I would just be sitting there in pain, unable to concentrate on anything, and would end up yelling and bitching out the staff more than I usually did. At least from home, I could prop myself up against a bunch of pillows and ice packs while working on my laptop.

"Fine, Eric. Whatever. But you really do need to show your face a bit more. Yesterday you were in and out within three hours, which is totally unlike you. Folks are getting antsy without you there twenty-four seven, it seems. They might even miss you a little, but don't tell anyone I said that."

We sat in silence for a few more minutes before she got up off the couch.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. The folks at work put together a little 'Stop being a punkass bitch and get back to work soon' care package for you. I left it on the kitchen counter."

"Bye Pam, I'm sure you can see yourself out," I said before sliding back into the comfort of my couch.

The pain meds had finally kicked in, and I was feeling less sore. I figured that this was my window to get off my ass, grab some food, and take a quick shower before heading back to the bed or couch. Wandering into the kitchen, I saw a wicker basket filled with all sorts of random stuff: bottles of beer (which I'm sure were stolen from the bar), a half eaten cheese log, two boxes of crackers, and a bag of jellybeans filled the basket. My employees were so heartwarmingly considerate.

I looked in the fridge and noticed that Pam had brought by more fruit, so I ate some of that and snagged the bag of jellybeans to eat later. After a scalding hot shower, I got a few ice packs and headed back to the couch, which had quickly become my new office space. Propping myself up against a couple of pillows and sticking an ice pack behind me, I powered up my computer to try and answer some email.

By the next morning, I was feeling better, and my back seemed less sore than it had the day before. The message was loud and clear: I shouldn't be doing yoga unsupervised. That just pissed me the hell off, because I didn't want to come across as some inept fool again in the next class. I pushed those thoughts out of my head and focused on getting ready for work. It was a Friday, one of our busiest days of the week, when hard working stiffs would come in and get plastered, hoping to forget all about their god awful work week.

I made it to my bar, Valhalla, by noon, and the only other person there was my one-man cleaning crew, Bubba.

"Hey bossman," Bubba called out while mopping down the floors.

"Hey Bubba, how's it going?"

Bubba was humming to himself, his voice carrying throughout the bar.

"Going well, Mr. Northman, going well. How's about you? I heard you hurt your back, huh? Well, make sure to be careful; these floors are all wet."

I smiled to myself, appreciating Bubba's concern. He was a simple guy, and this job was pretty much all he could get without a high school education, but he was loyal and kind, two traits hard to come by these days.

"Thanks Bubba. I'm heading back to my office. Feel free to help yourself to some soda if you're thirsty."

"I 'preciate that, sir. Take care."

When I walked into my office, I noticed that nobody had touched anything and everything was where it should be. I guess I had Pam to thank for that, because despite being a total pain in the ass most of the time, she actually did care about me, and knew I'd be pissed if people fucked with my stuff when I wasn't around.

I turned on my computer, planning to go over the time sheets for the week and ensure that scheduling was taken care of properly. While I waited for the computer to get going, I flipped through some invoices and realized I needed to get a few new folders for them. I spotted a box of folders up on a top shelf, and reached to grab them.

"FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!"

That was not a good move. My back immediately seized up, sending shockwaves of pain throughout my entire body. I dropped the box, a sea of manila folders spilling all over the floor. I crouched down, attempting to pick them up, only to curl up into a ball, unwilling to move.

"Mr. Northman? Is everything okay?" Bubba must have heard the commotion and had rushed into the office.

I grimaced, "Yeah, Bubba, thanks. I just hurt my back again. I'll be fine."

Without saying another word, Bubba bent down and silently started gathering up the fallen folders, sticking them back in the box and placing it on my desk.

"Thanks," I managed to spit out. Bubba nodded his head in my direction, then headed back out into the bar to finish up.

I appreciated not having to talk about what had happened any further, and when the pain finally turned into a dull ache, I made my way to my desk, opening the bottom drawer. Bypassing the pack of pain pills, I opted instead to grab a shot glass and my bottle of Johnny Walker Blue. I normally reserved this pricey blend for celebrations, but I knew it would do just as well to help ease my pain, and it didn't seem like I would have much to celebrate anytime soon.

The burning liquid slid smoothly down my throat, and within seconds, I could feel my back loosening up. Perhaps my mind was just feeling a bit loose from the alcohol, but I was feeling better and didn't care how it happened. Putting away the bottle, I popped my iPod into the speakers on my desk and set it to play at random. Within seconds I was surrounded by the fierce guitar chops of Jimi Hendrix. _Ahhh…_

I settled into my seat and turned toward my computer. I checked my email first and noticed a new email from an unfamiliar address; the subject line caught my eye, and I opened it.

**To: **Eric_Northman(at)gmail(dot)com

**From:** FlexibleMind(at)NamasteYoga(dot)com

**Subject:** _What did the yogi say to the hotdog vendor?_

_*************************************************_

_...Make me one with everything! _

_Hi Eric,_

_Alright, I know that was pretty pathetic, but have you ever tried your hand at yoga humor? It's pretty darn tough! I figured starting off an email with a joke (albeit a bad one!) never hurts. _

_I got your email from the forms you filled out before class on Wednesday. I'm writing to check in and see how you're doing. I have a habit of following up with new students to see how they feel after their first class and whether or not they had any questions. So…how are you feeling, and, any questions? _

_Hopefully your back is getting better day by day and will be in better shape by the time you come to class next week. And don't forget, you have your massage appointment scheduled for right after class, which should help the healing practice along. _

_Take care,_

_Sookie Stackhouse_

I couldn't help but snicker at Sookie's lame attempt at a joke, but appreciated the fact that she recognized how bad it was. The smile on my face stuck around as I read the rest of her email. It was pretty thoughtful of her to ask how I was doing, but I didn't read too much into it, since it sounded like this was something she did for every client, not just me. I figured I might as well fire an email back to her while I was at the computer.

**To:** FlexibleMind(at)NamasteYoga(dot)com

**From****:** Eric_Northman(at)gmail(dot)com

**Subject:** _A termite walks into a bar and says…_

_*********************************************_

…_"Is the bar tender here?"_

_How about that for some corny humor? As a bartender I hear them all, from the horrible puns to the crass wisecracks. I'd say your yoga joke fell somewhere in the middle. ;)_

_Thanks for checking in. I'm doing okay. My back acted up a little bit yesterday and I had to take it easy, but otherwise I seem to be feeling better. The class was definitely interesting. I guess we'll just see how next week's goes. And I'm certainly looking forward to my massage…_

_-E._

I reread it once before clicking send, making sure I didn't come off sounding like an ass. After sending it I sat there for a couple minutes, wondering if she'd reply right away. Reminding myself that I was a twenty-something male and not a sixteen year-old girl, I tore myself from the computer screen and finished working on the invoices I had started on earlier. I worked diligently for the next couple of hours, stopping only when Bubba came in to say goodbye, and once more to run into the kitchen to make a sandwich and grab a soda. I normally would enjoy a beer in the afternoon, but after my shot of whiskey earlier, I decided to play it safe.

While I was eating my late lunch, a few more employees started trickling in.

"Hey Eric," Clancy shouted as he headed down to his basement to lug up some more cases of beer. Had he actually been doing his job last week like he was today, I wouldn't be dealing with a fucked up back. Still pissed, I ignored him until he came back up again and stopped at the doorway to my office.

"How's the old back feeling today?"

I rolled my eyes and briefly glanced up at him. "Fine, Clancy. It's fine. Now go finish setting up. I think it's going to be busy, since the game's on tonight. Make sure you stock enough of the light beer behind the bar; we seem to be going through that faster than usual. Everybody seems to be on a damn diet these days. Do you remember that chick that came in a few weeks ago asking for low-carb beer? I mean, what the fuck? Seriously, like we'd carry an Atkins Ale or South Beach Stout here." I snorted.

"Alrighty," Clancy shrugged, with a blank stare, before heading back down to grab some more cases. Clearly my awesome attempt at a little humor was lost on him.

After finishing my sandwich, I checked my email once more and was pleasantly surprised to see that Sookie had replied.

**To:** Eric_Northman(at)gmail(dot)com

**From:** FlexibleMind(at)NamasteYoga(dot)com

**Subject:** Re: _A termite walks into a bar and says…_

_*********************************************_

_Bar jokes are just as bad as yoga jokes, it seems! I'm sure you've heard your fair share of horrible bar jokes working at Valhalla, huh? Usually when I find myself in a bar I'm less likely to hear jokes and more likely to be regaled with pathetic pick up lines. I think the worst was when somebody used this gem on me: "Hey baby, do you clean your pants with Windex? Because I can practically see myself in them!"_

_I can laugh about it now, but at the time I was so embarrassed. I didn't quite know what to say, so I just walked away. Do people really think that they can get a girl with lines like that? I wonder if any girls try some cheesy lines on you…_

_Anyway, I'm glad you hear that you're doing okay, although try to take it easy! If your back was acting up yesterday, then you may be overexerting yourself too much. I know we've just met, but you seem like the type of person who __pushes__ himself to the edge, and while sometimes that can be fine, when you're injured you need to learn to let go a bit and slow down. Easier said than done, I'm sure. _

_I'm glad you didn't mind me emailing to check in. Bill is always razzing me and saying I care too much, which sounds absurd, because really, can a person actually care __**too**__ much? I'm sure you're probably busy at work, so I will leave you with a quote from a famous man, known for his, um…unique philosophies._

"_Relax. What is mind? No matter. What is matter? Never mind!" -Homer Simpson_

_-Sookie_

This second email from Sookie caught me a bit by surprise. She was less formal and seemed more at ease in her reply. As I read the email, I felt myself getting pissed when I heard that Sookie had dealt with her share of drunk assholes trying to pick her up at bars. Owning a bar, I was no stranger to lame pick up attempts, and they rarely worked. I usually never really got upset about it before, in fact I usually got a good laugh out of it, usually at some drunk guy's expense. I wasn't sure why I felt so protective over Sookie and decided to just ignore it. I wasn't even going to bother thinking about the fact that Sookie mentioned that douche, Bill.

I cringed a little when she said she was going to quote somebody and thought it was going to be some new age mantra crap, but when she busted out the Homer Simpson quote I couldn't help but laugh out loud. The girl was gorgeous and had a sense of humor; this could get interesting. While I enjoyed checking her ass out in class, I wondered if she would be into going out. I wasn't much of a relationship guy, and Sookie almost seemed too nice to just use and lose, as was typically my strategy.

Without even thinking, I typed out a quick reply.

**To:** FlexibleMind(at)NamasteYoga(dot)com

**From:** Eric_Northman(at)gmail(dot)com

**Subject:** _Do you have a cell phone I can borrow?_

_*********************************************_

_My mother told me to call her the minute I met the girl of my dreams._

_-E._

Only after I sent it did I realize it could be taken the wrong way. Hopefully, Sookie's sense of humor would allow her to see I was just messing around. I think.

Pam's appearance in my doorway didn't allow me to dwell on it any longer, and as the evening wore on, I found myself immersed in work. I decided to lay low and stick in my office for the night, not wanting to get out on the floor just yet, but was available in case anybody needed me. I had enough work to keep me busy that I didn't even check my email the rest of the night. As it wore closer to midnight, the bar was still packed, and I was fighting with myself about whether to stay or leave. My back was starting to tighten up, and I knew that if I didn't go home and lie down that I would run the risk of fucking it up further. I also knew that I couldn't neglect work much longer.

The decision was made for me when Pam popped in a few moments later.

"Go home, you look like shit."

"Thanks Pam, I appreciate your sunny disposition and warm candor," I replied as I flipped her the bird.

"Seriously Eric, you look constipated, you've got this horrible grimace on your face and I don't need to look at it all night. Go home, get some rest and just be back here tomorrow to do this all over again."

I nodded, feeling a bit defeated that I was unable to finish off the night. I trudged back home, pissed off at myself, and mad that my back was still hurting. After a quick shower and two pain pills, I slid into bed, ready for sleep to come. Instead, I found myself thinking about the emails Sookie sent me. I wasn't sure what it was about them, but I couldn't quite get them out of my mind. I thought about going and checking my email, but I was already comfortably lying in bed, and didn't want to move an inch.

The next morning, I woke up and felt some stiffness in my back, but it was not as bad as I anticipated. I padded into the kitchen and grabbed an icepack and some cereal before making my way to the couch. I powered up my laptop, a little curious to see if I had gotten a reply from Sookie yet. After sorting through some spam and a few business emails, I found the one I had been waiting for. She had changed the subject line and I furrowed my brow, trying to figure out where she was going with it.

**To: **Eric_Northman(at)gmail(dot)com

**From:** FlexibleMind(at)NamasteYoga(dot)com

**Subject:** Re: _My name is Sookie, remember that…_

_*********************************************_

…_Because you'll be screaming it all night long._

_Okay, so yours was actually kind of sweet and mine was just downright naughty. Hopefully I didn't make you cringe too much, and you're laughing now. I know it sounds cliché, but laughter truly is the best medicine. In fact, there is a practice called Laughter Yoga that may interest you. I can tell you more about it on Tuesday if you'd like. Hopefully you were able to relax and are feeling well._

_Enjoy the weekend,_

_Sookie_

I pushed the laptop off my legs and onto the couch before rubbing my face with my hands. What was it about this girl that was driving me crazy? This email was saucy and sweet, and the combination was killing me. Her pick up line was awful, but if I was honest with myself, it was also pretty hot. My mind started racing at all the things Sookie could do with her flexible, tight, little body that would cause me to scream out her name.

I felt myself getting hard and became a bit uncomfortable sitting on the couch with my erection pressing itself into my thigh. My icepack was no longer cold, and it was time for a shower anyway.

As the hot water cascaded down my back, I worked on my not so little problem. I closed my eyes as my hand firmly gripped my shaft, stroking up and down it, twisting when it got to the head. My thumb brushed out over the head, and my breathing started to pick up. Visions of Sookie down on all fours came barreling into my mind, and I started to pick up the pace, stroking in a faster rhythm. A few more pumps later, I exploded all over the wall of my shower. I lingered under the hot water for a moment, before continuing to wash myself off.

Once out of the shower I slowly got dressed, careful not to stretch or pull myself in a painful manner. As I sat in the kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee, I thought about Sookie. There was something there that I couldn't quite place my finger on, but I knew that if I had the chance to hook up with her, I'd probably work whatever it was out of my system. I didn't like the strange feelings that were simmering to the surface, and a good fuck would probably take care of that. If Sookie was game, that is.

Before heading in to work, I composed a reply to Sookie's email, knowing that I would have limited time once at Valhalla to sit in front of the computer. Saturday nights were always packed, and I would more than likely need to make an appearance in the front of the house.

**To:** FlexibleMind(at)NamasteYoga(dot)com

**From:** Eric_Northman(at)gmail(dot)com

**Subject:** Re: _My name is Sookie, remember that…_

_*********************************************_

_I don't think that I could forget ;)_

_No worries…no cringing here. Remember? I've heard it all before, anyway. And Laughter Yoga, eh? Hm…I think I'll just have to trust you on that one and stick with the original type for now. I like my laughter courtesy of Mel Brooks or Monty Python, thank you very much. _

_Hope you have good weekend too,_

_-E._

I arrived at Valhalla around three. It was later than I'd shown up yesterday, but I knew that if I was planning on staying for the rest of the night, coming in any earlier wouldn't be a good idea. Pam was already there, dressed in a pair of black leather pants and a tight, sheer top.

"Hoping to head up the barfly brigade?" I teased her as I walked in.

"Very funny, Eric. I just may have a hot date tonight; you never know."

I raised my eyebrow at Pam in disbelief before leafing through the papers that were on my desk.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt you to go out on a date, either. It might just sweeten up the sour disposition that you've found yourself in these last few days. I really think that a good lay will improve your mood ten fold."

Pam crossed her arms in front of her chest, smirking at me. Without even glancing up at her I replied, "Are you offering?"

I heard a snort before Pam answered bitingly, "In your dreams, Northman."

I couldn't help but chuckle. Pam and I really were like a pair of completely dysfunctional siblings. The love truly was there underneath all of the crass remarks and sharp barbs. It was quiet for a minute, and when I looked up, I noticed Pam had left, so I went back to plowing through the paperwork on my desk so I would be free to work the crowd later.

After scarfing down half of a turkey sandwich, thanks to Pam, I decided it was time to show my face out front. From my office, I could hear the thumping bass of The White Stripes pulsing out of the jukebox. My head couldn't help but bounce to the rhythm, and I found myself humming along. I smiled as I realized I was actually feeling like my old self for a change. Amazing what a little American rock can do for you.

True to form, Valhalla was packed, with sweaty bodies crowding up to the bar trying to order drinks. All of our pool tables were occupied, and pretty much every seat was accounted for. No fights had broken out, and nobody was having a hysterical, drunken melt down, so really, the night was going pretty well from my perspective.

I could tell that Sam and Felicia, the bartenders on for the night, were backed up, so I slid behind the bar to help them out a bit. After we filled several orders, the crowd started to thin, and Sam gave me an appreciative nod. "Thanks Eric, we were getting swamped! Apparently, one of the frats is having its pre-party fun here, and it got busy real quick."

"No problem, it's the least I could do after being out of commission for a bit. Oh, and thanks for the cheese log, you stoner," I replied, knowing somehow that the half eaten faux dairy product had been most likely Sam's doing.

Sam flashed me a knowing smile. "No prob, boss. Enjoy!"

I smiled back at him and turned around to grab myself a glass. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and looked over to see Felicia standing close by. She leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Glad to see you feeling better, Eric. We missed you around here."

Her voice was low and sultry, and as she firmly squeezed my shoulder, I could tell she was hoping for a certain response. However, despite how cute Felicia was, I learned long ago never to shit where you eat.

"Thanks, Felicia. Can you run into the kitchen and grab a few more lemons? I can hold down the fort with Sam for a bit."

Felicia's smile faltered, but only for a second. "Yeah, sure, no problem."

While she scurried off, I poured myself a Coke and added a shot of rum to it. Just as I had taken my first sip, I heard a loud, booming voice from across the bar.

"Eric!!!"

Looking up I saw frat boy extraordinaire, AlcideHerveaux. Ever since turning twenty-one, Alcide had become a permanent fixture in the bar whenever his house wasn't throwing some sort of kegger. He was always after to me to come to one of their parties, promising me, and I quote, "good beer and plenty of pussy." While it was nice of him to offer, I let him know that I had already been to college once, and had no real need to relive it again. Despite being a bit of a loud mouth, he was a pretty decent guy.

"Hey Alcide, how's it going? Thanks for bringing your whole house down tonight."

His baby face broke out into a huge smile. "You betcha! What's a party without a pre-party, am I right?"

I shook my head, asking him what he wanted to drink. After grabbing a few beers for him and his buddies, I said my goodbyes, slipping away towards a quieter corner of the bar, just wanting to observe things for a bit, undetected. The frat boys slowly started to filter out, leaving the steady Saturday night crowd to themselves.

After finishing my drink, I decided to head back to the bar to make sure that Sam and Felicia had everything under control. Before I could make my way back, a small figure stepped in my way.

"Hey," said the girl in front of me. She was young, probably a student at the college, with full lips, perky breasts spilling out of her too-tight top, and straight brown hair pulled away from her face.

"Oh, hey there," I replied unsure whether or not I knew her already. There were tons of barflies that came in on the weekends – girls who made it their business to find guys to hook up with or even worse, snare into their relationship traps. Pam and I had a good laugh at their expense, but hardly paid them much attention otherwise. I racked my brain trying to remember if this girl was a regular.

She stuck her hand out and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Selah, nice to meet you. I saw you talking to Alcide before; he's a friend of mine."

Ah, definitely a college student then. I shook her hand briefly, and it didn't escape my attention when she held it a bit longer than necessary.

"I'm going out for a smoke," she said, batting her eyelashes at me, causing her to look like she had something stuck in them. "Care to join me?"

"I don't smoke," I said without thinking, before realizing that she clearly had an ulterior motive. I wondered to myself how stupid it would be to hook up with this chick. She was cute, but definitely barfly quality, and I wasn't sure how often she would end up coming back. I also couldn't get the thought of Sookie out of my head, and that was unsettling, to say the least. Perhaps a quick romp with Selah would help with that.

I shook my head as I grabbed her hand, leading her outside.

"Change your mind?" she asked with a laugh.

"Maybe," I replied as I pressed her up against the brick wall in the empty alley behind the bar. I bent down a bit, and Selah grabbed me by the shirt, pulling me towards her. Our lips met in a kiss, forceful and heated. She tasted like waxy cherries and rum, but her soft, full lips felt good. She let out a moan, and while her lips were parted, I took the opportunity to slide my tongue in, causing Selah to grab my ass. While making all sorts of unfortunate sounds, she roughly pulled me towards her, using my ass as a handle. The movement shot right to my back and I yelped out in pain.

The sudden sting in my back brought me out of whatever moment we had regrettably shared, and my mind immediately realized what a stupid decision this had been. I felt like shit; not only had I stupidly made out with some barfly, but my back was still fucked up. When the hell would this end so I could get back to my usual self? I made some pitiful excuse and escaped, grabbing a handful of ice from behind the bar before locking myself in my office. Tossing the ice in a plastic bag I set it up against my chair before sitting down. The ice brought a bit of relief while I tried to figure out just what the hell I had done.

Trying to distract myself from what had just happened, I checked my email, only to be surprised that Sookie had written back. Sookie. _Damnit._ Clearly, kissing that Selah girl had been a mistake. It didn't feel good or help push any thoughts of Sookie out of my head. Maybe I needed to go with my original plan of a little wham-bam-thank you-ma'am with Sookie. But again, I just couldn't bring myself to do that with her. I shook my head as I wondered when I became so fucking soft, before finally opening up her email to see what she had written.

Reading Sookie's email, I couldn't help but burst into laughter, wiping away, for the time being, any traces of confusion.

**To:** Eric_Northman(at)gmail(dot)com

**From: **FlexibleMind(at)NamasteYoga(dot)com

**Subject:** _How's this for a pick up line?_

_*********************************************_

_So, Lone Star, I see your Schwartz is as big as mine!_

;)

_-Sookie

* * *

_

**A/N: ***giggles* Those of you who recognize the movie line Sookie quoted get to go meet Eric in the alley behind the bar.


	4. Nadi Shodhana Pranayama

**A/N: Holy Spaceballs! Over 200 reviews for the 1st three chapters? You all rock!**

Tons of thanks and free massages for both of my bodacious betas - **Gallathea** & **s. Meadow**s. They help my words and thoughts look purdy, and I heart them so much. xoxo

And speaking of Meads, she started a kickass new thread, in the Sookieverse for teasers of all your favorite SVM fics. It's called **SVM Teaser Mondays** and you can find it here: http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/topic/55534/19191439/1/

**Songs for your listening pleasure this chapter: **

**Yael Naim – New Souls **http://www(DOT)youtube(DOT)com/watch?v=XgEfYGzojcA (think of it as the song that plays when Amelia is in the room)

**Ani DiFranco – Little Plastic Castle **http://www(DOT)youtube(DOT)com/watch?v=DBJmyrx26Gc (for before yoga class)

**Radiohead – Treefingers **http://www(DOT)youtube(DOT)com/watch?v=3UavZJviFPI (For the massage)

As always, you can check out the entire playlist for Tense & Release, linked from my profile.

* * *

**Nadi Shodhana Pranayama: **

_A__ form of yogic breathing, where due to the deep penetration of prana, the blood receives a larger supply of oxygen than in other types of pranayama The nerves are calmed and purified, and the mind becomes still and lucid._

***~*~**~*~***

Valhalla was closed Monday, so I used the day off to head to the grocery store to stock up, as my fridge and cabinets were pretty empty. I loathed going food shopping and this time was no exception. I hated dealing with grey-haired, old biddies standing in front of the canned goods for fifteen minutes debating whether to get peas and carrots or just plain peas, preventing anyone else from accessing them.

Even worse were the moms. Not only did they have at least one sticky kid in their carts, screaming at the top of their lungs for some sort of sugary crap, but they were usually yakking away at top volume on their cell phones, ignoring their spawn and letting everybody around them know that "Jane's husband didn't come home last night and was probably out screwing his twenty-year-old trainer again."

Weaving and avoiding both of these types of women quickly became a bizarre obstacle course in the Pick 'n Save Olympics. With my aching back, I didn't have the speed and agility to avoid them as effortlessly as I usually did, and as some kid chucked an empty juice box at my head, I wondered for the fifteenth time why I didn't do my shopping at one in the morning, when I would only have to deal with stoners with the munchies and a random creep or two.

I did my best to grab as many of the necessary items as fast as I could. I only had to get a dozen eggs, and then I could get out of this hellhole. Staring at all the choices in front of me, I finally grabbed one of the cartons, but not before I heard somebody calling my name.

"Eric? Hey Eric, is that you?"

I turned around slowly and saw a cute brunette walking in my direction. She looked familiar, but I couldn't place her right away. I racked my brain trying to figure out who she was, and for the life of me wasn't able to. I cringed, wondering if she was some nameless barfly I had possibly hooked up with, but from the looks of things, she just didn't seem the type.

She was wearing a long, flowing dress that looked like it probably made some noise as it moved. However, the mass quantity of silver bangles on her arms clattered out any other noise coming from her. She wasn't wearing any makeup, and it almost looked like she was barefoot, but I could see a thin slip of leather between her toes, so she must have had something on. I nodded in her direction, hoping that would placate her, and she'd move on. Instead she just stood there, grinning like a fool, waiting for me to say something.

I leaned against my shopping cart for some support and gently placed the eggs I was holding inside of it, while I continued to try and figure out who the hell she was.

"You know," she said, as she came closer, swishing, clanking and peering into my cart, "you really should get the organic, free range eggs. They're better for you and the environment. In fact, you might even want to think about eliminating eggs from your diet entirely. I don't eat them; they're essentially chicken periods if you think about it."

I didn't want to think about it, and grimaced at the thought. Who the fuck was this girl?

"Uh, thanks…" I said, hoping she'd help me out.

"Amelia, from Namaste Yoga, remember?"

Right! Now I remembered her. She was the chick that showed me all the different classes and had suggested I take Sookie's class.

"Of course, hi. How are you?" I asked, figuring I could be somewhat polite since she was still standing there, her smile never wavering.

"I'm great, just great. I'm actually on this new juice fast and needed to come get some more carrots and greens. That stuff is just moving right on through me."

Okay, way more information than I ever needed to know. I looked around, trying to figure out a way to make a quick escape, when she spoke again.

"You are cute," she giggled. "Sookie was right."

What. The. Fuck? Sookie not only thought I was "cute," but she was telling her friend this? While I had to disagree with her word choice--frankly, I was anything but "cute"--I couldn't help but smirk knowing that she was thinking of me like that.

"Oh, really? Sookie was talking about me?" I tried to sound nonchalant, while fishing for more information at the same time. It didn't work, however, since Amelia just grinned back at me, and turned uncharacteristically quiet. She shrugged her shoulders and winked at me, before hoisting her basket up and starting to walk away.

"Nice to see you again, Eric. And you might want to swap that corn syrup infested cereal for something with bran or whole grains. Helps keep the pipes flowing!" she sang out as she skipped past me.

I barely managed to get out a, "See ya," before she was out of sight again. I shook my head, unsure what had just happened. I made my way up to the cashier and out of the store without any further incident. After putting away the groceries and popping a couple Advils for my aching back, I sat down and poured myself a bowl of artificially colored, artificially flavored, corn syrup enhanced goodness--with marshmallows, of course.

As I chewed the sugary cereal in front of me, watching the marshmallows magically turn the milk a bright shade of pink, I thought back to what Amelia had said. Sookie had called me cute. I wondered what the context was. Was it something like, "You know that new guy, Eric? He's totally cute; I want to do him." Or was it more, "You know that new guy, Eric? You should have seen him trying to do yoga; it was…cute."

If she thought I was cute in a good way, then I had something to work with. I could use that knowledge to my advantage, possibly asking Sookie out and seeing if she was as interesting as I was making her out to be in my head. However, if she just thought I was cute in a "rides the short bus" sort of way, then I was fucked.

I grumbled in annoyance, stabbing at a stupid, soggy horseshoe floating in the bowl, causing milk to splash over the side. Grabbing a napkin, I wiped up the mess and tipped the bowl to my lips, finishing off the cereal in two gulps. Thinking of Sookie had ended up pissing me off, but did remind me of something. I needed to call Pam to see if she would cover for me at Valhalla the next day. I wasn't sure that I wanted to explain everything to her, but she already knew that I was taking a yoga class, so I figured it wouldn't be that difficult.

Of course, nothing with Pam was ever easy. She answered the phone like I had interrupted her in the middle of something important.

"Did I catch you at a bad time, princess?" I sneered.

"Anytime is a bad time to listen to your whining," she spat back at me, her voice playful.

I couldn't help but smile.

"I need you to do something for me," I started, hoping she wouldn't give me a hard time.

"Oh really, that's interesting. What's up?" she asked, and I could already hear the wheels spinning in her head as she tried to figure out a way to make this work in her favor.

"I've got something I need to do tomorrow around six, and I'm gonna be away from the bar for a few hours, so I need you there until at least ten."

Pam didn't have set hours, but was usually there most nights, backing me up and helping out with whatever was needed. If she had an official term, it would probably be bar manager. Her unofficial term was bar harpy.

"Something, eh?" she cackled. This wasn't going to be good. "What, pray tell, is this 'something'?"

I groaned, wondering if I should just tell her, or put up with her pestering. I figured I might as well just spill it; that way she might think it wasn't such a big deal.

"I have that stupid yoga class the doctor suggested I take," I grumbled, hoping that I sounded apathetic enough.

"That shouldn't take more than an hour or so. Why do you need me there until ten?"

Why the fuck was she asking all of these questions?

"Because I have an appointment after the class."

"What the hell kind of appointment do you have at seven thirty on a Tuesday night, Eric? Hmm? Do you have a hot date on some street corner that I don't know about?" I could hear her smirking over the phone.

"For your information, I have a massage therapist appointment. You know, for my aching back, you caring shrew. Between the yoga and the massage, I'm hoping to heal my back up nice and quick so I can get on with my life and away from the damn mumbo jumbo crunchy hippie granola crap treatment Dr. Ludwig suggested."

It wasn't far off from the truth, but I was leaving out a huge piece to this whole thing – Sookie. I just needed Pam to say yes, and then I could get on with my day off. I could hear Pam exaggeratedly hemming and hawing over the phone.

"Fine, maybe a massage would help you chill the fuck out and finally relax. But you owe me. Are there any hot, single people in your class you could hook me up with?"

It wasn't like Pam was hurting for company, but she always seemed to have her eye out. I laughed, thinking of the motley crew that made up my class. I didn't think anyone there was remotely her type.

"Sorry Pam, but I don't think you'd go for any of them. I'll keep an eye out for you; how about that?"

That seemed to placate her a bit, and with the promise that I would bring some cheesecake from the bakery down the street, she agreed to cover for me tomorrow. With that out of the way, all I had left to dwell on was Sookie and just what exactly her definition of 'cute' was. I really didn't want to think about it, though, so instead I parked my ass in front of the TV and quickly became engrossed in a Discovery special on sharks. I found myself hard pressed to think that many men before me had uttered the phrase, 'thank heavens for shark week.'

*******

The next day, I headed into work a bit earlier, hoping to get things out of the way so Pam would have an easy time ahead of her when she covered for me. I wasn't sure what I was so worried about; she had managed to deal with the place while I had been out because of my back. I really owed her some flowers or a fruit basket or some shit; the girl was pretty fucking solid. After a near-crisis phone call with our liquor distributer, I barely had enough time to scarf down a sandwich before I had to get going. True to her word, Pam showed up around five-thirty, giving me plenty of time to make it to the class.

Deflecting only one snarky quip from Pam, which I counted as a small victory, I decided to walk to the yoga studio. It was just a few blocks away, and the early fall weather was warm enough. I had my track pants and shirt in a duffel bag, because I wasn't up to explaining to anybody at work why I was changing my clothes.

A few people were trickling out the door as I neared the studio, and I stepped aside to let them pass. The musky scent of nag champa incense tickled my nose, and as I walked in, I let out a loud sneeze.

"Gesundheit!" said a quiet voice behind me. I turned around and saw Sookie standing there, a smile on her face.

"Thanks," I replied, mentally slapping myself for losing all ability to have a normal conversation whenever I was in Sookie's presence. I turned towards the changing area, when I felt somebody staring at me, and when I looked over, I noticed Sookie giving me a once over. When she realized she had been caught mid-ogle, her cheeks flamed red and she began to stutter.

"I, uh. You, uh…I don't think you'll be very comfortable doing yoga in jeans and a button down shirt," she finally managed to say, waving a hand in my direction.

I smirked, enjoying the fact that I had some effect on her. I held up my duffle bag. "I just came from work. I brought a change of clothes, so I'm going to go get into them right now. I wouldn't want to be late for class and piss off the teacher," I added with a wink.

I walked by Sookie, heading towards the changing room, and noticed that her cheeks had only gotten darker in color, causing my smile to grow tenfold. After quickly changing into my tank top and track pants, I headed into class, grabbing a yoga mat on the way in. I set up in the back of class again, away from the gaze of the other students. I unfurled the mat and sat down, closing my eyes and enjoying the musical selection that Sookie had chosen for today. Remarkably, I couldn't actually place who the artist was, but was impressed with the skilled command of the guitar she possessed. Her cheerful, twangy voice was singing about little, plastic castles or some shit, but my mind focused on the guitar and rhythm of the song. I'd have to remember to ask Sookie who this was.

As soon as the song ended, I could hear Sookie's voice and opened my eyes to see her standing in the front of the class. I had neglected to fully take her in before, and I was more than happy to do that now. She had on a light blue t-shirt that was quite form fitting and low cut. Instead of the tight pants she had on last time, she was sporting some flowing black ones, but they were cut shorter, showing off a pair of curvy, toned, and tanned calves. As I trailed my eyes upward, Sookie's pale pink lips were moving, and I realized I should probably be listening to what she was saying.

"…and that is why pranayama is so integral to a restorative yoga class."

_Prana what? Shit._ I really should be paying better attention.

"We'll start class off today with some Nadi Shodhana Pranayama, or alternate nostril breathing."

Then, Sookie brought her hand up to her face and worked her fingers so she was pinching her nostrils with her thumb and pointer finger. She released her pointer finger and began alternating inhaling and exhaling while switching up her fingers. It took me a few tries, but after a bit, I finally managed to make it work. I was so focused on the proper finger technique, however, that I didn't really find the breathing exercise to do much except annoy me a little.

After a few rounds of that, Sookie began the class, and it was pretty much like the week before. I figured that since my back was doing better, I could try and go a bit further in some of the stretches. I found myself muttering and cursing more than feeling relaxed or distressed. _Fuck._ I had no idea what Dr. Ludwig was thinking when she suggested this crap to me. Clearly, it wasn't working. I was just getting more frustrated than anything else.

Towards the end of class, before we were able to lie down and relax, Sookie suggested we do another round of the alternate nostril breathing. It hadn't really done much the first time, but whatever. I just wanted this class to be done with as soon as possible. As I tried to manipulate my fingers into the proper position, I heard Sookie's voice and looked up.

"This is a wonderful technique to help you feel centered, which I know many of you struggle with." If I didn't know any better, I could have sworn that Sookie was looking directly at me when she said that. _What the hell?_ I was plenty centered. I shut my eyes, unwilling to look at her any longer. I did the damn breathing and had to admit that it did calm down my racing heart. By the time we finished the exercise and then relaxed in corpse pose, I was feeling slightly calmer. My body, however, had taken a hit, and I was starting to feel the familiar twinges of pain in my back. Hopefully, the massage I was scheduled for afterward would help. Grimacing as I bent down to retrieve my mat, I gathered my water bottle and towel and headed out the door.

I busied myself flipping through the CDs at the boutique, glad that Bill wasn't working and I didn't have to deal with his scowling face. Nothing looked remotely interesting, and I was about to find something else to bide my time with until Sookie was ready, when she walked by me and told me to follow her to the massage area.

Sookie had me sit in a chair and fill out some more paperwork while she set up her massage room. My back was still throbbing a bit from class. I had overdone it, and now I was going to pay for it, but fuck if I was going to let the two menopausal gossip queens outshine me, especially in front of Sookie. I was hoping the massage would help, and Sookie wouldn't press me too much as to why it was hurting so badly still.

While I was filling out forms that looked suspiciously like the ones I had already filled out last week, Sookie popped her head in, holding out three amber colored glass bottles and waving them in my direction.

"What scent would you prefer? I have rose petal, lavender, and calendula. All three include some arnica and St. John's Wort flower oil to help combat the aches and strain in your back."

I didn't understand half of the words she had just used, so I went with the choice that sounded the least girly.

"Um, calendula?"

Sookie smiled at me before heading back into the room.

"Just give me one more minute," she said as she closed the door again.

I turned back to the paperwork, and quickly dashed through the questions about allergies, sensitivities, and where exactly my aches and pains were located. Just as I signed and dated the form, Sookie came back out and let me know she was ready. I followed her back into the room, which was dimly lit by an orange light and a few unscented votive candles. The room was warm, and I noticed a small heater in the corner was turned on. I heard the faint sounds of Radiohead playing and I smirked, thanking the heavens that Sookie wasn't the type to play Enya while giving massages.

The room was pretty small, and Sookie had to brush up against my body as she walked past. I bit back a groan as I felt her ass on my crotch, and my dick began to harden. She made her way towards the door and then pointed to the large massage table in between us.

"Feel free to disrobe to whatever level of nudity you're comfortable with. Of course, take off your tank and pants, but the rest is up to you. Then lie down on the table. You can use this towel to cover up your bum," she said, handing me a white towel.

I nodded mutely, unsure what to say, as Sookie exited the room. I quickly stripped off my tank top and pants, and stood there in navy blue boxer briefs, trying to decide what to do next. If I kept them on, would she think I was uncomfortable with her? If I took them off, would she think I was being too forward? Clearly I was over thinking this, so I just ripped the damn things off and lay down on the table, covering my ass with the towel she had left for me.

My head flopped down into a donut shaped pillow, and I silently cursed myself out until Sookie lightly knocked on the door.

"All set in there?"

"Yeah," I grumbled out, still annoyed with myself.

Since my head was down, I wasn't able to see Sookie, but I could hear her shuffling around me.

"Just relax, Eric. Let your body loosen up and melt under my touch."

I was pretty sure my body would be the opposite of loose with her touching me. If anything, I could feel a certain part just twitching and hardening at the thought of Sookie's hands on my skin.

"This will feel a lot better if you can learn to let go, Eric. Let me know if anything hurts, okay? Otherwise you can just keep quiet and fade away while I work my magic."

I tried to nod my head, which was pretty much impossible, so I huffed out a 'yes' and did my best to relax. After a moment, I felt Sookie's hands on my back, and despite being two, very small, very cute hands, they were remarkably adept and skillful at massage. She was able to get down deep into the tissue and muscle, and it felt fucking incredible. The oil she was using aided in the sensation and didn't smell half bad, either. Sookie started at the top of my back, kneading out the kinks in my neck and shoulders before slowly working her way down. I flinched a bit when she reached the side of my stomach, since it tickled, and heard her apologize as she kept going.

The feel of her hands on my body was almost too much to take, and I needed to distract myself somehow. There was absolutely no way I was going to be able to relax with a damn hard on painfully sandwiched between me and the table. I know Sookie had told me to let go and 'fade away,' whatever the hell that meant, but that wasn't going to happen. Maybe if I got a conversation going I would be able to distract myself from feeling her hot, slippery hands working their way up and down my naked body.

_Yeah, not likely, but worth a shot._

"So? Radiohead, huh?" It wasn't the most ingenious conversation starter, but it would have to do.

"Hm?" Sookie breathed out, apparently having traveled to her own little world.

"The music playing?" I clarified.

"Oh, yeah. Is that okay? I can change it to something else, or turn it off if you prefer silence."

I was pretty sure I did not prefer silence, because than all I would be able to hear would be Sookie's breathing and the slap of her hands on my skin. Yeah, music was definitely preferable.

"It's perfect. I actually like it. I'm just surprised by the choice, that's all."

"Really?" She sounded surprised. "Why's that?"

Finally, she was engaging me in conversation and it was actually helping me relax somewhat.

"I don't know," I said truthfully. "I mean, I knew you had decent music taste from your Jeff Buckley selection last class, but I wasn't sure how far that extended."

Sookie let out a less than graceful snort, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you so much for your apparent faith in my good taste. But yeah, I dig Radiohead, and I find it's tame enough so that even those clients of mine who are unfamiliar with them will still enjoy the music."

"Speaking of music, who were you playing in class today? I didn't recognize her."

"You don't know Ani?" she asked, surprise showing in her voice. "Perhaps I should be the one who is questioning your taste in music."

I loved that she was teasing me. "Ani, huh? Never heard of her, but I liked what I heard today."

"Yup, Ani DiFranco, a love of mine from high school that followed me into the grown-up world. She's pretty fabulous. I can, uh…burn you a CD if you'd like?" she asked, although she sounded a bit hesitant. Being on my stomach with my head in this damn pillow was annoying, since I couldn't see Sookie's face. I wondered if she was sincere in her offer or was just trying to be polite.

"I'd like that. And maybe I could make you a CD in exchange? You know, expand your own music horizons a bit," I said, although I knew it might be a challenge to do so, given the variety of music she had already played for me.

We talked a bit more, sharing memories of concerts we had been to and replaying favorite scenes from movies we both liked. I was amazed that we liked so many similar things. Sookie's voice was soft and soothing, and after a while, I realized that I had actually let go and relaxed completely. The massage had done wonders, and not just for my body.

When Sookie announced that she was done and that over an hour had passed, I was surprised, thinking we had only been in there for half an hour, at most. Chatting with Sookie while she massaged me had caused the time to speed by. This was the longest conversation I had ever had with her, however, and it just left me wanting more. I carefully sat up on the table, wrapping the towel around my waist as Sookie washed her hands off in a nearby sink.

I was feeling good, my body flushed with the happy endorphins caused by the massage, and if I was honest, caused also by Sookie. I knew that if I wanted to ask her out, now was the time to do so. If she left the room before I was able to get it out, I knew my resolve would falter, and it would be a week before I would see her again and get the chance. I wasn't sure I could wait another week to see her.

As she dried her hands and turned to leave so I could get dressed, I shot out a hand, grabbing her arm to stop her.

"Sookie?" I started, having no idea where this was going.

"What's up, Eric? Do you feel okay? I didn't push you too hard, did I?" She looked at me, her brow furrowed, with worry evident on her face.

Her concern was sweet, but I didn't want to focus on me or my back at the moment.

"I'm fine, thanks. Actually, the massage was really great, but I had something I wanted to ask you."

I let go of her arm, because I didn't want to come off creepy, and this was already hard to do, maintaining whatever dignity I could, wearing just a towel. Instead of coming off as a total tool and asking her out on an actual date, I'd play the safe card.

"I was wondering if you wanted to swing by Valhalla this weekend, you know, maybe join me for a beer?" Sure, it was the pussy way out, but the way she was staring at me, her eyes laced with concern and shit, I couldn't tell if she was pitying me or what.

"Like a date?" she asked.

"Sure, yeah. Like a date." And there, it was out there, lingering between the two of us, and she said…nothing. Sookie just crinkled up her nose, clearly deep in thought. I sat there, nervous as fuck, certain that I just screwed everything up somehow.

Finally she spoke, breaking the silence. "Why don't you get dressed and we can talk outside afterward, okay?" A tight smile formed on her face.

_Fuck_. This wasn't going to be good.

* * *

**A/N: **Uh oh...this can't be good. I mean, who would ever want our Viking to put on clothes?

Now, a lot of you have been asking if we'll get Sookie's POV in this story. This story will mostly be in Eric's POV, but we'll be getting a few Sookie chapters every so often. And so you don't have to wait too long, next chapter will be in her POV! I'm sure you're all chomping at the bit to figure out what's been going on in her mind!


	5. Shakti Pata

**A/N: And, here it is...the highly anticipated Sookie POV chapter. I hope folks enjoy getting into Sookie's mind a bit. Her POV won't make a regular appearance, but we'll get a few more before the end of the story. **

I have to say that I continue to be amazed at the response to this story - thank you all SO much for the reviews, alerts & favorites. xoxo I know some folks had trouble getting an alert last time (*shakes fist at FF*). You can follow me on Twitter ( **Yogagal_ **) since I post when I update and junk :)

A huge order of sexpancakes for my beta, **Gallathea**. Thank you so much for helping me get these words to shine!

**Songs for your listening pleasure this chapter:**

**Salt n Pepa: Let's Talk About Sex:** http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=qzfo4txaQJA&feature=PlayList&p=B5E510AD07F2F9E7&index=0&playnext=1

**Flaming Lips: Do You Realize: **http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=4r_xJO_s-mE

**Beyonce: Halo/Katrina & The Waves: Walking on Sunshine (from Glee): **http://www(Dot)youtube(DOT)com/watch?v=vRO3ueEtzu4

As always, the entire playlist for this story can be found on my profile!

* * *

******Shakti Pata:**

_The process of initiation, by means of the benign transmission of an advanced or even enlightened adept, which awakens the shakti within a disciple, thereby initiating or enhancing the process of liberation._

***~*~**~*~***

_Begin with effleurage, using stroking movements towards the heart to improve circulation and relax client. This will cause blood to move faster. Effleurage, effleurage, effleurage…_

I haven't had to mentally distract myself like this while giving a massage since that Robert Pattinson look alike a few months ago. Sure, I appreciated the human form, but truthfully, when I gave a massage, I didn't see a naked person. Instead, I visualized tendons and muscles as my hands moved around the body methodically.

But this man in front of me? Something about him caused that professional filter to shut off, leaving me gawking at his perfectly sculpted shoulders and back as I trailed my warm, oily hands down his body. I bit my lip to prevent any inappropriate noises from escaping my mouth, but it was getting harder by the second. Usually I played some soft, calming music to create a sense of peace, so my clients could delve deeper into the massage and relax to their fullest capacity. It also allowed me to find my zone and provide the best massage possible. With Eric, the relative quiet in the room just allowed me to hear his labored breathing and focus on the way his torso rose and fell with every breath he took.

I should have said no. When he inquired about getting a massage from me, I should have just recommended that he make an appointment with Lafayette, Tara, or hell, even Bill. When Bill told Eric that I was booked solid for almost a month, he was correct; I was busy. I didn't have to offer to stay after class to give him a massage. But I did, and here we were.

I knew from the minute I saw Eric that he was different; I just wasn't sure how at first. I had always been good at reading people, which is why a profession in the healing arts called to me. I could tell when somebody was tense or frustrated and needed help uncoiling from their stress. First impressions told me a lot about a person; it was how I knew that Amelia and I would be life long friends despite certain superficial differences, and it was how I knew that Bill and I were destined to be only friends and nothing more, despite his persistence contrary to that fact.

With Eric, tried as I might, I was unable to get a read on him during that first meeting. It had only lasted five minutes, tops, but it was long enough to intrigue me. I had been straightening out in the back after teaching an intermediate level class, and I came to the front to see if Amelia wanted to grab a bite to eat at the new vegan restaurant in town. I heard Bill say my name, and was curious about who he was talking to.

Bill was sulking at the counter for some reason, and Amelia was standing on the other side of the room next to a tall, blonde man who was somewhat stooped over. His back was to me, but as soon as he turned around, I felt my breathing hitch as I took him in. He was absolutely gorgeous, and I couldn't help but stare. The worn jeans he had on were slung low on his hips, and the t-shirt that clung to his body betrayed a well cared-for physique, despite his crooked posture.

What drew me to him were his eyes. While he maintained a look of confidence that almost bordered on smugness, his beautiful, blue eyes betrayed that persona, as they wavered between uncertainty, pain, and tiredness. This man was quite the conundrum, albeit an absolutely hot conundrum. I covered up my blatant ogling with a smile and asked what was going on. After finding out he was hoping to get in my class, I found myself surprisingly excited. I introduced myself and he smiled back shyly, which surprised me, since he still seemed to be projecting an air of coolness.

Eric only spoke a few words to me, but he sounded sweet and a bit sheepish, endearing him to me even more. I knew I shouldn't have been feeling that way about a potential student, but there was something different about him that piqued my curiosity. When I saw his pitiful walk, I felt a smidge guilty that I was checking out an obviously hurt man, but despite feeling compassion for him, I couldn't help but stare at his ass on his way out the door.

As soon as the door swung shut, Amelia darted over to me, giggling fiercely in my ear. "Holy hotness! That man is an order of sex pancakes with a side of pleasefuckme. And did you see him staring at you?"

Her giggling was infectious, and once she said 'sex pancakes' I was done for, bursting out in a fit of high-pitched laughter. I playfully smacked her on the arm, but avoided any talk of Eric, not wanting to feed her crazy thoughts. Thankfully, the conversation ended there, as Amelia had some errands to run, so we settled on having dinner the next day after my class.

My Wednesday class was pretty small, and including Eric would be no problem at all. From the information Amelia had given me, it seemed that Eric had some back issues, and was new to yoga. I wondered if the pain and tense look I had seen in his eyes were solely from his back injury. As I prepared the room for class, selecting some music and straightening out the mats, I decided I would have to keep an eye on him, not that I would mind. I silently chastised myself for the extremely non-professional feelings I was having. Not only was Eric going to be a student of mine, but he was also in a great deal of pain. His rehabilitation should have been in the forefront of my mind. Not to mention that I knew next to nothing about this man, and yet, I had already imagined him in my mind in various positions, not all of them yoga related. For all I knew, he had a girlfriend or was married, or was the biggest asshole alive.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts of Eric. I nodded as a few of my students came in. Smiling at Jessica, who was always early, I walked into the front of the studio to see if Eric had shown up. I was almost afraid that he wouldn't make it, and felt a wave of relief wash over me when I saw him standing in the corner of the boutique.

I walked over, unable to stop the bright smile that hit my face and let him know I was happy to see him. Eric looked a bit uncertain, and I wondered if he was rethinking his decision to utilize yoga as part of his healing. I handed him some paperwork that needed to be filled out and left him alone to do so. When I noticed that everyone else had arrived for class, I went to check on Eric. He was done, so I quickly looked over his form, noting that he had hurt his back at work. I also saw that he owned Valhalla, a local bar that I had been to a few times.

I wanted to be able to assess his back a bit before tossing him into his first yoga class, so I asked him if I could touch him. He nodded in assent, and I rubbed my hands together vigorously to warm them up. When I leaned in and pressed my hands to Eric's lower back, I was immediately enveloped in his scent. He smelled like spiced rum mingled with the crisp, fall air, and I involuntarily took a deep breath, absorbing as much as I could.

My fingers were moving of their own accord, and I could feel how tense and tight his muscles were. I wondered how much of that was due to his injury and how much was due to something else--the something that I still couldn't figure out. Eric shivered and jerked away from me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, but that tickled. What were you doing?" he asked.

I let him know that I was a massage therapist as well as a yoga instructor, and that he should look into scheduling a massage in order to help along his healing. Class was starting, so I told him to make an appointment afterwards. I walked in, with Eric trailing behind me, and went to the front of the class to stand on my mat while everyone settled in. I took some deep inhalations and tried to center myself, knowing that if my thoughts were elsewhere, it wouldn't benefit anyone in the class, including Eric. As my breathing regulated, I could feel warmth spreading through me, as I became more in tune with my body.

I started class by reminding everyone to go at their own pace and not to push themselves just for the sake of perfecting a pose. Something inside of me screamed that Eric was a perfectionist, and with his back injury, that could be a potentially poor combination with yoga. I was immediately proven right when he tried to mimic the pose I was in, and ended up groaning in pain. I realized he would need frequent reminders to slow down and not force himself, and I wondered if he would listen.

I had the students work on their breathing and really pay attention to the rhythm of their inhalations and exhalations. I could tell Eric was struggling, and after watching him grapple with it for a few minutes, I smiled as he finally allowed his breath to take over, evening out and relaxing a bit. I quietly walked towards him, knelt down and whispered, "You're doing great." Positive affirmation never hurt anyone.

After the breathing exercise, I walked the class through some gentle stretches and was pleased to see Eric doing well. At one point, though, he had noticed that Jessica was stretching further than he was, and was hurting himself trying to go past a comfortable point. I walked back over to him, trying to reassure him that in time, he would be able to comfortably go further, but not to push it now.

I questioned whether or not to have the class go into downward facing dog, wondering if Eric could handle it. Deciding not to change my class plan because of him, I demonstrated the pose in the front of the classroom. While I normally was comfortable having everyone watch me, I could feel one set of eyes staring at me intently. I unfolded from the pose, but was unable to see who had been staring, though I had a pretty good idea. I almost found myself wishing that I was right.

I walked around the class, assisting those who needed it. I was pleased to see that Eric had good form, but could stand to have his hips lifted further away from the floor. I asked if I could offer him assistance and grasped his hips.

I allowed myself one extra second to take in the view before me. His shirt had slid down his torso, revealing a glimpse of his tight abs and smooth skin. My eyes trailed over his body and I noticed that Eric's butt was absolutely perfect, tight and firm under his track pants. I fought the urge to bend over and nibble on it as I did my job and lifted his hips up and away from the floor. He groaned in a pleasing way, and the sound went straight to my belly, sending a wave of heat throughout my body. I could only imagine when else he made that noise, and couldn't suppress the giggle that erupted from me; I hoped he hadn't heard me.

After finishing up class, I walked out to see Eric and Bill engaged in a heated argument. I asked what was going on, and Bill played it off like he was just looking out for my schedule, but I could tell he was exerting that possessive streak I hated so much. He had no claim on me, and yet he attempted to mark me as his territory any chance he had. Partly in defiance towards Bill, and partly because I was eager to spend more time with Eric, I told him I could sneak him in for an appointment after class the following week.

As soon as Eric left, Bill immediately confronted me.

"What the hell, Sookie?" he practically growled at me.

I took a step forward and thrust my hands on my hips in an attempt to look slightly intimidating.

"What is your problem, Bill Compton?"

Bill sneered and shook his head. "Why are you making an exception for that asshole, Sookie?" His voice softened and he looked at me, his eyes brown pools of hurt.

Instead of endearing himself to me, he just infuriated me more. I understood that Bill had feelings for me, but I had been crystal clear in my desire to be friends and nothing more. I had never led him on, and it irked me when he asserted himself as anything more than my friend. To hear him call Eric an asshole just added fuel to the fire.

"Excuse me, Bill," I hissed in a furious tone, "but you have no right to tell me who I can or cannot take on as a client. As for calling Eric an asshole? I thought you were better than that, Bill. You've always had a compassionate heart when it comes to me, and it wouldn't kill you to extend that trait towards others."

Bill looked properly chastised for a moment, before mumbling a half-hearted "sorry" and heading into the stock room. I took a few deep, cleansing breaths in an attempt to calm down and focused on a relaxing image. After a few rounds of intentional breathing, I felt much more centered and ready for my dinner date with Amelia.

Since Amelia wasn't working, we had agreed to meet at the new vegan restaurant down the street. I wasn't vegan, but Amelia was and I was more than happy to try out new places in town that catered to her dietary needs. She was already seated and waiting for me when I arrived, having been delayed a bit by Bill.

"Hey girl!" she waved me down. "I took the liberty of ordering us some hot teas and a spinach ravioli with cashew 'cream' appetizer."

I couldn't help but smile at Amelia's infectious energy and gave her a quick hug before sitting down across from her at the table.

"Sorry for being late," I apologized, taking off my jacket and laying it across the seat next to me. "Bill was being somewhat of a grump," I understated.

"When is he not a grump?" Amelia laughed. Bill and Amelia never quite hit it off, and did their best to avoid each other as much as they could. While both Amelia and Bill were truly kind people, they also had sharp claws that always seemed to be out and at the ready when they were in the same space. I had done my best to ensure that their schedules never overlapped, but there were times when it occurred, and I just prayed that calm minds and peace would prevail.

"What's he done now?" she asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I shook my head, not really wanting to get into it. Amelia reached across the table, and covered my hand lovingly.

"Sookie, I hate seeing you get so bummed out over somebody like him. Sure, he's easy on the eyes, but his attitude is soul sucking. Seriously, the man is like a living vampire, just feeding off of you and giving little in return."

I frowned, not liking to hear Bill be maligned like that, but not having it in me to disagree with Amelia at the moment. I just shrugged and explained what had happened.

The next thing I knew, Amelia was giving me a sly look and slapping her thigh.

"Aha! I knew it!"

"Knew what?" I asked, confused by what she had figured out.

"You like Sexpancakes!" she squealed, clapping her hands in delight.

Just as she said that, our waiter came up, hoping to take our order. He looked a little uncomfortable as he said, "Um, ma'am? I'm sorry, but we don't have pancakes on our menu. I can ask the chef if she could whip some up, but…" he trailed off, his cheeks a bright red.

Between our waiter and Amelia, I couldn't help but sputter the tea I had just sipped all over the table. I groaned and grabbed my napkin, wiping up the mess while apologizing to the waiter and asking him for a few more minutes. Relieved, he scampered away, leaving Amelia and me bursting into giggles.

"That poor boy," I howled. "He will now be forever scarred with images of sexpancakes, whatever the hell those are."

"Oh, Sookie. Stop playing coy; it doesn't suit you. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Eric is Sexpancakes, and you want a huge bite, covered in his syrup."

"Amelia!" I exclaimed, shocked by her words. My protests went unheard, however, as she kept talking.

"I can tell by that goofy smile on your face that appeared when I said his name. Eric. There! See? You did it again. Hm, could this be more than just a desire for some sexytimes?"

"Amelia, you need to stop with the sex talk. I…I don't think that's what it is with him. At least, that's not all it is," I finally admitted.

"I knew it!" Amelia exclaimed, but before she could needle me further for any details, the waiter came back and tentatively asked if we were ready to order. Once he was gone, however, Amelia couldn't be held back and unleashed a barrage of questions on me.

"Did he show up for class today? What happened? Do you like him? Does he like you?"

I took a deep breath before answering Amelia.

"Well, first of all, yes, he showed up for class today. I was actually relieved, since he didn't seem so sure yesterday. He was there a few minutes early, so he was able to fill out some paperwork and stuff."

As I spoke, Amelia nodded along, tapping her index finger on her chin, seemingly deep in thought.

"Not much happened, though. I taught class; he tried his best. Although," I started, unsure how much to reveal to Amelia, not wanting to over share, "he actually seemed to push it further than he should have. I wasn't sure if he was trying to test his body or if he had something to prove, but either way, it was not good for his body. We've had a limited amount of conversation, but from our interactions so far, he is certainly intriguing."

"Intriguing?" Amelia asked, wanting further clarification.

"Yeah, intriguing. You know how I can pretty much get a read on somebody the first time I meet them?" Amelia nodded, knowing exactly what I meant. She called it 'my gift.'

"Well, it was hard to do with Eric. His outer persona didn't seem to jibe what I saw coming from his eyes, his soul…" I whispered the last part.

"I just think there is a lot of baggage there, and while yes, I do like him," I said, looking at her pointedly, "I'm not sure if liking him is such a great idea, for him."

"What do you mean?"

"I think he's just struggling with a lot of things, his back injury being the least of them, and who even knows if dating is even at the top of his priority list at the moment? He really should be focusing on getting better and doesn't need any distractions," I explained.

"Shouldn't that be his choice?" Amelia asked, and I had to admit she had a point.

"You're right, but at the same time, I have a feeling that he doesn't always make the best decisions. So, it couldn't hurt to help him along."

"You're so noble, Sooks," Amelia said as she rolled her eyes. "But you haven't answered my burning questions. Do you like him? Does he like you?"

I waited a minute to answer, and was relieved when our food arrived as I was pondering what to say.

"Well, he's definitely cute," I said with a wink, as I bit into the sandwich I had ordered.

I left it at that, and was happy to see Amelia move away from the subject, allowing me to eat my dinner in peace.

Later that night, I settled into my couch, flipping through the pages of the new issue of _Yoga Journal _while the Flaming Lips streamed out from my speakers. As I read an article for the third time, still not absorbing what I was reading, I thought back on the conversation with Amelia from dinner.

I agreed with Amelia's declaration of Eric's "sexpancake" status, although I would never, in a hundred years, have used that phrase. I wasn't blind and could appreciate a gorgeous man, which Eric certainly was. However, in my limited interaction with him, I could tell that there was much more under the extremely attractive surface. I was captivated and wanted to peel back the layers to learn more about him. I closed my eyes, letting the music wash over me, and decided to just let things progress as naturally as possible. I wasn't going to push anything, and perhaps something would come of it. After all, I had never answered Amelia's question about whether or not he liked me. Truthfully, I had no idea.

*******

Thoughts of Eric plagued me all throughout the next day and by Friday I still couldn't shake him from my head. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that my interest in him lay beyond his good looks and into the range of emotions I saw pass through his eyes. There was something about him that drew me in, pulling me towards him like a magnet. There was a fine line, though, since I was his teacher and future massage therapist, and I wasn't sure if my interest in him was worth blurring those lines. At first glance, Eric didn't seem to be the type of person who subscribed to the yogic philosophy. The fact that it took a serious injury to even have him check it out as a last resort spoke volumes. Of course, I learned long ago not to attach a stereotype to the 'average yogi,' but sometimes you could just tell when somebody was resistant.

Eric seemed the type to resist, and I wondered how opposed to change he really was. After all he did come to two yoga classes… A few different ideas ran through my mind, and since I couldn't get him out of my head, I figured I might as well try and initiate some contact. Friday afternoon I sent him an email, just checking in. While it wasn't policy to email or call every new student, I did make a habit out of following up with those who were new to the practice of yoga just to see how they were faring. I knew that wasn't the only reason I was emailing him, though. I included a really bad yoga joke, but considering that there really weren't many good yoga jokes, I figured that would have to do. I wanted the email to be light hearted, so he wouldn't be weirded out that I was writing him.

Thankfully, he emailed me back pretty quickly and included a joke of his own. The emails flowed back and forth for a bit, and I found myself letting down my guard, my writing becoming a bit more flirtatious. We started trading pick up lines, and I wondered for a brief second if that professional line had already been crossed. It probably had, but I also hadn't laughed that hard in a long time, so I allowed myself this dalliance.

At one point, I had to read Eric's email twice, because the phrase 'girl of his dreams' was mentioned, and despite knowing that we were just being silly, I still couldn't help but smile at that email. Out of nowhere, from the depths of my stomach, I felt a flutter start, growing stronger with each email sent. I was finally seeing a glimpse into the real Eric, and I really liked what I saw.

The emails continued into the next day, and I was excited to see that we shared the same taste in movies. I couldn't help but send one last email with a slightly suggestive tone. I hoped Eric would take it in the same vein as the other, playful emails, but something inside of me hoped he would appreciate it on a deeper level as well.

With the email banter exchanged between us igniting more feelings for Eric, I was waiting on pins and needles for Tuesday. Finally, it came, and I did my best to stay focused throughout the class. Eric seemed to be doing better, until I noticed him stretching past his limit again, and he winced in pain. _Damnit._ Clearly he was still hurting and fighting whatever issues were going on in his head. Not only was he forcing himself to go further than he should, but he wasn't really allowing himself to fully give in to the practice, either.

I even made a subtle comment at the end of class, reminding my students that certain breathing exercises could help center them, and I hoped Eric took it to heart. It was growing painfully clear that he had bigger issues than just a hurt back, and if he allowed himself to open up to these new experiences, he might be surprised at how much they could help. I hoped that the massage might move him in that direction.

Going into the massage, I resolved to stay as professional as possible, and at first, I was able to. I noticed that he was incredibly tense, and tried to get him to relax, so that the massage would be as effective as possible. Seeing him so stressed and rigid just confirmed my belief that Eric needed a friend, and not anything else complicating his life at the moment.

However, the instant my hands started really working over his body, I knew I was done for. The dips and valleys of his muscular shoulders and back were striking, as if carved out of marble. His own spicy scent, mixed with the calendula oil I was using, was absolutely drool-worthy.

Any determination I had to remain strictly friends so Eric could heal properly flew out the window as his towel slipped lower and I caught sight of the curves of his perfect ass.

_Effleurage, Petrissage, Stroking, Kneading. Effleurage, Petrissage, Stroking…stroking…stroking…_

As I unsuccessfully attempted to distract myself, Eric started talking and I had to ask him to repeat himself. I thought he would remain silent, like most of my other clients. But as I was beginning to find out, Eric was not like everyone else.

We made small talk, discussing everything from music we loved to movies, and realized we had more in common that I first thought. The conversation flowed smoothly, and I found myself growing more comfortable by the minute. I could do this; I could just be friends.

Then, Eric had to go and send my mind spinning into oblivion. Right as I was about to leave him so he could get dressed, he stopped me.

"I was wondering if you wanted to swing by Valhalla this weekend, you know, maybe join me for a beer?"

I just stared at him, not sure what to say. The invitation was a little vague. Was he asking me just to be polite or was he asking me on a date? Watching him brace himself on the massage table, I could tell he was hurting, and my previous worries about him taking on too much resurfaced. I decided to ask for clarification before I did anything else.

"Like a date?"

"Sure, yeah. Like a date."

_Wow._

I didn't know what to say. It was a lot easier to decide to be friends when I didn't know what he was thinking. But here he was, staring at me and waiting for an answer. I had no idea what to say. I needed to buy some time.

"Why don't you get dressed and we can talk outside afterward, okay?" I offered up a smile, hoping he didn't think I was rejecting him. Nodding, he grabbed his clothes off the chair near him, and as he did, the towel around his waist slipped a bit, revealing a dusting of blonde hair trailing down his taut stomach. I bit my lip and rushed out before I jumped him right then and there.

While Eric got dressed I sat outside, chewing on a fingernail as I nervously tapped a foot. I was glad that everyone else had gone home, and I could think in peace. Everything inside of me screamed to say yes to Eric's date request. My body was shouting at me, almost violently, to say yes. Even my heart was whispering _yes yes yes_. My brain, however, had other thoughts.

_What if you go out with him and he decides to just drop his yoga practice and it ends up slowing his recovery? _

_What if you go out with him and it doesn't work out, so he stops coming?_

Both of these thoughts were valid, and I didn't want to be the cause of Eric halting his recovery. Then, my heart piped up, speaking softly.

_What if you go out with him and you find somebody warm and caring and wonderful?_

Then my body just had to chime in.

_What if he truly is an order of sexpancakes and can give you the pleasefuckmenow that you know you deserve?_

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I shouted out, hoping to drown out the competing voices inside of me.

"Everything okay?" Eric said, coming out of the massage room, his duffle bag in hand. Embarrassed at being caught vocalizing my frustration, I pinked up and just nodded. Eric just gave me an odd look but walked closer to me. I decided I needed to ask him some questions before I could answer him.

"Eric?" I ventured. "Can I ask you a question first?"

He looked at me, his face unreadable, his posture slouching slightly, and not from back pain.

"Sure," he replied, his tone wary.

"Well, I was just wondering what your thoughts have been regarding the couple of yoga classes you've already taken, and I guess, just what you've been thinking about it all in general."

He looked at me for a few moments, chewing over his answer.

"Truth?" he asked.

"Please," I answered, encouraging him to continue.

He walked over to the couch near the classroom and I followed him, both of us sitting down, only a foot apart.

"Well, now don't take this the wrong way Sookie," he started, "but, at first, I totally thought it was a load of bull. I want to believe it's helping. I do feel a little better, but I mean, my back is still jacked up, I just get all pissed off since I can't do the poses the right way, and shit, I'm at the bottom of a class filled with menopausal women and somebody old enough to be my grandfather."

I could see the pain in his face, and I just wanted to reach over and smooth out the lines that had crept in. I could tell he wanted to get better, but his ego was getting in the way. All of a sudden, an idea hit me from out of nowhere. I might have just come up with a way to go out with Eric, but ensure that it didn't interfere with his healing, and could possibly even aid it along.

I tentatively grabbed his hand, which surprised him. He looked me straight in the eyes, and I couldn't help but stare back.

"Thanks for being honest with me, Eric. Would it annoy you if I told you that I thought yoga could actually benefit you if you gave it a chance?"

He raised his eyebrow at me but didn't pull his hand away, which was a good sign.

"So, about that date…" I trailed off, working up the nerve to just tell him what I was thinking. The worst that could happen was that he'd think it was a stupid idea and say no, and then we'd just be back to where we started. I could live with that. Maybe.

Before I had a chance to say anything, though, Eric interrupted.

"Sookie, don't worry about it. You don't have to say anything. I know it was probably inappropriate of me, since you're my teacher and all, so just forget about it, okay?"

Eric pulled his hand from mine and ran it through his hair, while his eyes darkened over in anger. He went to stand up, but I quickly shot my hand out and pulled him back down before he could foolishly walk away.

"Eric, stop! Please listen to me."

He turned around, but refused to sit back down next to me. Neither of us said anything for a moment, and I realized I would have to be the one to speak, or else he was most likely going to take his stubborn ass right out that door.

"I…I do want to go out with you."

With that admission, Eric's face softened, and he moved a bit closer.

"Really?" he asked, his lips twisting up into a smirk.

"Yeah, but I have a condition," I shared, wondering if he would go for it.

The smirk was effectively wiped off his face as he looked me up and down.

"A condition?" he laughed, "Well, I have to say that this is an interesting turn of events. Let's hear it."

So far, so good. He hadn't turned tail upon learning that I wanted to tack on some sort of condition to our date.

_Here goes nothing._

"I'll agree to go out with you, if you agree to go out with me."

The smirk was back within seconds. "That really doesn't sound like much of a condition, Sookie. If you wanted to be sure of a second date, all you had to do was ask," he winked.

"Well, I don't think you know exactly what I mean. I like you, Eric, and I'm definitely interested in going out with you--but at the same time, I don't want to be a deterrent in your healing process or possibly keep you from practicing yoga."

"But--" he started to interrupt, and I held out my hand, effectively silencing him.

"At the same time, you have to admit to being a bit hard-headed and stubborn, especially when it comes to alternative treatment," I challenged him. He begrudgingly nodded.

"I want to propose an equal trade of some sort. For every date I go on with you, in turn, you need to open your mind a bit and do something outside your comfort zone, something that might even help that back of yours. What do you think?"

Despite being convinced of the brilliant nature of my plan, I couldn't quite make myself look him in the eyes once I laid it out there. Would he think it was utterly ridiculous? Would he scoff in my face and tell me to go fuck off? When he hadn't said anything for a minute or two, I took a chance and looked up. The only way I could describe his face was amused.

Finally, he broke the thick silence between us.

"Your proposal is definitely an interesting one, Sookie. And I'm not used to being given conditions on anything, especially dates."

I started to get nervous, especially when he grabbed his duffel bag and started walking towards the front door.

"But you intrigue me, Sookie Stackhouse. I'll see you Friday night at Valhalla; we can discuss terms then," he said before flashing me a wicked smile that caused shivers to crawl up my spine.

Just as he was out the door, he called out over his shoulder, "I see your Schwartz is as big as mine. Let's see how well you handle it."

The sound of his laughter echoed in the empty studio space, and I couldn't help but wonder what I had just gotten myself into.

* * *

**A/N: **Hm...what did Sookie just get herself into? *giggles*

A few more things (I know, i am SO sorry that the 2 A/N are like the longest ever. I totes suck, sorry!). If you haven't already, please please please check out the Halloween Contest that Zigs and I are hosting. You have until 10/31 to enter! Please go to: **http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/~EricandhisGreatPumpkin** for more info.

Just a little self promotion - after being totally obsessed with reading Twilight ff, I've finally gone off the deep end and written my 1st Twific. To be fair, it's just a little drabble written in honor of Ninapolitan's b-day, but it's a start. I actually have an idea for a full length Twific that I will start on once I at least finish TFO (and don't worry, I haven't forgotten about it, I swear!) You can check out all the one shots here: **http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/s/5437177/41/Happy_Birthday_Nina  
**Mine is chapter 41, and I have to pimp **Zigster**'s one shot as well...i'd place money on how hot it is (#66) and fellow SVM love-ah **Chicklette**'s hilarious one shot full of PSC (#68) What's PSC? you ask - you'll just have to go read to find out. :)


	6. Virya

**A/N: **So happy to see that many of you loved the Sookie POV. For now, we're back to Eric, but who knows, maybe Sookie will come out to play later ;) A huge thanks to everyone who had found the story recently and has reviewed, alerted or fav'd it. You are all awesomesauce!

Millions of thanks go out to my mastabeta **Gallathea**. xoxo If I could get Eric up on the bar to dance for her, you know I would!

For your listening pleasure this chapter:

**Black Eyed Peas**: _My Hump__s_: http://www(DOT)youtube(DOT)com/watch?v=Rs4_-xKTDP0

**The Eagles**: _Witchy Woman_: http://www(DOT)youtube(DOT)com/watch?v=ai8_eIWV-FY

As always, the entire Tense & Release playlist can be found from the link in my profile!

* * *

** Virya: **_Vitality & enthusiasm_

_***~*~**~*~***_

When Sookie told me to get dressed and meet her outside so we could talk, I was slightly thrown off my game. I'd rarely had a girl brush me off before, and I had to admit that it didn't feel good. I wondered if this is what Bill felt like most of the time.

I got dressed, trying to figure out what Sookie's deal was. If she was going to flat out refuse, wouldn't she have just done that? If it were anybody else, I doubt I would even be sticking around to see what she had to say. But as it was, I was curious. I had just tossed my yoga clothes in my duffle bag when I heard Sookie shouting and rushed out to see what was the matter.

She was sitting on the bench outside the room, her face cradled in her hands. Was she upset with me? I thought I had a handle on this girl, and she kept tossing me curveballs. I finally thought we were going to talk about how she left me hanging when I asked her out, but instead she tossed another one out of left field. She wondered what I thought about the yoga classes that I had taken, and she wanted the truth.

What was I supposed to say? _Oh gee, Sookie. The classes sure have been swell. Yoga is the perfect remedy for my aching back._

Not likely. She wanted the truth. I tried to figure out a way to pretty up what I was about to say. I walked over to the couch on the other side of the room, and she joined me. Then, I just let it rip.

"Well, now don't take this the wrong way, Sookie, but, at first, I totally thought it was a load of bull. I want to believe it's helping. I do feel a little better, but I mean, my back is still jacked up, I just get all pissed off since I can't do the poses the right way, and shit, I'm at the bottom of a class filled with menopausal women and somebody old enough to be my grandfather."

Speaking about it just made me more upset, and I was back to feeling frustrated about this whole fucked up thing. I'm sure Dr. Ludwig's intentions were good, but clearly I wasn't cut out for this new age, mumbo jumbo shit. And to top it all off, not only was my back still screwed up, but I was insulting the girl I had just asked out. Fucking perfect.

Instead of being insulted, though, she surprised me yet again. I felt a soft, warm hand on my own and looked over to see Sookie deep in thought.

"So, about that date…" she said, but didn't finish her thought. _Oh, fuck me_. She was trying to figure out a way to let me down gently. I figured I'd just save her the trouble. Before she could sweetly blow me off, I stepped in, doing it for her.

"Sookie, don't worry about it. You don't have to say anything. I know it was probably inappropriate of me, since you're my teacher and all, so just forget about it, okay?"

I pulled my hand away from her and ran it through my hair, frustrated by the turn of events. I started to get up so I could just get the hell out of there and end my embarrassment when she stopped me.

"Eric, stop! Please listen to me."

I hesitantly turned around, nearing the end of my rope with this situation. I wasn't in the mood for any more of her pity and just wanted to leave. Then, of course, she decided to surprise me yet again. I think it was the fifth time that evening.

"I…I do want to go out with you," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

I moved closer to be able to hear her better and couldn't help but smirk, realizing she was probably just playing coy and was not immune to the Northman charm. I wondered what had prevented her from just agreeing in the first place. It would have saved me some unnecessary aggravation.

"Really?" I asked, making sure she wasn't just messing with me.

"Yeah, but I have a condition," she said, leaving me dumbfounded.

Not only had this chick left me hanging when I asked her if she wanted to go out, but now that she'd said yes, she was demanding some sort of condition? I had to admit that I did not anticipate Sookie hiding a pair of brass balls in those tight, ass-hugging yoga pants. It was a little hot.

"A condition?" I couldn't help but laugh. "Well, I have to say that this is an interesting turn of events. Let's hear it."

I couldn't wait to see what she would come up with. I was racking my brain, trying to figure out just what her angle was and kept coming up blank.

"I'll agree to go out with you, if you agree to go out with me."

What? That didn't seem like much of a condition to me. Was this just her way of fishing for more dates? I could be on board for that in a second, and I let her know as much.

"Well, I don't think you know exactly what I mean," she clarified. "I like you, Eric, and I'm definitely interested in going out with you, but at the same time, I don't want to be a deterrent in your healing process or possibly keep you from practicing yoga."

I tried to interrupt her, telling her she was crazy to think that going out on a date with me would slow down my healing. She cut me off and kept on talking, paying me all sorts of compliments like calling me hardheaded and stubborn. Then she laid it all out there for me.

"I want to propose an equal trade of some sort. For every date I go on with you, in turn, you need to open your mind a bit and do something outside your comfort zone, something that might even help that back of yours. What do you think?"

_Hmph._ This unassuming, completely gorgeous girl was basically bribing me with dates to keep coming to yoga and lord knows whatever other fruity things she had up her sleeve. Not many women bothered to try and boss me around, and while her tone was polite and sweet, the undercurrent of control had shifted to Sookie, and I was digging it. Sookie was turning out to be way more entertaining than I ever imagined, and I thought I could have a lot of fun with this deal of hers.

"Your proposal is definitely an interesting one, Sookie. And I'm not used to being given conditions on anything, especially dates."

I had to let her sweat a little. After all, despite allowing the ball to linger in her court for a while, I had a reputation to uphold, and I wasn't going to just give in like a little bitch. I gathered up all my belongings and started walking towards the door.

"But you intrigue me, Sookie Stackhouse," I said, flashing her a smile that showed off all my teeth. "I'll see you Friday night at Valhalla; we can discuss terms then."

And just to show her that I could go toe to toe with her any day, I threw out a _Spaceballs_ quote that I was sure she would appreciate.

"I see your Schwartz is as big as mine. Let's see how well you handle it."

The quote worked for us on multiple levels, and I couldn't help but laugh almost the entire way down the block. Despite a few bumps in the road, the night had turned out surprisingly well. I was certain that I had a stupid smile on my face, but I didn't really care, even when Pam gave me a once over and made some snarky comment. I didn't have it in me to even bother with a response. All I knew was that Sookie would be coming to the bar later that week, and I would have her all to myself in my element. I couldn't wait.

*******

The next three days seemed to fly by. I was busy at work and had managed to finally catch up on all the paperwork and orders I had missed while laid up. Pam had done a good job of staying on top of day-to-day necessities, but there were some long-term orders that I needed to square away. Once those were taken care of, I could finally breathe a sigh of relief, knowing that some things had been figured out.

One thing I could still not figure out was Sookie. How could a woman so unassuming have such a crafty mind? She clearly liked me or she wouldn't have agreed to go out with me, yet she took a chance with her little condition. I wasn't exactly psyched to go on the dates she would come up with, and already had ideas brewing for how to get out of them. The fact that she would even propose such a thing, however, just attracted me further, and I was certainly interested to see how Friday would go.

Sookie and I emailed a few times during the week. I told her to come in any time after eight, so I would be able to hang out with her. I didn't want to be distracted with work with Sookie around, so I made sure to tie up any loose ends far in advance of Friday.

The end of the week finally came, and I found myself rifling through my closet Friday afternoon, trying to decide what the hell to wear. I normally just wore jeans and a t-shirt to work, but something in the back of my mind prompted me to want to dress up a bit for Sookie. I wasn't going to go all out and dress like a douche in a suit or anything, but I settled on a pair of clean, non ripped jeans and a blue v-neck sweater in some soft, fuzzy material that I'm pretty sure Pam must have bought me. I pushed up the sleeves to maintain a somewhat casual look.

I got in an hour early, hoping to get any necessary paperwork out of the way, and was surprised to see Pam sitting at my desk, filing her nails.

"What the fuck, Pam? Don't you have your own office to do this shit in?" I sneered at her.

She stuck her tongue out at me and continued to file her nails, propping her feet up on my desk just to piss me off further.

"You know damn well that I do not have an office. I have a folding chair and some poor excuse for a desk in the corner of the stockroom. It's completely unacceptable, so I'll be camping out in here until you can figure something out."

"Get out of my chair…now," I growled, not in the mood to play Pam's game. My nerves were already a little frayed from wondering what the fuck would happen with Sookie tonight; I didn't need Pam riding my ass and making it worse.

Pam looked back up at me and cocked an eyebrow, before gathering her shit and standing up.

"Fine, you big baby. But I'm dragging my folding chair in here and sharing your office until we can make a new arrangement. Sam keeps going into the stockroom to get high, and I end up smelling like a used bong the rest of the night. Disgusting!" she shuddered.

I couldn't hold back my laughter, and Pam scowled at me, clearly not amused. I settled down into my chair and started my computer, only to feel a set of eyes staring at me. I looked back up to see Pam gawking at me, her eyebrows raised and her mouth hanging open.

"What?" I asked defensively, not liking how she was looking at me.

"Why are you all dressed up? Hot date?" she scoffed.

"Huh? What are you talking about," I replied, hoping she'd just drop it. I really didn't need Pam all up in my business, because it wouldn't end well at all.

"Bullshit, Northman. You might as well just tell me now, since I'll get it out of you one way or another."

I rolled my eyes, knowing that she was right, and mentally calculated how much of Pam's shit I felt like dealing with today. I decided I didn't feel like dealing with any of it, so I answered her truthfully.

"I'm just meeting with somebody here later tonight, it's no big deal."

Pam gave me a look that clearly told me she didn't buy a word of it.

"Whatever, Eric. Have your secrets. But you know I'll find out!" she declared before leaving the office, finally allowing me to get down to work.

I was able to plow through some invoices and order forms before heading out front to grab something to eat. I also decided to check in with Sam, who had wiped down the counter and was already serving a handful of people. After ensuring that we had enough alcohol for the evening, I grabbed my food to eat in the back, since the place had already started filling up. I quickly downed my meal and tried to busy myself until Sookie arrived.

But now, instead of keeping an eye out for Sookie at Valhalla, I was cursing Clancy. That fuck up couldn't do one thing right, it seemed. He was supposed to go to the bank to cash in some larger bills for a pack of ones, and had failed to do so. Pam was busy helping out at the bar, as the crowd had grown exponentially in the last hour, which left me stuck rushing over to the local convenience store to beg them for some change. I hoped that I wouldn't miss Sookie's arrival, since that would pretty much set a piss poor precedent for the date. I fidgeted in line, silently cursing out the guy in front of me as he hemmed and hawed, debating over whether to get the mint or fruit flavored Lifesavers. After five minutes of this bullshit, I couldn't take it any longer.

"For the love of all that is holy, get both!" I screamed, tossing a five at him. He looked at me in disbelief, then shrugged his shoulders and bought the damn candy. I finally made my way up and was able to switch around some money, after having to buy my own candy to complete the transaction. I looked down at my cell phone and saw that I had been away for only about fifteen minutes and figured I would be safe.

When I got back to Valhalla, a huge crowd was pushed up against the bar, and I wondered what was going on. The first thing that hit me was the music blaring loudly from the jukebox. Who the hell added this to my jukebox? I looked over to the side of the room and saw Pam standing against a wall, her arms crossed with a haughty look on her face. I couldn't believe her! The bitch had the audacity to disgrace my thoughtfully created collection of music with a song about humps? Oh, she was going to pay for this. I glared at her, and was surprised when she just smirked and nodded in the direction of the bar. It was then that I noticed why a mass of people had congregated over there.

I had to rub my eyes, because I could not believe what was happening on my bar. Three women were up on the counter, gyrating to the music, their heels surely cutting into the finished wood. I rushed up, wondering why Pam was allowing this Coyote Ugly insanity to occur, when I was stopped in my tracks. One of the women dancing up on the bar was Sookie.

_My Sookie._

I pushed my way up to the front, so I was standing right at the bar, underneath Sookie. She had ditched the yoga clothes and instead was wearing a pair of form fitting jeans, her curves hugged in all the right places. From the front, it looked like she had on a conservative, sleeveless top that came up high on her neck, but when she turned around, her back was completely bare. Black satin stopped right at her sides, and all I could see was silky, smooth, tanned skin. I couldn't pull my gaze from Sookie as I felt a jolt of heat go straight to my cock when she turned around, saw me staring, and winked at me. She fucking winked at me like she did this sort of shit all the time. My eyes must have been bugging out of their sockets as she slithered down, squatting on the counter, her ass beautifully pushed out and her hands running up and down her jean clad thighs.

"Hi Eric," she purred, as she granted me another wink.

My mouth fell open, but I was unable to form any words, and just stood there like a dumb ass, staring. Sookie wiggled her way back up, tossing her blonde waves over one shoulder and shimmying like her life depended on it. Then, the brunette next to her, who I suddenly recognized as Amelia, turned to face Sookie, and began to basically dry hump her in front of everyone. Sookie let out a laugh, as she pushed her hips back into Amelia and the two of the danced in synch for a bit. I was pretty certain I was standing in a pool of my own drool at that moment, but I couldn't have cared less. I was broken out of my hypnotic trance by somebody smacking me on the arm.

"Holy shit, Eric! Don't tell me you know that hot blonde up there. Is she your girlfriend? Nice!"

I turned to my right and saw Alcide standing there with a stupid grin on his face. He caught me by surprise and I struggled with my answer.

"She's not my…I…we're…uh…" I finally settled on saying that we were dating, not wanting to tie labels onto this thing that hadn't even really begun yet.

Unfortunately, Alcide didn't hear a word I said, as his eyes were glued on Sookie's body as she rolled her hips in time to the beat. He finally snapped out of it and looked back at me, a challenge brewing in his eyes. "So that means she's not totally spoken for, right? Wonder if I should ask her out?" he laughed, swilling down his beer.

I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away from the scene up on the bar.

"You're hardly her type, so I'd suggest you stay away, far away from her. Do I make myself clear?" I did my best to look absolutely menacing, and it must have worked, because suddenly Alcide sobered up and started whimpering.

"Yeah, sure, sure. Whatever you say, Eric." He scampered away quickly and I turned back around, zeroing in on Sookie. My mind now clear of Sookie's seductive spell, I stalked back to the bar, pissed off and ready to pull the plug on this little operation.

The song ended the moment I reached them, though, and the entire bar broke out into deafening applause. People were whistling and hooting and hollering and calling for more.

"Sorry folks, that's it for tonight," I shouted, ensuring that my voice was heard above the pandemonium. I held my hand up, offering it to Sookie, and helped get her down off the bar. Thank god she wasn't wearing a skirt, or I might have had to throw a few punches. She stumbled a bit as she hopped down and crashed right into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her to steady us both, and was immediately hit with her scent, that unique smell of sandalwood and Sookie.

I may have groaned at the contact, but between all the cheering and people coming up to congratulate her, I doubt she heard it. I released my hold on her and grabbed her hand, a little too tightly, so I could drag her away to a secluded booth in the corner. When we made it to the booth, I noticed Sookie was out of breath, her chest heaving up and down as she tried to calm herself.

"You want something to drink?" I asked her, hoping she was okay.

"Yeah, that would be great, thanks. How about a beer?"

I gave her an approving look, pleased that she wanted a beer. For some reason, after the run-in with Amelia at the grocery store, I realized I had no clue what Sookie's dietary habits were. For all I knew, she could have scoffed at the idea of beer entering her holy temple or whatever. I grinned, telling her to take a seat and that I'd be back with a beer in a second.

The bar was packed when I reached it, and people were still talking about the impromptu dance party that occurred. I shook my head, deciding I would have to ask Sookie what the hell that was all about. I slid behind the bar and grabbed two microbrews for us. I popped the tops and spun around, almost running smack dab into Pam.

"If you spill a drop of beer on my new Manolos, I will kick your ass, Eric!"

I rolled my eyes, still not understanding why Pam chose to wear ridiculous high heels to work.

"Whatever. It's not like you wouldn't deserve it if I did. What the fuck was that little stunt back there?"

Pam's face lit up, and she looked like the damn cat that ate the canary.

"I thought you'd like your little girlfriend to put on a show for you. It was her idea, after all."

"Girlfriend? What? No, we're just, she's just… Oh, fuck it. Get out of my way, Pam," I roared, and she quickly jumped aside.

Lifting the beers up high so I wouldn't spill them, I made my way back to Sookie. Hoping to find her alone, I was surprised to see her talking to somebody, and even more surprised to see that it was Alcide. _That motherfucker._ What the hell was he doing speaking with her after I told him to stay the fuck away? Not hiding any sort of pretense, I hip checked the ass while presenting Sookie with her beer.

"This is local brew; I think you'll enjoy it." I slid into the booth across from her and held my bottle out.

"Cheers."

"Cheers," she replied, a smile creeping onto her face. I was about to ask her what prompted her to get up on my bar and dance, when I noticed Alcide still hanging around, like a fucking lost stray who couldn't find his way home. While the polite thing to do might have been to include him, I wasn't about to have a third wheel on my first date with Sookie. After taking a swig of my beer, I spoke up. "I think Alcide was actually just leaving, weren't you?" I said, my voice all sorts of nice, but my eyes glaring daggers at him.

"Oh, yeah, sure. It was nice meeting you, Sookie. Hopefully I'll see you around. Eric," he nodded at me before hightailing it out of there.

"Sweet kid," Sookie said, and I just grunted, not really wanting to start out our first date talking about Alcide fucking Herveaux.

I took a long sip of my beer while deciding how to politely ask Sookie what the hell that was all about up on my bar. As I was about to say something, she burst out into a peal of giggles and actually snorted. It was sort of cute.

"What?"

"I just, I'm…I'm so sorry for before. You know? Dancing on your bar and stuff?" she looked up at me, nibbling on her cherry red lips as if she was worried I'd yell at her or something.

"It's okay, I actually, uh…enjoyed it. But what possessed you to do that?" I asked, reaching across the table and freeing her bottom lip from her teeth. My finger skimmed her lip slightly, and I could feel her tremble beneath me. I pulled my hand away, nodding at her to explain it all to me.

"Well, I got here and was looking for you. I went up to the bar and asked where you were. Then the sweet blonde behind the counter told me you were running an errand and would be back in a bit. Pam's her name, right?"

"Yup, that's Pam alright," I supplied, mumbling under my breath, "although I would never classify her as sweet."

Sookie looked up at me, wondering what she missed, but I just shook my head, dismissing it and telling her to continue.

"Oh, so then I ran into two of my friends. I may have told Amelia that I was coming by here tonight, and I guess she mentioned it to somebody else, and he happened to stop by as well," she said with an air of apology as she shrugged. "To be honest, I think Lafayette just wanted to check you out," she added with a wink.

"Lafayette?"

"Yeah, he's one of the other massage therapists that works at the studio, and we usually all hang out together. Amelia must have told him I, uh, had a date tonight." She blushed at that last part, and despite wearing hardly any makeup, she looked absolutely stunning. In fact, it was refreshing to see a woman in here that didn't subscribe to the Tammy Fae Baker school of cosmetics application.

"So anyway, all three of us were up at the bar, and some song came on, and when I hear good music, I can't help but move to it, you know? I mean, when that infectious beat starts, it's like your body has a mind of its own and starts moving to the rhythm. I love it," she said, a huge smile upon her face.

I could tell that dancing really made her happy, and it didn't matter if she was in the middle of a crowded bar that didn't actually have a dance floor. I admired her free spirit and wondered how she came to posses such a carefree attitude. As I stared at her, marveling at the fact that somebody so unlike me had captured my attention, I realized she was talking again.

"…and that's when Pam said to hop up on the bar and the music just started blaring out of the speakers. It was really fun. I felt like I was back in grade school dancing in the basement with my girlfriends. Even though it wasn't really her music, Amelia had fun as well, and lord knows Lafayette never passes up a chance to get his groove on."

When Sookie mentioned the name Lafayette, she pointed in the direction of the pool tables. That's when I realized that it wasn't actually three girls up on my bar, but rather two women and what looked to be one glittered-out guy in shiny spandex. Totally not my fault for assuming it was three girls up there. Plus, my attention had pretty much been on Sookie, anyway.

"Oh, that's Lafayette, eh? He looks…interesting."

Sookie burst out laughing and nodded her head vigorously. "You can say that. He's different, but that's what I love about him. He knows who he is and isn't ashamed of it at all. It's honorable," she said, her laughter gone and her voice reverent.

I was about to respond when out of nowhere, Sookie's stomach let out a large growl. She blushed furiously and grabbed her stomach, apologizing profusely.

"Stop apologizing," I demanded, feeling like a huge prick for not thinking of ordering any food for her. By this time, though, the bar was packed, and I knew it would take forever to get some food from the back. I reached across the table and grabbed her hand, sliding out of the booth.

"Come on, we're getting out of here," I said with a wink. Sookie looked at me, momentarily surprised, before snatching her purse and jacket and following me. She didn't let go of my hand, and I enjoyed the feeling of her small, warm hand in mine. We wove in and out of the crowd, attempting to make it to the door, but before we were able to leave, I felt Sookie being pulled away from me. I whipped around to see Amelia and Lafayette clutching Sookie, the both of them whispering into her ear. Whatever they were saying caused Sookie to blush and bat her eyes at Lafayette in a playful manner. Amelia saw me staring at them and gave me a huge smile.

"Hey Eriiiiiiiiiic," she said, dragging out my name in some singsong manner.

"Oh, hey Amelia," I shrugged, just wanting to get the fuck out of there with Sookie.

"We just wanted to say goodbye to Sookie before you whisked her off."

I gave Amelia a polite smile, but what I really wanted to do was pull Sookie away so we could get going. Before I was able to, I was accosted by Lafayette, who grasped my bicep, stroking it through my shirt.

"Mmm, Girl! This boy is fine! I might have to come to your next class to see him all sweaty and bent over." He winked at me, and I might have blushed. Damnit.

"And if you need another massage and our girl Sookie is all booked up, you make sure and make an appointment with me; I'll be certain to make it real good," he purred, licking his lips.

I had to smile at his brazen attitude, and gave him a wink. "I'll be sure to do that."

For some reason, that caused Sookie and Amelia to burst into giggles. Lafayette took the chance to lean in close to me and whisper into my ear, "You may be one pretty boy, Eric, but if you so much as even think about hurting my precious Sookie, I will rip you eight ways to Sunday, y'hear?"

Despite the smile that was plastered to his face, the menace in his voice spoke volumes. I did not want to mess with this man, spandex or not. I was glad to see that Sookie had some people in her corner, looking out for her.

I mumbled so only Lafayette could hear me, "No worries, man."

He nodded and then slapped me on the ass.

"You two kids go on and get, and have a good night."

Sookie gave both Amelia and Lafayette a hug and kiss before she grasped my hand again, and we made it out the door. When we finally made it outside, I felt a loss of warmth as Sookie pulled her hand from mine, and I didn't like it one bit. I started walking quickly, figuring I must have misread her signals, when she surprised me by threading entire arm through mine, grasping at my bicep. She leaned into me, and I could feel her body pressed up against mine as we walked. I slowed down my gait so she wouldn't have to speed walk, and I led her in the direction of a local diner.

The faint strains of The Eagles filtered through a crackling radio in the corner of the diner, and I vaguely registered what song was playing. We settled into a red vinyl booth, accepting a set of plastic menus from our waitress.

"I'll just give you kids a few minutes, 'k?" she said before turning around and heading to another table, not even waiting for our response.

We perused the menus in silence, and I was curious to see what Sookie would order. Was she the type to order a small side salad and just pick at it, or would she go for something with more substance? Hell, did she even eat meat? If Amelia was any indication, she probably only ate wheatgrass and soybeans or some shit. But…she did have good taste in beer, so I reserved my judgment until she ordered.

I decided to go with my usual, so I put my menu down and waited patiently for Sookie to decide what she wanted. Well, somewhat patiently. My right leg was bouncing up and down a mile a minute under the table. We had yet to have a real conversation, despite having been in the same vicinity for over an hour. Although, I had to admit I was having fun. Sookie's spirit was infectious, and I couldn't help but smile when she looked at me with her wide eyes sparkly and her delectable lips turned up.

Just as she was putting down her menu, our waitress returned and asked us if we were ready. I waved to Sookie, telling her to go first.

"I'll have the Greek salad," she said and I groaned internally. I knew she was too good to be true.

"And a side of chili cheese fries, please."

She handed the menu to the waitress and looked at me expectantly. I just stared at her, unsure whether or not I heard her correctly.

"Did you just order chili cheese fries?" I asked, completely ignoring our waitress, who was standing there with one hand on her hip, snapping her gum, waiting for me to order.

"Yeah, I love them, and whenever I'm at a diner, I always order them. Why? Do you like them?"

I snorted. "Um, yeah. They're pretty much my go-to order, along with a grilled cheese and root beer float."

Sookie licked her lips in response. "We could just share a large order of fries; would you like to?"

This girl was definitely on my wavelength. "That sounds great." I turned to the waitress and let her know what I'd be having, and she scooted off to put our order in. We sat there staring at each other, huge grins plastered across our faces.

"We seem to have the most random stuff in common," Sookie said. I nodded, agreeing with her.

We made some small talk while we waited for our food, and I found out that Sookie was raised by her grandmother after a freak car accident took the lives of her parents. I could tell by the way she spoke about her grandmother that she was extremely important to Sookie.

"Adele is such a free spirit. She's the one who taught me to be happy with who you are, all other people be damned. But, be damned in the most polite manner possible," she laughed. "Despite being a bit of a wild child for an eighty year-old woman, she still holds tight to her down home values."

"She sounds pretty amazing," I told Sookie.

"She is. Maybe you could meet her sometime?" She looked a bit unsure of herself as she asked. I had to admit it was a bit soon to meet any relatives, but I didn't want Sookie to feel awkward, so I just nodded. Thankfully, our food arrived just then, and we filled the silence by eating vigorously.

Over two hours had passed since we had entered the diner. We had polished off an entire order of chili cheese fries and our respective meals before ordering some coffee and pie. The conversation had flowed smoothly, and we spoke some more of our backgrounds, learning a bit more about each other. I told Sookie how I had come to open Valhalla and how it really was my baby, and she told me all about opening Namaste Yoga. We bonded over the common gripes and joys of being business owners.

When she spoke of the yoga studio, I really wanted to ask her about Bill and why he was such a prick, but I didn't want to ruin the evening, so I held back, deciding to initiate that conversation another time. As I ate the last bite of my pie, I listened intently as Sookie regaled me with a story of when she had taught one of her first yoga classes and somebody farted. Her face was red with laughter as she recalled how she tried not to snicker but couldn't help it, and completely embarrassed both herself and the woman.

"And, and…I told her…"she sputtered out through halted breaths, "…that it was only natural and not to be ashamed. The poor woman looked at me and said, 'I have no idea what you're talking about.' She denied it! And there I was looking like a total idiot. But lord…that room smelled!"

The laughter poured out of me, and I couldn't help but realize how good it felt to actually enjoy a full-on belly laugh. I drained my cup of coffee as Sookie wiped away some tears from her eyes. After settling down and just sitting in comfortable silence for a few minutes, I realized the whole night had gone on, and we had yet to talk about the terms of her so-called condition for dating. I decided to just bite the bullet and broached the subject.

"So, do you want to lay your terms out on the table and we'll broker some kind of contract?" I asked her jokingly. Sookie looked at me, unsure what I meant.

"I meant the terms of your condition to go on dates with me," I clarified. She pinked up a bit when I mentioned that and giggled.

"Oh right, my condition. Hm, well I don't really have any hard and fast rules. Basically it will be a pretty equal trade off. For every date you take me on, I essentially take you out on one as well, but my dates might be a bit…unconventional."

In theory, Sookie's plan really didn't sound all that bad. My only worry was how unconventional she could be. I pretended to hem and haw and overly consider her proposal before relenting.

"Well, I guess that sounds fair. Any hint as to what our next date will entail?"

Sookie brought her fingers up to her lips and made a zipping motion. "No way, no how, Eric. Sorry." She laughed a bit, and then her laughter turned into a yawn, which she tried to stifle. I looked at my watch and was shocked to see it was past midnight. Where the entire night had gone was beyond me, but I was hesitant to see it end. I paid for our meal and threaded my fingers through Sookie's hand as we left the diner.

We walked back to the bar slowly, neither of us seeming to want the evening to end. When we reached the bar, Sookie pointed to a beat-up little coupe.

"That's my ride," she shrugged.

I walked her over to her car and waited while she unlocked the door. I didn't want her to leave just yet, so I twirled her around towards me and wrapped my arms loosely around her. I bent down, so our foreheads were almost touching.

"You know, next time you're up for some dancing, just let me know. While I quite enjoyed your little spectacle up on the bar, I'm not so sure the wood finish really appreciated it," I smirked, letting her know I was just teasing.

Sookie blushed, and the color flooded her cheeks, causing her to look even more beautiful. I stifled a groan as she looked up at me through her thick eyelashes and bit her lip nervously.

"Anytime you want to dance, let me know. I'm always up for it," she said, her voice quiet.

"Well, maybe that's what you should choose for your date. You're up next," I said, reminding her of the condition she had made me agree to.

At the mention of our next date her face lit up. "Oh, don't worry. I already know what we'll be doing. I'll email you with a time and place. I'm thinking next Friday; can you get off work?"

I grinned, happy she had already had plans in mind for us. "Yeah," I answered, "I'm sure that can be arranged."

"Great. You like music, right?"

I nodded slowly, distracted as she licked her lips, leaving a trail of moisture across her full pout. Normally, I would have gone in straight for the kill, flashing her my signature Northman smile before attacking her lips with my own. But something about this felt different. After all of the stories we shared and the slow way we were getting to know each other, something screamed at me to go slowly with her physically as well. I didn't want to run her off yet.

"Music…yeah… sounds good," I mumbled as my face leaned closer to hers, intent on giving her a kiss on the cheek. Just as my lips made contact with her skin, Sookie turned her face slightly, so I pressed up against the corner of her lips. She tasted like coffee, key lime pie and something uniquely Sookie. As I pulled away, she smiled shyly and waved goodbye, sliding into her car. I stepped aside to let her drive off and licked my lips, eager to taste her again.

* * *

**A/N:** aw...their 1st date :) What did we think? and next week...Sookie's date! What do you think she has up her sleeve?


	7. Kirtan

**A/N:** Y'all are super amazing. I am continuously awed at the love this story has received...the reviews, alerts, favs really make me smile a big old cheesy grin! :D

This story wouldn't be half of what it is without the help of my MasterBeta **Gallathea**. Galla rocks plain and simple and if I could set up a private jam session with our favorite Viking, I totally would. Thanks darlin! xoxo

Links to music in this chapter:

**Amba Bahvani – http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=Dq5C3D5U5gs**

**Paul Simon – Late In The Evening - http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=A7OPcZxp30g**

As always, you can check out the entire playlist from the link on my profile.

**

* * *

**

**Kirtan:**

_A call-and-response experience that involves chanting hymns or mantras to the accompaniment of a variety of instruments. Kirtan quiets the mind and draws awareness inward, acting as a bridge between the outer and inner self, allowing one to drop into a true identity._

_***~*~**~*~***_

Thankfully, the bar was busy on Saturday, so Pam wasn't able to needle me for details of Friday's date. I did, however, find time to rip her a new one for the little stunt she pulled with persuading Sookie and her friends to dance on the bar counter. She appeared sorry for all of two seconds before winking at me.

"You know you liked it, Eric. And please, you really think that's the worst I can do? I'm serious, if you don't get me a real office soon, I'm certain I can think of something even better."

I gave her the finger and walked away, not wanting to deal with any of Pam's craziness at the moment. Despite thinking it was hysterical, I knew she felt a little bit bad when I walked in on Tuesday afternoon and there was a box of fresh doughnuts on my desk. Pam never said anything, but I mumbled a "thanks" in her direction the next time I saw her. She didn't even give me any snark when I ducked out to go to yoga class. I wonder if Pam's silence was her way of approving of Sookie. I wasn't going to press her to find out, but I appreciated it nonetheless.

I was a bit hesitant going into class Tuesday evening. I wondered if the dynamic would be different since our date. I wasn't about to go up and hug Sookie in front of the rest of the class, no matter how much my body longed to be close to hers the moment I saw her. She was wearing those tight, booty-hugging pants again with a cropped turquoise tank top. I could see a sliver of skin between her shirt and pants, and was dangerously close to lunging over and licking her there.

Intent on doing better in class, not only for my own sense of pride, but perhaps to show off a bit for Sookie as well, I did my best to pay attention. I managed to figure out the breathing technique she taught us and actually felt more energized after it, which is what was supposed to happen. With that promising start to class, I focused on perfecting my poses in the various positions. I still checked out everyone else in class to see where I stood, but I realized I didn't dwell on it as much. Instead, I made sure my breathing was even as my arms supported me during plank pose, my back and legs as straight as possible.

When Sookie walked over and said, "Excellent, Eric," I wanted to throw a fist up in the air and scream, "Eat it, suckers!" to the rest of the class. Instead, I grunted back a "thanks" as my arms started shaking a bit from holding the pose so long. Class seemed to go faster than the previous ones, and it was almost time for the relaxation portion. As I lay down on my mat, I heard Sookie quietly move around the classroom, asking each person if they wanted a neck and head adjustment. When she finally got to me, my body tingled in anticipation of her being so near.

Sookie bent down and whispered in my ear, her hot breath tickling my skin.

"Eric? Can I adjust your neck?"

My eyes were already closed, so I just sighed out, "Mmhmm."

Sookie kneeled behind me, and her hands came up on either side of my face. She pulled my head up and out, gently setting it back down. It felt incredible. I whispered out, "Thank you," hoping she would hear it before moving on. To my surprise, she was still crouched down by me, and she bent down further, her lips ghosting against my cheeks.

"You're welcome."

I smiled, knowing nobody could see, and enjoyed the relaxation session even more. When class was over, I may have rolled up my mat more slowly than usual in hopes of catching Sookie by herself after everyone left class. Unfortunately, the damn redhead was already over there, chatting her ear off and showing no sign of shutting up. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that I really should get back to Valhalla.

I walked over to Sookie and waited until the redhead had to pause to breathe, and then I quickly butted in.

"We'll talk soon so we can coordinate for Friday?" I didn't want to be too specific in case Sookie was uncomfortable discussing our date in front of the other students, and frankly, I didn't need them knowing anything about my own life.

Sookie's face lit up with a gorgeous smile, and she nodded.

"I'll shoot you an email and let you know there where and when."

"But not the what?" I asked, hoping to pull some more info out of her.

She bit her lip and shook her head, suppressing her laughter. She reached out and placed her hand on my arm.

"Sorry, not going to spill. I'll be in touch, though. I'll see you Friday," she said with a wink. Her hand lingered for a second longer before she pulled it away and waved goodbye. I waved back and headed out, returning to the bar to try and get some work done, despite my head being elsewhere.

*******

The rest of the week, I kept pressing Sookie for details about our date during our email exchanges, but she was locked up tighter than a triple fudge cake at a Jenny Craig convention. All I knew was that I was supposed to meet her at the yoga studio at six pm, Friday night, wearing something comfortable. I had done a little investigating and noticed that there weren't any yoga classes offered at that time, so I didn't think she was making me take another class with her. I vaguely recalled her mentioning something about music, but couldn't figure out what it could be.

So there I was, on Friday night at a few minutes before six, standing in front of a dimly lit yoga studio. I was wearing a loose fitting pair of worn jeans and a gray thermal shirt. I had grabbed a flannel button-down at the last minute in case we were going to be outside for a bit. It was that time of year in early fall when nights started getting cool, so I figured I might as well come prepared.

I walked into the studio and was surprised to see a few people milling around. Sookie was up at the counter and waved me over.

"Hey Eric!"

I walked up to her and debated whether or not to give her a hug. Before I was able to make the choice, she thrust herself at me, wrapping her slender arms around my waist. She gave me a tight squeeze before letting go.

"Are you ready to find out what we're doing tonight?" she asked, her face positively glowing.

"Yes, tell me already!"

"Tonight is the last outdoor kirtan session before it gets too cold out. We've pulled out all the stops, and there will be a bunch of live music as well, maybe even a drum circle. I really hope you'll enjoy it."

Sookie knew of my love for music, and a drum circle actually didn't sound all that bad. It reminded me of my days in college when a few of us would get high, sit around in a crammed dorm room, and play bongos like we were the next coming of Bob Marley or something. That didn't sound too new agey at all. In fact, since I had broken out my guitar again, I was feeling the music-playing bug more often. But what the fuck was kirtan? The look of confusion on my face must have clued Sookie in that an explanation was necessary.

"Kirtan is a call-and-response form of chanting practiced for many centuries in India. Many yoga studios now offer kirtan nights, since the practice of connecting to the heart through chanting is closely related to yoga. It's really wonderful, and once you get into it, it's pretty transcendental."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes at the use of the term transcendental, and just nodded at her description. I could handle a bit of chanting if it meant I got to bang on drums. I followed Sookie outside to a courtyard in the back that I had no idea existed.

"Can you find us some pillows near the fire? I'll be right back," she said, leaving me before I really had a chance to respond. I looked all around me, trying to figure out what to do next. I walked by a table that had some snacks spread out on it. There was some dried fruit next to a few different varieties of nuts and seeds. Basically, they were serving shriveled-up fruit and birdseed. I politely passed over the food before checking out the rest of the space.

There was a large fire pit in the center of the courtyard, and a warm fire was already raging within it. Surrounding the pit were a bunch of brightly colored floor pillows and mats. Many of them were already taken, but I saw two open ones and walked over. Just as I sat down on a large, green pillow I felt somebody shove me from behind before sitting down on the empty seat next to me I had intended to save for Sookie.

"Sorry, that one is taken," I started to say before looking up and seeing Bill sitting there with a smirk on his face.

"Do you really think you'll win her over by pretending to be into this stuff? You're deluding yourself if you think she'll even give you a chance," he huffed, glaring at me.

I fought the urge to just deck him and get this over with, but I figured Sookie wouldn't be too pleased with that. Instead, I rotated by body away from Bill, effectively ignoring him. I started scanning the space for some other open seats, but it had quickly filled up in the past couple of minutes. I was about to pick up the pillow I was on and drag it some place else when I heard Sookie calling me.

"There you are!" she said as she flounced down between my outstretched legs. "Do you mind if we share? It seems to be packed here tonight!"

I smirked, knowing that Bill just helped me out without even knowing it.

"Not at all," I said, pulling her closer to my body so that her ass was an inch or two away from my crotch. I allowed my hands to drop down to her thighs and I lazily drew circles on them as I leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"Tell me more about what's going to happen tonight."

I swear I heard Sookie gasp before answering me. "Tara, one of the other massage therapists, and Lafayette are going to lead everyone in a call-and-response chant. The words are in Hindi, but don't worry too much about that, it's very simple. They call out a phrase and we chant it back. A few people will be drumming and oh, Bill!" She turned to look at Bill as if she had just remembered something important. "Aren't you playing guitar tonight as well?"

Bill's chest puffed out as if Sookie had just reminded him he was accepting the Nobel Peace Prize or some shit, and he eagerly nodded back. "I am, Sookie. I know how much you enjoy my guitar playing," he said with a haughty smirk aimed directly at me.

Thankful that Sookie was facing away from me, I rolled my eyes at Bill, letting him know I was nowhere near impressed. And just to piss him off further, I brought my hand up to Sookie's face, brushing away a strand of hair so I could lean in and whisper into her ear, my lips barely coming into contact with her skin, "I play guitar too, you know. Maybe one day you can hear me play."

I looked down just in time to see Sookie's cheeks flare up with red before she nibbled on her bottom lip, nodding her head and allowing a "yes" to escape her lips. At that, Bill got up in a huff and stalked to the front of the room, grabbing a guitar that was propped up against a chair.

I recognized Lafayette sitting next to Bill, a set of bongos in his lap. He noticed me and waved at me, a huge smile on his face. Next to him sat a cute brunette who I assumed was Tara. She was fiddling with a tambourine in her hands as she waited for everyone to settle down. I looked around and saw a wide variety of people gathered. Some filled the stereotypical hippy dippy mold, with their flowing dreadlocks and glassy eyed stares. Others looked like they had just come from work, with tailored button-down shirts opened up to show the undershirt beneath, fancy socks and shoes toed off for comfort. I didn't feel odd or out of place at all, and I was curious to see what would transpire.

I didn't have to wait long, since Lafayette gently tapped the microphone in front of him in an attempt to get everyone's attention. The chatter around me died down as everyone focused on the group in front of us.

"Welcome to our last outdoor kirtan session. From now on, our Friday evening kirtan group will meet indoors as the days grow shorter and the nights grow ever cooler. I am glad to see so many familiar faces returning, and I'm excited to see some new faces in the crowd as well."

As he said this, his eyes landed on me, and I couldn't help but return the smile Lafayette had on his face.

"Get ready for some joyful chanting tonight, as we allow these ancient mantras and melodies to lead us into blissful meditation. Let the eternal love within you shine brightly tonight!"

With that, he began slowly pounding out a rhythm on the drums, his head bobbing up and down. The pace began to quicken as Bill started strumming his guitar. Then, voices started chanting as a beautifully harmonized mantra came from Lafayette and Tara. I just sat back and watched as they called out in Hindi and the rest of the group returned the call a few moments later. I didn't feel comfortable joining in, so I continued to watch, my body rocking in time to the beat.

Some people swayed back and forth, their eyes closed as they chanted, their voices rising up. Others laughed and smiled at their friends. A few people spread out, grabbing some extra drums that were lining the edge of the courtyard, and began playing along. All of the singing, music, and warmth of the fire made me feel a little light headed and almost as if I was high, but I was pretty sure nobody had passed around a joint…yet.

I smirked at my observation, wondering if Sookie was a secret stoner, and I laughed at the thought, wondering how she could ever be more mellow than she already was. At the sound of my laughter, Sookie craned her head around and looked at me, a lazy smile on her face. Her cheeks were red, whether from the warmth of the fire or her eternal love trying to shine through, but either way, she was gorgeous.

After a few more minutes of that song, Lafayette traded in his bongos for a guitar, and they smoothly transitioned into another chant; this time, the beat slowed down and the music evened out. While the evening progressed, darkness crept in, and soon, the only light was coming from the glowing fire pit. I found myself staring at the fire in front of me, the music and chanting washing over me, and felt incredibly calm. At some point, Sookie snuggled further into my arms, which had wrapped around her. She was dragging a finger back and forth along my arm, and her head was draped against my chest, her eyes closed and a look of pure bliss across her face.

As hokey as I thought this could turn out, I was actually enjoying myself, but whether it had to do with the actual kirtan or the fact that Sookie was slowly rubbing herself up against me as she swayed to the music was unclear. Almost too soon, the kirtan ended, and as the music drew to a close and the singing stopped, I felt a chill run through my body.

"Cold?" Sookie ask, having felt me shiver beneath her.

"Yeah, I guess," I shrugged, not sure what had happened.

"We can go in if you want, or go grab a bite to eat?"

I was glad that she was interested in spending more time with me, because I wasn't ready to give her up just yet. As she uncurled her legs and stood up, I felt a noticeable loss of warmth. Sookie extended her hand to help me up, and I eagerly grabbed it, not letting go when I was finally standing. She didn't seem to mind, and we walked hand in hand over to where Lafayette, Tara, and to my chagrin, Bill, were standing. Bill eyed our clasped hands and his face immediately paled, his eyes shooting daggers at me.

"Hey guys, great session!" Sookie exclaimed, letting go of my hand to give each of them a hug. I had no trouble with her hugging Tara or Lafayette, but I had to restrain myself from pulling her away when she went to give Bill a hug. He smirked at me over her head as he embraced her, and I clenched my fists, unable to do anything without causing a scene. I wasn't sure if I was just reacting because of my utter distaste for Bill, or because I was feeling protective of Sookie, but either way, my blood began to boil.

It returned to a slight simmer when Sookie moved away from Bill and walked back over to me, leaning her body into my side.

"Oh, Tara, this is Eric, I don't think you two have met yet."

I stuck out my hand to shake Tara's, but she surprised me and pulled me into a hug.

"Nice to finally meet you," she said.

"Finally?" I quirked an eyebrow at Sookie.

Even in the darkness, I could tell she was blushing as she dismissed me. "It's nothing."

I could see both Tara and Lafayette giggling and Bill scowling, so I dropped it.

"So, Eric. What did you think of your first kirtan?" Lafayette asked me.

"It was pretty neat," I answered truthfully. "I didn't really get into the chanting myself, but it was cool to listen to, and you guys have some fierce skills with the drums and guitars."

"Thanks," Lafayette said, the pride evident in his voice. "You play?" he asked as he nodded to the instruments scattered on the floor.

"A bit. I try to play the guitar when I can, and who can resist pounding away… at a drum?" I winked at him.

Lafayette burst into laughter, and everyone other than Bill joined in.

"Let's see it," Bill said pointedly.

"Huh?" I asked, wondering what the hell was he playing at.

"You say you play guitar, let's see what you got," he snarled.

Was he really about to turn this into a pissing contest over Sookie? If he was serious, I'd whip it out right that second and show him who was boss.

"Bill, it's not cool putting Eric on the spot like that," Sookie said, and in a lower voice, she whispered to me, "You know you don't have to."

I didn't want Sookie standing up for me, and I was pretty sure I could take on Bill after seeing him play during the kirtan. Skill wise, we seemed to be evenly matched, on the guitar at least.

"It's fine, Sookie. I'd love to have a little jam session."

"Alright!" shouted Lafayette as he grabbed a djembe in the corner and started beating on the drum.

Bill sneered at me. "Do you know any Paul Simon?"

I nodded and smiled, having spent many a car ride listening to either _Graceland_ or any other number of tapes my parents had.

"Wouldn't you say it's late in the evening, guys?" Lafayette asked, already having a steady rhythm going.

I chuckled to myself at his cheesy joke, grabbed one of the guitars, and sat down on a chair, strumming the familiar tune. Bill sat down next to me, and after watching for a few seconds was able to pick it up. Tara started singing, and after a bit we had a small crowd gathered while we rocked out.

My fingers were flying across the strings as I swayed in time with the beats of the drum. I was really getting into it, and pretty soon Bill and I were actually playing in harmony, neither of us trying to fight it out, and we were sounding good. I looked up and saw Sookie twirling around, dancing to the music I was playing. I felt an unfamiliar tug in my heart watching her spin, and I couldn't look away. I continued to watch her as the song faded out and ended. On her final twirl, Sookie's eyes caught mine, and we stared at each other silently.

A burst of applause from the crowd that had gathered startled us out of our private moment, and I had to turn away as people I had never met came up to thank me for the music. After thanking Lafayette and Bill for playing with me, I stood up, ready to have some alone time with Sookie. I saw her speaking with an elderly woman, and waited as patiently as possible until they were done.

I watched as she spoke to the woman animatedly, her hands gesturing wildly. I couldn't help but stare at Sookie, as if nobody else was around. Just as I was about to go and grab her, she turned around and caught my eye, flashing me a smile. She held up a finger, requesting one more minute, and I begrudgingly nodded. When I became an impatient asshole was beyond me. Well, I was always an asshole, but being this antsy when it came to a woman was a whole new ballgame.

Before I could dwell on it any longer, Sookie walked over and grabbed my hand, threading her fingers with mine.

"Thanks for waiting. Hungry?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"Come on," she said as she tugged my hand. "There's a new restaurant that just opened up down the street. I went there the other week with Amelia, and it's actually pretty good."

I followed her out to the street, happy to eat anything at that point, since I was starving. We walked a couple blocks away from the studio and came upon a small place that looked nice from the outside. As we walked through the door I heard Sookie say, "It's vegan, but don't worry; they actually have some great options."

My hunger suddenly went away as I groaned at the thought of finding something appetizing in a vegan restaurant. Thoughts of spaghetti and wheatballs floated through my mind, making the thought of food completely unappealing.

Once we were seated, our waiter came up to us and filled our water glasses. The moment he glanced at Sookie, he turned beet red and mumbled something about pancakes. I wasn't too sure what he was saying, but he tossed a pair of menus on the table and walked away quickly.

"Oh nice, do they have pancakes here?" I asked with excitement, knowing that it would be hard to screw those up.

Sookie eyes grew wide, and she choked on the sip of water she had just taken.

"Shit, are you okay?" I panicked, wondering if I should go thump her on the back or something.

She waved her hand at me and shook her head. "I'm fine, I'm fine. And no," she said, her cheeks suddenly blazing with heat, "they don't have pancakes here, I'm sorry. Although, now that you mention it, I could go for a stack of them."

I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed a menu, hoping there would be something besides seaweed and tofu for me to eat. I breathed a sigh of relief when I noticed a while section devoted to pasta. When the skittish waiter came back, I ordered some tortellini with a tomato-olive sauce. Hopefully it wouldn't suck.

Small talk came effortlessly to us, and I learned some more about Sookie. She mostly asked me questions related to music and playing guitar. Apparently, she really enjoyed watching me play, and even requested that I play for her in the future. I promised her that a private concert was definitely a possibility. The blush I received in response actually made my cock twitch.

Before I could plan how to get Sookie in a more private setting immediately, she began speaking.

"So, what did you think about tonight?" she asked tentatively.

"It was interesting," I said truthfully. "I mean, the chanting was a bit much, to be honest. But the music was beautiful, and I enjoyed being there with you. I don't think my eternal love was shining super bright, though," I chuckled, remembering what Lafayette had said earlier in the evening.

Sookie raised her eyebrow, looking at me curiously. "I dunno, Eric. I think you'd be surprised. When I saw you playing guitar, your face was glowing, and I could just see the light emanating from your soul."

I didn't want to tell her that whatever she saw had less to do with the music and more to do with a certain blonde who had been dancing in front of me. I thought it was a bit too early for us to be discussing shit like that. I tried to change the topic of conversation before it got too far down an unnerving path.

"So, now that you took me out on one of your dates, I get a shot at one of my own again, right?"

Sookie's face lit up with a smile. "Of course, if you want to," she said shyly.

Really? This girl doubted my desire for her. Clearly, I needed to step up my game if she wasn't certain about how I felt. I could start by placing her hand up against the steel rod in my jeans, but I thought that might be a bit too forward.

"I want to," I said seriously. "Let me just talk with Pam and see what I can do schedule wise. Would Friday or Saturday work better for you?"

Sookie reached into her bag and pulled out a planner. Rifling through it she said, "Hm, probably Saturday would be best."

I knew I would have to kiss some serious ass with Pam in order for her to cover for my absence on a busy night like Saturday, but Sookie was proving to be worth it.

"I'll probably have to work at the bar for a bit in the evening, but we can meet up there, and then go some place else, maybe a movie or something?"

"That sounds great. We can finalize plans on Tuesday when you come to class if that works for you."

I nodded, happy that I was going to have a chance to hang with Sookie on my turf for a date. I wasn't sure what to plan, but wanted it to be something good. I had a few days to come up with an idea, and I was hoping inspiration would hit me.

We finished our dinner, which surprisingly didn't suck, and left the restaurant, walking back in the direction of the yoga studio. I noticed Sookie's car in the parking lot, and we headed towards it.

"Do you want a ride?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I'm good. It's still nice out, and I walked, so I should be fine."

Sookie stood at her car door, jingling her keys nervously in her hand. I knew I wanted more than a half kiss on the lips and decided to make my move. I leaned down and cupped her face in one hand, stroking her soft cheek with my calloused thumb. Sookie sighed and leaned into my hand, her eyes closing. Without a second thought, I found her soft, pink lips and I slowly kissed her. Sookie responded quickly, kissing me back and slipping her arms around my waist, pulling me closer. We kissed for a while, each of us taking turns exploring the other's lips and mouth and finally tongue. Sookie tasted amazing; she was sweet and perfect, with a hint of lime from her dinner. I could dine on her flavor all day. We broke apart, needing to catch our breaths, and she looked up at me, a smile on her face.

"Thank you, Eric. I had a lovely time tonight."

"Thank you, Sookie," I responded. "Believe it or not, I had fun too. I'll see you soon."

One more quick taste of her lips and I turned around, waving to her as I walked away towards my apartment. I snuck a quick glance back as I turned the corner and saw Sookie still standing by her car as if in a daze, her fingers playing at her lips. I smiled, glad to know that I was having some sort of effect on her as well.

* * *

**A/N: **It's a slooooooooooooooooooooow burn kids, but we'll get there *smirks*

A few housekeeping things: There are only** 5** more days to enter The Great Pumpkin H'ween Contest that Zigs & I are hosting. This is the perfect opportunity for seasoned writers to flex their creativity and for newbie writers to get their feet wet with a little guidance. Please check out our link for more info.** http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/~EricandhisGreatPumpkin**

Also, a few of you have complained about the total fail that FF can be. Trust me I feel you. There's nothing I hate more than not getting a story alert for one of my fav stories. In that spirit, I always make sure to post on twitter when I update a story, so feel free to follow me there: **http://twitter(DOT)com/YogaGal_**


	8. Devi Dava

**A/N: **So, this chapter is a little special...we get a small glimpse into SPOV and then we're back to everyone's favorite viking. Two POVs for the price of one ;)

As always, big thanks and tons of love for all the awesome reviews, and putting me/the story on alert/fav. xoxoxo I wish we could have a huge, group yoga class with a certain blond Viking. *sigh*

A huge thank you to my two fabulous and beautiful betas for this chapter,** Gallathea **and **s. Meadows. **Meads just announced a new SVM fic contest and I am so excited for this one. Deets at the bottom of the page!

**Songs for this chapter:**

Journey: Don't Stop Believing:** http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=barLaHrtvoM**

GLEE Cast: Don't Stop Believing: **http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=TUZwdbeS2mM** (I just heart this version so hardcore. Total Gleek over here!)

Pat Benatar: Hit Me With Your Best Shot: **http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=g4rPIjWqMRc**

Pink Floyd: Brain Damage: **http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=E0VqTYrYncs**

**As always, all the songs for this story can be found on the playlist, linked from my profile (I chose a symphonic arrangement for Brain Damage that is simply beautiful!)

* * *

**

**Devi/Deva:**

_She who is shining/He who is shining_

***~*~**~*~***

**Sookie**

Saturday couldn't come fast enough; I was eager to see Eric again. I was thrilled when he agreed to my crazy dating plan. I wasn't even sure if I could pull it off, but so far it had been working. Our first date had certainly been interesting. I wasn't sure what spurred me to get up on the bar and dance, but with a little prompting from Pam, I was soon up there shaking my stuff. The music was fun and freeing, and the crowd seemed into it. To be honest, I was in my own little world until I noticed Eric watching, and then it seemed like all I wanted to do was dance for him. After that less than demure start to our date, we had a great time just hanging out a diner for hours -- eating, talking, and learning more about each other.

When he walked me to my car I was curious as to whether or not I'd get a good night kiss. I definitely rued ordering those delicious chili cheese fries, and hoped that my breath had calmed down since eating them. I didn't even realize Eric was going in to kiss my cheek and when I turned my face, his lips landed slightly on mine. He tasted slightly salty, with a coffee aftertaste, but all I knew was that I wanted more.

During our next yoga class, it was all I could do to not grab him inappropriately. I did my best and instead concentrated on the improvement I saw in his practice. It wasn't just that he was doing the poses better, but the fact that he wasn't getting as frustrated when he wasn't able to go as far as the others members in class. I smiled at the fact that Eric was slowly getting into the yoga mindset. It wasn't about seeing how far you got by pushing your body, but rather just allowing your body to work and grow at its own speed.

I did slip a little when my lips may have brushed his skin during shavasana. It really wasn't my fault. I bent down and as I helped to stretch out his neck, I got a whiff of him. The strong musky and extremely manly scent he gave off after having worked hard in class was intoxicating, and I couldn't help but bend down to breathe more in. I said something to him, I have no clue what, and as I leaned closer, my lips grazed his cheek, brushing up against the scratchy surface of his five o'clock shadow. My tongue ached to dart out and taste him, but I knew that it would be beyond inappropriate to do in class.

The next time I saw him was for the date I had organized. I wasn't sure what he would think of attending a kirtan session, but I hoped it wasn't too out there for him. We seemed to be getting more comfortable with each other physically, and I relished the times when we held hands or his fingers grazed my arm or leg. The sparks I felt when he touched me went straight to my belly and warmed me up from the inside. The growing heat I felt whenever I was near Eric was incredible, and I leapt at any excuse I could find to touch him.

Despite not actively participating in the kirtan, he seemed relaxed as I felt his body mold to mine while we sat and listened to the beautiful music and words surrounding us. I ended up getting lost in the power of the chanting, allowing the rhythmic sensation to lull me into a place of peace and calm. It was like an out of body experience without drugs, and it always left me feeling wonderful. Add in the fact that I was experiencing this with Eric, and my body was left tingling at the end of the session.

I wanted to take Eric to the vegan restaurant that Amelia and I had enjoyed the week prior, but before we were able to leave, we somehow got enticed into a jam session with Lafayette, Tara and Bill. Whereas Eric had been reserved during the kirtan, I could see his soul shining through as he played. The music was joyful and beautiful, and I couldn't help but start to sway and spin as he strummed out his song. When the song was over and the spell broken, we finally decided to head to dinner. After a wonderful meal and more getting to know you conversation, we walked back towards the studio.

I finally got my kiss, and it was everything I had wanted. Eric's lips were soft and delicious, moving against mine as if they were made for me. His kiss left me breathless, and I wanted more. Yet after a few minutes, we separated, and I felt the loss of his heat immediately. My fingers traced the ghost of his lips as he walked away, and I couldn't believe I had fallen so hard, so quickly. I had always been one to guard my heart, and here was this man, chipping away and easily gaining access to it.

The thought made me nervous, and I dwelled on it for most of Sunday. I decided not to feed my fears—I'd go with the flow, something that had always served me well in the past. Tuesday came, and I got to see Eric again. Once more, he surprised me with how much progress he had made in class. He hardly looked around the room to see what other students were doing, and I was happy to see him actually focusing on his breathing techniques.

I had the students do a series of sun salutations, and I walked around assisting when needed. When Eric was down in a forward bend, I saw that his back was rounded more than it should have been, and went over to help. I leaned forward and whispered in his ear, because I knew he wasn't comfortable with being called out in front of the class. I felt Eric stiffen as I asked if I could help reposition him. He mumbled out an okay, so I moved into position, standing in front of him to assist him. My hands pressed into the middle of Eric's back, and I could feel the heat emanating from him. My fingers instinctively wanted to trail themselves up and down his back, sliding beneath his sweaty tank top to see what lay beneath. The moan he made as he bent forward didn't help any and sent a jolt of intensity to my lady bits.

After class I was happy to see that Eric lingered around. As soon as the last person left, I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the couch outside the classroom.

"Hey," I said shyly, once I realized we were truly alone.

"Hey," Eric replied, brushing away a stray lock of hair from my face. His fingers skimmed my face, and I couldn't help but smile. Way too soon, his hand dropped from my face, and we were just sitting there, staring at each other.

"So…do I get any hints as to what we're doing Saturday?"

Eric just smirked, shook his head, and pointed to himself. "I'm a vault, Sookie. You're not getting anything out of me, not even a hint."

I grabbed his hand and pulled it towards me, figuring a little heavy flirting wouldn't be totally out of place. I began slowly tracing patterns on Eric's hand and looked up at him through my eyelashes. I pouted my lips just slightly before asking, "Not even for me?"

Eric just sat there, silent and gaping at me, his mouth opening and closing but no words coming out of his mouth. I giggled at his reaction and that seemed to snap him out of it. He snatched his hand back, but not before giving mine a tight squeeze.

"Not even for you, lover," he said with a wink.

He bent down to grab his bag; it was now my turn to gape at him like a fish out of water. Did Eric just call me lover? His nonchalant attitude led me to believe that he didn't realize he said it, but the fact that it even slipped out of his mouth floored me.

After standing up and walking towards the door, he turned around for a moment to look me over.

"What?" he asked, his face scrunched up with a quizzical look.

I quickly shook my head, "Nothing, nothing. I'm just bummed you won't give it up," I prattled. "I guess I'll just have to wait until Saturday."

Eric grinned at me.

"Sorry for making you come to Valhalla again. It's just that Saturday is one of our busiest nights, and I need to stick around for a bit to ensure things are going smoothly before I leave. But, I promise, we'll get out of there as soon as you show up. And then…"

His words trailed off and he just laughed. As he opened the door, he finished, "…and then, you'll just have to wait and see."

Saturday couldn't come quickly enough.

*******

When I got to Valhalla it was packed, and it took me a minute before I spotted Eric. I finally caught a glimpse of him in the corner of the bar having a heated exchange with Pam, and I wondered what was wrong. While Eric was seething, his brows furrowed and his lips in a snarl, Pam seemed to be the ultimate picture of cool, calm and collected. If anything, she had an amused look on her face. I tried to figure out what Eric was chewing her out about, but was unable to hear anything over the dull roar of the bar.

My eyes scanned the bar, and I noticed a slight commotion over in another corner across the way. Curious, I headed over to scope out what was going on. I peered over the shoulders of the people that were huddled over a big black box and a mini screen.

"What's going on?" I asked the person closest to me, which happened to be Alcide.

"Sookie! Great to see you again," he said, the boyish charm just oozing from him.

"Hey Alcide! Good to see you too. What's that?" I asked again, pointing to the set up in front of us.

Alcide grinned and finally answered me. "That's a karaoke set up. Pam's been jonesin' to get one in here forever, but Eric swore it would be over his dead body. Guess she must have found a way to get it in under his nose. He's not too thrilled at the moment," he said, nodding in Eric's direction.

Ah, so that's what he and Pam were arguing about. I bit my lip, attempting to prevent the smile that was building up from escaping. I felt bad that Eric was upset, but I also felt a little bit giddy. I had a secret soft spot for karaoke, despite being the world's worst singer. Something in me just let loose when I got up on stage and belted out a tune. Granted, it didn't happen much and was usually confined to a friend's basement during a raucous, good time playing Rock Band.

I guess my attempt at suppressing my smile failed, since Alcide nudged me with a wink.

"Really, Sookie? You're a karaoke fan?"

I blushed and nodded.

"Awesome! Me too! Come on!"

And before I knew what hit me I was being dragged up on a make shift platform that Pam must have arranged for a stage. Alcide shouted to one of his buddies to set the machine up and within minutes I had a microphone thrust in my hands. He leaned over and whispered in my ear, asking if I was comfortable with the song choice. I grinned and nodded excitedly, waiting for the song to begin. Soon, the beginning notes of a Journey song started playing out over the speakers.

The noise of the bar crowd died down as people turned to stare at us. As the familiar beat blared out, a few people began bopping their heads and started "da da da"-ing along with Alcide and me.

I turned to Alcide, a large smile on my face as he started singing.

"Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world. She took the midnight train going anywhere."

He actually wasn't bad, and I started to get a bit nervous about my own lack of singing ability. My palms got a little sweaty as I gripped the microphone tightly in my hand. Then Alcide nodded in my direction, and I brought the mic up to my lips and closed my eyes, allowing myself to get lost in one of my favorite guilty pleasure songs.

"Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit. He took the midnight train going anywhere."

***~*~**~*~***

**Eric **

I looked up, wondering who the fuck would dare start that god awful machine, knowing my extreme distaste for karaoke. My eyes almost popped out of their sockets when I saw Sookie holding a microphone, standing next to Alcide. I didn't realize she was already here and kicked myself for getting so tied up in Pam's nonsense. My blood boiled seeing the two of them up there, smiling at each other and clearly very comfortable together.

Alcide started singing, and I had to grimace when I realized he wasn't half bad. Then Sookie's part came up, and she belted it out, a look of pure bliss on her face. I couldn't help but smile, seeing her so happy, despite her voice sounding like cats in heat. The fact that she was clearly having such a good time almost seemed to cancel out her strained singing. _Almost._

As the two of them continued their duet, they moved closer together, their bodies swaying to the music, and…_oh hell no_! Alcide put his arm around Sookie's waist, pulling her towards him.

I crushed the plastic cup I had in my hands, tossing it to the floor, not caring that I was littering in my own bar. I was pissed. I vaguely registered Pam's voice behind me.

"This is what happens when you don't get me my own office, Eric. I play dirty, and I play to win."

I turned around and glared at her, letting her know we were nowhere done discussing this. I would owe Pam a decent shouting match later, but for now, my mind was only on Sookie and Alcide. I stormed up to them, unsure what I was going to do, knowing only that he needed to get his hands off of her immediately. As I made my way across the room, I noticed that more people were straggling into the bar, and the ones that were already there were rapt with attention, staring at Sookie and Alcide singing. Some of them were even joining in on the chorus. I cocked an eyebrow, flabbergasted that people actually enjoyed this shit.

I got up to the platform they were standing on, and was about to pull the plug on the damn machine, when I got sidetracked staring at Sookie. She was positively glowing, and had never looked so beautiful, even when she was dancing last week. I couldn't be the one to end this. I also couldn't watch her feel this way because of singing with some drunken frat boy. So, clearly out of my mind, I did the only thing I could think of. I went up on stage, grabbed Alcide's microphone, and pushed him aside. Then…I sang.

"Paying anything to roll the dice just one more time…"

Sookie looked at me with complete shock for a second before joining in on the next verse.

"Some will win, some will lose, some were born to sing the blues…"

Amazingly, our voices melded together, and I sang louder, enjoying the rush I felt singing with Sookie. Her smile was contagious, and I could feel the corners of my mouth tug up with little thought on my part. I was only looking at her, the rest of the bar disappearing into a haze. Her hand shot out and grabbed mine, squeezing hard. I pulled her closer to me, so we were almost nose to nose as we kept singing, our bodies bouncing along to the catchy tune. We reached the final chorus and I belted it out, staring directly into Sookie's eyes.

"Don't stop believing, hold on to that feeling…"

Fuck it all if Journey hadn't written one cheesy song, but I was actually feeling those words at that moment. The song ended, and I was left trying to catch my breath, actually having worked up a bit of a sweat performing. I looked down at Sookie, and she was glowing, still holding my hand. We stared at each other for a second, neither of us saying anything, but clearly, our eyes were doing some sort of talking for us. The moment ended when thunderous applause surrounded us, taking us by surprise. Sookie hastily dropped my hand and brought her own up to her face, embarrassed by the response.

People were whistling and hollering out for more; I shook my head, still unable to comprehend how seemingly sane people enjoyed this crap, despite having had a good time with Sookie only moments before. Pam must be lacing the beer with happy pills or some shit. Sookie started to look uncomfortable, and I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Are you ready to get out of here, yet?"

She nodded emphatically, so I grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the bar, much to the chagrin of the bar patrons who were hoping for an encore. The faint sounds of Pat Benatar started up as we reached the door to make our exit. I turned back around just in time to see Pam up on the platform, microphone in hand, flashing me a toothy smile. She bore a frightening resemblance to the cat that ate the canary. I knew that our little war was far from over, and I'd have to think about actually getting her some office space soon.

But for now, I settled with mouthing, 'no promises, no demands' to Pam and flipping her the bird before sliding my arm around Sookie's shoulder to pull her closer to me. She melded against my body effortlessly as we headed out into the cool, fall night. We were silent for a bit while I led Sookie towards our destination. Neither of us had said anything since leaving the bar, and I wondered if we were going to talk about what just happened. Of course, the moment I wondered about it, Sookie started talking.

"So, Lounge Lizard Eric, eh?"

I nudged her playfully. "Well, if Alcide wasn't showing off like a jackass, maybe I wouldn't have had to. I was just protecting your virtue, Miss Stackhouse," I said, laying it on a bit thick.

"Oh, Mr. Northman," Sookie drawled, with an exaggerated Southern accent. "I am ever so much obliged."

After ten minutes of walking, we reached our destination.

"The Museum of Science?" Sookie asked, and I could tell she was confused. "Is it even open this late?"

I had finally come up with an idea for our date during the last yoga class. Sookie had gone on and on about the stars, their alignment in the sky, and how it related to our spines or something while we practiced yoga. To be honest, I wasn't really listening fully, as she was stretching in a way that caused her shirt to slip a bit. My attention was focused on the creamy expanse of stomach that was revealed. But, I did recall she lit up when discussing the stars.

It had reminded me of when Sam had been prattling on about some "awesome space show" he had seen at the planetarium. Apparently, they kept the museum open late on Saturday nights so people could come and marvel at the solar system, indoors. I figured that it would at least be a step up from just going to the movies.

Explaining why we were here, I glanced at Sookie, hoping she liked this idea.

"…so is that cool?" I asked, suddenly nervous that she would think this was the lamest idea ever.

"Yes!" Sookie exclaimed and out of nowhere threw her arms around my neck, before kissing me firmly on the lips. She didn't linger, but it was enough to set my body off. When she turned to go in ahead of me, I had to discreetly adjust myself so I could walk properly.

I paid for our tickets, and we perused the snack counter, surprised that they would have snacks for sale. I bought a large bag of popcorn to split, and Sookie purchased some Raisinettes, claiming they enhanced the popcorn ten-fold. I gave her a skeptical look, but she assured me that once I tried popcorn mixed with chocolate covered raisins, I would never go back.

I shrugged as I grabbed her hand and led her into the planetarium. It was a circular room with stadium seating all around it, a podium in the center. The ceiling was currently dark, but soon it would be lit up with all sorts of constellations and planetary movement. We chose some seats towards the back of the room and settled ourselves in. A few more people filed in, but it was still pretty empty.

I watched in awe as Sookie pried open her box of Raisinettes and dumped them into the bag of popcorn on my lap. She grabbed the bag from me and started shaking it from side to side. My expression must have given away my continued skepticism.

"You need to shake it up for even distribution of the raisins," she explained as if this was a common fact.

She held out the bag, prompting me to take some. I took a small handful and tossed it back, amazed at how delicious the salty, buttered popcorn and the sweet, chocolatey raisins tasted together.

"So…?" Sookie asked, a knowing look on her face.

"Yeah, yeah. It's pretty good," I admitted.

Sookie's face was one of pure triumph, and I was shocked she didn't do a victory dance right in the aisle.

"I'm hardly ever wrong. You stick with me, Eric, and I'll lead you in the right direction," she said with a wink, and somehow I didn't doubt the validity of her statement.

We plowed through half the bag before the lights started to dim. I placed the popcorn on the floor and sat back, ready to enjoy hanging out in the darkness with Sookie. While learning more about the stars sounded fun, spending an hour with Sookie in the dark sounded even more appealing. I went to grab her hand when we heard movement down below. A man walked to the center of the room, and I could barely make him out in the shadows.

"Welcome to the Museum of Science's Planetarium. Normally we provide a guided tour of the majestic beauty and awe of our solar system. However, on Saturday nights, we do things a little differently here. So, sit back, relax and enjoy the show!"

I had no idea what this man was going on about, but as long as they kept the lights low and provided the romantic setting, I could do the rest. I leaned in, about to whisper a naughty joke about my own milky way, when all of a sudden, loud music blared from the speakers in the room.

Sookie started giggling. "Eric!" she exclaimed over the music. "You didn't tell me that this was the Dark Side of the Moon show!"

I groaned, knowing I should have looked into this a bit more carefully. Of course somebody like Sam would only go to one of these if they played Pink Floyd. Chuckling to myself, I decided to just sit back and enjoy it, because really, who didn't like Pink Floyd?

I had kept Sookie's hand in mine, and we both leaned back in our comfy chairs, our gazes pointed up above. I slowly stroked slow circles over her palm, as we watched various stars and planets light up in synch to the music. Every so often Sookie would lean over and whisper in my ear.

"That is Orion, the hunter. It's so bright it is visible anywhere in the world."

I could hear the awe and appreciation she had for these balls of gas as she spoke. I tried hard to concentrate on what she was saying, but each time Sookie leaned in, her tits grazed my arm, and it took all I had not to maul her on the spot. Then, as if she was purposefully trying to tease me, Sookie lifted up the armrest between us and snuggled in closer to me.

I was suddenly assaulted by her scent; it was all I could smell, and I felt drunk off of it. Her hair sprawled across my arm, tickling it a bit. I draped my arm around her shoulder, my hand coming to rest on her arm. I had to touch her, so I began rubbing her arm slowly, up and down. My eyes were now completely averted from the starry ceiling and focused solely on Sookie. I leaned in, wanting to get even closer, and fucking nuzzled my face in her hair. I was glad that it was dark so that nobody else would catch me doing that. But Sookie figured it out and turned her head to look up at me.

"What?" she asked, completely innocently. The girl had no idea what a tease she was being, and it made her even hotter. If I spoke, I knew that I would blurt out something completely inappropriate, so I did the next best thing. I moved forward a few inches and brushed my lips against her.

The kiss hardly sated any of the feelings I was having for her; it only made me ache for her more. Thankfully, Sookie seemed to have been feeling the same thing, because her hands grasped my shirt, pulling me back towards her as her mouth descended upon mine, kissing me forcefully. We sat there, trading kisses back and forth without a care in the world. I flicked my tongue out, sweeping it against Sookie's lips, and was granted access to her mouth. Our tongues met, brushing up against each other as we continued to make out like horny teenagers.

I pulled away after a bit to catch my breath, but couldn't keep away, returning to kiss Sookie's smooth cheek, traveling up her jaw line to her ear. I swept aside some stray locks of hair and nuzzled my nose against the sweet spot behind her ear. I felt Sookie shiver beneath me, and when I pulled back to suck her earlobe into my mouth, a tiny moan escaped her lips. The sound shot straight to my cock, which was straining painfully against the rough confines of my jeans.

Sookie threaded her hands into my hair and craned her neck to the side, giving me more access to it. Not one to disappoint, I began laving her neck with kisses, nipping intermittently and loving the quiet squeaks she emitted. When I reached the throbbing pulse point on her neck, I couldn't help but press my lips firmly to it, licking the spot and then sucking with abandon. It would most likely leave a mark, but I didn't care, and I really hoped that Sookie was okay with it. I kissed the spot before returning to her lips. Sookie caught my bottom lip in hers and began tugging and pulling at it in a needy fashion.

Her hands dropped to my thighs, and she pressed down firmly as her body fell towards mine. Her thumbs were brushing the inside of my thighs, and I was dangerously close to coming just from that sensation alone. One of my hands started making its way up her shirt, and my thumb could feel the tight swell of her breast beneath it.

Our kiss intensified as my thumb swept across the hardened peak under Sookie's shirt. Just as she let out a sinful moan, the lights in the room went up, causing Sookie to pull away, effectively sobering us up. Any lingering flames were efficiently doused when an elderly couple who happened to be there gave us a knowing look as they stood up, with the man waggling his eyebrows suggestively at Sookie.

Sookie burst out into giggles and the moment was lost. We walked back to the bar, where Sookie's car was. It had gotten cooler out, and I snuggled her close, not wanting her to get too chilly. We made tentative plans for the following week, Sookie informing me of a get-together at the studio she hoped I could make.

"Does this count as your date?" I asked.

Even in the darkness I could see Sookie blush. "Well, no, not really. I was still hoping I'd get to have my date with you as well. I have something interesting planned for that. I was just wondering if you wanted to come to the Samhain celebration in addition to that. You don't have to if it's too much…" she trailed off.

"No, it's fine, of course I do!" I said quickly, not wanting her to think that I didn't want to spend time with her. The smile that spread across her face reassured me that she knew I was being honest.

Of course, when I pressed her for information about the actual date, she was tight lipped as usual, and I didn't even bother pushing for more information. After another round of kissing that was cut short when Clancy bumbled out from the bar to take out the garbage, effectively killing the mood, I helped Sookie into her car and waved her off. Despite the odd circumstances of how the night started, it really had turned out to be one of the best dates I had ever experienced, and I couldn't wait to see how either of us could top it.

* * *

**A/N:** Gah, if only somebody took video of Eric singing karaoke...

oh wait! **http://www(DOT)youtube(DOT)com/watch?v=hvmvVrIeIDg** kk, not the same thing, but still redonkulously adorakable! hee hee, enough with the silliness, on to some business:

Are you an avid SVM fanfic reader, but have yet to dip your toe into the writer's pool? Then *this* is the contest for you! **s. Meadows** and **VampLover1 **are hosting a contest for brand spankin' new fanfic writers. Learn more deets here: **http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/u/2130969/Poppin_Cherries**

I remember my 1st stab at SVM ff - I did a short drabble in response to a weekly one shot challenge, and now look at me: Hopelessly addicted to writing the stuff - so jump on in, the water's great! :)

In the spirit of things, I decided to bite the bullet and try my hand at some Twific. I entered a one shot contest and you can read my fic, **The Usual**, here: **http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/s/5481211/1/**

It is quite different than what I've written for SVM. It's my usually fluffy, lemony goodness, but it's slash - so if that's not your cup of tea, feel free to pass. If you like a little dose of boylove, then check it out and let me know what you think! xo


	9. Spanda

**A/N:** Tuesday already? :) Thanks again to everyone reading along and enjoying this story...I love reading all the reviews and hearing your thoughts on these two crazy kids. You all rock! xo

A huge thank you to the goddess that is my beta - **Gallathea**. She makes my words shine, shine, shine. xo

Just one song for you kittens this chapter(as always, full playlist found on my profile!):

**Neil Young: Harvest Moon ****http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=WApXVzNfocc**

* * *

**Spanda: **

_Vibration; The ultimate Reality itself "quivers," that is, is inherently creative rather than static_

***~*~**~*~***

"And you're sure I don't have to wear a costume?" I asked for the third time.

Sookie giggled over the phone, before promising me, yet again, that this was not a costume party and people wouldn't be dressed up.

"Eric, relax. It's not even a Halloween party."

"But you said it was on Halloween," I said, confused.

"No, I said that we'll be celebrating Samhain, which usually falls around Halloween, but it's not the same thing."

"Oh," I said, probably sounding like an idiot. She most likely did say something to that effect, but it slipped by me. "So, no costume, great. Should I bring anything?"

"Hm, let me think. It's a potluck gathering, so everyone usually brings a dish."

There was no way I was cooking, as my skills in the kitchen were limited to cereal with milk and anything I could microwave. For some reason, I didn't think half the people that were going to be there even owned a microwave. Sookie must have sensed my hesitance, because she quickly backtracked.

"But you're my invited guest; I can bring enough for the both of us. I was going to make a pasta dish, and really, I can just double it."

"I can bring some beer, is that okay?" I asked hopefully, knowing that I could pick up a few six packs with no trouble at all.

"Beer would be great, Eric. I know Amelia was saying she was going to bring something as well, but I'm sure they'll appreciate beer. I'll see you Tuesday then?"

The studio employees had canceled their Tuesday evening classes so that they could have their Samhain party. I didn't think it would be possible, but to be honest, I found myself a little bummed that I would be missing class. I had started to look forward to the classes as a time to unwind and relax a bit. I wondered what Sookie thought about teaching me a private class. My mind started wandering into very un-yogic thoughts of Sookie bent over in downward dog, naked, with me standing behind her, giving her an assist of my very own. With Sookie's flexibility from yoga, I could only imagine some of the fun we could have together. I definitely was feeling the urge to have some fun.

I hadn't slept with anyone since my back injury, and I hadn't wanted to sleep with anyone else since meeting Sookie. My disastrous attempt at making out with that barfly a couple weeks back proved that. Yet, for some reason, rushing to sleep with Sookie hadn't been my top priority. Each time we met up for our little dates, I found myself enjoying getting to know her better, which was a rarity for me. I never really cared about who I fucked before. Sure, I cared if they were attractive and if they could hold my attention for at least an hour, but other than that, it was a non-issue. Something about Sookie had me wanting to know more about her before hopping into bed with her. It intrigued me and made me wary all at the same time.

That didn't mean, however, that I didn't fantasize about being with Sookie. She had starred in many of my more recent jerk-off sessions in the shower. Watching Sookie's body bend and twist during our yoga classes certainly provided the perfect fodder for getting myself off, quickly and reliably. I felt my pants start to tighten as my thoughts turned to a particularly delicious fantasy in which Sookie was sucking me off while lying down on a table, her head having fallen backwards, and her lips eagerly taking all of my hardened cock down her throat. My hand slid down to the bulge in my pants, as I stroked my heated erection through the denim. A sharp rap on my office door immediately brought me back to reality, and my hand flew to cover up my crotch. The sight of Pam, standing against the frame of the door, arms crossed with a knowing look on her face, successfully deflated any hard on I had been sporting.

"Hard at work, Eric?" she smirked.

"Fuck off, Pam," I sneered, not wanting to deal with her shit. I was still pissed at her for the whole karaoke thing, and she knew she was on thin ice with me already.

Pam just stood there, smiling at me, as if she couldn't have cared less.

"Oh, Eric. Stop getting your panties in a twist. You know it's bad for your blood pressure, and we don't want you kicking the bucket on us. And, while I want to say I'm sorry for springing the karaoke on you like that Saturday, I really can't. Have you seen the YouTube video yet?"

I groaned and ran my hands through my hair in frustration.

"Yes, and I've put a moratorium on discussing or viewing it at work, so shut it. Now, since I can see that you're not going anywhere, what the hell do you want?"

"Well, if you're gonna behave like that, I don't think I'm going to tell you."

"Pam," I growled out in a warning tone, so she knew she was pushing it.

"Fine. That cute, blonde girlfriend of yours is pretty sweet, you know that?"

I gave a noncommittal shrug, not because I didn't agree with Pam's assessment of Sookie, but rather because of the use of the term 'girlfriend.' Sookie and I were dating, and hadn't really discussed it any further. Pam noticed my response and gave me a pointed look, but smartly didn't say anything about it.

"Anyway, she and I got to talking…we even exchanged numbers. Who knows, I might just sign up for a yoga class, not as if this slammin' body needs it, though."

I waved my hand at her, begging for her to get on with it.

"We talked, and she said she needed you again Friday evening, so I decided to give you the night off."

I stared at Pam in disbelief. "Excuse me? _You_ decided to give _me_ the night off? You're too kind, Pam," I said sarcastically.

Pam walked towards me and sat on the edge of my desk.

"Seriously, I guess she has something planned for you two, and she wants to make sure you have Friday off. I thought it was sweet that she came to me to help out. I see how you act around her, Eric," Pam said, her voice turning serious. "She's…she's good for you. So, yeah, don't both coming in at all Friday. And, who knows, if the date goes well, maybe you shouldn't be coming in on Saturday. I guess I do owe you."

"Thanks for Friday Pam, but I'm certain I'll be in Saturday. You'll just have to think of another way to make it up to me. Maybe you can be the one coming in on Sunday to do inventory…with Clancy."

We both shuddered at the thought. Before Pam and I could hug and really bring this Hallmark moment to a close, her cell phone rang. The tinny sound of me singing Journey rang through her cell phone.

"What the fuck? You turned it into your ring tone?"

Pam just started laughing and walked out the door, answering her phone. I shook my head, wondering when the hell I lost control over my own bar.

***

I swung by work to grab some beer on my way to the studio. Pam was covering for me tonight, and she didn't even give me any sass about it. I think she knew the ring tone had been a bit much, and she made sure to give me some space. Thankfully, I didn't run into anyone at the bar, and I made my way to the yoga studio, beer in hand.

Sookie had explained that while this party was taking place at the end of October, it wasn't a Halloween party. They were celebrating Samhain, which was some sort of pagan holiday that honors the end of the harvest season. She started to lose me when she began talking about Celtic rituals and stuff, so I just concentrated on the fact that it was a party, I didn't need to get dressed up, and there would be beer.

I walked in, looking around for Sookie. The studio had been decorated with various corn stalks, gourds, and other fall related stuff, and it actually looked pretty festive. Only a few people were in the entryway, so I headed towards the back to see if I could find more folks.

"Eric!"

Before I was able to spot Sookie, I heard somebody calling my name. I turned around to see Lafayette standing in the doorway to the courtyard, a huge smile on his face and his hand up in the air waving at me.

"Hey Lafayette, good to see you."

I walked over and held up the cases of beer I was carrying. "Where should I put these?"

"We've set all of the food up outside, since it's still nice out. You can put the beer at the end of the table there," he said, pointing out a long wooden table at the edge of the courtyard.

As I walked past him to set the beer down, he stopped me for a second and spoke quietly so that only I could hear.

"Glad you could make it, and I'm glad you're hanging around Sookie. I've never seen her happier."

He gave me a hearty pat on the back and stepped aside so I could continue on; I couldn't help but smile, knowing I was making Sookie happy.

"What's caused you to smile so big?"

A small pair of hands threaded my waist, and I was suddenly engulfed in the sweet, heady smell that was entirely Sookie. I set the beers down on the table and bent down to give her a proper hug.

"Hm?" I asked, trying to deflect her question. "So, this place looks pretty good and the music ain't half bad, either."

Sookie giggled. "That's because I made sure to give them my iPod, otherwise we'd be listening to Bill's emo country music, Lafayette's clubbing tunes, or Amelia's hippy trance crap."

"Well, well, Sookie. Who knew you were quite the musical snob?"

She rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the fire pit.

"Come here, I want you to meet some people."

Sookie introduced me to a handful of people; some were clients, and others were fellow yoga teachers. All of them seemed to give Sookie a knowing glance as they shook my hand. After chatting with these people for a while, we excused ourselves to go and grab some food. There was a shit ton of food spread out on the table, and I was impressed by the variety.

I loaded up on Sookie's pasta as well as some mixed vegetable dish and a rice dish. A bowl of squash soup and some bread completed my meal, and we grabbed a couple of beers and headed over to a semi secluded spot to eat. Tara and Lafayette came over to join us, and we ate together in companionable silence, breaking the quiet to declare how tasty something was.

After a while, people were sitting around the fire pit, which had been lit for the occasion, and Bill had brought out his guitar, strumming quietly. For all the doucheyness that oozed out of his pores, I had to admit the guy had some chops when it came to the guitar. I held Sookie in my arms, thumping out an accompanying rhythm on her stomach. She giggled beneath me, claiming it tickled, so of course I had to do it some more.

After we had settled down, Amelia flounced over and asked if we wanted any of her 'special brew.' I wasn't sure if she was referring to some witchy potion she concocted or if it was a new strain of homegrown I was unaware of, but Sookie nodded eagerly, so I got up to follow them and see what it was all about.

We walked back to the table, and Amelia presented me with a glass of what looked like piss, but she assured me was incredibly tasty blackberry mead. I was surprised that she brewed mead, and was a bit wary. Sookie sensed my hesitance and rubbed my arm reassuringly.

"It's really good, Eric, try it! Amelia has been making mead for our celebrations for a while now." Leaning in to whisper in my ear she said, "But try not to mention the whole honey aspect. Ever since she became vegan, Amelia has struggled with honey and since it's such a key ingredient in the mead, she tends to look the other way and then cry about it."

I looked at Sookie like she was crazy, but wasn't about to set the waterworks off with Amelia. I clinked glasses in cheers with Sookie.

"Bottoms up!" were the last words out of my mouth before I tipped the glass back and drank.

"Be careful, it's pretty strong!" Amelia warned as I licked my lips, enjoying the taste of the sweet, flowery brew.

"This isn't half bad," I teased, grinning so Amelia knew I was just kidding.

"I'm serious, Eric," Amelia repeated, "My mead is potent."

I laughed and took another swig, knowing that I was more than capable of handling my liquor. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sookie sipping from her glass, staring at me. I cocked my eyebrow at her and reveled in the blush that spread across her face. Pouring myself another glass of mead, I placed my hand on the small of Sookie's back and led her back to the fire pit.

We sat down on some pillows, laughing and drinking and enjoying each other's company. Other people flitted by and said their hellos, but we were left mostly to ourselves. At some point somebody refilled my glass again, and my body started to feel warm and cozy, despite the cool air surrounding us. Sookie huddled closer to me and I bent down, whispering in her ear to ask if she was cold. She shook her head, but I wrapped my arms around her anyway, happy to be holding her.

Bill was still playing guitar, and Lafayette pulled out a drum, thumping out a matching beat. Sookie's eyes were closed as she listened to the music. I watched her and when her tongue darted out to wet her lips, I couldn't help but pull her closer and kiss her.

Surprised at first, Sookie shifted her body so she was sitting on my lap, facing me. She stared into my eyes, while her hand came up to my face, rubbing my cheek softly. Her thumb brushed against my forehead and trailed its way down to my lips. I caught it in my mouth, sucking gently, causing Sookie to breathe out a soft moan. I smirked, and just as I was about to say something, Sookie leaned forward, pressing her lips to mine.

Her mouth moved slowly against mine at first, but we both picked up the pace as the need between us grew. My hands moved down to her waist and pulled her closer to me. Her tits brushed up against my chest, and when her tongue slipped into my mouth, I couldn't help but groan, my cock growing harder by the second. Sookie must have felt the bulge in my pants, and instead of shifting out of the way, I swear I felt her grind up against it, her hips rolling against me.

Unable to do much more in the presence of others, I kissed her back passionately, my tongue battling with hers as my fingers dipped into the waistband of her pants, gently caressing the smooth skin I felt there. Sookie tasted amazing, a mixture of honey and flowers from the mead and her own unique flavor. I wondered how she tasted in other parts of her body. My head started to feel fuzzy, and I was unsure if it was from all of the mead I had consumed, or because of Sookie and her crazy effect on me.

I pulled away slightly to take in a deep breath of air and noticed how utterly amazing Sookie looked. Her hair was slightly tousled, her cheeks were flushed and her lips were swollen and wet from kissing.

"That was…" she started to say.

"Yeah," I agreed, knowing I couldn't come up with words either.

Sookie's smile was infectious, and we probably looked like a couple of grinning idiots, but I didn't care. A loud cough behind us broke me out of my haze. I looked up to see Lafayette standing there, looking smug.

"If you two wouldn't mind coming up for air, I think we've got an impromptu jam session going on. You in, Eric?"

I looked around to see that the crowd of the party had thinned out by then, and only a handful of people had remained, and I was pleased to see I recognized almost all of them. I looked at Sookie, who gave me an encouraging nod, and I slowly stood up, wavering a bit while doing so. Lafayette gave me a steadying arm and a knowing glance.

"Enjoyed some of Amelia's homebrew, eh?" he laughed.

"Yeah, it's pretty tasty. But, I'd better lay off if I want to have any chance at keeping up with you guys."

This time I chose a drum, unsure if my fingers would have been up to the task of picking a tune on the guitar. I chose a simple beat and played it out, melding smoothly with the more rhythmic playing of Lafayette and Bill's guitar.

A few people got up to dance, and Sookie joined in. She was off to the side a bit, dancing in her own little world. Like the last time, I focused on watching her, easily honed in on only her. I marveled as I watched her, wondering what my life was like before I met Sookie. It had only been a few weeks, and yet, I couldn't imagine not knowing her. The carefree, but caring attitude that she possessed was infectious, and I found myself slowly loosening up because of her.

Perhaps it was the mead talking, but I knew deep down that there was something special about Sookie, and I couldn't let her go. It scared the shit out of me. I tried not to focus on all the foreign feelings zooming around my head, and instead concentrated on the warm buzz flowing through my veins. At some point, Sookie came over and sat behind me, nestling up against me. I could feel her body heat pressed up against my back and could hear her humming near my shoulder. A few minutes later, she snaked a hand up my neck and brushed away my hair, before peppering the skin behind my earlobe with hot, wet kisses. My hands now lay on the drum in front of me, but I had stopped playing, paying attention only to the vixen behind me and her skillful lips and tongue.

I craned my head to the side to give her more access to my skin, and she took it, running her tongue along the length of neck and stopping at the top to suck in my earlobe. I turned around and pulled her face towards mine for a passionate kiss. Still unable to verbalize what I was feeling, I poured it all out into that kiss and only hoped she understood. Needing to feel more of her, I grabbed her hand and pulled her back into the studio.

"Where can we be alone?" I asked, my voice husky with need.

Sookie looked up at me with bright eyes and a languid smile.

"Follow me," she whispered, as she led me to the massage room.

I was right behind her, not wanting to let her out of my sight. Sookie flipped on the dim light of the massage room, and before we even made it inside, I was all over her, my hands roaming her body, feeling soft curves and smooth skin as her shirt inched up her back. Sookie's hand grabbed at my ass, and I moaned into her mouth as her hips pressed into the hardened length straining in my pants.

"Eric," Sookie sighed, her breath tickling my ear. "I need more."

I groaned in agreement when Sookie's hand slipped down to stroke me through my jeans. My hand slid down to Sookie's pants, and I fumbled with the button trying to undo it. I had just about opened the damn thing when somebody shouted out, effectively dousing us with cold water.

"Sookie!" I head Tara shouting and immediately pulled away from Sookie. Sookie wasn't having any of that, and she pulled me towards her, whispering, "Shh…just stay quiet and they'll go away."

"Sookie? Where are you? Laf said he saw you come in here. I need your help. Amelia drank way too much and is now puking in the bushes. Sookie?!"

I heard Sookie groan, and her head flopped down on my shoulder in defeat. She stood up straight and smoothed out her wrinkled clothes and wild hair in hopes of looking somewhat put together. I stroked her hair and bent down to whisper into her ear, "It's okay. We'll just have to pick up where we left off next time."

I placed a chaste kiss on her lips, knowing that if I did any more, she would not be in any shape to go and help her friend. Sookie hugged me tight and quietly said as she walked away, "And don't forget, Eric, I still have my date with you on Friday evening. And just because you were so sweet tonight, I'll give you a hint…I hope you like being naked."

With a wink and a smile, Sookie flounced away, calling out to Tara to let her know she was there. I stood there, mouth agape, my dick still completely hard with no release in sight, and only the promise of naked time with Sookie on the horizon to fuel me on. Although, knowing Sookie, her idea of naked time and my idea might not be the same.

* * *

**A/N: **You know, it's becoming harder and harder to come up with creative ways to cockblock these two ***insert evil laugh here***. But, don't worry, I think I can figure a few more ways. Seriously, though, I have to say that I really appreciate all the reviews supporting the "slow burn." There are a million and one fabulous, hot as hell, smex me up the wall fics out there, and while I promise you, we're getting there...we're not there yet. So I appreciate you continuing on with these two as they make their way to that place. **xoxo**


	10. Ojas

**A/N:** Thanks for all the love last chapter - I did my best to reply to reviews, but was hit with the flu last week and was totally under the weather. bah. But please know I read each and every one of them and am so glad you all are loving this story so much! xo

Big thanks to my fantabulous beta, **Gallathea**, for helping me make this chapter...flow ;)

Songs for the chapter:

**Elvis Presley: Can't Help Falling In Love With You http://www(DOT)youtube(DOT)com/watch?v=51SbpjI69Fs**

**The Searchers: Needles & Pins http://www(DOT)youtube(DOT)com/watch?v=-_sYoG_llhU**

**And if you're feeling deviant…The Ramones version: http://www(DOT)youtube(DOT)com/watch?v=phCkh0w9TQ8**

As always, you can find all the songs on the playlist, linked from my profile. Now...lets go see what new kinds of creative cockblockery I've come up with ***grins wickedly* **

**

* * *

**

**Ojas:**

_"vitality," the subtle energy produced through practice, especially the discipline of chastity._

***~*~**~*~***

My eyes squinted as my arm flopped over my face, protecting me from the way-too-bright morning sun. In my mead-induced haze last night, I must have forgotten to lower the shades before falling asleep. I rolled over to my side, half hoping that my dream from last night was in fact a reality, but was disappointed to see the rest of my bed lay empty and cold, no warm, beautiful body in sight.

I had dreamed that Sookie had come home with me instead of needing to go help her friend. I allowed myself to replay the best parts of the dream in my head as I slowly woke up.

_We were lying on my bed, finally able to be alone. Sookie's eyes were darkened with want as she seductively walked over to me, placing both of her hands on my chest. With a gentle push, I fell backwards onto the bed, my head hitting the pillows strewn about. Sookie gracefully hopped up on the bed and straddled me, her legs coming down around my thighs, and her warm center hovering just above my aching cock. _

_She bounced up and down a few times teasingly, her body ghosting my rock hard erection each time, sending shocks of need throughout my body. My hands came up and dove under her shirt, feeling the smooth expanse of skin that lay beneath. I rubbed her back before moving my hands upwards toward her chest. Sookie's gorgeous breasts were expanding with each breath and my hands eagerly cupped them, feeling her nipples pebble up immediately beneath my touch. Sookie's head flew backwards as a moan erupted from her body. I squeezed her tits and flicked her nipples, causing her to grind down against me. I could feel both the heat and wetness pooled between her legs and couldn't help but thrust up against her, wanting more. My actions caused Sookie to call out again, but this time the noise was different, a shrill, piercing sound…_

The obnoxiously loud ring of my cell phone pulled me out of the moment, and I answered it with a growl, not even seeing who it was.

"What?"

"Eric?" I could hear Sookie on the other end sounding a bit nervous. _Shit._

"Oh, Sookie. Hey. Sorry for that," I apologized. "I just woke up and am not really a morning person."

"Oh, that's okay. I'm sorry I woke you. I just wanted to see how you were feeling. I know I woke up with a little bit of a headache. Amelia's brew always sneaks up on you, no matter how much you try and pace yourself," she giggled.

She sounded so sweet and adorable that I wished she were here in my bed with me. And I never had girls in my bed. I normally would go to their house, or have them in a car or the back alley. Clearly I wasn't picky, but my bed was my sanctuary, and here I was willing to allow Sookie to enter it. I groaned, wondering when I became such a pussy.

"Eric? Are you okay?"

Sookie's concern pulled me out of my thoughts, and I answered her. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Really. Nothing a hot shower and a cup of coffee won't fix, promise."

I could hear the relief in her voice. "Oh, good, I'm glad."

There was an awkward pause for a moment before I realized I should probably ask how the rest of her night went.

"Everything cool with Amelia?"

"Oh, yeah. We got her home and helped her to bed. I guess she just broke up with her partner, and while she's usually good about not drinking too much, she just let herself get carried away or something. She'll be fine, though; thanks for asking."

My headed started to throb, and I knew that I needed some Tylenol and some water, stat. I hated to end the conversation, but it had to be done.

"So, about Friday?" I ventured, hoping she'd give me some more details, and then I could get off the phone.

"Yes?" Sookie's coy voice turned saucy as I could hear the vixen coming out in her. "You know I don't give hints, Eric. Would do you want to know?"

"Well," I started, wondering how I could get her to slip me some details. "You said there would be nudity involved; are you willing to expand on that?"

"Nope, sorry. I will say that only one of us will actually be naked. But who knows what might happen by the end of the date."

My eyes bugged out hearing angelic Sookie talking like that, and I licked my lips, my mouth suddenly having turned dry.

"I, uh…" I stumbled, trying to make a coherent sentence. "Okay."

_Okay? That's as good as I could do? Man up, Northman!_

Before I was able to redeem myself, Sookie added, "How about I just pick you up at your place? Or do you want me to come to the bar again?"

After the last couple of fiascos that happened when Sookie came to the bar, I quickly told her she could come here. Before I even knew what I was saying, words started tumbling out of my mouth. "Would you like to have dinner here, first?"

I couldn't believe I had just asked Sookie to my place for dinner. Disregarding the fact that I didn't even know how to cook, I was inviting her to hang out in my apartment, something no woman, besides Pam, had ever actually done. Thankfully, I was saved by Sookie's plans.

"Well, actually we'd have to leave straight away for what I have set up. But…could I take a rain check?" she asked hesitantly.

"Sure," I said, wondering what the hell I would even cook if she ever came over.

We said our goodbyes, promising to keep in touch the next few days via text and email. I popped a few Tylenol before stepping into a hot shower, one which I so desperately needed.

After showering, dressing, and straightening up around the place, I headed into work early, figuring that focusing on work would help distract me from thinking of Sookie. It was early in the afternoon, and the only other person at Valhalla was Bubba, who was diligently washing the floors and making them shine.

"Hey Bubba," I waved to him as I walked in.

"Hey there, Bossman," Bubba drawled back in his easy, Southern accent. Bubba graced me with his friendly smile, and I couldn't help but return one.

"You're looking good, Bossman," said Bubba, as he went back to wiping the floors. "Your eyes got a shine to them…healthy, happy like."

I nodded at him, not really sure what he was getting at, and headed back towards my office. While I started up the computer, I could hear Bubba humming in the background, his melodic voice carrying all the way to me. While checking my email, I noticed a new one from Sookie, and my stomach gave an involuntary flip. _What the hell was that?_

I opened it up, wondering what she could have had to say after we had already spoken earlier. I was surprised to see it was a homeopathic remedy for a hangover, which she suggested I try. I laughed and quickly replied with my own tried and true bartender hangover, which did not include any herbs at all, rather suggesting she add a bit of alcohol to her morning juice or coffee.

Focusing on work, I checked over the books, noticing that there was, in fact, some excess money I could use to create a little office nook for Pam, but I figured that after the karaoke incident, there was no real rush to get on that. I had to find a way to get back at her, and had yet to come up with a good idea. While I focused on my work, Bubba made his way past my door, this time actually singing a tune, and my ears picked up on the words.

"_Wise men say only fools rush in. But I can't help falling in love with you."_

The rest of the song trailed off as Bubba moved farther away from my door, but my mind was stuck on what I had just heard. I scoffed, having to agree with The King; fools indeed rushed in. Owning a bar, I had seen my fair share of crashes and burns when it came to love: married men who would pocket their rings to approach women with a free drink and a hope for a good night, and women who sat at my bar in tears, crushed over jerks who screwed them over. Then there were the ones who crowed loud and proud that they were in love, but looked like the most miserable sons of bitches I had ever seen.

My own father left my mother when I was little, and I saw how that had crushed her. Besides my grandparents, who had died when I was young, and the Cosbys, I was hard pressed to find any good role model for a healthy, loving relationship. Hell, even Pam played the field as often as I did, rarely settling down with any one person for a lengthy amount of time.

With all of that running through my mind, and the notion that rushing into love, whatever the hell _that_ even was, why the fuck couldn't I get the idea of being only with Sookie out of my head? I made myself promise not to think of it, since all it got me was a splitting headache and no answers. Yet, each time I got a text or email from Sookie the rest of the week, I couldn't help but dwell on it.

*******

Never having really sat alone at home on a Friday night waiting for somebody, I didn't know quite what to do with myself. I spent an inordinate amount of time in front of the mirror in my bedroom, deciding if what I was wearing was decent enough for whatever the hell Sookie had planned. I had opted for comfortable yet stylish, wearing a pair of dark grey pants and a snug-fitting, plaid button-down shirt, hoping it would work for where we were going.

I went and grabbed myself a glass of water, downing it in a few sips. Pulling out my guitar, I sat down on the couch and started playing a nameless tune. The music flowed out of me, and I felt relaxed as my fingers picked on the strings in front of me. I found myself strumming that damn song Bubba had been singing. I tossed the guitar on the couch, not really wanting to think about that shit now, and before I could figure out what else to do, I heard a knock at my door.

I opened the door and did a double take. Sookie looked stunning. She was dressed a little less casually then I had seen her in the past, and she was fucking gorgeous. She was wearing a form-fitting sweater dress that wrapped around her body, accentuating all of her natural assets. Her legs were clad in grey tights, which you'd think would suck because of the extra coverage, but the tights only enhanced her legs' athletic shape. While she was normally beautiful without any makeup, I could tell she was wearing a little bit, and it made her bright eyes pop. Her hair was done up in some sort of clip, and half of it cascaded down her shoulders. I immediately looked down at what I was wearing and wondered if we had gotten our signals crossed.

"Am I underdressed?" I asked, and Sookie gave me a confused look. "What I mean is, you look beautiful. I mean, you always look beautiful," I stuttered over my words, "but tonight especially, you look all fancied up."

_Way to play it cool, ass._

Sookie blushed and smoothed down the front of her dress. "Oh, this? I went and saw my grandmother earlier today, and we had lunch. I always like to dress up when I go visit her, you know? But…thanks," she added with a whisper.

I walked over to her and cupped her face, running my thumb along her jaw. Sookie leaned into my hand, sighing contentedly. Placing my lips on hers, I kissed her, making up for my lame-ass greeting earlier.

"Hi," I whispered into her mouth. I could feel her lips curl up into a smile beneath me before she gave me a quick peck and pulled back.

"Come on, we need to get going."

"And you're still not telling me where we're going?"

"Nope!" she shouted, as she shook her head.

I followed Sookie downstairs, and we hopped in her car. We only drove about ten minutes before she pulled into a parking lot of what looked like an office complex.

"Where are we?"

"A friend of mine has his office here, and well, um, I made you an appointment for…" her voice muffled the end of her sentence and I couldn't figure out what she had said.

"For what, Sookie?" I was starting to get a bit nervous. What sort of appointment could she have made for me on a Friday evening in an office complex?

"For acupuncture."

Acupuncture?

"Isn't that the thing where they stick you all up with tiny needles and shit?" My eyes must have been bugging out of my head, because she leaned over and put her small, warm hand over mine.

"Eric, I'm sorry, I should have asked first. I just thought, in the spirit of our dates, that this one was on my terms, right?"

I nodded dumbly, wondering what I had gotten myself into.

"And you know that I would never have you do something that would hurt you, right?"

I nodded again, truly believing her.

"You don't even need to do it after you meet with the acupuncturist, okay? But just give it a chance. I think it would be good, not only for your back, but for opening you up in general."

I nodded again, still unsure of what I would say if I even opened up my mouth. I mutely followed Sookie into office building, and we made our way down the hallway before stopping at one of the last doors. The sign on the door surprised me.

_Lafayette Reynolds, Licensed Acupuncturist and Massage Therapist_

"Lafayette?" I asked, finally having found my voice.

"Yup," Sookie said as she knocked on the door. "He works primarily out of here, but takes clients on at the studio as well. He is really great at what he does, I promise!"

I just nodded again and waited for Lafayette to open the door for us. When he did, he had a huge smile on his face.

"Eric!" his loud voice booming through the empty hallway. "Come on in. You know you must be something special when I keep office hours after I close," he winked.

I shrugged and followed them into the office. We sat down on some cozy chairs, while Lafayette sat at his desk and went through what I could expect. I was right about the little needles, but when he showed them to me and even let me touch them, they weren't as frightening as I once thought; in fact, they were no bigger than a small strand of hair. Although, I still couldn't get the mental image of a million tiny stakes being driven into my body out of my head.

Lafayette described how acupuncture was one of the oldest medical practices in the world. He took a turn for the hokey when he mentioned some shit about using various needle placements to unblock pathways of energy in the body, but otherwise, it seemed okay. When I told him I was down, Lafayette rubbed his hands together eagerly and said, "Alrighty, let's get you naked!"

I groaned, Sookie giggled, and Lafayette winked at me. He showed me the room he'd be using, which had a table that looked a lot like the massage table Sookie had used with me. He handed me a soft towel and directed me to strip and lie on the table, face forward with the towel covering my ass.

"I'll just step out now to give you some privacy. Sookie?" he asked, waving his hand, wondering if she was staying or leaving with him.

"Oh, I'll…um, yeah. I'll be back in a minute too," she said, her face turning bright red.

I stripped quickly, amused at the fact that I had worried about what I was wearing, when clearly it didn't even matter. I folded up my clothes and relaxed on the table, covering myself with the towel. A minute later, I heard a knocking at the door, and I told them to come back in.

Sookie crouched down by my head and was softly stroking my hand while Lafayette stood behind me. After a few minutes, I asked when we were going to get started, and heard Lafayette chuckle.

"We already did. See, I told you I'm a master at what I do."

I craned my neck slightly to see almost twenty little needles stuck in my lower legs.

"Face forward, please," Lafayette chastised. I lowered my face back down and allowed my eyes to close. About forty minutes later, I was done, and I had to admit that while I still wasn't sure what he had done, exactly, I was feeling…lighter? I couldn't quite place how I felt, but it was distinctly different and better than when I had walked in.

Both Sookie and Lafayette left me while I got dressed, and I did so quickly, eager to get to the part of the date when I could actually interact with Sookie. When I walked out, I heard the tail end of their conversation.

"…so just make sure to lock up when you're done, and I'll pick up the key from you tomorrow. And don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"That gives me more than enough to work with," Sookie teased.

I walked up behind them, wrapping my arms around Sookie's waist and resting my chin on her head. Inhaling the sweet, floral scent of her shampoo, I smiled.

"Thanks again, Lafayette. Next time you come into Valhalla, I owe you a beer."

"No problem, my man. It was worth it to check out that heavenly body of yours, mmm…"

I laughed and turned around to grab my coat, but Sookie's arm stilled my movements.

"Oh, we're not leaving just yet."

"Really?" I quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, I thought we could have a little something to eat before we ended our date."

"And we're eating here?" I asked.

Sookie nodded and took my hand, leading me to a small room, covered in pillows. In the center was a blanket with a little picnic set up. There were bread and cheese, olives, fresh fruit, and a few other things. A bottle of wine was breathing in the corner next to two glasses.

"This is Lafayette's mediation room, but he said we could use it for a bit; we just have to keep it clean."

We sat down to eat, and Sookie poured us some wine. While we dined, she asked me about the acupuncture session and what I thought about it.

"It was interesting. I mean, I'm not sure what was supposed to happen, really, but I feel good."

Sookie nodded. "Good is good," she said with a smile.

She went on to describe more of the philosophy behind the practice of acupuncture, but to be honest, it was really difficult to pay attention. Every so often, she would pop an olive into her mouth and lick her fingers clean, causing my cock to wake up and take notice. Even licking her lips after sipping some wine started to make me grow harder. Finally, we were done eating, and we cleaned everything up, moving it to the side so we could lounge on the pillows some more. I couldn't take being so close to her anymore without touching her.

My hand glided up the smooth fabric of Sookie's tights, relishing the feel of her shapely legs beneath them. When I reached the hem of her dress, my fingertips slid farther up, ghosting her supple thighs. Sookie's hands came down to rest over mine, stilling their movement.

I hesitated for a second, wondering if she was having second thoughts about this. However, her lips spoke a different story as they intensified our kiss. The heat between us was palpable, and I could tell by her erratic breathing, sultry moans, and writhing body that she felt it too.

I decided to give it another go and inched my fingers up her legs bit by bit. My hands grasped her hips as my thumbs stroked her inner thighs, causing Sookie to shiver beneath me. I had just dipped my fingers into the waistband of her tights when Sookie's hands once again clamped down on mine. I immediately pulled back this time without any hesitation; her message was loud and clear.

The disappointment must have been evident in my eyes, because Sookie grabbed my shirt, pulling me back towards her.

"No, Sookie, it's fine," I tried to reassure her, not wanting her to do something she obviously was unsure of. Somehow I had misread her signals, but I wasn't sure how that was possible, how she couldn't feel this intense connection between us.

"Eric," Sookie pleaded, causing me to look at her. Her face grew serious, and I didn't like where this was headed.

"I…I'd like you to do…um, that," she whispered, unable to actually say what she meant. I knew there was a "but" coming.

"But…"and there it was. "It's my moon time," she said as a bright red blush spread across her face.

That one threw me for a loop. I was expecting something along the lines of, "but I just don't like you like that," or the overused, "but it's me, not you." But her mother fucking "moon time"? What the hell did that even mean? Was she trying to tell me she was a werewolf or something? I wished I had a good view outside to see just what the hell the moon had to do with any of this. I looked back at Sookie, hoping she'd provide me with some more information.

"You know, my _moon time_," she said, stressing the words as her hand fell to her lap and she waved it in front of her pelvis. I shook my head, still not getting it and feeling like a giant ass for not understanding. Sookie waved her hand over herself again and I wondered if I had accidentally hurt her.

"What…?" I started, but Sookie interrupted me before I could finish.

"You know Eric… Aunt Flo is visiting, I'm riding the crimson tide, the bitch is here. Oh for heaven's sake," she said, finally exasperated, her voice getting louder by the second. "I have my flippin' period!"

When she realized she had basically shouted that aloud, Sookie's eyes bugged out and her hands flew to her mouth, covering it. I couldn't help but chuckle. That's all it was? She didn't want me touching her there because she was on the rag? While it kind of squicked me out, it wasn't really a deal breaker for me, but clearly it made Sookie uncomfortable. I wanted to put her at ease and still make her feel good.

"Oh, I didn't know. That's okay. There's still plenty of fun we could have without me going, uh…downtown," I winked at her. Sookie blushed again, but this time I had a feeling it was less because she was embarrassed and more because she was turned on. Knowing that she still wanted me wiped away the fears I'd been having, and I was now eager to have my hands and mouth on her. I settled my hands on her waist, above her dress, and my lips captured hers, reveling in the taste that was uniquely Sookie. After kissing her deeply for a bit, my lips trailed down her jaw to her neck, where I savored the smooth skin I found there, alternating between sucking and nipping at her. I could feel the blood coursing through her jugular vein, and it excited me to feel how turned on she really was.

As my lips devoured her neck, my hands made their way up towards her breasts, cupping them above the knit fabric they were encased in. Sookie moaned when I squeezed them gently, my thumbs brushing against her hardening nipples. I wanted to see and taste more, and I pushed open her dress, thanking whoever was in charge that Sookie was wearing a wrap-around dress. It fluttered open easily, and I soon saw her two, perfect, beautiful breasts staring at me. They were encased in lavender lace, which I quickly got rid of, slipping a hand around her back and unsnapping the bra. It fell to her waist, but I didn't care as my hands went to cup her now free tits. They felt amazing, heavy and soft and warm. I rolled her nipples between my fingers, loving how they puckered up at my touch.

After placing a kiss on her lips, my mouth made its way toward one erect nipple, eager to feel it, to taste it. I closed my lips around the pink tip of her breast and lapped at it with my tongue before sucking on it gently. Sookie's hands threaded themselves in my hair, and I heard her gasp out, "More, Eric…please."

Not wanting to disappoint, I tugged her nipple more firmly with my teeth, reveling in the moan it set off within her. I paid the same amount of attention to her other breast, making sure my hand was occupying the one I had just left. Suddenly, I felt Sookie's hands make their way to my ass, where they grabbed on and pushed me forward, causing me to ram my steel erection into her groin.

"Ugh…" we both moaned at the friction. Even clothed, it felt amazing. Without even thinking about it, I began thrusting against her, my hands and mouth still lavishing her breasts with caresses and kisses. Sookie met me thrust for thrust, grinding her hips up into me, the pressure growing deeper and deeper. My lips found hers again while we dry humped like a pair of fifteen year-olds hiding out the basement. It was incredibly carnal while still being remarkably innocent. It was amazing.

It only took a few more skillful swerves of her hips for Sookie to make me cum, drenching my boxers in a few powerful squirts, the likes of which I hadn't seen since high school. My hands found Sookie's nipples again, and with one more thrust of my hips and a pinching of my fingers, she came undone, moaning beneath me.

Once we both calmed down a bit and straightened up, I excused myself to go clean up a bit in the bathroom. I stripped my boxers off and wiped myself clean, glad that my pants seemed relatively untouched. I headed back to the meditation room to see Sookie packing everything up to leave. I sat back down on a pillow and wrapped my arm around Sookie's waist, tugging her towards me so she was sitting on my lap. We looked at each other, smiles on both our rosy faces.

"That was…different," I said, because really, what else can you say after vigorously dry humping somebody in the meditation room of an acupuncturist's office?

Sookie's smile brightened her entire face. "It was. It was…good."

"Good is good," I said, mimicking her words from earlier.

"It most certainly is."

* * *

**A/N:** So...good? ;)

Now, for a big announcement. The finalists for the **Eric & His Great Pumpkin Contest** have been chosen by our judges and will be announced later today. Please, please, please check out: **http://www . fanfiction . net/u/2089903/Eric_and_his_Great_Pumpkin** to see the finalists, read their stories and **VOTE!!** You can find ALL the stories here: **http://www . fanfiction . net/community/Eric_and_His_Great_Pumpkin/74431/99/0/1/**  
We got 48 entries!!! Zigs and I are over the moon with how the contest went and are so thrilled with everyone who entered, our amazing judges and all of you for reading! Thanks to everyone for making this contest a success!


	11. Ashtanga

**A/N:** Look at this! A chapter of T&R during Thanksgiving week! I'm hosting a big old dinner here at our house on Thursday, and I know one thing I will definitely be thankful for is all of you and yoru wonderful reviews and love! Truly, I'm thankful for the entirety of fanfiction - the fics out here (from both new and seasoned authors) cheer me up when I'm down, give me something interesting when I'm bored, and just generally entertain and for that I'm thankful. I'm also insanely thankful for the friendships I've made through fanfic. You all know who you are, but you keep me sane, you keep me laughing and you make me feel loved. **xo**

And, I am insanely thankful for my fabulous beta, **Gallathea**. She has the tricks of the trade to polish up my writing and help my thoughts come together into something (hopefully) worth reading. Thank you SO much! **xo**

Music for this chapter (as always, the entire playlist can be found from the link in my profile...we've amassed quite the # of songs!):

**Kenny Rogers: The Gambler http://www(DOT)youtube(DOT)com/watch?v=kNnrTNFWcsg (Super cute version!)**

**Lady Gaga: Poker Face http://www(DOT)youtube(DOT)com/watch?v=Ngf5Oo_XrjI**

**Marvin Gaye & Tammi Terrell: Ain't No Mountain High Enough http://www(DOT)youtube(DOT)com/watch?v=Xz-UvQYAmbg

* * *

**

**Ashtanga:**

_a system of yoga that involves synchronizing the breath with a progressive series of postures—a process producing intense internal heat and a profuse, purifying sweat that detoxifies muscles and organs. The result is improved circulation, a light and strong body, and a calm mind._

***~*~**~*~***

"Ante up!" ordered Tray as we all tossed our chips into the middle of the table. Tray, who worked as a bouncer for us occasionally, took on the role of dealer and artfully shuffled the cards, waiting to dole them out to us.

"Where the hell is Sam?" grumbled Clancy, wanting to get the show on the road already.

As if he had heard his name, Sam stumbled in from the back, a puff of smoke billowing behind him. I just rolled my eyes, knowing that if he was stoned, it would be that much easier to win the game. Sam actually giggled as he picked up his cards, and I was already counting my winnings in my head. It wasn't a shock when he was out after the first few hands. He didn't seem to mind and busied himself with the bowl of peanuts in front of him, taking forever to open each shell.

With Sam out of the way, I had to focus a bit more on my competition. Clancy was easy; he thought he was a card shark because he sat home all day watching poker on TV, but sadly, he wouldn't make it past the first round of a Vegas competition. Between the rest of us at the table and a few bad hands on his part, we were able to slowly drain Clancy of his chips. Tray was actually pretty good and provided some decent competition. Despite having some skills, he also had a few tells, and I was able to eliminate him not much longer after taking Clancy down.

It was now down to me and…Quinn. I couldn't remember exactly how John Quinn got invited to our poker nights. I think we needed a fifth, Tray brought him along one night, and he just stuck. He wasn't a bad guy, per se, but there was something about him that always rubbed me the wrong way. He was also my biggest competition when it came to the game. I enjoyed some healthy rivalry, but this guy knew how to press all my buttons, and I didn't like that. I took it extra personally, especially since I was the one usually hosting in my bar.

Like it did on most nights, it came down to the two of us. Clancy had gone off in search of more beer, Sam was staring at his peanuts, making two of them dance around the table, and Tray was sitting back with his arms stretched out over his head, watching the hands as they unfolded. Quinn held the majority of the chips after a few rounds due to some poor plays on my part. I was pissed that I was losing, but I wasn't about to go down just yet. The next hand was dealt, and I smiled internally when I saw two beautiful ladies staring me in the face. My only hope was that one or two more would show up. I bit back a grin when another queen graced us with her presence in the flop, and I decided to go all in. The rest of the cards were low, and I just had a good feeling. Quinn's face was impassive, however, and wasn't giving anything away.

Of course, Quinn saw my call and had a look of surprise when I laid down my ladies. I was about to reach for the pile of chips when his hand went down, effectively stopping me.

"Ah ah ah, Northman. Not so fast."

Quinn laid down his cards and I let out a growl. He had a low straight, and I hadn't even seen it coming. I tossed the rest of my cards on the table and pushed my chair away, pissed at my skills tonight. After that disastrous first round, I decided that a beer break was in order, and nobody else seemed to object. Clancy already had the beer taken care of, and Sam headed out for a smoke while Tray reshuffled the cards and sorted out the chips. I headed to the bathroom to take a leak, and when I walked in, saw that Quinn was already there.

Standing as far away from him as I could, I began to relieve myself. I couldn't help but glance over for a fraction of a second in Quinn's direction. I wasn't quite able to gauge who was packing more heat, but I did smirk at the sight of his gold lamé briefs. _Tool._

Thankfully, Quinn finished up before I did and headed out before I could open my mouth and say something snarky. I finished, flushed, and headed over to the sink, going over the game in my head and trying to figure out how I could have played each hand differently for a more favorable outcome. While washing my hands, my cell buzzed with a text message from Sookie.

**Working late? Just walked by Valhalla and saw lights on. Either that or somebody's breaking in ;)**

**-S**

I chuckled to myself, loving Sookie's sense of humor. I paused before typing out a reply, though. It wasn't customary for girls to crash our poker nights, but Sookie was in the area, it was _my_ bar, and damn it, I wanted to see her.

**Poker night with the boys. Feel free to pop in for a beer.**

**-E**

I figured that message left the ball in her court and didn't make me look as eager as I felt. I wondered what her response would be, and didn't have to wait long to find out.

"Hey Northman! Somebody's at the door," I heard Tray call out.

I hurried back into the front of the bar just in time to hear Tray call out again.

"Oh, man. It's two hot chicks. A smokin' blonde and a saucy looking brunette."

I snickered to myself and told Tray to go ahead and open the door.

"Hello ladies," Tray drawled with a low whistle of extra effect. Sookie responded with a giggle while Amelia, who had walked in behind Sookie, gave Tray a slow once over before nodding in approval.

"Hey there, handsome, what's your sign?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at Amelia's question, knowing it was less of a pick up line than an actual query. Tray looked surprised for a moment and scratched the rough scruff on his jaw before answering, "I don't rightly know."

Amelia eyed him thoughtfully before placing her hand on Tray's chest. She closed her eyes and seemed to listen to something before stating, "Virgo."

Tray just stared at her with a look of confusion in his face, while Clancy hooted and hollered in the background, "I don't know about you, but Tray certainly ain't no virgo!"

"Shut the fuck up, Clancy!" I shouted, rolling my eyes.

Amelia just smiled and responded to Tray. "Were you born some time between August twenty-third and September twenty-third?"

Tray's eyes bugged out a little as he nodded slowly.

"September fourteenth. How'd you know?"

Amelia's smile grew impossibly bigger as she leaned in and whispered something in his ear. Tray laughed at whatever it was she said.

"Hey there," he said, offering her his hand. "Name's Tray."

Amelia eschewed the proffered hand and instead, grabbed up Tray into a huge hug.

"The name's Amelia, nice to meet you."

Tray and Amelia stared at each other for a few seconds before Sookie piped in.

"Hi, I'm Sookie!"

I walked up to her and enveloped her in my arms, not caring that all the guys were watching.

"Hey Sookie," I said, giving her a kiss on the temple.

She gave me an extra squeeze before I let her go. Then I introduced both girls around to the guys. Clancy brought back a couple more beers, and I dragged two more chairs to the poker table. We sat around for a bit, drinking our beers and making small talk. Both Amelia and Sookie were animated and engaging, and the guys loved them. My foul mood from having lost the first hand had slowly dissipated. Having Sookie by my side was wonderful, too, and I couldn't help but run my hand down her leg every so often.

Neither of us had said anything in regards to how we knew each other, and I wondered if that would come up. I didn't have to wonder too long, since Clancy decided to go and fuck everything up.

"So, how do you know these lovely ladies, Eric?" Clancy asked with a wink. I wanted to throttle his dumb-ass neck right then. I wasn't ready to divulge my yoga practice to my poker buddies and employees, and I wasn't sure how to even describe the relationship Sookie and I had with each other.

"Well, um, we—" I started, and then Amelia decided to be a huge help.

"Eric takes classes at the yoga studio Sookie and I work at."

There was a palpable silence in the air for a moment while the guys digested this info. I was pretty sure I heard somebody snicker quietly, and I wondered if there was a way to just ignore what was just said and move on to a new topic. Before I could try, the douche sitting across from me had to pipe in with his two cents.

"You practice yoga, Northman?" Quinn asked, a look of incredulity passing over his face.

I realized I had two ways of dealing with this. I could brush him off, effectively dismissing Sookie, or I could man up and take ownership of this whole damn yoga thing.

"I do, so what of it?" I answered, hoping my threatening tone was enough to convince him to back the fuck down. I did not anticipate his response, however. A smile erupted from his face as he gave me a firm pat on the back.

"Well, no shit, me too!"

Sookie perked up at this latest admission, and she turned towards Quinn.

"Really, what do you practice?"

"I favor Ashtanga yoga," Quinn said with a proud laugh. "I like it fast paced and intense," he added with a leer in Sookie's direction.

_What the hell?_

Sookie giggled, and the two of them launched into a discussion over various techniques and practices. I was lost after the first few seconds and turned my attention to my beer, which I drained in two gulps. After stewing quietly for a couple minutes, I decided I'd had enough of the 'Sookie and Quinn bond over yoga' show.

"Are we here to play poker or what?" I hissed out before grabbing the deck of cards and shuffling them a bit too wildly.

Sookie's head snapped up at the sound of my voice, and she looked at me, concern clouding her otherwise beautiful blue eyes.

"We can just leave, Eric," she started to say hesitantly.

_Shit._ I didn't want her to leave just because I was pissed at Quinn and couldn't keep these caveman tendencies in check.

"No, it's fine. Stay," I said, placing my hand on her arm. In a softer voice I added, "Who knows, you might just be my lady luck tonight."

At that, Sookie's face brightened. "Oh, really?"

She gave me a devilish grin as she continued. "In that case, I think I'll be my own lady luck and sit in this game, if you think you boys can handle it."

I loved the brass balls on my girl. _My girl?_ I wasn't about to battle my inner monologue and just went with it, enjoying the sound of those two words together. The guys around the table just shrugged and didn't seem to mind the addition of another player. Amelia decided to sit out, saying that she'd prefer to watch the action, but it seemed like she was more interested in watching the man next to her. I chuckled to myself as I dealt the cards, and everyone tossed their chips in.

With an extra player, the game took a bit longer, but was much more enjoyable. Sookie was actually pretty good. She mostly made safe bets and only when she had the cards to back them up. It was fun watching her play, though. Sookie had a way of scrunching up her nose each time she looked at her cards and was trying to figure out what to do. She had a few tells, and I wasn't sure if anybody had picked up on them yet. She bit her lip right before she was about to bet, and she twirled her hair if she wanted to pretend she was going to make a big move, but ended up playing it safe.

Clearly, I was spending way too much time focusing on Sookie and not enough on the game when Clancy was able to get me out within the first few rounds. I grumbled for a bit, but even I couldn't get upset. I had hoped to win back my pride by beating Quinn, but with Sookie by my side, I was past that and was happy just hanging out with her.

Despite taking me out, Clancy soon followed, along with Sam, leaving Tray, Quinn, and Sookie alone at the table. Sam ended up saying his goodbyes, mumbling something about the munchies as he headed off. Clancy grabbed the empty beer bottles from the table and actually made himself useful for once by cleaning up. Amelia, who had patiently sat through most of the game, was now humming to herself and occasionally would lean over and whisper in Tray's ear.

As the game continued, I took a minute to look at Tray and Amelia. They were a study in contrasts, and despite having just met earlier in the evening, already looked incredibly comfortable together. Tray was his usual, scruffy self, wearing jeans smeared with dirt and grease from his motorcycle. His t-shirt was a well-worn souvenir from a Def Leppard concert, and I knew his leather jacket hanging up near the bar would cause a discussion or two with Amelia. On the other hand, Amelia was sitting next to Tray in some sort of brightly colored, gauzy creation that had her looking more new agey than ever. She even had some flowers woven throughout her brown locks. I was surprised, since Tray normally went for the bottled blonde, Barbie look-alikes, but he was clearly smitten with Amelia.

From where I was sitting, I couldn't see where Amelia's arm ended, but I was certain that her hand was under the table resting on some part of Tray's anatomy. Each time Amelia's lips grazed Tray's ear with a whisper, his entire body would shiver, causing the cards in his hand to rattle. After a few more whispers from Amelia, Tray pushed himself away from the table, tossed his cards down and shouted, "I'm out!"

He grabbed Amelia by the hand and headed out the door. Just before they disappeared, Amelia yelled out, "Bye everyone! Sookie, we'll catch up tomorrow."

I looked over at Sookie, who smiled and shrugged, obviously not affected by the quirky behavior of her friend. With Clancy still off doing whatever the hell he was doing, it was now just me, Sookie, and Quinn sitting around the table. Sookie and Quinn split Tray's chips evenly and resumed playing. I took on the role of the dealer and silently cheered every time Sookie won the pot.

Quinn tried making small talk with Sookie, and it took every ounce of strength I had not to bash him over the head. To be fair, neither Sookie nor I had said that we were together, but it would have taken a moron not to notice how close we were. But, if I were to say something, what would I say? Beyond that first talk we had after my massage, we never really defined what it was that Sookie and I were doing. We were dating; that much was clear. I knew I wasn't dating anyone else, and I could safely assume that she wasn't, either…right?

My mind was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't realize the game had ended, with Sookie beating Quinn. Hell, if I couldn't beat the jerk myself tonight, I was more than happy that she was able to in my stead. Quinn extended his hand over towards Sookie, grasping her own tightly. I thought he was just going to shake her hand, but when he brought it up to his lips, I almost lost it.

"Congrats, Sookie," he purred. He actually fucking purred. "I do hope you come back and let me try to strip you of your winnings another time."

I snatched Sookie's hand from Quinn's meaty paws and wrapped myself possessively around her.

"Yeah, we'll see. I don't know if Sookie's coming back to any poker nights," I stated firmly, answering for Sookie. There was no need for her to be around this jackass if I could help it.

Quinn narrowed his eyes at me before turning to Sookie and speaking in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"I think we can leave the decision up to Sookie, don't you, Eric?"

"Oh, it's…um…it was real fun, Quinn. Thanks. I'm not sure I'll be back, though," Sookie sputtered out, looking at me warily.

Clearly I fucked up again, since she must have thought I didn't want her at poker altogether. I had to get the fuck away from Quinn, and I needed to have a talk with Sookie.

"Sookie, can I walk you home, please?" I asked, hoping we could have a chance to talk on the way.

"Sure," she said quietly.

I swept her out of there, shouting at Clancy to lock up, because I didn't need Quinn fucking things up anymore than he already had.

I laced my fingers through hers, squeezed gently, and was startled when Sookie didn't squeeze back. Instead, she stopped us on our path and brought me over to sit on a nearby bench, pulling her hand from mine.

"Eric," she started, her big, blue eyes looking impossibly larger than life at the moment. "What are we doing here?"

I was confused and wondered what she was talking about. "Um, I'm walking you home?"

Sookie shook her head and narrowed her eyes, chewing on her lip before speaking again.

"No, I mean. Here, this…with us. What is it?" she asked tentatively. "It's clear that Amelia and I barged in on your guys' night. And, that's totally cool. I get it, I really do, but you were running hot and cold all night. I thought you wanted me there, then you acted like you wanted me gone. I know we have different ways of communicating, but I just couldn't get a handle on you at all. So, I have to ask, what are we doing?"

Once she was done speaking, I sat quietly for a moment, trying to process everything Sookie just said. I had let my rivalry with Quinn cloud my behavior tonight, and clearly, it had affected Sookie. My mind was still overworked from trying to decide what the hell was going on with the two of us.

To break it down simply, I was having fun with Sookie, more fun than I'd ever had before with anyone else. I didn't want this fun to end, and I didn't want to share this fun with anyone else. I figured I needed to share this epiphany with Sookie so she understood what I was coming from, but first I needed to apologize for my hot and cold behavior earlier.

"Sookie, I'm sorry if my actions earlier made you question anything that's been happening with us. It's not you, I promise. Quinn just gets under my skin and brings out the worst in me. We have a rivalry going already when it comes to poker night, and when I saw him trying to get all close and cozy with you, it just set me off."

After my admission, I looked at Sookie, searching her eyes to see her reaction. They seemed to have softened a bit, and she nodded at me to continue.

"As for this?" I motion between us. "It's us, having fun and getting to know each other. I'm not one for bullshit titles or definitions," as I said that, Sookie's face fell slightly, which pissed me off that I wasn't finding the right words to explain myself. I tried to backtrack and fix it, "…but I'm willing to deal with it, if it means continuing on with you."

"So…" Sookie prompted, clearly not wanting to give me any help with this. I felt like a fish, floundering on dry land, as I tried to figure out what to say without looking like an asshole or a total douchebag.

"Well, we're definitely dating, and I'm only spending time with you. I'm not dating anyone else."

That earned me a huge smile from Sookie. I took an internal breath of relief.

"I'm not dating anyone else, either," she confessed.

"Good," I told her truthfully, glad I didn't have to kill any other fuckers for touching my Sookie. _My Sookie._ There was that phrase again, and I didn't really mind it at all.

"I'm sorry for springing this all on you, Eric. It's just that I've been burnt in the past and I've learned to guard my heart, you know?"

I nodded, understanding what she meant somewhat. While I had never gotten close enough to another woman to risk breaking my heart, I was starting to understand what that could be like. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew I would be crushed if Sookie just up and left.

"These feelings I'm having for you are intense, and I just don't want to rush into things, especially if you're not ready," she added.

I definitely understood what she meant when she described her feelings as intense. I still wasn't sure how to classify my own feelings, but intense was a great place to start. I reassured her, and let her know I was on the same wavelength.

"Sookie, this is all new for me as well, and I guess that's why I can sometimes pull a jackass move like I did earlier with Quinn. I need to figure this all out as well."

"So, can we…can we take it slow?" Sookie asked, as she chewed her lower lip nervously.

I wasn't sure how much slower I could go, truthfully, but if that's what Sookie needed, I was more than willing to try. I had a feeling that "going slow" really wouldn't last all that long, to be honest. I reached over and gently pulled her lip from between her teeth. I bent down, placing a soft kiss on her lips before connecting my forehead with hers.

"We can try that," I whispered. "But I can't say how good I'll be at it."

I felt her shake with laughter beneath me and was glad that the somber mood that had settled around us when we sat down was slowly starting to dissipate.

"You'll find you're perfectly capable of doing whatever you want, once you put your mind to it," Sookie said, and I pulled back to look at her. Her eyes were shiny with unshed tears, but the smile on her face told me she was past them already.

I grabbed her hand, linking our fingers together. "Yeah, well, this is going to be a tough one."

"It's going to be tough for me, too, but if we want to make this last, then I think going slow, for now, is probably our best bet."

_Make this last._ For some reason, hearing those words come out of Sookie's mouth didn't send me running for the hills. In fact, it felt good to hear them, comforting even. We stood up and resumed our walk, finally making it to Sookie's apartment, which was just a few blocks from the yoga studio. I lingered at her door, holding her in my arms, unwilling to let her go for the moment.

"You know, going slow doesn't mean no good night kiss," she giggled. "In fact, I think I need a kiss more than ever right now."

Not one to disappoint, I leaned in and placed a kiss on Sookie's mouth. Sookie responded willingly, parting her lips slightly and sneaking her tongue into my mouth. The feel of her warm, velvety tongue against my lips caused me to moan and tighten my grip on her. I pulled her flush against my body, and I was sure there was no way she could miss what she was doing to me. We stood by her door, making out like two horny teenagers for a few minutes before she whispered breathily, "Good bye, Eric. Thanks for walking me home."

I kissed her chastely and spoke against her lips, not wanting to move apart just yet. "Right…taking it slow. Good night, Sookie. I'll see you tomorrow."

*******

Sookie greeted me with a huge smile and a big hug when I arrived at the studio for class the next day. I was glad that our little talk really didn't change anything, other than getting our feelings somewhat out there. Class proceeded as normal, and I was amazed at how much further I could stretch my body in some of the poses.

My back was feeling surprisingly limber, and I knew that a combination of yoga, massage and the acupuncture had most likely helped. It also didn't hurt that I had yet to lift anything heavier than twenty pounds at work. I made certain that Clancy brought up all the heavy crates from the basement, since that was part of his job in the first place.

The fact that my back was on the mend—and that I was in a good place with Sookie—made me feel lighter than I had in a long while. I had an idea for my next date with Sookie and couldn't wait to see what she would think of it. It was a bit different than anything we had done before, but it involved a bit of exercise, which I was sure she'd be into.

After class ended, I waited until everyone had left before walking up to Sookie and enveloping her in my arms. I placed a kiss on her forehead and heard her sigh contentedly.

"So, are you free Thursday morning?" I asked, hoping that she would be available.

"Yeah, what's up?" she asked, quirking her eyebrow.

"I'm taking you out. Meet me at the Elm Street diner for breakfast, and then we'll go from there."

"Any hints?" she asked cheekily.

"You know that's not our style," I winked. "Just be dressed like you would for yoga."

That piqued her interest considerably, and I could tell she was itching to know what I had planned. Thursday came soon enough, and before I knew it, I was sliding into a red, plastic booth at the local diner.

All throughout breakfast, Sookie pestered me for any hint of what we would be doing afterwards. I held strong, however, and wouldn't give in.

"You'll find out soon enough," I told her. "Now finish your eggs," I ordered with a smile.

Sookie rolled her eyes at me and complied, eagerly finishing up in hopes of finding out what we were going to do.

Finally, we were well fed and standing back outside the diner.

"Okay, do I finally get to find out what we're doing?"

I relented as I took her hand in mine and walked towards a local gym.

"We're going to work out?" Sookie asked, a skeptical look in her eye. "I thought you didn't work out."

"I don't," I said, shaking my head. "Just…come on!"

I pulled Sookie into the gym, nodding at the receptionist. "We have a ten o'clock appointment for the wall."

"The wall," Sookie whispered to me. "That sounds ominous."

I chuckled as I filled out some paperwork and handed it back to the receptionist. Within seconds, a woman named Sheila came out and introduced herself. Sookie's face lit up with a huge smile when she realized we had an entire hour to ourselves on the gym's huge, indoor climbing wall.

The first fifteen minutes of our time slot consisted of Sheila describing all the equipment to us and outfitting both Sookie and me in harnesses and goofy looking helmets. After a couple of demonstrations and test runs, she felt comfortable leaving us to our devices, telling us to call her if we needed anything. Once Sheila left, Sookie turned to me with a grin.

"This is awesome, Eric. Now…race you to the top!" Sookie shouted as she quickly rechecked her harness before reaching for a purple colored grip to begin her ascent. Instead of rushing to climb with her, I decided to stand back for a bit and admire the view. And what a view it was.

Sookie climbed above me while I spotted her from below. It wasn't hard to keep an eye on her as she climbed, remarkably well, all the way up to the top. Her tight black leggings hugged every curve of the lower half of her body. Her ass was perfectly packaged beneath the stretchy cotton, and her shapely legs looked amazing as her muscles flexed with each movement. When she got to the top, Sookie rang the bell, breaking me from the lusty haze I had found myself in from staring at her.

She descended quickly, and it was my turn to climb. With a swift pat on the ass from Sookie as I made my way to the wall, I was ready to do this. I moved a little more slowly than Sookie, ensuring that I had the proper footing before releasing each hold for the next one. I didn't want to overtax my body and stress out my back, but I still made it to the top in a respectable amount of time. I proudly rang the bell and chanced a look down at Sookie, who was beaming back up at me with pride. She gave me a thumbs up, and I smiled widely back at her.

When I reached the floor, we switched again, and each of us took a few more runs up the wall, trying different paths to reach the top. After my third time, I realized how hot I had become and stripped my shirt off, which had already become soaked with sweat. I flung it towards the corner with our stuff and turned back, only to see Sookie staring at me with a hungry look.

"What?" I asked innocently, knowing full well she was taking the opportunity to check out my naked torso.

"Oh, um, nothing," she stammered, and I smirked, knowing the effect I was having on her. "You just look…hot."

I grinned as I grabbed a bottle of water that Sheila had left for us and tilted my head back, gulping down a few sips. I held the bottle out to Sookie, who fumbled with it, her hands shaky. She took a few sips, but ended up spilling more than she consumed, dampening her shirt.

"Oh, whoops," she said, although she hardly looked sorry. Instead, she took the slowest time imaginable to peel off her shirt, standing there in just her black leggings and a black sports bra. I couldn't help but stare as a bead of sweat made its way down from her neck, dripping between the valley of her breasts and disappearing beneath the sports bra.

"I, uh…I…" I blurted out, not really having anything to say.

"Ha!" Sookie laughed. "See, it's hard to concentrate, isn't it?"

We both cracked up, and I grabbed her towards me, pulling her into a hot, sweaty hug.

"Ick, Eric! I probably stink!" Sookie exclaimed, playfully trying to escape my clutches.

"I don't care," I said, inhaling her scent. She smelled wonderful, musky and salty, yet with a hint of sweetness. I ran my nose up her sweaty neck and placed a kiss right behind her ear. I could feel Sookie melt into me as she sighed, her fingers playing with the waistband of my shorts.

"Ah ah ah," I chided. "Slow, remember?"

"Screw slow," she said. "I want you."

My eyes widened, and I stepped back to look at her. The look on Sookie's face was absolutely serious.

_What shitastic timing._

"Sookie, while I would love nothing more than to take you right here, right now, that's not going to happen. One, I don't think I'd like our first time to be on the floor of a sweaty gym. Second, while I'm not averse to threesomes, I'm not sure how I feel about Sheila possibly walking in on us during our time together. Third—and fuck, this sucks—I actually have a meeting to get to in half an hour. Shit. I want nothing more than to feel your body wrapped around mine."

I groaned, wishing I could cancel, but I knew that this was an important meeting with our biggest supplier. Sookie bit her lip and nodded her head in understanding.

"You're right. We'll just have to plan better next time. Actually…" she trailed off for a moment, deep in thought. "I now have a great idea for our next date. We won't be alone, but we will have plenty of time to be wrapped around each other."

I looked at Sookie, knowing she had some crazy ideas up her sleeve, but I couldn't quite figure this one out.

"Oh," she added, as we unhooked our harnesses and gathered our stuff, our hour drawing to a close. "I hope you don't mind, but Bill will be there as well."

* * *

**A/N:** Doh! hee hee...wonder what the heck Sookie is planning.

So...I have to ask. What are _you_ thankful for?


	12. Kama

**A/N:** There's not much to say up here except again...thank you for all the love and reviews you keep sending my way. I really, really appreciate it. You are all amazing! And, of course, massive thanks and love to my beta **Gallathea**. She gives me that electric feel ;)

Music for this chap: (entire playlist is linked in my profile!)

**MGMT: Electric Feel http://www(DOT)youtube(DOT)com/watch?v=UtUI5MC9tVM**

oh, and massive A/N with a bunch of stuff down below. :)

**

* * *

**

**Kama:**

_Desire; the appetite for sensual pleasure_

***~*~**~*~***

Of course, Sookie never elaborated further than "Bill will be there," and it pissed me the hell off. I racked my brain for hours trying to figure out what the fuck type of date Sookie could come up with that would involve Bill. It was one thing when I had Lafayette staring at my naked body, shoving tiny pins into me, but there was no way in hell I would willingly be naked in front of Bill. For one, I didn't want to give him a complex about his own manhood, and second, there was no way I was letting that douche near Sookie if she was going to be in any state of undress.

To be fair, Sookie never mentioned that we would be naked, but she did insinuate that we would be touching each other a lot. At first, I thought maybe she signed us up for a couple's massage, which I could get on board with, except not if _the douche_ would be the one massaging us. My overactive, Bill-saturated imagination would have to wait until Saturday, though, because that was when Sookie had said our date would take place. She told me to meet her at the studio at quarter to eleven, but I had no idea if we were staying there or going someplace else entirely. She did mention that if I was a good boy, that she would treat me to lunch. I smirked, thinking that I was never really a good boy.

I tried to push all thoughts of Sookie and our next date out of my head, since I had other things I needed to deal with at the moment. Pam still hadn't let up about giving her an office, and her incessant bitching was starting to be a bit too much. She had upped the stakes with another round of karaoke night, this time devoted to "boy bands," and I almost went into the back and killed myself after the third rendition of the latest hit from the Jonas Brothers.

For the meantime, I had told Clancy that he had to rearrange the stock room, where I was keeping Pam's desk and chair, and let him know that if he had to make a ton of noise, I would be fine with it. Pam came barging into my office bitching not only about all the noise Clancy was making, but also about the fact that he apparently stank "like hot ass on a cold day." After I complimented Pam on her descriptive analogy, I informed her that I really didn't care. She didn't take that too well, and since then, the looks I'd been receiving could cut glass.

I did feel somewhat bad, and since I had been planning on doing it anyway, had been on the phone with a contractor who told me he would be able to make a somewhat spacious office for Pam out of an extra supply closet in the back. I had been hoping to get started on the construction soon, but torturing Pam had gotten in the way. I figured it was time to let her off the hook and finally get her that office she actually did deserve.

"Hey Pam," I shouted out my office door, hoping she was near by.

"Wipe your own damn ass, Northman!" was the colorful reply I received. Well, at least I knew she was here.

"Get in here…now!" I barked, hoping that would speed things up.

Pam came in, looking ripping pissed, and crossed her arms over her chest, her defenses already up.

"What? I was just reworking the staff schedules for the next month, so your sorry ass can take your yoga class, amongst other things, so this had better be good."

I waved my hand in front of me, indicating that she should sit down. Pam sat, but not without an audible, "Hmph." I rolled my eyes, knowing that the majority of her attitude was theatrics, and the moment I told her what I had in store for her, she would be singing a different tune.

"So, if you don't have anything better to do tomorrow, I have somebody coming in to take a look at the space where you new office is going to be."

I sat there, a smug look on my face, while I waited for the squeals of happiness and choruses of, "Oh my god! Thank you, Eric!" to occur. Neither did, and Pam just looked at me with a smirk.

"It's about time," she stated flatly. I glared at her, wondering how I had even bothered to anticipate a different reaction.

"Glad you're so thrilled. If you're not into it, I can call back and cancel," I teased, as I reached for the phone.

Pam was up in a flash and covered my hand in hers, effectively slamming the phone back down.

"Don't even think about it. And…thanks."

I gave her a few more details, and before I could even say bye, she was already out the door headed towards the local hardware store, claiming she needed to look at color swatches immediately. I smiled to myself, glad that I could make Pam happy, and hopefully causing things to be easier around here in the process. The rest of the week found Pam to be a slightly less bitchy version of herself, and for that, I was thankful.

I had given Pam Friday off, just in case my date with Sookie ran late and I didn't feel like coming into work Saturday. Miraculously, Pam didn't give me any lip at all about it, but that could have been because she was still riding her designer high after sniffing a fuckton of paint samples.

I spent most of Friday holed up in my office, finishing up some paperwork, and only ventured into the bar a few times to check on things. Sam had things running smoothly behind the bar, and despite the large crowd, things seemed to be peaceful, so I felt fine about hiding out in my office. I had no desire to deal with a drunk Alcide or any inebriated barflies that swarmed in my direction. Finally, after staying until two in the morning, I made it home and sank into bed, absolutely exhausted.

I woke up with enough time to grab a shower before swinging by a local café for a bagel and coffee. Glancing at my watch, I realized it was time to meet Sookie and headed towards the studio. Sookie had told me to come dressed as I would for a normal yoga class, so I was wearing a pair of gray track pants and my old Stewart/Colbert '08 t-shirt that I knew Sookie would get a kick out of.

I walked into the studio and immediately spotted Sookie at the counter talking to Bill. Bill looked like his usual douche self in a sheer blue t-shirt and pair of too-tight spandex pants that showed off his ridiculously small package. I really did not need to know what his nipples looked like, but unfortunately, that image was now seared into my brain. _Asshole._

Sookie, on the other hand, looked positively fuckable. Her ass was tightly wrapped in a pair of form fitting cotton yoga pants, and her v-neck tank top showed off her toned arms and ample cleavage. Her hair, which she normally wore up, was down and fell in soft waves around her shoulders. I stared at her for a few seconds more before walking up to the two of them.

Bill glared at me as I wrapped an arm around Sookie's shoulder and kissed the top of her head in greeting. I gave Bill an impossibly wide smile just to piss him off even further.

"Hey, Bill, how's it going?"

Sookie looked up at me with a warm smile, glad that I was making an effort to be friendly to Bill. I wasn't really trying to be friendly, but if my being faux-sweet would raise his hackles, I was all for it. Bill continued to glare at me until it looked like his eyes were about to fall out of his head and steam would pour out of his ears. In fact, he was eerily close to looking like a cartoon character.

With Bill not responding verbally, I simply ignored him and turned my attention to Sookie.

"Hey Beautiful," I said, pecking her nose with my lips. "Do I finally get to know what our plans are today?"

Sookie's arms threaded their way around my waist and pulled me closer to her.

"Mmhmm…" she mumbled into my chest, and I swore I heard her take a deep breath in, as if inhaling me. "We're taking a partner yoga class!" she said with enthusiasm, and it took me a second to decide if I could get as excited as she was.

"Oh…" I said, because I still wasn't quite sure what it would entail. Sookie could sense my hesitation and described it a bit more for me.

"Partner yoga is really cool. We use each other's bodies to perform certain poses, helping each other bend deeper and delve further into them. Since your back is feeling better, I figured you were ready to try a little bit more of an intense class. With me there to support you, I think this is a good transition for you."

I nodded along with everything she was saying, and to be honest, so far, it wasn't sounding too bad. While I still wasn't yoga's biggest fan, spending over an hour with Sookie touching me all over didn't sound half bad.

"What's Bill have to do with all this?" I asked, remembering her comment from when we were at the gym.

Now it was Bill's turn to smirk as he turned towards me and finally spoke. "I'll be teaching the class. I was _supposed_ to be teaching with Sookie," he said pointedly, staring at her a little too fiercely for my liking. "But, she backed out, so Tara will be co-teaching with me."

I wrapped my arm around Sookie even tighter and took on a protective stance, not appreciating Bill's tone at all.

"I'm sorry Bill; I just told you I didn't feel comfortable teaching with you, and on top of that, I wanted to actually participate in the class with Eric."

My chest puffed up hearing that she specifically wanted to take the class with me, but my ego deflated a little upon learning she would have been uncomfortable teaching with Bill. If that jerk so much as touched Sookie the wrong way, I would ensure that he got twisted into a pretzel shape even his yoga ass couldn't get itself out of.

I gently steered Sookie away from Bill, not wanting to deal with his bullshit anymore. We found a quiet corner of the studio to sit in for a bit, and I rubbed small circles on her back to help relax her.

"I'm sorry Eric," Sookie sighed. "Bill's just upset that I backed out of co-teaching the class with him. Normally I wouldn't have minded, but ever since you and I started going out, he's kind of gone a bit overboard in his pursuit of me, despite knowing I'm not interested. I felt that teaching a class like this would just fuel his desire."

I grimaced, furious that Bill would keep pestering Sookie even knowing that she wasn't interested in him. Clearly, he was unable to get the message. I wondered if there was something I could do in class that would ensure that he understood without any doubt that Sookie was off the market.

"So, now that I know what we're doing, what can I expect in this class?"

"Partner yoga is really fun. We get to do regular poses, but with each other. We'll, uh…we'll definitely be in close proximity," she blushed.

"I think I can handle that," I let her know with a laugh.

We grabbed a couple of mats and headed into class. I immediately looked around to see who else was taking the class. I had not gotten over my competitive nature, and although it was completely unnecessary in yoga, it still made an appearance every once in a while. It was probably why I still hadn't really found much enjoyment in yoga. I mean, I tolerated it, and I appreciated how it was helping my back, but I just wasn't at the same level of enthusiasm that Sookie or her friends were.

However, sitting here next to Sookie, I found myself enjoying it just a little bit more. The other couples were of various ages, and while some looked like die hard yogis with their lean and muscular bodies, others looked like they'd be more comfortable sitting in front of the TV with a bowl of chips in their lap. Yet, everybody was there with a smile on their faces, ready to delve into this class. I looked at Sookie and couldn't help but smile seeing how excited she was.

She reached over and gave my hand a squeeze as Bill entered the classroom and made his way to the front, where Tara had already set up two mats for them.

"Welcome everybody," Tara said, as everyone settled down. "Today we're here to experience partner yoga. Together with your partner, you'll be working on breathing techniques, and working n various poses with the hopes of releasing tension and promoting the free flow of subtle energies."

Tara nodded at Bill, and he took over. "Another facet of partner yoga is touch and intimacy. Touch is an important, basic need, and this class will help fulfill that need. Intimacy and trust will be explored as well, since you will be relying on your partners to help sustain and support you in various poses."

I swore I saw Bill sneer in my direction when he mentioned the word intimacy, but it could have been my imagination. I decided not to let Bill ruin Sookie's plans and tried to focus on the class. Tara took up where Bill left off, and it was a lot easier to relax listening to her melodic voice.

"We'll start simple by just working on our breathing. Sit cross legged, or however else feels most comfortable for you. Keeping a straight spine, breathe in, filling your lungs with air, with light, with life. Hold it for a count of three before slowly exhaling out of your nose, allowing the air to push out of your body. Continue this breathing for a while and concentrate on listening for your breath, as well as your partner's breath."

I did a few rounds, focusing mostly on myself before I tried to listen for Sookie's breathing pattern. It took me a while, but soon, I was able to hone in on her inhales and exhales, and it was oddly calming. Soon, Tara's soft voice floated through again, and we began with a pose. Bill and Tara would demonstrate the pose before instructing us to try it ourselves, talking us through it as well. I was lucky to have Sookie as my partner, since she knew all of these poses and was able to whisper and let me know what to do.

Our first pose was an easy one, called Triple Hill. Bill and Tara demonstrated it first. They bent forward at the waist while facing each other, allowing their hands to meet and stretch upwards as their faces grew closer together. It looked simple enough, but when Sookie and I attempted it, we had some trouble. Both Bill and Tara were around the same height, what with Bill being the shorty that he was. I, on the other hand, towered significantly above Sookie, so finding our point of balance was a little tricky.

Finally, after a bit of finagling, we were able to do it. Our foreheads were almost touching, and I could feel her breath wafting towards my face. It smelled of sweet mint, and I had to bite back my tongue from sweeping out across her lips to taste her further.

We held this pose long enough that I started to feel a slight burn in my shoulders, but it was a good feeling and not unpleasant at all. Our next pose was a double standing forward bend, which caused a good amount of giggles throughout the class. Most people were lined up with their asses touching, but because of our height difference, Sookie's ass nestled into my thighs while my own stood up in the air all by its lonesome. I couldn't help but laugh, looking at Sookie upside down, our faces pooling with blood. Sookie laughed back, and I swore I felt her wiggle her ass against my legs. I tried to cock an eyebrow to silently question her, but being upside down made that a bit difficult, so I had to let it go for the moment.

We did a few more poses that ranged from Sookie sitting on my back and pulling my arms in a stretch that felt really good to standing up and using each other for balance in tree pose. Feeling different parts of Sookie's body pressed up against mine was incredible. Despite being clothed and surrounded by a group of people, including Bill, I was still incredibly turned on.

When we were standing in tree pose, our hands pressed together, and whether it was from simply being next to Sookie or concentrating on not falling down and making a fool of myself, something inside of me felt charged. Weird tingles spread throughout my body, and I wondered if Sookie could feel them too, since she looked up at me, giving me a wry smile.

I didn't have much time to think about it, since Tara and Bill had us sitting back down for some final poses. I had to sit with the soles of my feet together, while my knees splayed out to the sides. I remembered this pose from Sookie's class and knew I could bend pretty far to achieve a good stretch. I wondered if Sookie was supposed to press my back down to help me stretch even further.

Instead, Sookie sat down in front of me, her legs opened up. Tara instructed the person in the butterfly pose to lean forward and wrap their arms around their partner's waist. Then, the partner was to reach out and grab a hold of our lower back. It sounded complicated, but Sookie guided me into the position, and soon, my face was smack dab in her crotch.

I leaned in, and my forehead brushed up against the inside of Sookie's thigh. I figured if I didn't move any further, this would be okay, and we could move into the next pose without me wanting to ravage Sookie right then and there. Unfortunately, Sookie then leaned over me, placing her hands on my lower back, her fingertips grazing the skin peeking out from my pants. Her movement pulled me closer into her, and soon, there was nowhere for me to move any further without trying to crawl up into her uterus.

I was pretty certain that yoga shouldn't be causing a rock hard erection, yet that was exactly the outcome of this pose. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself, but I only succeeded in making things worse. On my inhale, I caught the sweet, musky essence that exuded from in between Sookie's legs. The heady aroma was intoxicating and only further fueled my lusty urges. I was so close to Sookie's heat that I knew she would feel it if I flicked my tongue out. Instead, I exhaled, trying to will myself to calm down. Apparently, breathing out was also the wrong move to make, since the moment I did, I felt Sookie shudder around me.

"Eric…" I heard Sookie whisper, so softly that I knew nobody else around us could hear.

"Yes?" I managed to get out, although how I was able to even form that one word at the moment was beyond me.

"I, um…I think we need to move on to a different position."

I nodded in agreement, and as I did so, the top of my head inadvertently brushed up against the apex of Sookie's thighs.

"Uhhh…"

Sookie's not so quiet moan went straight to my groin, causing my already straining cock to pulse harder as all the blood in my body shot straight there. There was no way I was about to unfold from this pretzel-like position, only to have the rest of the class stare at my uncomfortably erect dick.

"Sookie," I did my best to whisper as quietly as I could. "I…um, I need to uh, stretch for a bit longer. Give me a sec?"

I tried to convey to her my need to remain covered for a bit longer, and she caught on, scooting back enough so her pussy wasn't directly in my face, taunting me like a delectable five star meal, and I was able to breathe in a few gulps of fresh air, hoping that it would clear my brain, allowing my blood to pump freely all throughout my body and not stay stagnant in one spot.

After another minute of focused breathing and picturing Bill naked, my hard on successfully wilted, and I was able to sit up. When I did, I came face to face with Sookie, who was looking at me with darkened eyes and a flushed complexion.

"Are you okay?" I asked, and did my best to suppress a grin as she bit her lower lip before nodding and huskily whispering out, "Uh huh."

Clearly, that little pose did a number on her as well. With my own problem gone for the time being, I thought it might be fun to tease Sookie a bit more. I leaned over towards her, my lips ghosting her ear as I whispered, "That pose was really enjoyable for me. It really hit me in all the right places. But, do you know how I think it could be better?"

Sookie gulped before shaking her head back and forth furiously. I smirked, loving my effect on her.

"I think we should try this again, in the privacy of one of our places…naked."

Sookie's hand shot out, and she gripped my arm tightly. In fact, she had such an iron grip on my arm that it actually hurt for a second, before I attempted to loosen her fingers.

I cocked an eyebrow and looked at her, wondering what was going on in that mind of hers.

"Don't say things you don't intend to follow through on, Eric," Sookie cautioned.

_My girl was game!_ I loved seeing Sookie turned on with no option for release at the moment, and I knew it would only cause things to be hotter later on. I was about to whisper something else to fuel her fire, but before I was able to, she spoke once again, this time in a normal voice so everyone else could hear.

"Oh, and we're having lunch at my place, so if you want, we can work on that pose you were hoping to try again."

My mouth flew open at her brazen attitude. I looked around, and of course, nobody was paying attention to us, or would have thought her remark was naughty, since they hadn't heard the rest of the conversation. Now it was my turn to clamor for the class to be over, eagerly anticipating just what exactly Sookie had in mind for lunch.

Instead of continuing our conversation, we were interrupted by Bill, who led us through a guided meditation before having us relax in corpse pose. Of course, there was no relaxing on my end, and without even opening my eyes, I could tell the same held true for Sookie. I could hear her breathing raggedly, almost panting. Our pinkies grazed while our hands lay side by side, and those electric sparks I'd felt before came back in full force. Had I not thought we would cause a scene, I would have grabbed her by the hand, tossed her over my shoulder, and hauled ass to her apartment. Instead, I had to settle for listening to the tick tock of the clock, which taunted me as it reminded me that we still had five more minutes before we could escape.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah...you all want to take a partner yoga class with the Viking now, don'tcha? ;)

A good link with a slideshow of some of the poses I used in the class: http://www(DOT)fitsugar(DOT)com/2738905?page=0,0,0

oh, and next chap will sadly not be an EPOV, but will be ***2*** different POVs. Hmm...who could they be?

Now, on to "business" ... ***sings*** "Let's get down to business, it's business time. It's business....it's business time!"

*self pimpage* If you didn't already know, I entered the slash/backslash contest which ended yesterday. The 1st round of voting begins December 7th - You can go here to vote then: **http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/u/2110516/Slash_Backslash** (don't worry, I'm sure I'll pimp this out again next week, hee hee.) The contest has over 60 awesome entries, including some by a handful of SVM writers! You can read (and review!) my fic, **The Usual** here: **http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/s/5481211/1/The_Usual**  
(link also in my profile):

Also... **TODAY** is the** LAST** day to vote in the **Eric and His Great Pumpkin** contest I'm hosting with Zigster. Please go to: **http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/u/2089903/Eric_and_his_Great_Pumpkin** to vote for your favorite!


	13. Nyasa

**A/N: **So, kittens…consider this an early holiday gift – a nice long chapter just for you all! And…even though I'm still flexing my cockblocking muscles (hm…that's an interesting visual!), I relented and allowed these two crazy kids a little zesty fun. I figured they deserve it. (and you guys deserve it too for putting up with me, lol)

Oh!! And for all of you on Twitter, my snugglebunny **Zigster** made me a kickass banner for T&R – You can check it out on my twitter background – follow me at **Yogagal_**

Big thanks and a private lunch date with the Viking go out to **FDM**, who stepped in last minute to beta this chapter! She did a fantastic job with little notice, and any mistakes left here are totally all mine. And speaking of betas, if anyone has seen my fabulous beta **Gallathea**, could you please send her my way? I'm getting kind of worried…

**Music for this chapter(full playlist can be found on my profile!):**

**Yanni: One Man's Dream **http://www(DOT)youtube(DOT)com/watch?v=ubTveCihjoQ

**NKOTB: Hangin' Tough **http://www(DOT)youtube(DOT)com/watch?v=YZusIOLDRs8 (_kickin' it old school!_)

**Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros: Home **http://www(DOT)youtube(DOT)com/watch?v=Qb9jY8yAxgs (_this song is owning me **SO** hard lately!)_

**Christina Aguilera: Genie In a Bottle****http://www(DOT)youtube(DOT)com/watch?v=JiOw0chwxTk (_d__on't judge...you know you know all the words too!_)

* * *

**

**Nyasa****:**

_the Tantric practice of infusing various body parts with life force __(prana)__ by touching or thinking of the respective physical area_

_***~*~**~*~***_

**Bill **

The soft strains of Yanni ended as I rolled my neck, feeling the tendons slowly stretch. I always started off my morning with a half hour of meditation before transitioning into some heart pumping karate. I was performing my morning ritual at the studio since I had to teach a class later that morning. I wasn't looking forward to the class for a variety of reasons.

Not only had Sookie bailed on co-teaching the class with me, but I was going to have to spend over an hour watching her and blond lover boy. My blood boiled as I thought about Eric. How he was able to capture Sookie's attention was beyond me. He leered at her like she was a piece of meat and was certainly not capable of appreciating her delicate nature. The more I thought about it, the more pissed off I got and the half hour of meditation I had just done flew right out the window.

I figured that now was as good a time as any to do some karate, and hopefully work out some of my frustration. I popped in a mix cd filled with heart pumping songs and jogged in place for a bit to warm up. Once my muscles felt loose enough I began working through a sequence of positions, grunting out loudly each time my fist sliced through the air. With each roundhouse kick I felt a bit more of my anger roll off of me, and by the time my practice drew to a close I was a sweaty mess, yet my mind felt clearer and I was less upset.

I attempted to slip into the back room to take a shower, figuring that I should at least look and smell presentable for the yoga class. I almost made it unnoticed, until I heard a shrill voice pierce the silence.

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeel!" I turned around and groaned, deciding that today was just clearly not meant to work out for me on any level. There was only one person who butchered my name like that and I wasn't in the mood to deal with her at the moment.

"What do you want Amelia? I have to go take a shower before I teach the partner yoga class."

Amelia was looking unusually chipper and even had a faint rosy glow to her cheeks, but I didn't spend too much time dwelling on it since I really didn't care.

"Oh, stop it," she said jovially, placing her hand on my arm.

I narrowed my eyes on her, trying to figure out what the hell had gotten into her? Amelia was never this friendly with me. Maybe she was high from inhaling too much incense, or perhaps she had sipped a bit too much from her own homemade mead.

"Ew," she shuddered, pulling her hand away rapidly. "You're right. You are a sweaty mess. What were you doing? Your Kung Fu?"

"No," I barked out. "It's not Kung Fu. I was practicing karate."

"You say it funny," she giggled and I rolled my eyes. She tried out the words slowly, "Ka-rah-tay. That just sounds pretentiously smug."

"Whatever, is there anything you wanted?"

A smile erupted on her face when she answered. "Oh, I was just going to tell you to hurry up, since I have a date, and am leaving early, so keep an eye on the register for me until your class? Jessica should be here in a half an hour anyway, so it's no big deal."

I scowled, not wanting to deal with this crap, and grunted a vague answer before hightailing it to the bathroom. I turned the water on to the hottest it could go, allowing the room to fill up with steam as I stripped out of my sweaty clothes. I was not in the mood for Amelia's flakiness, and I was certainly not in the mood to watch Sookie and her hulking lover boy for the rest of the morning, yet that's what I had to deal with. _Fuck my life._

After a quick shower I got dressed in some yoga clothes and headed out to man the desk until Jessica showed up. She was a cute kid with flaming red hair, and I occasionally caught her staring at me, her blue eyes large and wide, a blush crossing her face as soon as she realized I'd spotted her. I appreciated the fact that she thought I was cute, but she was only nineteen, still a kid, and she wasn't who I wanted. I wanted Sookie.

Ten minutes after I parked myself in front of the register Tara showed up and gave me a warm smile as she headed to the back to change. I smiled back, but was scowling internally, pissed that I had to teach with her instead of Sookie. There was nothing wrong with Tara. She was pretty, sweet and a great yoga teacher—she just wasn't Sookie.

I wasn't sure what drew me to Sookie, but whatever it was, I couldn't break free from it. From the moment I applied to work at the yoga studio I had been mesmerized by her. Everything from her stunning good looks, to her sweet personality, and her devotion to yoga made me yearn for her in a way I had never felt before. Unfortunately, from the moment she met me, she had made it abundantly clear that she only wanted to be friends.

I shook my head, trying to get all thoughts of Sookie out of it. Any progress I had made was completely squashed when I heard the soft jingle of the front door being opened and was hit was a familiar smell. She smelled of Nag Champa and lilacs and pure sweetness.

"Hey Sookie," I greeted, not bothering to look up from the catalogue I was holding in my hand. I knew if I did that I'd be assaulted by those baby blue eyes of hers and my frustration would only grow ten fold.

"Hey Bill," her soft voice answered.

"Thanks again for understanding why I needed to drop from teaching this course."

I looked up at her, my face twisted in anger.

"No, Sookie. I actually don't understand," I hissed, my tone harsher than I intended. I was allowing my anger to fuel my words, despite all attempts to tamp it down.

"We've co-taught classes before Sookie, and you know we work well together. I know there is nothing more between us and I would have thought we both could have been professional and handled this like adults."

"Just drop it Bill," Sookie spat at me, her voiced laced with rarely seen anger.

I didn't like being the cause of such a mood shift in Sookie, so I tried to placate her.

"Sookie, why don't you reconsider? You know that we'd be a perfect fit for this class. Tara won't mind, I'm sure she'd be happy to go back home on a Saturday morning. You can't deny the energy between us," I said as I reached out to slowly stroke her arm.

I thought Sookie might soften up a bit and reconsider, instead she actually flinched at my touch and pulled away.

"Bill, there is definitely an energy between us, but it's only a friendly one, and even that is strained at the moment. I've been clear that our relationship is strictly based on friendship, yet you don't seem to comprehend that."

I bit back the angry retort that was bubbling at the surface. It wouldn't do anyone good if I came out lashing at Sookie.

"Yes, we're friends Sookie, and I'm just trying to look out for you, that's all."

Sookie looked at me curiously but before she had a chance to reply, the big, dumb blond came over and wrapped his arms around Sookie. I glared at him, hoping to intimidate him with my death stare, but he just looked back at me, a stupid grin on his face.

He tried to make small talk and acted all buddy buddy with me, but I knew his game. Eric was just trying to get into Sookie's good graces, and her pants most likely, by pretending to be nice to me. I didn't feed it and just ignored him, continuing to freeze him off with my stare.

Then it got worse. Sookie basically melded herself to his body and he kissed her head. They might as well have gotten a room. I was about to walk off when I heard Eric mention my name. He didn't know that I was the one teaching the class he was about to take, and I wasn't about to miss the opportunity to tell him.

After hearing that I'd be the one in charge, Eric got all macho and wrapped his arm around Sookie, who acted the part of a wounded kitten and reminded me that she wasn't comfortable teaching with me. Again. Eric gave me the evil eye before whisking Sookie away, leaving me alone. Before I could figure out how to show Sookie that this ruffian was no good for her, Tara walked up, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Ready to teach?" Her genuine smile and eager attitude helped thaw me out just a bit and I managed a smile.

"You bet," I answered. "I just need to wait for Jessica to come and take over the register, she should be here any moment," I said, looking at the clock.

Tara nodded and grabbed a couple of yoga mats for us as she made her way into the classroom. I straightened up behind the desk and was putting away the catalogue I had been reading, when a shock of red hair peeked out from up above me.

"Hey Bill," said a shy voice and when I looked up I saw Jessica staring at me, her translucent eyelashes batting rapidly.

I couldn't help but grin, because despite not really being interested in her, it felt damn good that _somebody_ appreciated that perfection that was William Compton.

"Hey Jess. Everything's all set for you. I need to run and go teach, but I'll see you later."

A burst of pink flashed across her cheeks as she nodded, chewing on her bottom lip. I tossed her a wink before walking towards the classroom, and I swear I heard her squeal just a bit. My little interaction with Jessica puffed up my ego and I walked into the classroom with some more swagger to my step.

Tara had already set up our mats and it looked like everyone who had signed up was already there, so we got started. Tara introduced the class and then I took over, explaining what we would be doing in more detail.

"Another facet of partner yoga is touch and intimacy. Touch is an important, basic need, and this class will help fulfill that need. Intimacy and trust will be explored as well, since you will be relying on your partners to help sustain and support you in various poses."

Thinking about intimacy and trust reminded me of Sookie and when I looked over, I saw her sitting next to that blond Neanderthal. I sneered at him before quickly resuming a passive expression, not wanting to upset any of the other students. We started with some breathing exercises, and I joined in, using my breath to calm myself down.

As we began attempting various poses I kept glancing at Sookie and Eric, curious to see what his skill level was. I knew from our first meeting that he had never attempted yoga before and truthfully didn't look like the type of person to actually even try yoga. I watched and saw that his postures were a bit sloppy and his arms shook every so often in challenging poses. I must have been staring longer than I thought because Tara came up and whispered in my ear.

"I think the couple over there could use some guidance, Bill."

I could see pity clouding Tara's gentle look, and it made me feel even worse than I already did. I gave her a half-hearted smile, and walked over to an elderly couple to help correct their poses. I focused on my job and assisted the two people in front of me until they properly understood what to do. I stood back, watching as they lovingly gazed at each other, the bond between them glaringly evident. The man had a softness in his eyes as he stared upon his wife, who couldn't help but smile back at her husband.

I moved on to help somebody else before finding my sights locked back on Sookie and Eric. They were in the midst of Tree pose, their palms and sides of their bodies connected. My heart cracked as I watched them look at each other, sharing a glance I had just seen mirrored in the elderly couple I had assisted. I turned quickly away from them and walked up to Tara, letting her know that we should move on to some more sitting poses.

Watching Sookie and Eric together, moving so effortlessly and lovingly made me sick to my stomach. Despite thinking that Eric was not the one for Sookie it seemed that my opinion didn't count and she was going to do whatever she wanted. Perhaps it really was time to pack up the figurative shrine to Sookie and move on with my love life.

I did my best to ignore them the rest of the class, and tried to focus on the other students, and thankfully, by some miracle, the class ended and I was able to get out of there. Making some sort of excuse to Tara, I hightailed it out, running smack dab into Jessica. I held her shoulder to steady her as she regained her balance, and cocked an eyebrow at the silly expression she wore on her face.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yes," she whispered, that fierce blush once again pinking up her cheeks. It was actually sort of cute, I guess. The more I looked at her, the more I could see how the light smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose could look kind of sexy, in an innocent way. And she did have those big, blue eyes I so longingly lusted after. Placing my hand on her lower back, I steered her back to the desk, leaning down to quietly ask, "What are you doing after your shift?"

***~*~**~*~***

**Sookie**

Somehow, despite feeling my anger begin to simmer thanks to my confrontation with Bill, I somehow had one of the best yoga classes of my life. Ever. In all of my experience with yoga, some of my favorite classes had been the ones where I had truly been able to let go, my mind, breath and body completely handed over to the practice. It was a very individual experience, and never in my wildest dreams had I thought I would be able to feel the same thing in a partner class. Boy, was I wrong.

The minute I saw Eric, I breathed a sigh of relief. My body immediately relaxed, and the tension that was built up from talking with Bill immediately dissipated. As we walked into the class, I wondered if I would inadvertently slip into my role as teacher, wanting to correct or guide Eric in the poses. From weeks of teaching him in my Tuesday night class, I knew that he wasn't a fan of being corrected and I always had to gently suggest a repositioning or assistance, his male pride often getting in the way.

I tried to push those thoughts aside, and allowed myself to sink into the rhythm of my breath as we warmed up for class. My thoughts melted away, and after a few rounds of intentional breathing I was in the moment, ready to enjoy this class with Eric. And I did. We had fun attempting the positions, and I laughed more than I ever have in a yoga class before. Eric and I weren't matched at all, height wise, so there was a lot of maneuvering and figuring out exactly how to work the poses. I didn't feel like I was teaching him at all. In fact, it felt like we were learning together.

We were exploring, in unison, how our bodies really fit together. How his forehead felt pressed up against mine, how my hands fit perfectly in the small of his back, as my legs straddled him and I pushed him deeper into Child's pose, and how an insanely delicious current of electricity pulsed between the two of us as our palms connected in Tree pose.

I wondered if Eric felt the same spark that I did. The smoldering look in his eyes told me more than mere words could have, and I swore I could detect something deeper than just animalistic lust as well. Before I could pry any further I heard Tara up at the front telling us to sit down so we could work on some seated poses. By this point my heart rate had accelerated, whether from the yoga or Eric, I couldn't be quite sure, and some gentle, relaxed seated poses sounded perfect.

Except they were anything but gentle and relaxed. The first pose they had us do was butterfly, with Eric in the pose and me assisting. Before I knew it, he had his head almost in my lap. His hands wrapped around my waist as he pulled himself even closer. I pushed aside all the visuals I had of him in this same position, but with a lot less clothing and attempted to follow through on the actual yoga aspect. I reached my arms forward to help press Eric down further, my fingertips skimming the exposed skin above his waistband. Eric was now as close as he could be to me and I tried to breathe through it all, allowing the intense sensations to flow through me without distracting me. It worked for a moment until I felt Eric exhale.

Yes, I felt him. I quivered as I felt the heat rolling off his breath, tickling my thighs and right between my legs. All the blood in my body pooled downward, and I couldn't help but shudder, my entire body involuntarily reacting to Eric's touch.

I tried to call out to him, to tell him we needed to change position or else I couldn't be held responsible for what happened next. My body was alive and reacting in a way it never had before. Unfortunately, my voice only came out as a husky whisper.

"Eric…" I pleaded, hoping he'd understand my predicament.

"Yes?" he answered, and I could tell form his tone that this was getting to him as well.

"I, um…I think we need to move on to a different position."

He nodded in agreement, and that's when I lost it. As Eric's head brushed up against my thigh, that subtle touch sent me reeling, and I let out a muted groan, unable to keep it inside any longer.

"Sookie," I heard Eric whisper. "I…um, I need to uh, stretch for a bit longer. Give me a sec?"

_Oh!_ He needed a moment too, and I blushed imagining why that could be. While I let him recover, I slid back a bit, giving us a bit of room, hoping to tamp down these feelings. Watching Eric breathe deeply as he tried to work out his not so little problem didn't help matters, and my palms itched to just reach out and help him myself. For as long as we had been dating we still had yet to really see each other unclothed, but after our little dry humping session in Lafayette's office, I had a fairly good idea I was in for quite the treat once I finally laid my eyes on Eric's package. As we grinded against each other, I could clearly feel the outline of a large and thick erection and my mouth started to dry up at the thought of seeing it exposed.

"Are you okay?" Eric asked, breaking me out of my reverie.

I was afraid to speak, not trusting the words that might escape my lips, so I let out a whispered, "Uh huh."

Instead of commiserating on how worked up I was with no chance at release, Eric decided to make things worse. He leaned forward so I could feel his hot breath on my ear, and I shivered as he said, "That pose was really enjoyable for me. It really hit me in all the right places. But, do you know how I think it could be better?"

I gulped, unable to think coherently as I shook my head. What the heck could make this any better?

"I think we should try this again, in the privacy of one of our places…naked."

My body moved before my mind could catch up, as my arm shot out and I gripped his bicep tightly. If he only knew what my thoughts had just been. I wondered how serious he was.

"Don't say things you don't intend to follow through on, Eric," I warned, knowing that my overactive imagination and overheated body couldn't take much more teasing. Deciding to do a little teasing of my own, I continued talking.

"Oh, and we're having lunch at my place, so if you want, we can work on that pose you were hoping to try again."

Eric wasn't able to respond as the class continued on then, but we both kept a constant eye on each other for the remainder of the time. Normally, my body used shavasana to relax, allowing the yoga I had just practiced to rejuvenate my body. I was used to lying still, feeling my breathing slow down and my muscles relax—there was a reason it was alternately called "Corpse pose" after all. Yet this time, it was completely different.

As we laid there in the quiet room, my racing mind jumped and moved over the variety of sensations that I was feeling. I could feel my hot blood flowing through my body, my pulse thumping in my ears. My chest was heavy because my breathing did not slow down, as thoughts of Eric and our impending "lunch" sped through my mind. I knew I would have to exercise a smidge of control unless I wanted to pounce on him right away. I didn't want to come off as some wild harlot, only interested in him for one thing. Well…two things if you also counted his sweet ass.

Finally the class ended with the group chanting "om," and as Eric and I started rolling up our mats, and the reality of the situation hit me, nerves started settling in. What if everything falls flat? What if we finally get down to business and we realize that spark isn't actually there? Based on our intimate moment after acupuncture, I knew that thought was ludicrous, but there was always a chance. More worrisome, what if Eric finally got me naked and wasn't excited by what he saw? I had always been proud of my body, the strength it possessed, the achievements I accomplished, but what if Eric didn't see those things?

Eric must have sensed that something was amiss, as he reached down and grabbed my hand, squeezing me reassuringly and giving me a huge smile.

"Come on," I said, grabbing our things and heading towards the door.

"You lead, I'll follow," I heard Eric say, almost in a whisper under his breath.

I closed my eyes for a moment, just savoring the moment before dragging Eric out the door and walking to my apartment. I only lived a couple blocks away from the studio, so we were there within a few minutes. My nerves were still present, so I figured we should actually start with what we had planned – lunch.

"I'm just going to throw a couple of chicken breasts on the grill pan and then we can eat them over salad, if that works for you?" I asked.

"Sounds perfect, need any help?" asked Eric as he took his jacket off, placing it neatly over the arm of the couch.

"You can cut vegetables for the salad if you really want to." I shrugged, knowing that everything was mostly taken care of.

"Sure, just point me in the right direction," he said.

I moved into the kitchen with Eric hot on my trail. I set him up with a cutting board, knife and a few cucumbers. He got right to work, and I swore I heard him hum a little tune. Shaking my head, I started preheating the grill pan before grabbing the marinated chicken from the fridge.

Soon we were navigating the kitchen effortlessly, Eric weaving back behind me to grab a tomato, while I reached around him for the pepper. I handed him the lettuce I just washed and he chopped it up. Our rhythm was flawless, like we had been dancing to this song forever. That is, until I turned to throw something in the trash and Eric was standing right there for some reason. I walked right into him, hitting hard, muscular flesh that smells like heaven.

"Oh, sorry!" we both exclaimed as we unsuccessfully tried to move around each other.

Making it to the other side of the room, I tossed my trash before grabbing a couple of plates and some silverware and headed into the dining room to set the table. When I walked back into the kitchen Eric was humming to himself again, his butt shaking to the beat. He looked so perfect in my home, so natural prepping lunch in my kitchen, like a fixture I really didn't want to remove. I could get used to seeing him there like this. That thought took me a bit by surprise, but I had to admit that my feelings for Eric were certainly growing stronger by the day. I paused for a moment, enjoying the moment and not wanting him to stop, but he turned around a bit and saw me gawking.

"See something you like?" he asked, his lips forming a delicious smirk.

I nodded and silently walked over to him, stood up on my tiptoes and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips, while my hands grabbed the salad bowl away from him.

"Thanks!" I shouted over my shoulder as I brought it into the dining room.

I giggled to myself, knowing that he was probably standing there speechless. When I walked back in to get wine glasses, I was proved right since he was still in the same spot, his eyebrows raised almost to his hairline.

"Oh, get over yourself," I joked.

At that, Eric's eyes darkened and he stalked towards me, his gaze never wavering. My mouth suddenly dried up and I licked my lips, trying to get the moisture back. He leaned down and in a husky whisper said, "Oh, don't kid yourself Sookie. It's you that I want to be over, and under, and then over once more."

With that, he grabbed the perfectly done chicken from the pan, placed it on a serving plate and walked right by me into the kitchen, not another word exchanged between us. I immediately went to the fridge, pulling out the wine chilling there , and helped myself to a glass.

"Thirsty?" Eric smirked when he walked back in. I could only nod, and offered him a glass.

"Thanks," he said as he placed a warm hand on my lower back and guided me into the dining room.

Over a delicious lunch of grilled chicken salad I asked him how he enjoyed the yoga class we had taken. He pursed his lips for a moment before answering.

"If every class could be like that I would be signed up for daily yoga lessons."

I couldn't help but smile, understanding his motivation. "But without that incentive…?" I trailed off, wondering what his overall feelings were on yoga now.

He wiped his lips with his napkin and stared at me for a few seconds before answering.

"Sookie, I just don't ever foresee myself being as enamored with yoga as you are. But, I'm trying…"

Not wanting to get into a heavy discussion right now, I offered him a refill on his wine.

"Please. I actually have the night off work, so, fill 'er up!"

I laughed, pouring him another glass. A quick glance at the clock showed me that it was already three in the afternoon. My nerves had mostly settled, so I was glad Eric had the night off. I was certain we could come up with something to do to make use of all the time. For the moment though, I wanted us both to get more comfortable, so I suggested a movie. I poured myself another glass of wine and went to grab some candy from my pantry, while Eric perused my DVD collection.

He slid a DVD in and soon the opening credits of _Spaceballs_ were playing.

"Great choice," I murmured as he plopped himself down next to me on the couch, his arm wrapping around my shoulder.

"Glad you approve," he said and I nuzzled my head onto him as we watched the movie, both of us shouting out favorite lines.

While watching the movie, I wondered if Eric was going to make a move. Though my hormones had subsided somewhat, my body still enjoyed a residual hum, remembering our time in class just a few hours before. I decided to be proactive and allowed my hand to drift down until it had settled on Eric's thigh. I lightly traced patterns atop his pants, my fingers moving back and forth across the firm muscle. I could hear his breath hitch and feel his body tighten before a warm hand slid to my hip, teasing the exposed skin there.

I giggled and jerked my body away, the ticklish feeling growing too much. Eric turned to look at me and I could see the look of need in his eyes. I wanted to play around a bit with him first, work him up like he did to me in class.

"Lay down," I commanded, although the waver in my voice betrayed me a bit.

Eric cocked an eyebrow but did as he was told, lying down on the couch, his face cradled in a soft pillow. I warmed my hands up before slowly sliding them underneath his t-shirt, making slow passes against the muscles there. I teased him for a bit before helping his ease off his shirt, so he was resting naked from the waist up.

I bent down and whispered in his ear, "Stay right where you are and I'll be back in a second. If you're good we might get a chance to work on a couple of those poses."

I could hear him gulp and snickered to myself as I hopped down and ran to the bathroom where I gathered a couple of things. I spotted the hand towel first and grabbed that before rummaging through my box of massage oils. I found the one that heated upon contact and knew that Eric would enjoy it. I snatched an elastic band, and quickly tossed my long hair into a messy bun so it would be out of the way.

Walking back to the living room I saw that Eric was in the same position as when I'd left him.

"Very nice," I said loudly, causing his body to shiver slightly. "I like a boy who listens."

I had no idea where this domineering side of me was coming from, but I went with it, enjoying how it made me feel. I placed the items I had taken from the bathroom on the coffee table and straddled Eric's waist. His back was beautiful and I couldn't wait to give him a massage. Instead of pouring the oil into my hands, I popped open the cap and drizzled a little bit on Eric's shoulders, knowing it would feel cool at first and then gradually warm up. I continued to trail some down the center of his back along his spine before putting it away. I started at the bottom, pressing my palms into the small of his back, my thumbs moving in pressurized circles. As my hands moved upward, spreading the oil around his midsection Eric groaned out. "So good Sookie…"

"You like how that feels?" I asked with a smirk. I knew it felt good, but hearing him call out to let me know starting making me all hot and bothered. In fact, the more I rubbed his back, the more noises Eric made. His breathing sped up and his groans turned into moans. I needed to feel more of him, and couldn't stop myself. Wiping my hands quickly on the towel, I stripped off my shirt, leaving me naked on top as well.

Eric had no clue what I was doing, and I liked it that way. I figured this would be a surprise that he would enjoy. Before I did anything scandalous, I massaged him a little more, teasing him a bit by dipping my fingers into the waistband of his pants. Then, with no real warning I bent down, so my bare breasts were pressed down into his back.

"Fuck, Sookie!" groaned out Eric in the most delicious voice ever. "Are you…are you naked?" he gulped.

I giggled, not really answering him and pressed my body more firmly towards his. I moved my chest back and forth so he could feel my on his back, and ground my hips a bit into his ass. My hands ran down his arms and before they could explore any further Eric caught them with his own hands and spun himself around, so he was now facing me. I shifted my hips a little as he twisted his waist, and I found myself hovering directing above his rock hard erection.

I also realized that I was completely exposed to him from the waist up, and instinctively wrapped an arm around myself to cover up. Eric immediately grabbed my hand and pulled my arm down, shaking his head.

"Don't cover yourself up, please. You're gorgeous Sookie. I want to look at you."

His darkened eyes roamed my body, seemingly drinking in everything he looked at. Despite having wiped them, my hands were still slick from the oil, so I ran them up and down his chest, grazing over his nipples. I wasn't able to do it again, because Eric pulled me down to him, placing a hungry kiss upon my lips. My chest crashed upon his as our lips met feverishly, our hands roaming each other's bodies. I still needed more – more connection, more of Eric.

My hands slid down to his waist and nudged his pants down. Eric pulled back and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure, Sookie? I know you said slow…" he trailed off.

I bit my lip and looked down at him through my lashes. "Yes," I said emphatically so he knew I was ready for this.

I moved down so I was no longer straddling him and Eric lifted his hips, allowing me to pull his pants down. His boxer briefs came down along with his pants and I tossed them both behind me on the couch. When I turned back, I was staring at Eric in all his glory. I brought my hand up to my mouth, certain I was drooling, as his body was incredibly delectable. I took my time, appreciating his strong legs, muscular thighs and the slope of his stomach. Right between it all his erection stood hard and proud, I ached to touch it and hoped that this moment would go well. I gingerly wrapped my hand around him, stroking slowly and enjoying the feel of his heat. Eric brought up his hand and covered mine with it, causing me to grip him even tighter. When I did, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he grunted out, "Mmm…yes, like that."

He let go of my hand and I continued to stroke him, firmer this time and with each upward stroke I twisted my hand a bit causing Eric to sigh contentedly. I continued to pump him and without realizing it, began grinding into his thigh, the pulsing between my own legs needing to be taken care of as well. Eric must have sensed that, because within seconds his fingers were at my waistband before they dipped down, exploring below. I lifted my hips slightly to provide a better angle and moaned as I felt two of Eric's fingers slide inside of me.

"So wet Sookie…so wet for me." I loved listening to his voice and it washed over me, spurring me on.

"Yes, Eric. So wet for you, only for you," I admitted, needing him to understand.

We both started working each other into a frenzy. Eric's hips were bucking up into my hand as I continued to stroke him, and my own pelvis was riding Eric's fingers as they worked their way in and out of me, his thumb pressing down on my clit. When Eric twisted his fingers inside of me, pushing down on my g-spot I lost it, calling out his name while my body convulsed around his hand. As I rode the wave of my orgasm, I wanted Eric to come with me, so I reached out with my other hand and flicked at his hardened nipple, causing him to gasp out and after a couple more thrusts into my hand, he climaxed , releasing his sticky white seed all over my hand and his belly.

While Eric's breathing slowed down, I grabbed the towel on the coffee table and attempted to wipe us down. Eric looked amazing, his face flushed, his lips swollen and his hair completely messy. I flopped backwards on the couch, a happy sigh escaping my lips. Eric sat up and crawled over so he was lightly resting his head on my stomach.

"That was amazing, Sookie…thank you," he whispered the last two words.

"Thank you," I said, a bit louder, letting him know it was okay to say that. We laid there for a bit, while I stroked his hair and he drew lazy circles on my belly, every so often catching a ticklish spot. Soon, he abandoned teasing my stomach with his fingers and started kissing my stomach, trailing lower and lower until his tongue licked a sweet spot right above my pelvic bone.

I felt a buzz zing through me and wondered how Eric could make me feel something like that with a simple flick of his tongue. A couple of seconds later I felt it again, and then again. I shook my head, something wasn't right here. Eric must have sensed it too, because he gently moved me over and grabbed his pants that I had been laying on. He pulled out his cell phone, which had been vibrating and scowled. He gave me a look that would rival that of a sad panda and pressed a button on his phone.

"Hello?" he growled.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh man, there I go with the cockblocking again. *giggles* But, at least there was a squirt (or two, ha!) of citrus first. I promise...the_ release_ you're all so looking forward to is _coming_... *snort* And what did you all think of the BPOV? Oh, Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel. He's equal parts douchey and whiny, with a sprinkle of sad puppy thrown in for good measure. sigh...

Ok, now it's time for a little self-pimpage. *smirks* Hopefully you all aren't sick of this just yet. The 1st round of voting has begun in the **Slash/Backslash** contest. You can go here to see all the entries and to vote until 12/13. **http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/u/2110516/Slash_Backslash **You can vote for up to 7 of your favorites and I would be remiss if I didn't mention that some of my favorite SVM authors are also up for the contest with some amazing fics of their own. My fic, **The Usual**: **http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/s/5481211/1/The_Usual** is also up, so go take a gander if you haven't already and check out the other fics as well. Thanks!!


	14. Karuna

**A/N:** So glad you all enjoyed the last chapter, including the surprise BPOV. We won't really see much more of him, but I thought it would be a fun change. Sorry I wasn't able to post a teaser yesterday, but I've been away on vacation the last few days, soaking in the sun :) But, I'm back in the frigid Northeast right now, so at least you get your weekly update(and I get to pile on the layers)!

A huge shout out and big thanks to **FDM**, who continues to step in and kick ass at beta-ing for me. Thanks motek ;) **xo **Any mistakes left are all mine!

**Bob Marley: Bad Boys ****http://www(DOT)youtube(DOT)com/watch?v=S9XEGBrA99E**

**Law & Order: Theme Song ****http://www(DOT)youtube(DOT)com/watch?v=pMn2zxuiVPU

* * *

**

**Karuna:**

_compassion; universal sympathy_

***~*~**~*~***

_Fucking Pam._ I debated whether or not I should answer it, but I knew if I ignored it, she would just keep calling. I also knew that she wouldn't be calling if it wasn't important.

"What?" I practically barked into the phone.

"Eric, it's Pam. I think you need to get down here."

_Fuck._ There was no sarcasm or humor laced into her voice, so I knew this was serious shit.

"What happened?"

"A couple of frat boys had a bit too much to drink and got into a fight. Somebody at the bar called the police, and it turns out one of the kids is underage."

"DAMN IT!" I shouted, unable to control the rage that was building up inside of me. This was no small thing and I was definitely going to have to leave. No amount of Sookie's breathing techniques was going to calm me down. _Sookie. Shit._

I immediately looked down at her and grimaced. She was giving me such a concerned look and I felt bad that I most likely startled her with my outburst. Before I could explain what was happening I needed to finish my conversation with Pam.

"I'll be there in ten minutes Pam. Please don't let the cops leave before I get there, I'd like a chance to talk with them. Fuck!" I shouted again, just for good measure.

"Okay, no problem, they're currently in your office with the two Mike Tyson wannabe's. I think they'll be a while, actually."

"K, see you in a few," I said and ended the call.

I tossed the phone on the coffee table before reaching out to cup Sookie's cheek with my hand. She looked stunning. A slight sheen of sweat and a warm, red flush spread across her cheeks and down her body, a clear reminder of how we had spent the last hour.

"I'm sorry baby," I said, almost in a whisper. I hated that I had to leave, but the reality of the circumstance was that I needed to get down to Valhalla immediately.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her eyes centered on me, trepidation evident within them.

"Some fucks ups got too drunk and started a fight. The cops were called and apparently one of them was underage. How he even managed to get into the bar in the first place is beyond me. We're usually really good about spotting fake ID's," I growled.

Talking about it just made me pissed, and I didn't want to upset Sookie any more than I had to. I hated leaving her like this, especially after we had just connected in such an intimate way. Fuck, it was amazing having her hand stroke me up and down, finally bringing me the release I wanted from her. And to finally feel how hot and wet I made her, coaxing her own orgasm from her body, damn it made me feel good. I wanted nothing more than to stay and explore each others bodies, learning what made her feel good and what caused that sexy, breathy whimper to escape her lips.

Oh, fuck me, those lips. They were currently plump and swollen, ravaged raw from our kissing and they looked absolutely fuckable. I started to grow hard at the thought of those lips finally wrapped around my cock, when my phone buzzed again, reminding me of what I needed to do. I hastily grabbed it and told Pam that I was already on my way.

I could see the sadness creep into Sookie's eyes and I felt like shit leaving her, but I really couldn't stay. I tossed my shirt on, cursing myself that I hadn't brought a change of clothes and gingerly lifted Sookie up to grab my pants and briefs. Just touching her skin to move her set my sense on fire again, and I had to close my eyes for a moment to regroup.

"I am so sorry. I'll make this up to you. What are you doing tomorrow?" I asked as I pulled my pants on.

Sookie bit her bottom lip and appeared to be deep in thought. It didn't escape my attention that she was still topless and her perfectly round, firm luscious tits were just staring me in the face, taunting me.

"I should be free after three, why?"

"Spend the afternoon with me? I'll plan something to make up for right now, and I'll even make dinner."

Sookie raised an eyebrow at my in disbelief.

"What? You saw me chopping up those vegetables. I'm no Neanderthal. I know my way around a kitchen, thank you very much."

With a giggle, Sookie sat up straighter and reached for her shirt, covering one of my new favorite parts of her. _Bye girls._

"Sounds good. Where should I meet you?"

"I'll come pick you up. We'll probably end up taking my car."

Sookie smiled and I gabbed her hand, pulling her up towards me. I wrapped my arms around her in a huge bear hug, squeezing the shit out of her and hopefully imparting to her without words how sad I was to go. I bent down to kiss her head, but first inhaled a deep breath, taking in a breath of pure Sookie. _Mmm…_

She lifted her face up towards me and I couldn't resist giving her one more kiss. She whimpered into my mouth, and it took everything I had to pry myself away from her. One more quick kiss later and a promise to see her tomorrow afternoon and I was out the door, sprinting at top speed towards Valhalla.

As I rounded the corner, only steps from the bar, I mentally calculated what I could be facing. At the least, a fine for serving the underage kid and the most I could have my liquor license suspended for god knows how long. My blood pressure must have been through the roof as I did my best to maintain a calm persona before having to face the cops inside.

I took a deep breath, running a hand through my tousled hair and tried to make myself as presentable as possible before going through the back door. I slowed down as I reached my office, hearing voices inside. Two cops, both looking like Police Academy 4 rejects stood at my desk, staring down at some kid cowering in a fold out chair. The kid was wearing a backwards, white hat that read "COCKS" across it. He completed the stereotypical frat boy uniform with a popped collared polo shirt and worn jeans.

"Do you understand how much trouble you're in?" asked one of the cops as he glared menacingly at the shaking boy. I wouldn't have been surprised if the kid ended up pissing himself before this whole thing was over.

The cop, who's badge read LeClerc, continued playing the role of Bad Cop, but the other officer, DeCastro, didn't seem the least bit interested in being the Good Cop. Instead, he glowered at the kid.

"You know, I pick up so many of you douchey, know-it-all, frat boys for disorderly conduct that it makes me sick. Add to that your fake ID, and we could have you kicked out of school and sent back home to mommy and daddy so fast you wouldn't know what hit you!"

"Except my fist," murmmeredLeClerc under his breath, but I still heard and shook my head.

As pissed as I was that this kid's stupidity was going to fuck me over as well, I thought the cops were acting like Grade A assholes, so I chose that moment to intervene.

"Good evening officers," I said loudly as I took two large strides over and thrust my hand at LeClerc.

"Eric Northman. I own Valhalla. Thank you so much for coming down and helping us deal with this. I was away for the evening, but as soon as I was informed of what happened I rushed right over. Can one of you catch me up to speed, please?"

I laid it on a little thick, but I figured it couldn't hurt. Instead, the two dicks in blue looked at each other and then back at me, their scowls never leaving their faces for a second. DeCastro eyed me up and down warily before responding.

"Somebody in your establishment let in this _minor_," he said, stressing the word minor, as if I could have missed that key detail.

"Then, he became intoxicated and started a fight with this young man," he continued, pointing to another guy in the corner behind the door that I hadn't seen before. His face was busted up pretty well, with a split lip and a swollen eye that started to turn ghastly shades of purple and yellow.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath.

I wondered where Tray was. Usually he was on top of all this stuff—from tossing out kids trying to sneak in with fake ID's to breaking up fights before they even really had a chance to begin. I looked at Pam and raised my eyebrow, silently asking how the fuck this could have happened. She shrugged her shoulders slightly and looked really pissed. I knew she wasn't at fault, and was just as angry that this had happened. I turned my attention back to the two cops.

"So, what now?" I asked, hoping that this could get taken care of swiftly and, perhaps, I could even make my way back to Sookie's to pick up where we left off.

"We're gonna haul these two off to jail. I think a night in the drunk tank should help sober them up pretty fast," LeClerc snorted, actually smirking at locking these two boys up.

"You're going to have to come down to the station so we can get some paperwork taken care of as well. Don't think you're getting out of this without a little slap on the wrist, Northman," sneered DeCastro.

"You'll definitely be getting a fine for serving this kid over here," he said, jerking his thumb in the direction of the underage boy.

I rubbed my face, suddenly exhausted, despite it only being a little after seven.

"Fine, fine. Let me meet with my staff and then I can head to the station, is that alright?"

They nodded and finally left my office, escorting the two delinquents with them. As soon as the door shut behind them, I sank down into my chair, and looked at Pam.

"What the hell happened?"

Pam walked over and gracefully sat down in the fold out chair across from me. She shook her head, still looking angry.

"Tray called out tonight, so Clancy took over at the door. Clearly that overgrown chimp is good for nothing. Seriously, Eric, you need to talk to him."

The rage I had managed to suppress since arriving at Valhalla came back in full force.

"Motherfucker!" I screamed, pissed beyond belief. I stalked out of my office and into the club, my sights set directly on Clancy who was standing by the door.

He was chatting up some hopeless barfly and not even bothering to pay attention to who was coming in, despite what had transpired earlier.

"Clancy," I shouted, and the anger in my voice helped to carry it over the noise of the bar.

Clancy blanched when he heard me shout and slowly walked over.

"My office. Now!"

Clancy scurried in the back while I turned to Pam.

"Do you mind taking over the door for now? I'm gonna go can his ass and then head to the police station to deal with this mess."

Pam nodded and for once didn't give me any sass. She clearly understood the gravity of this situation. Before she walked away, I lowered my voice a bit and let her know how much I appreciated her being here and dealing with it all until I arrived.

"No problem, Boss," said Pam with a wink as she headed towards the front door.

Firing Clancy went quickly, as I really didn't want to waste too many words on that asshole. He seemed a bit upset, but didn't fight me on it. He knew he had screwed up, but just didn't care. I made sure he picked up all his shit so that he didn't have to come back again. I let him know that we'd mail his last pay check and then I walked out with him, subtly letting him know that he didn't need to bother coming to our next poker night, either. Leaving him in the parking lot, I hopped into my car and headed towards the police station, hoping to get this over with as swiftly as possible.

As I walked into the police station, the faint hum of _Law & Order_ played through my head. I "dumdum"ed along with the music in my head as I made my way to the front desk. What's funny is that despite my disdain for these two poor excuses of policemen, I always had a certain respect for the law. Back when I was a snotty nosed, little rug rat, I would always assume the role of Sheriff, ensuring that the rest of the kids kept in line and were protected from the neighborhood bullies. I even thought I might become a cop when I grew up. Instead, I grew up to be a bit of reckless teen who fell in with the wrong crowd and was labeled as a bad boy and any thought of going into law enforcement was wiped away.

Despite my dealings with the police when I was younger, I still maintained a healthy respect for them, when everything was on the up and up. For some reason, I had a sneaking suspicion that officers LeClerc and DeCastro were itching to prove a point with the two boys they had arrested and that didn't sit well with me. I wasn't sure how far I was willing to go to help them out, but it couldn't hurt to poke around and see what was going on.

Before I made my way to the front desk, I whipped out my phone to text Sookie.

**At police station dealing with paperwork. If done early maybe I can swing back to your place? Pick up where we left off?**

**-E.**

I figured it couldn't hurt to ask, and I sure as shit knew that I would rather be back on that couch with Sookie's writhing body beneath mine than in this noisy police station. Before I could even make it two steps, my phone buzzed with an incoming text.

**I'd like that. I'm sitting here on the couch, replaying our afternoon in my head. Hurry.**

**-S.**

I choked a little at Sookie's forwardness and did my best to cover it up with a cough. I loved when the vixen came out to play. I placed my phone back in my pocket and headed to the desk, hoping to get this over with as soon as possible.

A cute girl with big brown eyes was manning the front desk. Despite the starched blue shirt and dark slacks she was required to wear as part of her uniform, it was evident that she had some serious curves in all the right places. I gave her a lingering once over, but wasn't surprised to see that I didn't find myself really responding to her. It had seemed that in the past couple of weeks my body had grown blinders when it came to all other girls and focused solely on Sookie. After this afternoon's little escapade on the couch, I didn't think I minded all that much, to be honest.

"Sir?" the girl in front of me asked, and it was clear from her expression that she had been talking to me while I was spaced out.

"Sorry," I said with a smirk, hoping to smooth talk my way through this so I could be done and out of here sooner than later.

"Oh, uh," she stuttered, her hands suddenly grappling for a pen nervously. "I was just asking if I could help you with anything."

"I'm sure you could," I said with a wink, and didn't miss the blush that spread across her cheeks.

"I'm here to fill out some paperwork because of a disturbance at my bar earlier this evening. Officers LeClerc and DeCastro were the gentleman who told me to come in…**Ms. Ferrari**," I said, reading her name off of the placard on her desk.

"My name is Prudence. Please, call me Pru."

Her blush returned full force as she flipped through some files before locating the one she needed.

"Mr. Northman?" she asked.

"That's me," my grin growing impossibly wider. It wasn't hard to flirt with somebody this easy on the eyes, and if it helped me get out of here faster, even better.

"Please sign here, and then take these forms to fill out," Pru said, handing me the paperwork and a pen.

"You can sit in the chairs over there," she added, pointing to some ridiculously uncomfortable plastic chairs.

Just as I had made myself as cozy as I would ever be able to get in the chair, I felt my phone buzz. I flipped it open to see a new text from Sookie.

**I'm waiting… **

**-S.**

She was killing me. I typed out a quick message, letting her know I was going as fast as I could, before I started rapidly filling out the form. There was a ton of stuff they needed to know, and I even had to call the bar a couple of times to get information I didn't know off the top of my head, like our insurance carrier and their contact info.

After almost a half an hour, I finally finished dealing with the paperwork and was pleased that I could get out of there. I glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and saw that it was half past ten. How had the night gone so quickly? I dashed up to the front desk, handed Pru the packet of papers, and was getting ready to leave when she stopped me.

"Great," she said with a smile. "Now that you've filled this out you need to head over to accounting to pay your fine. You're lucky that they're open till eleven!"

I rolled my eyes, just thinking about how lucky I was. _Great, another thing to deal with._ I headed over to accounting and waited my turn, shocked at how many people were here to pay a fine this late in the evening. When my turn finally came, I flinched a bit, seeing how much I had to pay, but just gave the man my business credit card and got it over with. Another glance at the clock showed me it was almost eleven and I could still make it to Sookie's if I rushed.

I texted her, asking if she was still awake, hoping she hadn't gone to bed yet. As I waited, I walked by a set of chairs where the two guys from the bar were being held. They were handcuffed to the chairs and looked pretty worse for the wear. I shook my head, hoping they had learned their lessons. I had a soft spot for wayward kids, it seemed, but I was also nobody's fool.

One of them saw me there and mumbled, "Sorry, Eric. We didn't mean to make trouble for you."

The other one grunted in agreement and I stared at them for a moment, before figuring out what to say.

"Well, thanks. That doesn't make it any better, but I hope you guys don't get into too much trouble with the law. I do have to let you know, though, that if I see either of you back in my bar that I will personally kick you out. Understand?"

They both silently nodded and I left the police station, hopeful that they'd keep to their word. I flipped open my phone again and still hadn't received a response from Sookie. Disappointed, but not wholly surprised that she had already fallen asleep, I texted her once more, knowing she'd get it in the morning.

**Sorry I took longer than expected. Sweet dreams, sweet one and I'll see you tomorrow for our date.**

**-E.**

**  


* * *

A/N: **So...up next week is the date! And, I'm thinking you crazy kids will reaaaaaaaaaaaaaally like that chapter ;) hee hee


	15. Linga

**A/N: **Happy Holiday week to all you wonderful, fabulous, lovely readers! Whether you just wrapped up celebrating Chanukah or Solstice or will be celebrating Christmas, Kwanzaa or even Festivus later this week - Happy Holidays!!! xo

HUGE thanks and a big glass of lemonade for my beta for this chapter, **FarDareisMai2**. She rocks my world so hard!! **xo**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE** check out my A/N at the end for some important T&R info - thanks!

Music for this chapter (as always the entire playlist can be found linked on my profile!):

**REM: Shiny Happy People: **http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=-FjSchBoch0

**Def Leppard: Pour Some Sugar On Me **http://www(DOT)youtube(DOT)com/watch?v=6652YIBzByk

**Dave Matthews Band: Crash Into Me **http://www(DOT)youtube(DOT)com/watch?v=oQ_Nf7yGxbc

**Link to Sookie's T-shirt:** http://www(DOT)sharingmachine(DOT)?item=15(i have such a girly hard on for Natalie Dee it's rediculous)

* * *

**Linga:**

_the phallus as a principle of creativity_

_***~*~**~*~***_

_*****_

**Missed you last night, but understand. Sadly I had to continue the fun…just by my lonesome. ;) So…3pm?**

I had read and reread Sookie's text almost five times since I had woken up. At first I quickly scanned it, having just woken up and still being groggy. I felt bad that she had said she missed me. Hell, I missed her too and was pissed everything took longer than expected at the police station. I had hoped to make it up to Sookie that day…in spades.

Once I made and consumed my first cup of coffee, I checked my texts again and reread what Sookie had written. Then I had to reread it, not quite believing what she had sent me. Was she insinuating that she had…that she had pleasured herself in my absence? My mind excitedly started to process the possibility.

I read the text once more for confirmation and then allowed my imagination to run wild. And, oh boy, did it. I imagined Sookie in her bed, legs splayed out, wearing only a white, lacy nightie. I had no fucking clue if she owned a white, lacy nightie, and if she didn't, I'd have to rectify that pretty quickly, because she looked damn hot in it, in my mind. Her hands slid down her body, stopping to caress her breasts, expertly pinching her nipples, as an uninhibited moan escaping her lips. The fingers of one hand traveled lower, grazing her neatly trimmed pussy. As if testing the water, she would tentatively dip one finger into her slit, pulling it back as it glistened with her wetness. Then she would plunge two fingers in, rhythmically pumping them in and out, riding her own hand to completion, shouts of ecstasy piercing the otherwise silent night.

This fantasy replayed in my mind as I took care of myself in the shower, painfully hard from all of my mental wanderings. Of course, who knew if Sookie actually did what she had written. Maybe she had just written that to get a rise out of me. _And oh, how I'd gotten a rise…_ But some little part of me held out hope that she'd actually pleasured herself, and had done so while thinking of me.

It took me a while to figure out what to text back. Should I acknowledge what she had written or skirt the issue, just letting her know we were on for three o'clock still? I tried not to over think it before typing out a quick message and clicking send.

**Yes…3pm be ready. I can't wait to hear about what I missed out on last night ;)**

I wish I could be there when Sookie read my response; I could only imagine her reaction. I made myself a bite to eat before straightening up around the house. I emailed Pam, letting her know what had happened at the police station and that I wouldn't be by the bar at all today. I also let her know not to contact me today under any circumstance, even an emergency.

I was hoping to have Sookie all to myself today. I had a fun afternoon planned, and then was going to bring her back to my place for dinner. If I had to hang a _Do Not Disturb_ sign on my door, I'd do it. Thinking about my plans for later, I made a quick pass through the kitchen and realized I needed to hit the grocery store before picking Sookie up. I wasn't really much of a cook, but I wasn't a total slouch in the kitchen, and I was planning on whipping up one of my signature dishes for her.

After a short trip to the store, I dropped my purchases off at home before heading over to Sookie's. My body was buzzing with excitement, and any nerves I might have felt earlier in the day had dissipated. I was excited for our date and what potentially would take place later. While I honestly couldn't wait to actually have sex with Sookie, I was also excited for what I had in store beforehand.

I told her to dress comfortably, and did the same myself, wearing a pair of worn in jeans, a long sleeve, snug fitting grey thermal, and a pair of sneakers. As I knocked on the door, visions of tight fitting yoga pants and low cut tank tops swam through my head. Yet, of course, Sookie continued to surprise me, wearing a feminine version of my own outfit. Her jeans hugged her ass beautifully though, and over her own thermal shirt, she wore a fitted t-shirt that showed off her tits. I couldn't help laughing at her shirt, though. It had a drawing of a cupcake and a vitamin holding hands with the words _Super Breakfast! _written beneath them.

"Well, at least I'll know what to make you for breakfast tomorrow morning," I blurted out, my verbal filter clearly having abandoned ship.

Thankfully, Sookie took it in the right spirit and laughed along with me. I grabbed her into a hug, needing to touch her, and must have squeezed the shit out of her because she squeaked out, "Need air…can't breathe!"

She was laughing, but I loosened my hold anyway, and kissed the top of her head, taking a whiff of her heavenly scent along the way. Sookie lifted her head and perched on the top of her toes so she could just reach my face. Her warm lips pressed up against mine, and I met her kiss with enthusiasm. My arms threaded their way back around Sookie's waist, as her hands came to rest on the belt loops over my ass.

Before I could break away from the kiss, Sookie's tongue darted out, parting my lips and my knees buckled slightly as I felt myself growing harder by the second. I knew that if we didn't leave now we were never going to get out of there, and while I wanted nothing more than to take Sookie up against the door, I knew that it wasn't the best way to go for our first time together. Even I had some class.

"Sookie,"I breathed into her mouth. "We need to go, love. I have plans for us."

Sookie wasn't hearing any of it as her tongue continued to probe my mouth, making talking, and all rational thought, quite difficult. When her hand brushed up against my firm cock, I inhaled sharply, knowing that it was now or never.

I broke away, and grabbed her hand, leading her towards my car. Sookie's face was in full pout effect, but she looked glorious, her lips slightly swollen and her cheeks flushed red.

"Aw, don't be mad, Sookie. I promise, I'll make it up to you later."

I pulled her closer to my side and whispered, "And don't you worry, I will not be leaving your side for a second today!"

Her hand squeezed mine and I walked her to the passenger side, helping her in. Once I settled in and started the car, her hand found mine again, and we made the entire half hour drive, holding hands. We talked some more, and I caught Sookie up on everything that went down the night before. I wanted to ask her about the text message she had sent this morning, but wasn't sure how to do so without sounding like the total perv that I was, so I just left it alone. Before I knew it, we reached our destination, the car ride passing by incredibly quickly.

"Where are we?" Sookie asked, peering around. "The Game?"

A huge neon sign over the entrance to the building had tipped her off, but she was still unsure of what it was.

"You've never been here?" I asked, completely surprised.

"Nope, what is this place?"

From the outside, it didn't look like much, just a huge hanger, with a few other smaller buildings surrounding it. Around the back there was a green and a mini golf course, but they weren't visible from where we were.

"Only the most fun place…ever!" I exclaimed, as I dragged her through the front doors.

Lights and noise greeted us as we stepped towards the front desk. The Game was a huge amusement center made up of various sections. They had a driving range and mini golf course, some batting cages, and even some basketball hoops for all the sports enthusiasts. The majority of the place was a huge arcade, however, filled with all sorts of games from old school Pac Man and Whack-a-Mole, to newer games like Dance Dance Revolution, and a slew of racing games that were my favorite. Off to the side was a small food court, and beyond that was a roller-skating rink. There was so much to choose from, but since I had been here numerous times, I figured I'd let Sookie choose.

"Ladies' choice," I said. "What shall we do first?"

Sookie was speechless for a bit, taking it all in. Her eyes widened as she spotted each new thing, playfully hitting my arm as she spotted things she loved like Skee Ball and the stupid claw machine. I hated that damn claw machine. No matter how many quarters I fed it, I always ended up with something lame, like the super sticky koosh ball that nobody ever wanted.

"Hm…" Sookie started, looking around the place. "I think, maybe…skating!"

I rolled my eyes, annoyed that she would pick my least favorite activity here. But, I let her choose, so I had to go along with it.

"Fine, but I get to pick the next thing," I pouted.

Sookie just laughed at me and dragged me over to the skating rink. We exchanged our shoes for some skates and sat down to tie them up.

"Now, Eric," Sookie cautioned. "You need to be careful with your back. Just go slow and don't be afraid to hold on to the edge."

I looked over and saw the smirk on her face. Was she challenging me? Oh no, this was not going to end well.

I stood up, eager to show off my mediocre skating skills and immediately fell right on my ass, narrowly missing the bench as I toppled down.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Sookie, rushing over to help me. "I was just kidding. Crap. Are you okay?"

My ass was somewhat bruised, and my pride was hurt slightly more, so I figured it wouldn't hurt to milk this opportunity for a little sympathy.

"Ow…I don't know. I think I might have broken something. It hurts…"

Sookie's face went wide with concern.

"Where does it hurt, Eric?"

I did my best to mask my grin as I answered.

"Over here," I said, pointing to my crotch. "I think it needs a kiss to make the boo boo all better."

By that point I couldn't help but break out into a full on belly laugh, as awareness finally dawned on Sookie. Her brow furrowed and she tried to look angry, but a smile popped through and soon she was laughing too. She lightly smacked my arm before helping me back up.

"Ha ha, very funny, mister."

"I thought so," I said cheekily.

Sookie guided me onto the skating rink, and we slowly made our way around it a few times, laughing at the cheesy taste in music. The songs ranged from bad nineties boy band crap to awful Mariah Carey songs that left my ears bleeding. Finally just as the lights started to flicker and shimmer, and the disco ball in the center of the rink started spinning wildly, a kick ass song popped on.

"Oh yeah, let's go!" I pulled Sookie towards me and we took off at a faster speed, shaking our hips as much as we could in roller skates straight out of the eighties. The sound of Def Leppard pulsed throughout the rink, and I found myself actually having a fabulous time skating. I was so wrapped up in enjoying myself that I didn't notice the little kid that had just stepped out into the rink. I swerved to avoid crashing into him and ended up falling again, pulling Sookie down with me as well.

"Unf…"I breathed out as all the air in my lungs left me.

"Oops…" Sookie giggled, while she essentially straddled me.

Sookie's writhed around as she attempted to get off of me, but all she succeeded in doing was cause me to pop a massive boner in the middle of the family fun zone. As soon as she realized what she had done, I figured she would stop. Instead, Sookie purposefully began grinding into me, giggles escaping her lips.

"Sookie!" I growled, but the loud music drowned me out.

Thankfully we were off to the side, and it was pretty dimly lit, but there was no way I was about to dry hump her here, when little Johnny could come careening around the turn at any second. Finally I ended up grabbing her lithe frame and lifting her off of me.

"Oh, sorry about that, Eric," was her paltry apology, even though she looked anything but sorry.

I shook my head, wondering how I had ended up with this girl. I must have done something right in a past life because I sure wasn't worthy of her in this one. I still wasn't quite sure what she saw in my cranky ass, but I wasn't going to worry too much about it. She was with me now and I was going to enjoy that.

After finally leaving the skating rink, we put our shoes on and went to grab a snack at the food court. We split a milkshake and some fries, chatting as we ate.

"So…every time you've been out with me, you seem to order greasy food," I said, thinking back to the chili cheese fries she had demolished when we ate at the diner.

"Oh," Sookie said thoughtfully as she munched on a fry. "I guess you make me crave bad things."

While her voice was playful, I couldn't help if she really meant that.

"Do you think I'm bad for you, Sookie?"

As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I immediately regretted it. Not only did it sound obnoxiously cheesy, but I didn't really want to get into a relationship conversation in the middle of an arcade.

Sookie looked at me for a second before answering.

"No, I don't think you're bad for me Eric. In fact, I think you're just right."

For some reason, her words hit me hard, and I felt a strange tightening in my chest. I passed it off as too much grease from the fries, and pushed the basket away from me.

"Oh, I…good," was the meager answer I came up with.

I grabbed the shake and finished it off, happy to occupy myself with something else for the time being. Sookie had no problem polishing off the fries and as soon as she was done, I grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the games.

"Let's go play!"

Before long, our competitive natures started shining through. Mine was no surprise, but when Sookie started fist pumping with each goal she scored in our air hockey game, I couldn't help but laugh. Here was my calm, balanced yogi of a girl getting her rocks off by kicking my ass in air hockey. I loved it.

We played almost every game they had in the place before we both realized we were hungry again. As Sookie finished her game of Frogger, I leaned over so her ass was pressed up against me and whispered in her hair.

"Don't forget, I'm making you dinner tonight…at my place."

I swore I felt her shiver beneath me, and grinned at the prospect of Sookie for dessert. We left The Game with smiles on our faces and a stupid fluffy, pink panda in our hands. The panda was a prize I won for Sookie, and despite my protests that she did not need to take it, she hugged it in her arms like it was her favorite toy. It was hideous. I tossed the damn panda in the backseat and we drove back to my place, hand in hand like before.

When we got to my place, Sookie went to the bathroom to freshen up, while I headed to the kitchen to start preparing dinner. I wanted to make something simple, yet tasty, so I settled on fish tacos. They were relatively easy to prepare and required little work. I was squeezing some lime over the tilapia, when Sookie walked in and peered around me to the counter.

"What are you making?"

"Fish tacos, you like?" I asked, hoping she was a fan.

"One of my favorite meals!" she answered, and I gulped, hoping that these would fare well.

"What can I do to help?" Sookie asked as she flitted around the kitchen.

"I really have everything under control. Plus, I'm the one making dinner for you. Why don't you open the bottle of white that's in the fridge chilling and pour us a couple of glasses?" I instructed her as I put up some water for a rice side dish.

I pointed out to Sookie where the wine glasses were located and she poured us some wine, holding mine out to me to sip while I was busy chopping up mangos, cilantro and jalapeños for a salsa. Once the rice started cooking, I grilled the fish and whipped up a special yogurt sauce. Sookie kept pestering me for something to do, so while I finished cooking, she set the table.

Finally I poured her another glass of wine and brought out the food. I assembled the fish, sauce, some chopped cabbage and a bit of the mango salsa all in a heated corn tortilla before handing it over to Sookie. I spooned some rice on her plate before making myself a dish. Sookie raised her wine glass towards me, so I did the same.

"To, this lovely dinner,and to a fabulous afternoon!" Sookie toasted.

I couldn't help but chime in with a toast of my own. "And to what can only be a fabulous evening!"

I swore I heard Sookie mutter, "with no interruptions," under her breath, but I wasn't certain.

Then, after we sipped our wine, we dug into our meal, which Sookie couldn't stop raving about. She was blow away by my cooking prowess and I couldn't help but smile at her praise, despite knowing my limited repertoire in the kitchen. My hope was that if she did indeed spend the night, that Sookie actually would be cool with a cupcake and vitamin for breakfast.

After we finished dinner, Sookie helped me clean up, despite my protests. I brewed some coffee and spooned some ice cream into bowls. As I was putting the ice cream away, I saw Sookie stick her finger into one of the bowls and suck the ice cream off her finger.

"Mmm…"she moaned. "That tastes heavenly. What is it?"

It took me a moment to answer, because just then all I wanted to do was have those lips wrapped around me and not her finger.

"It's…uh, it's dulce de leche. It's like a caramel flavor."

"Mmm…" Sookie moaned again, and the swell in my pants grew firmer. "It's delicious."

I couldn't tell if she was teasing me like this on purpose, or if she truly didn't know how seductive she was being. The look on her face was pure innocence however, and it just turned me on even more. I quickly grabbed two spoons and our bowls of ice cream, and brought them out to the living room.

"I thought we could eat in here," I suggested.

We sat next to each other on the couch, eating and talking, occasionally laughing about something, the mood relaxed and comfortable. It felt as if I had known Sookie for a long time, when in reality it had only been a little over a month. I wasn't sure if that was a little or a long time to be with somebody, since this was all new to me, but I couldn't deny that I was feeling something strong towards Sookie.

I watched as she licked her spoon clean, blissfully unaware of what she was doing to me. Her pink tongue darted out and lapped up the last hint of ice cream, and a she let out a satisfied sigh. I looked over and noticed Sookie's lip shimmering with a bit of stray ice cream, and only thought it right to help her take care of it. I leaned over and cupped her face in my hands before running my tongue over her lip. I felt Sookie shudder beneath me and when I looked up into her eyes, I was met with a glazed over look of need.

"Eric…" Sookie breathed out, and before she could say anything else I crushed my lips to hers, swallowing her words and giving her one intense kiss. My hands moved up from her face to her hair and I gently pulled her closer to me, as Sookie took the initiative to deepen the kiss. Her hands moved all around my body, rubbing over my shoulders and up and down my back. Our kisses grew more heated, so it shocked me when she abruptly pulled away from me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried I had done something wrong. I mentally flipped through the calendar in my mind. There was no way in hell she had her damn period again, right?

Sookie started looking around, frisking me as she felt in my pockets.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for your cell phone," she stated plainly.

She needed to make a phone call? I reached into my pocket and pulled it out for her.

"Here," I grumpily said.

She flipped it open and then pressed the red button to shut it off. I cocked an eyebrow wondering what she was doing.

"No interruptions tonight," she said, her voice husky. "Tonight, you are all mine."

With that, she tossed the phone on the coffee table and gripped my shirt, pulling me towards her. We toppled back down onto the couch and resumed making out, Sookie sweet lips attacking mine for all they were worth. Somehow my shirt ended up off and in a pile on the floor, and Sookie's shirts soon joined it.

Sookie laid beneath me, in only her sheer bra and pants, looking every bit the goddess that she was. Her nipples had pebbled up and were poking through the flimsy material, as her chest heaved with labored breath. I reached down and slid my fingers towards her back, deftly unsnapping her bra within seconds. I slowly slid the straps down her shoulders and then tugged the offending garment off of her, leaving her chest bare for me to worship.

I took my time, knowing we had all night. I didn't want to rush things, but Sookie was becoming impatient, her body writhing beneath mine, and cries of "More, Eric!" escaping her ruby red lips.

"Shh…" I whispered. "You'll get more, plenty more. I just want to learn every curve of your body."

My hands glided down her neck, as my fingers danced across her collarbone, reveling in the heat of her skin. I continued to trail down her chest and cupped her breasts in my hand, pinching her nipples firmly, causing her hips to buck into mine. I hissed as Sookie's hips grazed my cock, which was already straining against my jeans. One of my hands went to my jeans, so I could unbutton them and give myself some much needed room. As I went to tug my pants open, I felt Sookie's hands cover them, stilling their actions.

"Mine," she said quietly.

I looked into her eyes and saw a host of emotions swirling within them. I tried to understand what she was thinking, but all concentration left me as two warm hands plunged into my pants, gripping my cock. I breathed out a sigh of relief, and kissed Sookie passionately, letting her know I needed her now. With her hands wrapped around me, pumping me slowly, I knew that I was close to my release and didn't want our first time to be over in thirty seconds. Instead, my hands made their way down to Sookie's pants, which I quickly removed, leaving her clad in only a sheer slip of fabric masquerading as underwear.

I pulled aside her underwear, not trusting myself fully if I removed them completely, and swiped my finger down her already wet slit. Sookie must have liked that, because she gripped me harder and began pumping me in earnest as I dipped two fingers into her, moving them in and out of her. Screw slow, we were on the fast track to exploding at this point.

My head fell down and I flicked at Sookie's nipple with my tongue. I was so embarrassingly close to shooting off that I needed Sookie to come with me. With one hand inside of her, I brought my other up to her breast while my mouth sucked at her nipple. Sookie continued to stroke me, but when she cupped my balls, I lost it and stilled for a second, before a warm stream of jizz shot out across her stomach. She didn't seem to mind, as her eyes were closed as she rode my fingers. I reached down and caressed her clit, pinching it slightly, which pushed her over the edge, and she called out my name as she reached her climax.

Sookie looked up at me, her breathing still heavy while her beautiful body had a lingering flush from her orgasm.

"That was…" she started to say.

I nodded, knowing that it was hard to come up with the perfect words to describe it. My mind wandered as I mentally filled in the sentence for her.

_Amazing. Perfect. Mind blowing. _

I was broken out of my reverie when Sookie finished her thought on her own.

"That was…sticky," she giggled.

_Huh._

I looked down to see that her stomach was still covered in my jizz, so I immediately jumped off of her and grabbed my shirt, which was the closest thing to a towel and threw it at her.

"Here, you can use this, I'll, uh…I'll go grab you a washcloth."

I tossed on my boxers and hightailed it to the bathroom, where I wet a washcloth before running back to Sookie, so I could help clean her off. The smile on her face told me she wasn't upset or anything, which made me feel better about having just busted a nut all over her. That wasn't the classiest thing I'd ever done.

"Sorry about that," I sheepishly apologized.

Sookie grinned, seemingly nonplussed. "It's fine. It, uh…it happens."

_It happens?_ I had no idea what I had done to deserve a girl like Sookie, but I sure as hell wasn't ready to give her up anytime soon.

"Still…sorry. Let me make it up to you?" I asked with a devilish grin.

Sookie seemed to understand my intent and when I offered her my hand to help her stand up, she accepted. She looked radiant, standing there in only her underwear, hair mussed up a bit and a happy glow about her face. I was hoping I could increase that glow tenfold within the next few minutes.

I led her into my bedroom and turned on the side lamps, which emitted a soft glow in the room, allowing us to see each other without it being too damn bright. Nothing ruined the mood more than a glaring florescent light bulb that caused each and every one of your skin's imperfections to shine.

I flipped on my iHome, and soon some quiet music filtered through my speakers. I saw Sookie looking around my room inquisitively, taking it all in. I allowed her to look around while I sprawled out on the bed.

"See anything you like?" I joked.

"Mmhmm…"she sighed as she bit her lower lip while looking straight at me.

I smirked and patted the bed next to me, silently inviting her to come join me. She didn't need anymore prodding and was soon laying on her back next to me, her hand intertwined with mine. I felt completely at peace and inexplicably calm lying next to Sookie like this. I wondered if I could convince her to stay here forever. She'd certainly be cheaper than a lifelong Xanax prescription, right?

All calm thought quickly left my mind as Sookie's hand began trailing up my arm and I felt her hot breath in my ear. She had turned to her side, and I did the same, facing her. My hands moved toward her, trailing their own path down her skin. While before we had moved frantically and with extreme need, at that moment we were both, savoring what the other had to offer.

My fingers continued their journey down Sookie's body noticing a random brown mole under the swell of her breasts, and how she had the lightest of downy hair trailing from right beneath her belly button towards below her underwear. The damn underwear had to go. I hooked my fingers into the sides of them and gently pulled, shimmying them down her thighs and off her legs.

Before I could continue my exploration of Sookie's body, her hands came down to my boxers and pushed them down my legs. I helped out by kicking them off when they got trapped around my ankles, and went back to focus on Sookie. I flipped us so she was beneath me, and began following the same patterns I had started with my fingers, only now, I used my tongue. Her skin was warm beneath my mouth, and every so often I would blow some cool air over a moistened bit of flesh. Goosebumps spread out in my wake and Sookie shivered in my hands.

I reached the soft skin of her belly, dipping my tongue in lightly to her belly button. I had heard from someone, somewhere that the belly button was an erogenous zone, and I figured, what the hell, might as well try it out. Instead of the moan or sigh I was anticipating in response, Sookie let out a giggle-snort. An actual, honest to god giggle-snort.

"S…s…sorry, Eric," she said in between gasps of breath. "That tickled."

I couldn't help but laugh along with her, but then made it my mission to distract her from my failed belly button seduction. I spread her thighs apart and hovered above her wet pussy, which was currently shimmering with a thin sheen of arousal. I breathed out some cool air before licking up her slit, coating my tongue in her wetness. I licked up and down a few more times, as Sookie's giggles quickly transformed into ragged breathing and pleas for more. Not wanting to disappoint, I plunged a finger in and began pumping away, and was surprised when Sookie fisted my hair, pulling me up.

"I want you Eric. I need you inside of me."

_Fuck. _

She didn't have to ask twice and I pulled myself up and lined my body along her. I teased her opening with my cock, which was begging to dive deep inside of her. I leaned over slightly, grabbing a condom from the bedside drawer before righting myself up again. I tore it open and quickly unrolled it over me. Instead of going back on top of Sookie I fell back against the bed and flipped her up so she was on top of me, her breasts pressed into my chest. I easily lifted her hips and slowly placed her on top of me, sighing in relief as she sheathed me, encasing me in her wet warmth. Sookie felt amazing and I needed a second to take it all in. I looked up into Sookie's eyes, the lust and need I saw there matching the feelings swimming within me. I couldn't bear to be still any longer.

I began rocking my hips slowly up and down. Sookie met me thrust for thrust, and what had started out as a measured, rocking rhythm soon sped up into a frenzied mixture of limbs, lips and shouts of ecstasy. Sookie pressed her hands into my chest and pushed herself up slightly, shifting me within her. She was able to take me deeper within her, and I groaned as I felt myself sink even further in. I must have hit a sweet spot of hers in the process because she called out in a loud voice.

"Yes! Yes! Eric!"

Her shouts spurred me on and soon I could feel my balls tighten, as I released inside of her, my entire body pulsing. Sookie must have come at the same time I did, or at least I hoped she did, since I didn't quite notice; I was so wrapped up in my own pleasure. I chanced a look at her and was happy with what I saw. Sookie had a silly grin plastered across her face that most likely matched my own. Her eyes were slightly glassy, her breathing labored and her entire body flushed red with a slight sheen of sweat covering it. She looked like an angel, my angel.

After a few seconds she lifted herself off of me and rolled over to my side, shivering slightly as her body cooled down. I pulled back the covers and helped her scoot underneath them before walking to the bathroom to toss the used condom. I grabbed an unopened bottle of water from next to the sink before heading back to the bed. I took a long draw from the bottle before offering it to Sookie who greedily finished the rest. Apparently a roll in the hay with me wore her out. The smirk that crept onto my face was most likely going to be there for a bit.

I lay back against my pillow, and Sookie wedged herself up against my side, molding perfectly into my body.

"That was…" she started, and I couldn't help but finish for her.

"…sticky?"

Sookie laughed and lightly slapped my chest.

"No, you big goof. That was…pretty amazing," she said, her voice growing quiet.

Al of a sudden I felt the mood in the room shift to something different. I couldn't quite pinpoint how it had changed, however. I pulled her closer to me as my eyelids grew heavy and a yawn escaped my body.

"It was pretty amazing, Sookie. You're pretty amazing."

I heard her mumble something softly against my chest, but couldn't quite make out what she was saying. My energy had taken a nosedive, and I wasn't up for a lengthy discussion at the moment. I figured we could talk more in the morning. So, I simply kissed the top of her head, closed my eyes and pulled her towards me as tight as could be, like a human teddy bear. A good night's sleep wasn't far behind.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope y'all enjoyed the release these two crazy kids finally achieved :) I know I feel a lot less tense *giggles*

Think of this chapter as a little holiday gift from me to you :) I really appreciate and am in awe at the response this story has garnered and I love each and every one of you - even those of you who don't review :P

I know you've all come to count on the every Tuesday posting, so I hate to do this, but I'll be taking *next* Tuesday (12/29) off. Not only will it give me some time to hang with my family, but it will also let me catch up on the million updates I have in my inbox, hee hee. I also don't want to stress out my beautiful beta too much during the holidays. But, after the week off, we'll be back (in 2010!!!) to posting on the regular Tuesday schedule. I will say, however, that there is only a handful of chapters left in this story.

Don't think I'd leave you empty handed though. If you're jonesin' for something to read, run and check out the little b-day gift we whipped up for the amazing FarDareisMai2 (who I somehow conned into helping beta this fic!). A bunch of ff authors got together and each wrote a mini ficlette for FDM. What came out of it is a little 24 chapter "story" filled with amazing one shots ranging from SVM to Twi. I actually ended up writing two, ha! You can check out the goodness here: **http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/u/2182132/FDMs_Birthday_Spectacular**

Happy Holidays!! See you all in 2 weeks! xoxo


	16. Ananda

**A/N:** Welcome back my little yogis! I hope everyone had a relaxing, peaceful and wonderful holiday. Happy New Year to you all!! I'm so glad everyone enjoyed the lemony goodness we finally got to enjoy last chapter. I know a certain viking who was one happy camper. ;)

Big thanks to my fricken fantastic beta, **FarDareisMai2**. all mistakes left are my own.

Music for this chapter (as always, full playlist is linked from my profile):

**Phish: Lengthwise http://www(DOT)youtube(DOT)com/watch?v=P_kowvj-lSg**

**Divinyls: I Touch Myself http://www(DOT)youtube(DOT)com/watch?v=sFEfmbAeEDY**

And...if I haven't mentioned it lately, I don't own these characters - they're totally all Charlaine Harris'. I just like to bend them in funny shapes.

* * *

**Ananda:**

_bliss, the condition of utter joy, which is an essential quality of the ultimate reality  
_

_*~*~**~*~*_

I woke up in the middle of the night, the urge to take a piss overwhelming my desire to stay in my warm bed with Sookie pressed up against my side. Begrudgingly, I got up, my body wincing from the cold, as my bare feet hit the floor. I quickly made my way to the bathroom and did my business, hurrying back. I breathed out a sigh of relief as I slid back under the covers, Sookie's body molding once more against mine.

It took me a few minutes to fall back asleep, my body not used to being in the position that it was in. Normally I was spread out, almost diagonally, taking up the entire expanse of my king sized bed; but tonight, I laid lengthwise for the first time ever. I was still comfortable, with Sookie's head nuzzled into my neck, her warm breath teasing my bare skin with each exhale. It was just different from what I was used to, and I knew it would take me a while to adjust. The fact that I even was hoping I would have the chance to adjust spoke volumes.

Thoughts of Sookie finding her way into my bed again flitted through my mind as my eyelids grew heavy and I eased my way back to sleep. At some point I had changed positions, and when I woke, I was face down, my head smooshed into my pillow and my morning wood pressing into my stomach. Before opening my eyes, I inhaled deeply, enjoying the sweet, floral scent of Sookie nearby. I reached out an arm, intending to draw her into my side, and perhaps even wake her up so she could help me take care of my not so little problem currently being squished down between me and the bed.

However, none of that happened as my hand only made contact with more bed, not the soft, warm skin it was hoping for. My eyes immediately opened, and I groaned, protesting the bright light I was met with. The rest of the bed was empty, the covers on the other side pulled up as if half the bed was made. I pushed myself up and looked around the bedroom, as if for some reason Sookie decided to camp out on the floor.

I didn't see Sookie, but what I did notice was that her clothes were gone. I strained my ear to see if I could hear the shower running, but all I heard was the faint ticking of the clock in the kitchen. I furrowed my brows wondering what the fuck was up.

"Sookie?" I called out, hoping that she'd hear me and come running back in.

I wasn't fooling myself, however. I knew that she wasn't there. Unless she had the skills of a ninja and was skulking around my apartment undetected for some reason, there was no way she was still here.

_Fuck._

I ran a hand through my hair, trying to figure out what the hell happened that scared her off. Last night had been pretty fucking fantastic in my mind, and for the life of me, I couldn't figure out why she would up and run like this. Was it too much too fast? I could understand that and even felt similar passing thoughts that like myself.

Was I not enough for her? Did the sex suck for her? I shook my head at that last thought. There was no way that she could have been faking it last night. However, that didn't stop the doubts that seemed to pour in from all directions, and I didn't like it one bit.

I was Eric Northman, for fuck's sake. I did **not** doubt myself.

Anxiety only lasted a moment as anger started to take over. I found myself getting pissed off that I had been fooled by Sookie. How could I have let my defenses down? Fuck 'em and chuck 'em had been my motto up until now, and it had always served me well. The first time I deviated from that path, I find myself getting screwed._Un-fucking-believable._

Mumbling to myself I putter around the bedroom, grabbing a t-shirt and some sweat pants. I made my way into the bathroom and downed a few Tylenol because my back was in a bit of pain, most likely from all the physical activity I engaged in the night before. My mind desperately wanted to relive the memories of being with Sookie last night, but I mentally slapped myself, not wanting to go there just yet.

I decided I should probably eat something, so I walked into the kitchen, wondering what I had in the fridge. I stopped short seeing a banana and two limes set up in a somewhat provocative shape, with a little note folded next to it. My curiosity got the better of me and I snatched the piece of paper open, quickly reading it.

_Hey Eric, I completely forgot that I was teaching an early morning class today as a favor for Tara. You looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake you, so I slipped out quietly and figured we could touch base later. I'd love to see you soon. I certainly enjoyed myself on yesterday's date…and afterwards._

_xo_

_Sookie_

My blood pressure seemed to lower a bit with each word I read, and when I finished reading the note, I couldn't help but laugh at myself for jumping to conclusions so quickly. What else was I supposed to assume? I was glad she had left the note, though, so I wouldn't be dealing with my rage all day. As it was, waking up without her left me in a pisser of a mood, and I hoped I would get to see her soon.

I hopped into the shower, willing the warm water to melt away the knot of stress in my neck that had crept in over the last hour or so. However, instead of relaxing once I was under the warm spray, I found myself reliving the events of the previous night, but unlike before, I allowed my mind to wander.

My cock was already at half-mast when I stepped in the shower, and it took very little to bring it to full attention. All I needed was to remember how Sookie looked splayed out on my bed the night before, desperate for me to touch her. She was beautiful, her hair all mussed up from our previous romp; her eyes sparkling with need for me. Her skin was already flushed a perfect shade of pink, and her chest heaved as her breathing increased with desire. I remembered trailing my hands all over her, learning every curve, dip and valley her body had to offer. Her sounds were easy to recall, and as I thought back to the breathy moans that escaped her lips, my dick hardened even more.

I lathered some soap in my hand and brought it down to grasp my throbbing cock. I let out a sigh as I gripped myself, knowing release would soon be on its way. I started out slowly, stroking up and down with an even rhythm, twisting my wrist as I came up towards the head of my cock. Pre-cum was already gathering at the tip, so I dipped my thumb in and spread it around the sensitive head, moaning aloud at the toe curling sensation.

I began pumping more vigorously as I remembered how wet Sookie was for me the night before. I remembered how her arousal dripped down her thighs, as her legs trembled in anticipation of my touch. Standing in the warm stream of the shower, I slid my soapy hand down and cupped my aching balls, while Sookie's words played out in my mind.

_I want you Eric. I need you inside of me._

With one hand caressing my balls, the other went back to my cock and with a few firm tugs I reached my climax, shooting my release all over the shower wall. I chuckled to myself as I looked at it while it washed away down the drain, and thought about how Sookie would have most likely called it…sticky.

Grabbing the soap again, I began washing myself up properly. After scrubbing my hair clean, my mind started wondering when Sookie and I would get a chance to shower together, and what we might do when given that chance. Those thoughts started getting me hard again, and I might have had one more session of self-love.

I finally made it out of the shower, just as the cold water started trickling in, effectively shutting down round number three with Rosy Palm and her sisters. Instead, I dried off and grabbed the first clean shirt I found in my closet, pairing it with some dark wash jeans. I figured I would head to the bar and tackle some paperwork. I also had to figure out what the fuck to do now that Clancy was fired.

Grabbing the banana that Sookie had so erotically left out for me, I couldn't help but smile as I bit into it. Her sense of humor knew no bounds and I loved that about her.

_Loved?_

Where the fuck had that thought come from? I shook my head and I decided not to think about it at the moment. I'd already had one hell of a bipolar morning, after waking up alone and pissed to feeling relief to…whatever the fuck I was feeling just then. I chalked it up to post-double orgasm high, and downed the rest of the banana before heading to work, swinging by the café down the street for a coffee on my way.

Valhalla was quiet when I got in, and I was thankful that nobody else was around. The first thing I did was email the guys, letting them know our poker game was canceled for later that night. With Clancy gone we were a man short, and I really had no big desire to see Quinn either. After his little flirtatious act with Sookie last week, and the mood I was in, it was mostly likely safer to stay away from him. Hopefully, we could find a new guy and start up again the following week.

After I took care of that, I started posting ads all over for a new bar back. Hopefully I'd find somebody with more sense than Clancy so I wouldn't have to search again for a while. I knew working as bar back was hard stuff. Hell, I had done it myself as I worked my way up before owning my own place, but I treated my employees well as long as they toed the line. Clancy pretty much just floundered. I posted an ad on Craigslist and then online through the local paper, hoping I'd get some responses soon. I also emailed the rest of the crew, telling them briefly about what had happened and asking if they knew of anybody in need of a job. I was hoping I'd fill the spot in the next couple of days.

Until I found a replacement for Clancy, I knew that my time would be limited, and after last night, I wanted to spend more time with Sookie. An hour later Pam walked in and eyed me up and down. She stood in the doorway, not saying a word, her stare piercing right through me.

"What?" I finally asked, annoyed with her pointed look.

She tapped one of her talon like fingernails against her chin before spitting out, "Looks like somebody got laid last night."

Her observation took me by surprise and I didn't say anything for a moment or two, which was enough confirmation for her.

"Ha! I knew it! You got some from that hot, blonde chick, didn't you? Good for you. I was starting to get nervous that you and I were going to be sharing tampons soon. You get all PMS-y when you don't get any, Eric, did you know that?"

I just stared at her, my mind drawing a blank. Finally, I managed to speak.

"Fuck you, Pam."

It wasn't eloquent, but it got my point across. Instead of being offended, Pam actually laughed, but it sounded more like a cackle.

"No, seriously, you have a nice glow about you and I might even see some sparkle in your eyes. It suits you."

"Whatever," was my genius response.

Instead of allowing her to dwell on it, I immediately changed the subject and started in with the whole Clancy situation, informing her that she had to set up a staff meeting as soon as possible so we could fill everyone in on what had happened. I didn't need any rumors spread, and I also wanted to reiterate the importance of checking IDs and making sure we kicked out anyone underage. I didn't want to get fucked over again and get another fine.

Pam agreed and set off to schedule something, telling me it would most likely be tomorrow before we opened. When she mentioned Tuesday, I wondered if I would have time to make it to Sookie's class. My back was still a bit tweaked, and it could probably use the extra help to feel better; although, if I thought about it, I could come up with a few other ways for Sookie to make my back feel better. My thoughts started trailing off again, which was dangerous at work, but my phone ringing snapped me out of it.

"Hello?" I answered, not bothering to look at who was calling.

"Hey Eric."

It was Sookie. Just hearing her voice sent a wave of calm over me, and I noticeably relaxed, leaning back in my chair a bit more and stretching out my legs.

"Hey there."

"Sorry for running out on you this morning," she started, sounding pretty upset about it.

"Don't worry, Sookie. It was fine," I lied through my teeth.

"Oh, good, I'm glad you weren't upset. I completely spaced on the class. I told Tara I would take her early morning Monday, in exchange for her taking my spot in the partner yoga class."

"Sounds like a fair trade. Although I had hoped to wake you up myself this morning. I have a special technique I employ, using my tongue…" I trailed off, hearing Sookie gasp on her end of the line.

I swore that I could actually hear Sookie blush through the phone, and it pleased me to know that I had this effect on her.

"I…um…I think I would have liked that," came her quiet response.

"Mmm…" I sighed. "I would have too."

"Oh!" she giggled, and I couldn't help but smile as well.

"We'll have to take a rain check," I said, opening up the possibility of that happening again.

"Indeed," Sookie replied, and whatever else I had been holding on to tightly inside of me seemed to melt away.

"Before I forget, I may not be able to make it to class tomorrow."

Sookie seemed to get quiet on her end, and I wondered what she was thinking. I tried to explain what was happening so she knew it wasn't because of her.

"We need to have a staff meeting, and then because Clancy's gone I need to stick around in case it gets busy. I might end up being pretty busy at work all week, actually…"

"Oh," Sookie said, and I could hear her breathe out a sigh.

"But, we can figure it out. Maybe we can meet for lunch or something," I suggested.

"What about today?" she asked quickly, and I couldn't help the smile that brightened my face.

"I'd like that," I let her know. "But, I don't think I'll be able to leave Valhalla. Would you want to get some take out and eat with me here? I know it's not four star dining or anything but…"

"It will be perfect," Sookie finished and I was glad she could roll with the punches.

"I can be over with some food in an hour. We can call it a late lunch, how's that?" she asked.

"Sounds great, Sookie. See you then."

I hung up the phone feeling good, and not even Pam coming in to bitch about some sort of fabric swatch crisis for her new office could bring down my mood. I checked my email and, surprisingly, found that I already had a few inquiries about the opening at the bar, which made me feel a little less stressed as well. I printed out the resumes sent to me, and made some quick phone calls checking references. A few of the candidates actually seemed like potential possibilities, and I gathered their papers up to bring over to Pam. If she could set up interviews by tomorrow, I could possibly salvage the rest of this week.

I left my office, papers in hand, but didn't get farther than the hallway as I walked straight into somebody.

"Oomph."

The papers scattered everywhere and when I looked down I saw Sookie flat on her ass, having been knocked over.

"Shit! Sookie. I didn't see you there, I'm so sorry. Here, let me help you up."

I reached out to grab her and she slid her hand in mine before I effortlessly lifted her up.

"Sorry," I mumbled again into her hair, taking the opportunity to inhale deeply.

"S'ok. I wasn't really watching where I was going, I guess. Where were you headed?"

I pointed to the papers strewn across the floor.

"I had to go give those to Pam."

Sookie immediately bent down and started gathering up the papers for me, and I would be lying if I said I didn't stop to watch for a second before bending down to pick up the rest. She was still in her yoga pants from teaching earlier and they hugged her ass perfectly, basically taunting me, as she wiggled around, trying to reach a page that flew into a dark corner. I discreetly adjusted myself before shuffling all of the papers together.

"I'll go bring the food into your office if that's okay," Sookie said, holding up a bag of food.

"Yeah, perfect. I'll be there in a second."

I hastily ran towards Pam, tossed the sheets of paper haphazardly onto her small desk and shouted out for her to schedule some interviews, the sooner the better. I didn't even let her get a word in edgewise before I hurried back to my office, slowing down only when I saw Sookie sitting on my couch.

I hung back in the doorframe for a moment, just watching her. She unpacked a few boxes of food, before pulling out some paper plates and plastic ware. When she turned to place the paper bag on the floor she caught me staring and gave me a smile.

"Hey."

"Hey," I replied, a smile breaking out across my own face.

"So, what did you get?"

She pointed to the various containers and described what was in each thing. Sookie had gotten take out from a local Indian restaurant and my office quickly filled with the smell of curry and coriander and the sound of laughter. Neither of us could stop laughing as we regaled each other with stories of ourselves in high school. I can't remember how we stumbled across the topic but soon we were sharing stories of coming home drunk, trying to sneak into the house, undetected.

Before long, our food was all eaten, and we were left sharing a mango lassi, the sweet drink cooling our curry heated mouths. Sookie had the drink, her lips wrapped around the straw in the most provocative way, even though she had no clue what she was doing.

I couldn't help myself and before I knew it I ripped the cup from her hands and gently pressed her back up against the couch, my lips frantically seeking hers. She met mine eagerly and only seconds later, I felt her tongue prying my lips open and I granted her access immediately. She tasted like spices, lime, and mango and I savored the flavor, wanting more. I crouched over her and her hands came up to my shirt, pulling me closer to her, a shiver ran through me when her nails scratched up against my nipple.

I grabbed her hands and moved them around until they were on my back, before Sookie moved them downward on their own accord so she had a handful of my ass in her firm grip. My lips left hers as I attacked her neck, kissing along her pulse point that was throbbing with expedited blood flow. My head dipped lower, and as I was about to flick my tongue against her collarbone I heard the door to my office open loudly.

"Well...well…well…"

* * *

**A/N: **oh man...who could that be? hee hee.

So...I started this fic with the intent of writing some light hearted, fluffy fun(i had been reading too much angst). I've certainly have had a blast writing this fic, but like all good things, it soon must have to an end. I wouldn't want you all to overdose on all the sickening sweetness (ack! tooth decay!) and just wanted everyone to know that there are 2-3 chaps left (and possibly an epilogue). I intend to wrap everything up nice and tidy like, toss in a few more lemons, and give these kids the HEA they so richly deserve.

Once I finish with T&R, my attention is painfully needed with TFO - for those of you following it - I have not given up! it will return, I promise! xo

In between all of that, I'm also busy with co-hosting a KICK ASS new contest for Twilight fanfic. If you want to get fucked by me *giggles* as well as my fellow co-hosts: **Zigster**, **Chicklette** & **SorceressCirce** please check out: **http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/u/2187120/FML_Contes**t - not only do we have some kick ass prizes but we have a panel of kick ass judges as well. I truly meant it when I said kick ass ;)


	17. Buddhi

**A/N: _Wham! Surprise PamPOV, hee hee_**

I really wasn't planning on this chapter, but Pam came and visited me and demanded she speak her piece. And what the lovely blonde wants...

Big thanks and smooches to my beta **FDM**! All remaining mistakes are totally mine.

**_

* * *

_**

**Buddhi:**

_"She who is conscious, awake." The higher mind, which is the seat of wisdom_

_***~*~**~*~***_

"Well...well…well…" I said, as I watched the two of them jump at the sound of my voice, reluctantly breaking apart. I forced down the giggle that attempted to bubble up to the surface.

I was Pam Ravenscroft and I did not giggle. I grimaced, smirked, cackled and only sometimes, did I crack what could possibly be described as a smile. I never giggled. But seeing Eric all red faced and flustered, while sporting an obvious boner just made me to want to giggle like a damn schoolgirl. I did my best, however, to rein in that feeling.

My face remained impassive, and I cocked an eyebrow at the two of them. It was hard to stay serious, as I was actually beyond ecstatic that Eric had finally found somebody worthy of him. Finally, somebody managed to cheer his dour ass up to the point where I suspected unicorns and rainbows might shoot out of it.

Damn it. There go the giggles again.

I may have perfected the cool as ice persona that everyone at the bar knew me for, but I did have a heart, and Eric held a big part of it. He was like the big brother I never had, and while I enjoyed tormenting him as such, I still wanted to see him happy and fulfilled.

For those that didn't really know Eric well, they would have assumed he was a happy guy. Despite being a little rough around the edges he had a certain charm about him that totally won people over. They envied his life and just presumed that he had the perfect life. I told him often that he had the charm of a TV game show host, and the brains to match. He countered that I only wished I had half the pizzazz of Vanna White.

So, with his Pat Sajak routine down pat, he fooled the regulars into thinking he was on top of the world. Really, it wasn't that far off. He owned a successful business that he had started himself, had a nice apartment, was devastatingly handsome, and had the pick of the litter when it came to girls. Despite getting his rocks off with the local barflies, there was always something missing for Eric. He probably didn't even realize it himself, come to think about it.

Hell, until Sookie stumbled into his life, I wasn't even sure that I had noticed. But ever since that flexible ball of blonde sunshine came into his life, things had changed for Eric. And I was glad. At first when he got hurt and was laid up for a while, I had to admit I was nervous. There was a moment when I even wondered if he was depressed. He had never been injured like that, and for Eric to be incapacitated, and relying on my help, well, it really seemed to hit him hard. Of course, I didn't have a pansy assed sentimental talk with him, but instead just cranked up the snark, hoping it would pass.

It wasn't until he started taking those fruity yoga classes that his attitude started shifting for the better. At first I really wanted to tease him for it. I mean, hell, how could I not? But when I started to see that he was actually feeling better and acting like less of an ass, I had to bite my lip to prevent from saying anything bad about it.

Once Sookie came into his life, it was like we got an improved version of Eric. He was still a sarcastic asshole, but he was a sarcastic asshole with a sparkle in his eye and a spring in his step. Hell, I somehow got a new office out of the deal, so there was no way I was going to tease him about it.

Well, not too much anyway.

What was interesting, though, was that I wasn't sure if Eric really saw how much he had changed. I was curious if he internally acknowledged the change or had decided to subconsciously ignore it. I did my best to tread somewhat lightly in the subject of Sookie, but after just catching them in a battle for tongue dominance, I knew I had to say something to him.

I turned my attention back to the two of them, reveling in the fact that they looked like they had been caught making out in the back of their parents' car. Eric seemed properly abashed for all of two seconds before turning up the snark.

"What the fuck Pam? Don't you have work to do?"

"I could say the same to you, Eric. Taking a long lunch?" I replied snidely.

Not wanting Sookie to think I was all bitch, I decided to surprise the shit out of them and actually be sweet. Well, as sweet as I could get.

"Hi, Sookie. Glad to see you here, how are you?"

Sookie broke out into a huge grin as she smoothed out her wrinkled top.

"Great Pam, how are you doing? Are you excited about your new office?"

She slid off Eric's lap and turned to face me, causing Eric to actually pout. _Baby_. Soon, Sookie and I were neck deep in a thrilling conversation about paint samples, and the benefits of carpet versus hardwood flooring. Eric rolled his eyes, muttering something about 'stupid girl talk' and hopped off the couch, cleaning up their mess from lunch.

It didn't take much convincing to get Sookie alone by asking her to come check out the new office space. Thankfully, Eric said he should catch up on work, so he stayed in his office. After a quick kiss on Eric's cheek , Sookie followed me back and I finally had a moment alone with her. I figured if I was going to try and give Eric a kick in the ass about this whole Sookie thing, I better make sure things were all lovey dovey on her end as well.

I showed Sookie around my office, which was currently a messy work in progress. I described where things would go and she surprised me with her observant eye and decorating suggestions.

"…and a mirror here would make the space seem larger as well."

"Thanks Sookie," I said, motioning for her to sit on the one other chair I had in the space.

I stared at her for a moment while contemplating my method of attack. I didn't want to scare her off, but I didn't want her to clam up either. I thought I'd try the chummy girlfriend approach, no matter how foreign a concept that was to me.

"So, you and Eric, huh?" I said, forcing the muscles in my face into something resembling a smile. I hope it didn't come off as creepy.

But Sookie wasn't really paying much attention to my face as soon as I mentioned Eric's name. Instead, her cheeks grew blood red and a goofy grin appeared on her face.

"Um, yeah…" she answered.

That wasn't getting me anywhere, so I decided to push it just a bit.

"Seems like things are serious with you two," I commented, raising a knowing eyebrow.

Sookie just nodded, that damn grin stuck on her face. I was growing impatient and needed to come up with a new tactic quickly. Clearly I needed to be blunter.

"What are your intentions with Eric?"

The question must have startled her, because Sookie's eyes snapped up and looked at mine, her face full of questions.

"Huh? My…? I…what?"

I smirked, kind of enjoying seeing Sookie all flustered, as perverse as that was. Hey, I said I wasn't good with the chummy girl shit. I figured it was time to give it to her straight.

"Here's the deal, Sookie. Eric's my closest friend. In fact, he's actually the closest thing I have to family at all, and I don't want to see him get hurt. I know you might not think it's my place to pry, but really it is. If you end up dumping him or hurting him in any way, I am the one who will end up dealing with his sorry ass and I don't do comfort very well. So, I need to know what your intentions are with him."

I folded my hands in front of me and pursed my lips, awaiting her response. She was chewing on her lower lip, looking all sorts of thoughtful, and I wished she would just give me an answer. It wasn't looking too good if she was taking her sweet time trying to answer me. Finally, her teeth freed her overly chewed lip and she spoke.

"While I'm really not sure this is any of your business, and to be honest you are being sort of rude about it, I can tell that your nosy behavior is coming out of a place of compassion and kindness."

I stifled the urge to roll my eyes. Who the hell was Sookie to analyze my intentions? And had she just called me nosy? I was about to lay into her when she continued speaking.

"I just feel weird talking to you like this, since Eric and I haven't really spoken too much about it, you know?"

I nodded my head, and briefly patted her on the knee, encouraging her to continue.

"He's just…Pam, he's wonderful. I mean, I know he's a little gruff and surly sometimes, and he sure has that cocky attitude, but he's also kind hearted and funny and warm and open and…and I just can't enough. I love everything about him."

I couldn't imagine my eyes getting wider than at that moment. Had Sookie just used the "L-word"? I blinked a few times and stared at her, while she just sat there looking oddly calm and at peace.

"Sookie?" I asked, trying to get her attention, hopefully pulling her from her special place filled with rainbows and unicorns that she had obviously drifted to mentally.

"Hmm?" she sighed, finally looking at me.

"Did you…did you say you love Eric?"

I wanted to be sure, before I went after Eric and got him to see the light.

"Yeah…I suppose I did," she said with a smile, and her laid back attitude had me wondering what the hell was in the curry she had just eaten.

Then all of a sudden, the clouds seemed to evaporate and she sprung back to attention.

"Oh! But, Pam! Please…you can't tell him. As much as I do have those feelings for him, I really don't want to scare him off. If you tell him, I'm afraid that…well, he might run off. He's not really the most talkative person when it comes to his feelings, and I guess I figured slow and steady wins the race?"

She rambled on for a bit longer, and I let her, not really listening. Instead, I was formulating a plan as to how to get Eric to see the light, without breaking Sookie's confidence and telling him that she was all lovey dovey over him.

Finally, Sookie stopped babbling and I reassured her that I wouldn't spill the beans, but also not so subtly hinted that maybe she should actually talk to Eric, as he wasn't a mind reader and wouldn't know what she was feeling. Sookie said she'd think about it and really, if the two of them would just talk it out, then I wouldn't have had to meddle like this. I just knew that once Eric pulled his head out of his ass and saw what was happening, he'd be a much easier person to deal with. And that was the bottom line for me – how could this all be easier for Pam?

I genuinely smiled at that thought, which Sookie mistook for a smile at her situation. I played it off as such and waked her back to Eric's office, waving goodbye to the both of them. Before I was able to turn and head back to my little nook and cranny, Eric gave me a look like he desperately wanted to know what I was up to. I shrugged and gave him a wink before walking away.

Only ten minutes later Eric was at my office door, or rather, he was standing in the space the door should have been, had the one I ordered arrived already. Which it hadn't. In any case, Eric was taking up the space where a door should have been.

"Yes?" I asked after he had stood there silently for a minute or two.

"What did you say to Sookie?"

I turned around to face him fully, and gave him the most innocent look I could muster up.

"Me? Whatever are you talking about, Eric?"

He walked in and sat down across from me, his arms crossed against his chest and a stern look on his face.

"I'm not playing games Pam, just tell me what the fuck did you say to her. When she came back from hanging out with you she was acting all skittish and jumpy. So, I'll repeat myself only once more and you better answer. What. The. Fuck. Did. You. Say."

He seriously wasn't fucking around, so I did my best to placate him, without revealing Sookie's big admission.

"Nothing, really. We just talked decorating stuff and Sookie actually had some wonderful ideas for this space," I said, hoping to switch the topic. The look on Eric's face told me he was not budging from his original query.

"And then we got to talking about you somehow. She was just saying how much fun she's been having and how sweet you are. I clearly told her she was thinking about somebody else, but she seemed intent on the fact that you are a nice guy."

Eric's face softened a bit as he took in this information. I really hoped he wouldn't push further, because while I wasn't about to give up Sookie, I wasn't going to lie to Eric either.

"And that's all?" he asked skeptically.

"Yeah. You know…just…girl talk," I said, hoping that would placate him.

He didn't say much else for a bit, just sat there, thinking. After a few minutes I started to wonder if smoke was going to pour out of his ears from brain overload.

"Eric?"

I figured now was as good a time as any to try to have this conversation. If I could just get him to be comfortable with this whole thing I just knew he'd drop down a few notches on the 'pain-in-the-ass' scale.

"Yeah?" he asked cautiously.

"How are you feeling?"

He cocked an eyebrow and regarded me curiously for a moment.

"What do you mean?"

"It's not brain surgery, just a simple question. How are you feeling?"

Eric shrugged before answering.

"Well, you never really asked before. Whatever. I'm…I'm okay. My back isn't all fucked up and in pain anymore. Sometimes it tightens up if there's too much, um…physical activity, but otherwise – yeah, it's good."

"What about the rest of it?"

"The rest of what, Pam? What are you trying to get at here?"

"Sorry. Can't blame a girl for trying to be polite. I was just wondering what's up with you and Sookie. You've been acting kinda goofy the last couple of weeks and to be honest, it suits you. You seem…happy."

There. I said he would catch my drift, and we'd be done with this damn Oprah moment that was close to giving me hives. I braced myself for the inevitable onslaught of cursing and yelling that was sure to come from Eric. I waited, and waited…but it never came.

"Yeah," he shrugged. "I guess I am happy. Is that so wrong?"

"Not at all. In fact, it's kind of nice. You don't always need to act like a crotchety old man. It's nice to see that Sookie worked her hippie dippy granola magic on you. It suits you, even."

Eric smirked, his face a mixture of the old snarky Eric, mixed with some sweetness.

"Who would have though, eh Pam? I definitely feel better, and not just my back. I'm less stressed and angry. It's kinda nice."

"Yeah, they say yoga is good for all that shit."

Eric looked thoughtful for a moment before responding.

"I guess. But I need to be honest. I don't think it's the yoga. I think…I think it's something else."

I held my breath, hoping that he was at least internally acknowledging what was the catalyst for change, even though he wasn't saying it aloud.

"And I swear I will deny this if you ever let it slip, but I actually don't love the yoga at all. I'm kinda over it. My back's healed or at least headed that way and that's good enough for me. It's too much, hearing all those people breathe loudly, and some of them stink. Hell, if it wasn't for the benefit of staring at Sookie's tight ass in all sorts of bendy positions, I'd have been long gone by now."

I fought back a laugh, but was glad to see that although he might be getting in touch with his inner Cupid, Eric Northman was definitely not pussy whipped. Before I could respond, though, Sam walked by and had some questions for Eric about some new spirits we were starting to carry. As Eric walked away he shot me a look, and I took it to mean that everything that had just passed between us was to remain strictly between us. I was fine with that.

As I sat in my almost office, flipping through design magazines, I smiled and gave myself a congratulatory pat on the back.

My work here was done.

* * *

**Attn: SVM readers and writers! SVM Teaser Mondays is still going strong! Get a sneak peak at what is coming up on your favorite fics! Any SVM writer can post a teaser! Subscribe to the thread here (remove spaces): http: // forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 55534/19191439/1/**


	18. Samatva

**A/N:** So glad you all enjoyed the Pam POV last week. She's always fun times in my book. So, here we are, winding down towards the end of the fic. Only another chapter to go (and possible epilogue)...

As always, thanks to my spectacular beta, **FarDareisMai2**. If you haven't checked out her new Twi story, **Three Graces and a Muse** - get to it! It can be found in my favs.

Music for this chapter: (As always full playlist is available, linked in my profile!)

**Chris Isaak: Wicked Game http://www(DOT)youtube(DOT)com/watch?v=-oaHHrNQVrg **_Don't read too much into the lyrics of this song, it's more about the hot, sexy vibe of the song/video/Chris Isaak's fuck-me-now voice!_

**Polyphonic Spree: Hold Me Now ****http://www(DOT)youtube(DOT)com/watch?v=--rWZTfWRkE**

* * *

**Samatva:**

_Evenness, the mental condition of harmony, balance_

_***~*~**~*~***_

Damn Pam and her meddling ways. Ever since she accosted me and demanded we talk about my "feelings," I couldn't stop thinking about it all. Things were going well and I didn't want to change them, but with Pam's prodding, my mind was focused on all the things she had hinted at.

Now, not only was I consumed with trying to figure out my own feelings, but I found myself wondering what Sookie's take on everything was as well. I went back later and tried to get it out of Pam, and either she didn't know or wasn't talking. My guess was on the latter, and while that was somewhat admirable on Pam's part, it was a complete pain in the ass on mine. I wished I could take a peek into Sookie's mind and figure out just what the hell she was thinking.

Since I couldn't, I decided to just man up and deal with my own shit. The more I thought about it, _thanks Pam_, the more I realized I wanted Sookie in my life. I had fun hanging out with her, loved that she was funny and able to make me laugh, and fuck it if we didn't have the most intense physical connection as well. This was building up to something important, I knew that much.

I also knew that I had to finally fess up to Sookie about the yoga. I couldn't believe I had told Pam, but it had just come out. Despite how much I liked Sookie, I was beginning to actually dread the Tuesday evening yoga classes. My back was feeling better, and while I'm sure the yoga helped, I didn't really feel like I still needed to do it to feel better. It's not like you keep taking pills once your sickness goes away, right? I was feeling the same way about yoga.

Something in my life had changed. Pam was spot on about that. Deep down, I knew it wasn't the yoga. Yes, I was less stressed, more relaxed and generally in a better mood than before, and while it would have been easy to attribute that all to bending into pretzel-like shapes, I knew that it wasn't the case. I knew it had more to do with Sookie. I needed to let her know this, but I wasn't quite sure I knew just how yet.

So, instead of owning up to my feelings like some in touch, fruity man, I just sat on them, figuring it would all sort itself out eventually. In the meantime I needed to come up with a way to stop going to yoga. I was able to skip a couple of classes due to working more. It wasn't a lie either. I really was swamped with work, and only after the new guy had been around for a solid week, did I feel ready to take a step back and let the bar run itself again.

I told myself I'd go to one more class, figuring I'd give it another shot before potentially breaking Sookie's heart over my dislike of her chosen profession. Since I missed another Tuesday class, Sookie suggested that I take a different one she taught, and that afterwards she would take me out on one of her dates. I wondered when we would stop doing that – trading one of my more traditional dates for one of her, more kooky ones. She still wouldn't tell me what she had planned, all I knew was that I needed to bring a change of clean clothes.

The class was scheduled for Thursday evening, and Pam reassured me ten times that I was free to go, and that she would keep an eye on things. I wondered if I could just use the bar as an excuse and skip the class, making it only in time for the date, but I had promised myself to try yoga one more time. I felt a little bit like a kid faced with a huge plate of lima beans, though, and I wasn't thrilled about it.

As I grabbed my duffle bag, I gave my email a quick check to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything.

"Get out of here already!" came a sharp voice from the door.

"Pull the stick out already and relax, Pam," I barked, rolling my eyes for added emphasis.

I shut down my computer and stalked out, not wanting to hear anymore of Pam's shit.

I made it to the yoga studio with a couple of minutes to spare. My mood lifted when I saw Sookie standing up at the counter talking to Amelia. She looked phenomenal in tight black spandex pants, and a purple tank top that criss-crossed in the back, showing off plenty of smooth skin.

I was about to walk over and cover the exposed skin with kisses, before I realized that it might not be the most opportune time. While Sookie and I had flirted before at her work, we had never been physical with each other in front of her students and I wasn't sure if it was appropriate. Instead, I set my bag near the bench by the classroom, and then walked over to counter just in time to hear Amelia whisper something about pancakes before bursting out into giggles.

"Hey ladies," I said, tossing Sookie a smile.

Her cheeks flamed up and she grinned back, grabbing my hand and squeezing it firmly once before letting go.

"Hey, Eric," she said quietly.

"Heeeeeeeeey, Eric," said Amelia, almost a bit too loudly as she winked at me. "Good to see you here. Enjoy class, and enjoy after class too."

At that, she burst into another fit of giggles while Sookie gave her an admonishing look. Did Amelia know what our date was going to be? I was sort of pissed that somebody else knew and I didn't, but the way she told me to enjoy it made me hopeful it would be something I'd like.

"Don't mind her," Sookie said dismissively, despite her lingering grin. "Come on! We've got class."

Sookie's burst of enthusiasm was infectious and despite not looking forward to the class, I found my spirits lifted and curious about what was to come. I followed Sookie into class, making sure to let her walk in front of me, so I could appreciate her assets a bit longer. There were already a handful of people in the class when we got there, and in fact, it was fuller than the class I normally attended.

I unrolled my mat and waited for Sookie to start the class. Soft music was playing and I sat down, trying to get comfortable. It was easier to sit cross-legged now that my back wasn't as tweaked, and I closed my eyes, trying to ignore all the other people around me. Soon, Sookie's voice broke through and I concentrated on it.

"Today's class will be all about flow. We'll be moving from one position to the next without stopping, but I will be taking us through it constantly, as well as demonstrating them. As always, feel free to move at your own pace and take a break if need be, rejoining us when you're ready."

I groaned internally, knowing that this class would be more difficult than what I was used to, and I was not looking forward to it. We began like we normally did, working on a few breathing exercises while seated. Of all the things I had learned from the yoga, the breathing was actually tolerable. Some of the different methods were handy when I felt myself growing irritable at work and needed a second to compose myself.

However, after the breathing exercises we began the movements that Sookie discussed. However, there was no "flow" to my movements at all. We were in Warrior pose, and I felt more like a failure, not a warrior. My legs were shaking, my arms were burning, and the way I was clenching my stomach muscles couldn't be good for my body. Oh yeah, I also forgot to breathe. That's when I decided that yoga wasn't good for my ego and, ultimately, would be horrible for my relationship with Sookie. If I kept it up, I knew it would be under false pretenses. I could admit that some of the stuff was useful, but overall it just did not mesh well with my personality. I should've gotten some points for figuring that out, right?

I did my best to keep up through the class, distracting myself by watching Sookie effortlessly bend and twist herself into beautiful shapes. I was a hot, sweaty mess by the time class ended, and I hoped that whatever Sookie had planned for us included some time for me to wash off.

After class was over I hung back, allowing Sookie to speak with some students who had questions. I wandered back out into the front of the place and noticed that it was all closed up. I looked at my watch and was surprised to see that it was already eight p.m. I watched as Sookie walked the remaining students out the door before closing and locking it. She then turned to me with a huge grin on her face. I quirked an eyebrow at her, wondering what was up.

"Our date is at the yoga studio? Are you giving me a private lesson?" I actually prayed that wasn't the case, since I'd had my fill of yoga for the night.

"Nope, not a private lesson," Sookie said with a laugh.

"Then what? Do I finally get to find out?"

"Follow me," she said and I eagerly complied, walking towards the changing rooms.

"Why don't you rinse off first, and then we can get started. You can use the employee shower, it has all sorts of soaps and stuff," Sookie said as she handed me a key.

"Will you be joining me?" I asked, images of Sookie and I standing under a warm spray of water, covered in slick soap invaded my mind.

"Not this time, Eric," she laughed softly. "I have some things I need to set up, so don't be too long, okay?"

Sookie left me with a wink as she walked away, and while I had the urge to follow her, the stink wafting from my skin pushed me to go rinse off. The staff washroom was pretty nice, and I appreciated the variety of soaps they had. I took a quick shower, but made sure to wash every nook and cranny, not having any clue as to what Sookie has in store, but wanting to be prepared for anything.

I toweled off with one of the fluffy white towels that were folded neatly on the shelf, before realizing I had nothing to wear. The clothes I'd worn to yoga were sitting in a pile on the floor, and there was no way I was putting them on after cleaning myself off. My duffel bag with the extra clothes that I bought was back near the classroom. I looked around for a robe, or extra shirt, or something, but finding nothing I grabbed a clean towel and wrapped it around my waist, hoping that being almost nude factored neatly into Sookie's plans for us.

I left my dirty clothes on the floor and opened the door a crack, letting the steam billow out into the hallway.

"Sookie?" I called, wondering where she was.

"In here."

I followed the sound of her voice to one of the massage rooms. It was all lit up with candles, and there was a towel spread out on the massage table.

"What's going on?" I asked, although I would have had to be pretty dense not to figure it out.

"I thought we could have a relaxing date. You've been working hard at the bar ever since Clancy screwed things up, and I wanted to help you out. I noticed you weren't really paying attention so much in class today, so I doubt the yoga was any help."

I flinched, feeling bad that she noticed that my head wasn't in class, but my worries didn't last long as Sookie came up to me with a glass of wine and some chocolate. She ran a finger across my lip before plying it open with the chocolate.

"Here, enjoy."

My tongue darted out, tasting the chocolate and inadvertently, Sookie. I may have moaned and I didn't feel the least bit bad about it. In fact, my hand shot out to taste more of Sookie, but before I could capture her, she twisted away shaking her head.

"Tsk tsk tsk Mr. Northman, is that anyway to relax. I'm the professional here. Now hop up onto the table, face down."

_Fuck. Me. _

I loved it when Sookie's more aggressive side took over. The command in her voice shot straight to my dick, which eagerly sprung to attention. The towel wrapped around my waist tented up in the front, and I'm sure Sookie noticed. I was positive she noticed when she whipped the towel off of me as I slid onto the table.

"You won't be needing this," she said, as she tossed it into the corner.

I gulped, wondering just what I was in store for. This was clearly going to be vastly different than the first massage she gave me. I then thought back to the quick massage she had given me at my apartment after our arcade date. My dick apparently remembered it as well, as it stiffened even more, pressing into the towel covering the massage table. I fervently prayed we were heading in that direction.

I heard her doing something in one corner of the room and soon the small space filled up with music. I smirked at her choice, thinking that was indeed a wicked game. I hoped Sookie would eventually let me touch her, because I wasn't sure how long I could last otherwise.

"Eric, I'm going to touch you now," Sookie alerted me in a low voice, but really no warning was necessary. I was beyond hungry for her touch at this point.

"Please," I responded quickly.

I felt her small hands press down onto my back, and I realized she was using some sort of warming oil. Everywhere she touched me left a blazing trail of heat, and it felt incredible. Unlike the professional massage she had given me, this one was much slower and much more sensual. Sookie moved her hands up and down my back, dipping her fingers to the sides of my hips every so often.

Just as I thought she'd move further down my body, she switched directions and walked up to my head, gently kneading my shoulders and neck. I moaned at her touch, skillful and divine all at once. My eyes, which had fluttered closed snapped open as she ran her fingers through my hair, and I could see down through the small hole in the face pillow. I saw Sookie's legs and feet, which were now completely bare. I wondered just how much of her was nude, but when I lifted my head to check, Sookie pushed it back down.

"Ah ah ah, Mr. Northman. There's nothing for you to see here. Just close those eyes and relax."

With Sookie's husky voice in my ear and her hands working magic in my body, relaxation was the furthest thing from my mind at that point. I tried to comply though, hoping to get rewarded in the end. It didn't escape my notice, however, that Sookie intentionally brushed up against me, alerting me to the fact that she was wearing at the most a pair of panties, which felt like nothing more than a paltry scrap of lace.

The teasing was starting to get to be too much and I think Sookie knew that as well, because before I could say anything her hands began cupping my ass, giving me quite the intimate massage. One hand continued to actively massage my ass, while the other moved lower and cupped my balls, sending a wave of pleasure throughout my entire body. I felt her hair as she bent over to whisper into my ear.

"Turn over, please."

She didn't need to ask twice, and I flipped around immediately. I finally was able to look at Sookie and I was so glad I had the opportunity. She was stunning. Her cheeks were flushed, and the blush actually traveled down to her breasts, which were on full display in a very see-through lace bra. She was wearing matching panties and that's all. I licked my lips in anticipation and reached a hand out, wanting to touch her. She shook her head, unwilling to give up her game just yet.

She poured a little bit more oil on her hands and began moving them up and down the front of my body. She started at my chest, running her fingers against the indents of my muscles. Her nails drew circles around my nipples, causing them to tighten underneath her touch. Sookie's hands continued their journey down my body in an almost painful, teasing manner. She traced the light patch of hair underneath my belly button that made its way down lower, and just as she reached my cock her hands diverted their path and started massaging my thighs. The wicked grin on her face told me she knew exactly what she was doing, and loving every moment of it.

Oh, there would certainly be payback later.

"Sookie," I gritted out between my teeth, willing her to return to my aching hard on.

"Yes?" she asked, while batting her eyelashes innocently.

"You've left me in a rather, um…hard position. I think I need to relax all over, don't you?"

Sookie looked at me thoughtfully, before a wicked grin appeared on her face.

"You're quiet right Mr. Northman. Let me see what I can do about that."

Hearing her call me Mr. Northman caused my cock to twitch, and bead of cum leaked out the tip. I took a deep breath, hoping that I wouldn't blow my load in two seconds, but with all the teasing that had gone on, I couldn't be sure of my staying power.

Sookie hands traveled back up my thighs, and when she reached my pelvis her thumbs drew circles around the top of my hips. Even with the light touch, I instinctively thrust my hips upward searching for more friction. I watched Sookie's tongue dart out as she licked her lips before hovering over me. She breathed out, and my cock was enveloped in the heated air. I didn't have to wait long before her lips closed around me, and I let out a sigh as I finally felt some relief.

Sookie hummed around my cock, sending sparks of pleasure throughout my body and I couldn't help but continue to thrust my hips out, fucking her mouth. Sookie didn't seem to mind, because she grabbed my hands, and pushed them to her head, effectively asking me to take over without any words. I looked at her to make sure, and almost lost it right then, as she looked up at me, her blue eyes peeking through her long lashes. She nodded, and then went back to working my cock.

It felt amazing, she really didn't need much direction, and knew when to go fast and when to ease up, licking and kissing instead. I was incredibly close to coming, and made sure to let Sookie know, but she stayed there as I rode out my orgasm, swallowing every last drop.

I fell backwards, completely exhausted and sated. I let my breathing return to normal before sitting up on the table.

"That was…amazing. Thank you, Sookie."

I noticed a bottle of water on the table next to me, so I opened it and handed it to Sookie, figuring she might want something to drink after that. She thanked me and took a swig, offering it back to me.

"You look a little flushed," she giggled.

"Well, yes, somebody gave me quite the happy ending there," I winked.

Sookie laughed and hopped up on the table with me.

"You know, I get a lot of jokes about that, being a massage therapist and all, but of course it's never happened until now. You've seemed to have tarnished my spotless record Mr. Northman."

My dick twitched back to life hearing her call me that again, and I knew I wasn't done with her by a long shot. Taking the bottle of water and placing it somewhere safe, I hopped off the table and stood in front of Sookie, right between her legs.

"I guess I'll just have to make it up to you," I growled as I ran my hands up her silky smooth legs. Sookie shivered and I could see her breathing pick up, as her pulse raced in anticipation. I took my time, however, wanting her to experience just how torturous teasing could be.

I kneeled down, starting at her foot and caressed her ankle while peppering her lower leg with kisses. I made my way up to her knee then stopped and repeated the actions on her other leg. Then I continued my exploration up her thigh, brushing my fingers lightly on the insides of her thighs while my lips nipped and kissed her legs. I brought my mouth to the inside of her thighs, slowly working my way up higher. She was still wearing her panties, so I took the opportunity to tease her some more.

I breathed out, sending a warm gust of air over her covered pussy, causing a whimper to escape her lips.

"More…please, Eric."

I smirked, loving that I could cause her to feel this way, but not rushing to go any faster. My hands slid up as my fingers hooked into the sides of her panties. I pushed them down her hips and she helped by shimmying to get them off her legs. I flung the offending scrap of lace somewhere in the room, and hoped Sookie would remember to find them before we left. I will say I felt a perverse sense of satisfaction that perhaps Bill would find them the next day.

Focusing entirely on Sookie, I made my way back between her legs, only to find her glistening wet between her thighs. I licked a path from the inside of her leg all the way up until I reached her pussy. A long, languid lick up her slit caused her to shake and call out my name. I continued to explore her with my tongue, drinking in her essence. I moved my attention to her throbbing clit, sucking at it and enjoying the string of expletives that flew from Sookie's mouth.

I shifted my position a bit and took hold of Sookie's thighs, lifting her legs over my shoulders and giving me better access to her sweet pussy. Her groan let me know she enjoyed this new position. I added two of my fingers and began to pump them in and out of her, while my tongue continued to make her feel good as well. It didn't take long until she was riding my face, calling out my name and reaching her climax with full force.

I let Sookie catch her breath and went to grab one of the big fluffy towels in the corner. Hopping back up on the table and grabbing Sookie towards me, I covered us under the towel.

"Best. Massage. Ever."

Sookie's laughter rang out loud and clear.

"I'm going to have to agree. Purely from a professional perspective, of course."

It was my turn to laugh, and I pulled Sookie even closer, so she was flush up against me. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the moment. For once, my mind was clear and calm, and I knew I had Sookie to thank for that. I didn't want to ruin the amazing evening she had created, so I figured I could hold off on my declaration that yoga wasn't doing it for me. I also started to think about what other declarations I might be finding myself ready to make.

Shaking my head of both thoughts, I hummed a little tune and grabbed the plat of strawberries and chocolate that Sookie had placed aside. We fed each other and talked, laughing and enjoying our time together. Finally, we reluctantly got dressed and straightened up the massage room. We walked out, hand in hand and I made sure not to leave Sookie before giving her a fierce, passionate goodbye kiss. When I left her catching her breath, I knew I had succeeded.

I leaned down, brushing aside some hair that had fallen into her eyes.

"Good night, my Sookie."

I looked at her, hoping she understood the meaning behind my words. Sookie blinked a few times before reaching up and cupping my cheek in her hand.

"Good night, my Eric."

* * *

**A/N: *Shameless self-pimpage ahead***

I wrote a one shot for the Twi High anonymous challenge! I can't tell you which fic is mine, but I can definitey say: go read and review - there are some fab ones out there! Also, voting begins later this week - so please read/vote!!

**http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/u/2165753/Twi-High_Anonymous_Challenge**

I will be posting the o/s to my profile once the contest is over :)


	19. Moksha

**A/N: **And here we are...

I can't believe this little fluff ball is over. Thank you all so much for your fab reviews, love and genera awesomeness when it came to this story. Oh, and I guess this really isn't quite the end. more info down below! ;)

A huge thank you to** FarDareisMai2** - my bodacious beta - she deserves her own special release after dealing with this chapter. Any crap leftover is totally my own ;)

Music for this chapter(full playlist available on my profile!):

**Bing Crosby/David Bowie: Little Drummer Boy http://www(DOT)youtube(DOT)com/watch?v=gKTHvW2JcAA**

**Led Zeppelin: Whole Lotta Love .com/watch?v=PU-PoUwECjI**

**Gift Eric gets Sookie: http://www(DOT)innervoicedesigns(DOT)com/v/vspfiles/photos/chakra_heart_

* * *

**

**Moksha **

_"Release." The condition of freedom from ignorance_

***~*~**~*~***

With Sookie's date still fresh in my mind, I found it hard to concentrate on work. I read the same email from a distributor three times before finally figuring out what they were asking me. It wasn't like me for my head not to be in the game like this, and I needed to decide what to do.

Between Sookie's date and Pam's Oprah-esque pep talk, I knew I had some shit that needed to be sorted out. I also knew it wasn't going to happen at work with Pam sticking her head in every five minutes asking me inane questions. Finally, after her millionth pop in, I stopped her.

"Pam, what the hell is all this about?" I growled.

"Oh. I thought it better not to fill you in on all the details," she saidwith a mischievous smirk, and I stood up quickly, walking towards her.

She looked a little nervous and had the decency to back up a bit, clutching the folder she was holding closer to her chest. I held my hand out, requesting the folder. Pam shook her head emphatically and I glared at her. Finally, despite clearly not wanting to, she acquiesced, handing me the folder begrudgingly. I flipped through it, looking at the paperwork and stopped when I saw the flyer.

"What the hell is this?"

A green flyer with red and white writing proudly proclaimed: _Valhalla's 1__st__ annual Holiday Hellraiser!_

"Hellraiser?" I asked Pam, still not believing what I had just read.

"Well, sure. I mean, of course we don't want it to get out of hand, but we don't want folks showing up expecting nauseatingly decorated cookies and caroling, right?"

I shook my head and kept reading, taking in all the details. Pam had clearly put a lot of thought into this holiday party, and while it would most likely attract some good business I really didn't want to deal with it. Wasn't a bar the place people went to, to escape the holiday madness?

"Everything's already done, Eric. You don't have to do a single thing. I've got decorations and extra staff for the night, and special drinks made up. It will be great., You might even have a good time. You could invite Sookie, you know," she said, her eyes gleaming.

"Decorations? Extra staff? How much is this going to end up costing, Pam? I don't want to go into debt just so you can get your holiday jollies."

Pam grabbed the folder from my hands and started flipping through it, finding the page that she wanted.

"Here," she said, thrusting it at me. "This has a write up of all the costs associated with the event and the projected payoff. If you notice, I even negotiated a discount from our vodka supplier if we put up some life-sized cut out of their mascot during the party. We can just shove it in the corner."

I looked over the list and had to say that Pam had certainly done her work. If the amount of people she hoped would show up ended up coming, we would actually pull in a pretty decent profit. I huffed and grumbled for a bit, mostly for effect, before telling her it sounded fine.

Her face lit up like a damn kid on Christmas morning, and I couldn't help but bark out a laugh.

"It will be fun, Eric. You'll see. Oh, and I was serious about asking Sookie. She's free to come as well."

"What? How do you know?" I asked, wondering just how chummy Sookie and Pam had become.

"I actually swung by the yoga studio earlier today to give them a couple flyers. Figured some free promotion couldn't hurt. Sookie seemed to think that this party was a wonderful idea," Pam noted pointedly.

I rolled my eyes before answering her.

"So glad you started promoting a party I hadn't yet approved," I said, making sure to fix her with a stern look.

Pam just smirked and gathered up all her papers before leaving. Just as she walked out the door, I heard her call out.

"Oh, and make sure you dress up a little. Couldn't hurt to clean up a bit."

I looked down at the worn jeans and well loved Led Zeppelin shirt I was wearing and scowled. Despite being annoyed with Pam's presumptuous behavior, I was actually impressed she had negotiated a cheaper rate from one of our distributors. I'd have to use her skills on some of our other accounts, it seemed. Thinking of our accounts made me realize I needed to go through the books and soon I was immersed in work, making sure everything was take care of.

I heard a soft knock at the door and looked up, prepared to bite the head off whoever was standing in the doorway.

"What?" I growled, then immediately relaxed upon seeing Sookie's face.

"Rough morning?" she asked, her voice gentle, as her eyes swept over the mess that was my desk.

"Eh, just busy," I answered truthfully.

I started thinking about the morning and groaned as I remembered Pam's party. I figured I should ask Sookie now, before she wondered why I had my head up my ass and wasn't inviting her.

"So…" I started, as Sookie came closer, sitting in the chair across from me. "Apparently Pam's put together some holiday party. I just found out about it today, but would you like to come with me? I don't know if it will be fun, in fact, it will probably suck. But Pam's put a lot of effort into it for some reason, and I should be there too, you know, in case the bar burns down from too many gaudy blinking lights."

Sookie laughed at my stupid joke, and I wondered when I started rambling like some nervous twit.

"Anyway, I was just curious if you wanted to join me. You know, come to the party?"

Sookie's face lit up with the most beautiful smile.

"Of course! I have the whole weekend off in fact, so it will be perfect," she blushed and then immediately started backpedaling her words. "Oh, I don't mean that we'll spend the _whole_ weekend together, just that I'll have it off, so I can come and stuff."

Thoughts of spending the entire weekend with Sookie actually sounded like a good idea, and I wondered if we could pull it off. Not only was Sookie my first real relationship, but I had never spent so much time together with one person. However, I didn't feel nervous or worried about the possibility of a Sookie packed weekend. In fact, if anything, I was excited.

"Well, if you don't have anything else planned for the weekend, you could stay over," I shrugged, not wanting to come off overeager.

Any attempts on Sookie's part to play it cool were completely thrown out the window as she jumped in her seat, clearly excited.

"Yeah, that sounds great. I can even make us breakfast. What do you think about pancakes?" she asked with a giggle.

I didn't quite get the joke, but I let her know I liked pancakes just fine. We spent the next few minutes going over plans, and decided that Sookie would meet me here for the party and then we'd spend the night at my place, leaving Saturday open for whatever we wanted to do.

I knew that if we were planning something as significant as spending a weekend together, I needed to have a conversation with Sookie soon. I had to tell her that I wasn't digging the yoga and hope that she wouldn't hold it against me or resent me. I figured she would probably be okay with it, but I also wasn't sure of anything, and knew that sometimes people could react completely different than you'd expect.

It also benefited me if I had this conversation sooner than later, since I was still going to the yoga classes. Before Sookie left to go teach class, I asked if she wanted to grab a quick bite later that day. We decided to meet at the diner we had gone to for our first meal together.

Eight p.m. couldn't come soon enough.

Pam spent the rest of the afternoon and evening bothering me about stupid things regarding the party, now that she had my blessing. I told her to just take over and that whatever she did would be fine, knowing that she was capable of handling this. She smirked and told me she knew that, she just wanted me to know that. I shook my head at her stupid logic, and concentrated on what the heck I was going to say to Sookie.

I didn't want to be rude. After all, I was going to tell her I disliked something she had chosen as a career. I had to be gentle and careful, two things I wasn't really known for. Figuring I'd just hope for the best, I grabbed my jacket, letting Pam know I was going out for a bit. The bar seemed quiet enough, and Sam was doing fine, so I wasn't too concerned. Pam, however, was.

"Just don't screw it up," she said as I walked out the door.

I turned to look at her, trying to figure her out. I didn't say anything, but my face expressed it all. Pam just shook her head.

"You know what I'm talking about, Eric. Be yourself, but be smart too," she said with a wink.

Fucking Pam. I pushed her out of my mind and headed towards the diner, eager to see Sookie. I had hoped to get there early, but she was already waiting for me when I arrived. Somehow, she'd managed to snag the same booth we'd sat in, many weeks ago.

"Hey," she said, with a wave as I sat down.

"Sorry, I'm late, Pam caught me on the way out and…"

"It's fine. I got here early anyway."

Sookie handed me a menu, and we were both silent as we looked them over. I knew that if I didn't just tell her now I'd be a pain to deal with through our meal, so I sat the menu down on the table, intent on speaking.

"Sookie, I—"

But before I could get a word in, she spoke as well.

"So, chili fries again? Oh…sorry, you were saying?"

She looked at me with rosy cheeks and a smile on her face, and I hated that I might be the one to cause that smile to falter. I need to feel her, to touch her, if I was going to do this. I reach across the table and grabbed her hands.

"Sookie. This isn't really a big deal, or anything, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm done with the yoga stuff."

I braced myself for her response, but she remained silent for a moment, taking in the information. She looked at me curiously.

"Is everything okay? Is your back acting up again?"

The fact that she immediately thought of my well being made me feel even worse that I was punking out on the yoga. But still, it had to be done. I didn't think I could ensure anymore classes filled with sweaty people and feeling like a failure because an old dude could stretch farther than I could.

"No. My back is actually great. Much, much better. The yoga definitely helped with that. And the massage, too."

I couldn't help but think of the last massage Sookie gave me, and from the looks of the blush slowly creeping into her face, I could tell she remembered it as well.

"Well, you know how you said yoga is all about learning the ins and outs of your body and stuff?" Sookie nodded as I tried to make her understand. "I've learned that while my body might benefit from practicing yoga, it isn't so great for me overall. My mind just can't quiet down like you need it to, and I end up comparing myself to others, even though I know you shouldn't. I've definitely learned a bunch, and I appreciate that, for sure. I just don't think it's for me. And of course, I feel bad about that because you love it and all."

I sat back, but kept Sookie's hands firmly encased in mine, almost hoping that by keeping that physical connection, she wouldn't bolt and run, all pissed off. Sookie chewed on her lip for a second, deep in thought, before she surprised the shit out of me as a smile spread across her face.

"Okay," she said. Her voice was calm, and I was pretty sure this wasn't some sort of evil woman trick where she says one thing but was secretly ripping pissed.

"Okay?" I asked, just to be sure.

"Yeah. Eric, yoga isn't about forcing you to love it or want to do it. If anything, it's about opening your mind, expanding your thought process and, of course, listening not only to your body, but to your heart and mind as well. Clearly, you've done that. You've processed your feelings about it and I have to say, I'm proud that you figured this all out on your own instead of sticking with something that could have potentially upset you in the long run."

The way Sookie described what happened made it sound way more intellectual.

"I'd much rather you be happy, as opposed to taking yoga just because you don't want to upset me. That shows growth, Eric. It's a good thing," she said with a wink.

All the tension and nerves that had built up inside of me slowly disappeared with Sookie's affirming words. Despite stopping my yoga practice, I still managed to expand my mind or some shit like that. The way Sookie described it sounded much better.

Finally, with that off my chest, we were able to have a nice, relaxing dinner. Of course, we got the chili cheese fries to share, and Sookie ate way more than half. I found myself enjoying how relaxed I was with her, and realized she was ten times better for my peace of mind than any yoga class.

Unfortunately, after we finished I had to head back to work, just to check in on things. Sookie offered to walk me back, which resulted in a ten minute goodbye kiss by the back door, which unfortunately got interrupted by a bunch of drunk frat boys hooting and hollering at us.

The next couple of weeks were busy for the both of us, but we managed to find time to see each other. I would swing by after Sookie had an evening class and we'd grab a bite to eat. We would talk about our favorite movies, or make plans to watch ones together. The fact that she was actually excited that Arrested Development was coming to the big screen made me ecstatic. Sookie was able to go from discussing chakras and other yoga shit, to cracking up over twelve year old boy humor. It was like she was made for me.

Sometimes, Sookie would come to the bar and hang out with me if it wasn't too busy. I loved that she could be comfortable in either a yoga studio or a bar, and it never seemed strange to her. Her ease in any situation automatically put me at ease, and being with her was like eating a handful of those pills the doctor gave me when my back went out. I just felt good. Everyone at the bar immediately took to her, and didn't mind her hanging out either. In fact, they started looking forward to her being there. She just fit.

I thought about all of that, and more, as I got ready for the holiday party at Valhalla. Heeding Pam's warning, I actually got dressed up a bit, wearing a tailored black button downed shirt and some dark grey pants. I ran my hand through my hair, and took another glance in the mirror. I popped open one more button on my shirt and was ready to go. I just had to grab a wrapped gift from the top of my dresser before I left.

I'd agonized on whether or not to get Sookie a gift. Pam mentioned that I should, just in the spirit of the holiday, and for days I ran through a multitude of ideas. A nice new coat came to mind, since her current one was significantly worn out. But then I realized that was a gift a grandmother would buy, and I wasn't going to go there. She needed a new phone as well, but I wasn't Verizon. She could go and get a new one herself.

I wracked my brain before finally coming up with an idea. A quick stop to see Amelia, when I knew Sookie wasn't around, sealed the deal and she helped me with the rest of it. I wasn't sure what Sookie would say when I gave it to her, so I just shoved it in my pocket, figuring I would know when the right time to give it to her would be. Looking at the clock, I realized I needed to get moving and did one more sweep of my apartment before leaving. Since Sookie was planning on staying the weekend, I made doubly sure that the place was clean.

I walked the few blocks to Valhalla, and was pleasantly surprised to see a line already at the door. People were dressed in their finest club wear, and were ready to spend some money. I had to remember to give Pam a little holiday bonus if this all went over well.

As I walked into Valhalla, the sounds of Bing Crosby and David Bowie singing "The Little Drummer Boy" greeted me. I couldn't suppress the smile that arose, remembering listening to this song as a kid. I always thought it was so cool that Ziggy Stardust had his own Christmas song. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander for a bit, before opening them and really taking a look around me.

I hated to admit it, but Pam had done a good job of decorating the place. The floors were sparkling clean, and all of the chairs had gold and red ribbon wrapped around them. Fragrant evergreen boughs decorated the bar, and the lights had been turned down low, with most of the illumination coming from white twinkling lights strung up around the space. I chuckled to myself when I saw a large, white abominable snowman cutout shoved into a dark corner, a red scarf tied around its neck to make it look more festive.

Pam looked radiant in a short, glittery, red dress, her talons painted a blood red to match. I walked up to the bar and placed my hand on her back, leaning in.

"This place looks great, Pam. You really did a great job."

Pam cracked a wide smile, and I was shocked, because I had no idea her taut face even knew how to do that.

"Thanks Eric. And, you're looking pretty spiffy yourself. I think Sookie approves," she said, cocking her head in the direction of the door.

I turned to look and saw Sookie standing there, looking like a vision. She was decked out in a form fitting blue dress, with a halter neckline. She must have been wearing some lipstick, because her lips looked extra red and inviting. She licked them nervously as she stood across the room, staring at me.

I made it over to her in a few strides and swept her into my arms, bringing her over to the bar. I leaned down and gave her a kiss behind her ear, whispering as I did so.

"You look stunning tonight Sookie, like an angel." I could see the blush spread on her neck as she giggled.

"Thanks. You too," she said, looking up at me through her thick eyelashes.

Before I was able to whisk her away and hopefully back to my place, Pam placed two drinks in front of us. They were red and bubbly, decorated with miniature candy canes.

"On the house," she said with a wink, and I rolled my eyes as Sookie laughed.

The drink was pretty good and I let Sam know that for a girly drink it wasn't half bad. He just smiled his lazy grin and went back to shaking drinks. For a total stoner, he was a damn good guy. When Sookie was on her second drink, I brushed her hair aside to whisper in her ear.

"I know you just got here, but I've been wanting to get you out of that dress from the moment you stepped foot in the bar, and I think it would be a little inappropriate to do so right here. Are you ready to leave?"

Sookie choked on her drink before looking up at me with wide eyes. She nodded yes quickly and grabbed her purse.

"My overnight bag is in the car, let me go grab it."

She ran out to her car, and I made the rounds, letting Pam and Sam know that I was leaving. I caught Pam smirking at me as I followed Sookie out, and shot her back a knowing look.

"Don't expect me in tomorrow," I shouted with a grin, to which some of the regulars responded with hoots and claps.

The grin didn't leave my face as I spied Sookie standing with her duffel bag, waiting for me. I wasn't lying when I told her I wanted nothing more than to rip that dress off of her, and we wasted no time in getting back to my place.

As soon as we made it into my door, I tossed her bag down the hallway, and soon we were a tangled mess of limbs as we frantically grasped at each other, both of us moaning and breathing hard. I scooped Sookie into my arms, and her dress rode up her creamy thighs as her legs wrapped around my waist. I walked us to the bedroom, where I flicked on the sidelight, creating a soft glow in the room. I sat down on the bed and we quickly resumed our earlier actions.

Sookie's hands were all over me, and they felt so good. She ran them through my hair, tugging slightly and I couldn't help but groan at the feeling. The slight sting from her hands felt good as she covered my neck in warm, soft kisses. My hands traveled down to where her dress had ridden up and I caressed her ass, thrilled to find it completely bare. I felt a thin strip of lace start at her waist, and followed it down as it trailed between the swells of her perfect ass. Sookie shuddered on top of me, as my fingers made their way further down, until I felt the wet heat between her legs.

Her back arched and her hips thrust themselves against me, grinding her into my hard cock that had been throbbing against the tight constraint of my pants. Sookie's hands came flying down as she quickly went after my shirt, opening each button with abandon. She rubbed my chest, pushing the shirt off of me. She bent her head, and began nibbling on my collarbone as her hands went down to my waist. I lifted my hips, thinking she was going to pulls my pants off, when her movements stilled.

I looked down to see what had happened, and saw Sookie fingering the small box in her hand. It must have fallen out of my pocket while we had been going at it on the bed like a couple of teenagers. I couldn't ignore it at this point, and I figured it was as good a time as any. I took the box from her and started talking, hoping that the right words would make their way out.

"Sookie, I know we've only been dating for a little while, and this is all so new for me. I wasn't sure if we were doing the present thing or not, but I wanted to get you something for the holidays anyway. This is also a thank you gift. Thank you for helping me open my eyes and my heart. It was you that made me feel better and allowed me to relax enough to heal. And…there's more. But, open the gift first before I have to punch myself for getting to mushy."

Sookie snickered, as she tentatively took the box from my hand and removed the crushed bow. She opened the box and stared at the necklace inside for sometime.

"Do…you…you know what this is?" she asked, her voice really quiet.

I wonder if I had fucked up, if I had totally missed the signals and clues. _Fuck._ I was going to kill Pam!

"Um…Yes."

Sookie stared at me for a second longer, as if evaluating something before she flung herself at me, causing us to fall down onto the bed.

"I…oh…I love you too, Eric!"

I was probably grinning like a fool because hearing those words never sounded as good before. I had never really heard those words before, not like this. I had to laugh at hearing her say "too," when I had yet to even say those words aloud yet. I rolled us over so we were laying on our sides, face to face. I grabbed Sookie's hand, pulling the necklace from it and clasped it onto her neck.

"So, Amelia helped me out," I whispered, our noses barely touching, as I felt the warmth of her breath at each exhale.

"I'm not too good with all the meanings and stuff, but I looked this up and made sure to get it right. This symbol is for the heart chakra, which stands for compassion and healing, both of which you've brought into my life Sookie. And, it also symbolizes love. I love you Sookie Stackhouse."

Sookie's eyes glistened with unshed tears, and when her mouth broke into a smile, a few of them escaped, rolling down her flushed cheeks.

"I love you too, Eric," although this time she said it quietly, but with just as much intensity as before.

We stayed like that for a while, holding each other, just staring and smiling, speaking to each other through soft caresses. I pulled Sookie closer and she started running her fingers up and down my bare chest, causing my cock to wake back up and wonder if it was playtime again.

"Now, I know you said no more yoga," Sookie started and I eyed her warily. "But, there's this one pose where I bend my leg like this and then…"

At that moment, I couldn't have been more thankful that yoga had been brought into my life.

* * *

**A/N: **Eek! I'll just be sitting here in Child's Pose, all curled up, waiting to hear what you think.

I am going to write an epilogue for sure, but thought since you all have been so phenomenal with reading/reviewing and giving this story so much love that I would let you have a voice in what I write. So...if you review, let me know what *you* would like to see in the epilogue. Are you curious to see what's happened with these two in 1 year? 5 years? 10 years? Whatever suggestion seems to garner the most support will be written up! :)

That being said, it may not post next Tuesday, since I'll wait a bit to write it, but it should post next week!

_and now a smidge of self promotion: _

I wrote a one shot for the Twi High anonymous challenge! I can't tell you which fic is mine, but I can definitey say: go read and review - there are some fab ones out there! Voting has started and goes until Feb 1st!!

http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/u/2165753/Twi-High_Anonymous_Challenge

I will be posting the o/s to my profile once the contest is over :)


	20. Epilogue

**A/N:** This is it! I was absolutely blown away with the response to the last chapter…To all of you wonderful readers who have reviewed every chapter along the way – **THANK YOU!!** Your reviews mean the world and I feel like I get to know you all through your reviews/pms, etc. And to all you fabulous souls who reviewed for the 1st time – **THANK YOU!!** I completely appreciate all the kind words. And to all of you who have said you've started yoga or are thinking about it - hip hip hooray!

And the biggest **THANK YOU** of all to the three betas that helped make this story shine. **S. Meadows** and** Gallathea** were there at the beginning and helped me get this idea out of my head and up here. **FarDareisMai2**, who took over midway and was so awesome about calling me out when I got too cheesy and being here at the end. Love you all!

I'm sorry this epilogue took longer than expected. I waited a bit to start writing it b/c I wanted to see what the general consensus was re: the epilogue. There seemed to be a pretty vocal majority, so lets hope I did it justice…

Ok, I'm gonna shut up now.

* * *

"Anything else besides the water?" I shouted into the living room, but all I heard back was a small grunt followed by a breathless, "I'm fine."

I quickly picked a glass from the cabinet and filled it to the brim with cool water, looking around the kitchen to see if I should grab anything else. Thinking she might get hungry, I plucked an orange from the fruit bowl and brought it with me. When I rounded the corner to the living room, Sookie was on her hands and knees, breathing slowly, her head rolling back and forth between her shoulders.

I placed the water glass down on the coffee table, and came up behind her, placing my hands on her hips, pressing down gently.

"How do you feel?" I asked quietly, hoping I wasn't bothering her.

"Okay. I actually feel okay."

I smiled, marveling at how calm things were, and wondered how long it would stay like this. I helped myself to a sip of Sookie's water, as I heard the soft pitter-patter of feet behind me. Looking down, I saw our cat, Star, peeking around the corner curiously. After a few sniffs, Star quickly whipped around and hightailed it out of the room. I shook my head, still shocked that I had a cat living in my home.

I was definitely not a cat guy. I'd always thought that if an animal was ever going to live in my home, it would be a Pitbull. And yet, Star had been with us since we bought our house two years earlier. Sookie had brought her home one day, suckered in by a sob story one of her yoga students had given her. At the time, the grey puffball was sort of cute, and just sat in a tiny ball, not doing much. But later she walked around, head held high like she owned the place. By the looks of things, that was going to change .

A groan from Sookie snapped me out of thinking about the damn cat.

"Shit, are you okay? Where the fuck is Amelia?" I asked, my pulse beginning to race.

I had been wondering when I would start freaking out, and apparently it was right then. Sookie didn't respond with words, and instead let out a low moan, and started lifting her hips up and down, her eyes closed.

"Are you sure this is what you want? You know I'll support you in whatever you want, I just want to make sure." I was close to panicking. And I never panicked.

Sookie took a long inhale, held the breath and then exhaled, before answering.

"Eric, it's a little late to change our minds now. Octavia is on her way over, and I'm pretty sure my water just broke."

I looked down and sure enough, Sookie's pants were soaked through, with a light stain of red-tinted fluid dripping onto her yoga mat. I helped her up and we hobbled over to the bathroom, where I ran a warm shower for her. Despite my inclination to freak the fuck out, her absolute calm seemed to wash over me, and I did my best to maintain some semblance of calm for her.

As I helped her undress, I couldn't help but marvel over her body. In the previous nine months, Sookie's body had gone through the most amazing transformation. Her breasts were at least another cup size larger, if not more so. Her nipples had turned a dark, dusky rose color, and were mostly always erect, which turned me on to no end, much to Sookie's dismay, since they were hyper sensitive according to her.

I watched, entranced, as each month her stomach protruded further and further, until it looked like she was smuggling a beach ball under her shirt. Besides her huge tits and swollen belly, not much about Sookie had changed, and I was surprised to find how hot she became, all curvy and pregnant. The fact that she was carrying our child seemed to make it that more appealing, and her boost in libido during her second trimester certainly didn't hurt.

When Sookie became pregnant we were both beyond shocked. We had been living together for three years at that point, well 'living in sin,' as Pam liked to call it. Neither of us was gung ho on the institution of marriage, despite knowing we were going to spend the rest of our lives together. Getting pregnant seemed to have changed all of that.

Early on in our relationship, Sookie had told me that a surgery in her childhood had made it so it would be extremely difficult if not unlikely for her to get pregnant. Because of that, we were never one-hundred percent careful, especially after moving in together. Yet, after Sookie had "the flu" for almost a month, she finally went to the doctor and we were both shocked when they said that she was pregnant.

Based on some calculations, it was discovered that we most likely conceived the night of the annual Valhalla Hellraiser party. Pam had been intent on continuing with her insanity, and I allowed it, as it had certainly pulled in its fair share of profit that first year. I had hoped maybe Sookie and I could have avoided it all together, opting instead for a quiet night away from the bar, but Sookie insisted, her perverse love of holiday karaoke fueling her desire to go.

_Amelia had brought a few handles of her homemade mead to the party, but I made sure to keep it in back, since I was not legally allowed to sell it to the public. That didn't mean that our close friends didn't help themselves to glassfuls, Sookie and I included. After more than my fair share, I felt warm, happy and more than willing to share my holiday spirit. I was glad that there were a few blankets stored away in my office closet because I wasn't sure we were in any shape to even walk home. _

_Sookie was belting out some awful Christmas tune and I did my best not to actually listen. She looked incredibly sexy though, wearing a white sweater dress that clung to her body in all the right places. I could tell she was also a bit inebriated because she was stumbling as she swayed to the music, yet she still looked adorable. Her eyes were shining, and her face lit up with a huge smile. Once her song concluded and she took a silly bow to the clapping crowd, I whisked over, and wrapped my arm around her waist. I bent down so I could whisper in her ear, engulfed in the warm, floral scent that was uniquely Sookie._

"_Lover," I breathed, knowing she loved the feel of the hot air against the curve of her ear. _

_I could feel her shiver beneath me, and smirked at how easy it still was to turn her on. It was the same for me, however, and I reveled in the fact that we still had the same passion and hunger for each other as when we first met. _

"_I have something I need to show you in my office. Can I steal you away for a moment?"_

_Sookie looked up at me with wide eyes, her eyebrow arching in question. When she saw the intention behind my words, she immediately acquiesced, threading her fingers into mine, and almost dragging me back to my office. We made it in mere seconds, and I made sure to lock the door as it shut tight behind us. _

"_What did you want to show me, Eric?" asked Sookie, her eyes gleaming with need. She licked her lips and that was all it took for my pants to grow tight. I took my finger and swept away some loose hairs that had fallen in her face. My finger then trailed down her jaw and neck, stopping at her collarbone. I took a step closer before continuing on, slowly dragging my finger across the top of her shirt, before dipping down, loving how easily the soft material gave way beneath me. Sookie's breathing began to speed up and I knew she would kill me, but I stepped away suddenly, leaving her panting. _

"_It's over here," I laughed, as I walked towards my desk. _

_I had always fantasized about taking Sookie in my office, yet the opportunity had never appeared. I was going to use this chance to the fullest. I sat down in my chair, spreading my legs widely. Sookie walked over and perched down on the edge of my desk, her dress hitching up her bare thighs. I quickly opened my pants, unzipping them before I pulled my erection free. _

_I stroked myself slowly, but kept my eyes completely focused on Sookie, watching as her chest heaved up and down faster and faster. Her hands had slid up her thighs and soon she was cupping her own breasts, making me grip myself harder. I started leaking from the tip and gathered the liquid with my thumb, spreading it around as I thrust into my hand. While it was clear that she enjoyed watching, soon Sookie couldn't help herself anymore and she kneeled down in front of me, her hands pushing my own off as her mouth engulfed me in hot, wet bliss. _

_After all that teasing, I couldn't help myself, and began fucking her mouth in earnest, her moans and whimpers spurring me on. I didn't want to cum in her mouth, however, as I had other plans. I gently removed her mouth from me, causing Sookie to look at me curiously. I gave her a wicked wink before standing up, and spinning her around, placing her hands on the desk in front of her. _

"_Oh," breathed out Sookie as she realized what was about to happen._

_I hastily pushed my pants all the way down and kicked them away, making it easier to access her. I lifted up Sookie's dress so it rested above her hips, and marveled at the sight in front of me. Her ass was creamy white, and only a hint of champagne colored satin seemed to travel down her cheeks, disappearing halfway down. I rubbed her ass, bending down and giving it a nip before straightening again._

_Sticking a finger into the waistband, I ripped her thong from her, scattering shreds of satin which floated to the floor. My hand cupped her right between the legs, and I groaned, feeling how wet she was for me. A few passes of my fingers opened her up beautifully and I couldn't take it any longer. I grabbed my cock with my right hand and thrust it into her, needing to still myself once I filled her all the way._

"_More, Eric…I need more!" called Sookie, desire clear in her voice._

_I took a deep breath before complying, pulling all the way out before slamming back into her. My thighs slapped the back of hers as my hips moved back and forth, pushing myself into her over and over again. Sookie met me thrust for thrust as she pushed her hips backward into me. I was close to the edge, and wanted her to cum with me, so I snaked a hand around, and fingered her clit. Her moans turned to shouts of my name, and as she clenched down around me, my balls tightened before I released into her, panting hard. We both collapsed back onto my chair, collecting our breaths before going another couple of rounds. _

Despite the amazing memories of how we conceived, at first I was completely floored that a baby was the result of it. In fact, my initial instinct had been to run, and I actually had. I left town for a long weekend, not even sure what to think. I headed up to Sam's cabin up in the woods, needing to be alone. It was a total dick move on my part, and Sookie had to literally hold Amelia back from trying rip my nuts off when I came back. Yet, somehow, Sookie understood. She was pissed, for sure, her hormones going all over the place, but she seemed to understand that I just needed to let the news sink in.

I had done a lot of thinking in the woods over those few days, and when I came back, I immediately proposed to Sookie, knowing in my heart that I wanted to make things official if we were going to include a new person into the mix. Not surprisingly, Sookie scoffed at first, not wanting me to propose just because she was knocked up.

I didn't push her, though, and we continued on with our lives, just with this insanely life altering event hanging over our heads, looming in the distance. I didn't know a thing about pregnancy or babies, and despite not having any experience herself, Sookie somehow managed to acquire a wealth of knowledge all on her own. She was always reading a book or looking something up online, and before I knew it she had all these ideas about things she wanted or didn't want about the whole birth thing.

For the most part, I went along with it, but when she mentioned she wanted to have the baby at home with a midwife, I became nervous. What if something went wrong, what if we needed an operating room? Sookie calmed most of my fears, showing me all of the research she had done. While I hadn't been entirely comfortable with it, I supported her anyway, knowing it was ultimately her choice.

And there we were, holed up in our tiny bathroom, with Sookie moaning through each wave of contractions. I did my best to help, pushing down on her back and hips where Octavia, our midwife, had told me would help. Finally, the shower began to turn cold and Sookie asked me to help her get out. I wrapped her in a fluffy robe, and let her lean into me as we walked into the guest room, which had all our birthing tools. A large mat was spread out, with an empty tub pushed up against the wall.

Sookie immediately went for the huge, red bouncy ball stashed in corner and bounced up and down, sigh in relief. She held her hand out, but didn't say anything, and I wasn't quite sure what she wanted. I walked over until I was standing directly in front of her and she grasped my hand, just wanting some sort of contact. She brushed her fingers against the simple, platinum band I now wore on my left hand and I smiled, remembering our wedding day.

_After my initial, rather haphazard proposal, which followed my stupid soul searching weekend in the woods, I never pushed Sookie for marriage. I figured it would come when the moment was right, and she was already dealing with so much, that I didn't want to add to her load. _

_One afternoon we were sitting around the kitchen table. I had been leafing through a music store magazine, trying to decide on a new guitar, while Sookie was writing up a grocery list._

"_Ok, let's do it."_

_I looked up from my magazine to see that Sookie had stopped writing the list and was tapping the pencil against the edge of the table._

"_Do what, love?"_

"_You know, the whole marriage thing. Tie the knot, make it legal, take the plunge, officially make me your ball and chain," she said, a small smile beginning to form on her face._

_I let her words sink in, and wondered if she was just teasing me._

"_You're serious?" I asked, not wanting to get overly excited about it before I knew she meant it._

"_Yeah, let's do it. Something about bringing a baby into this world with its parents legally married seems like the right thing to do. Oh, and I love you to pieces," she added, as an afterthought. _

_It wasn't the champagne and roses kind of proposal I had thought about, but we weren't really a champagne and roses kind of couple. Instead, I swept Sookie up into my arms, knocking the list out of her hands and kissed the shit out of her. I didn't let her out of my grasp the rest of the night._

_We were married a month later in a very informal ceremony in our backyard. Sookie was already six months pregnant at our wedding, but she looked absolutely stunning. She wore a sleeveless white dress, with a high waist so it fluttered out around her belly in layers, concealing the growing baby bump. She was barefoot, as was I, in my dark grey pants and white linen button down shirt. _

_Amelia, having finally forgiven me after reading my tea leaves one evening, got herself ordained over the internet and married us in a rather untraditional, but absolutely perfect ceremony. We wrote our own vows, which included a lot of swears and jokes on my part, and a lot of sweet words on Sookie's part. There wasn't a dry eye in the place. Our friends brought food over, potluck style, and we celebrated with a good meal and ended it with an open jam session around the fire. Pam chided me, saying I was becoming a new age hippie freak more and more each day. If that meant I got to go to bed each night with Sookie by my side, so be it._

A knock on the door broke me from my thoughts and I turned just in time to see Octavia come in. Octavia gave Sookie an exam, and I felt like after that things started to move awfully quickly. Sookie's moans started to get louder and more drawn out and every time she made a noise, my heart clenched knowing there wasn't anything I could do to ease the pain.

Octavia whispered words of encouragement to Sookie, and I did all I could without getting in the way. I rubbed Sookie's back, and allowed her to hang on me as she swayed through contractions. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Octavia declared that if Sookie was feeling ready, she could push. By this point, Sookie seemed to have been transported to her own little world, but Octavia assured me this was normal. I grabbed a washcloth and ran it under some cool water, before wiping it along Sookie's sweaty brow.

After what seemed like an hour and a hell of a lot of grunting and noise later, I witnessed my daughter's entry into the world. I'd be lying if I said my eyes didn't tear up a bit, but I doubt anyone could have blamed me. After it stopped pulsing, I clipped the cord as Octavia wiped my little girl off. She handed her to Sookie, and my two girls got to meet each other for the first time.

After checking her out and cleaning her up, Octavia helped Sookie move into the bed, our daughter, not having left her arms. I covered them both in a blanket as a little set of lips sought out Sookie's nipple. After a few tries, she got it, her eyes still closed and her mouth sucking away.

"Eric…this is our daughter," Sookie said, her eyes bright and shiny.

"Come meet her," she said, patting the bed next to her.

I slid under the covers, wrapping my arm around Sookie's shoulder and held them both close. The overwhelming desire to protect them both grew strong in me, and I knew I was destined to be a horribly overprotective father, and I was absolutely okay with that.

"What do you think about Adele?"

Sookie's grandmother had passed away a little over a year before, and we had toyed with the idea of using her name. We didn't know whether the baby was going to be a boy or a girl, so we didn't have a clear thought of what we would use. Now, looking down upon the little angel in my wife's arms, Adele seemed like the perfect choice.

"It's beautiful, Sookie. And it suits her too. Hello, Adele," I whispered, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

She popped off of Sookie with a sigh, her eyelashes fluttering. A surge of warmth released within me, making me feel completely at peace, reveling in the bliss that was my life.

* * *

**A/N:**

I hope I did these two justice. I had fun on the funny, fluffy ride, and can only hope that you all did too. So...now that T&R is over, I will focus my energy on finishing up TFO - I miss the heck out of that fic! Also...My one shot in the Twi-High Anonymous contest, **The Hood**, came in 2nd in open voting and 1st in judge's pick. *squees* I posted it under my profile and will be continuing it as well :)

**~*~Namaste~*~**


End file.
